


Comment j'ai rencontré votre père

by Meneaaa



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 114,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meneaaa/pseuds/Meneaaa
Summary: Naruko Uzumaki décide de raconter à ses enfants ses jeunes années dans la vie d'adulte et sa rencontre avec leur père..
Kudos: 1





	1. Synopsis

**Author's Note:**

> (Je ne peux malheureusement pas mettre les relationship, ça serait spolier ma fiction et donc elle n'aurait aucun intérêt à être lu.)

La pluie battait son plein sur la ville de Tokyo. Une femme d'une trentaine d'années entra dans sa maison qui se situait à l'ouest de la ville. Elle ferma son parapluie, puis enleva son long manteau noir. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds d'un éclat unique qui lui tombaient jusqu'aux épaules. Elle se retourna et dévisagea de ses yeux bleus sa progéniture âgée de quinze ans qui enlevait également son manteau et ses chaussures. Elle avait hérité de ses cheveux indomptables, sauf que les siens étaient ébènes. Elle avait aussi hérité de son sale caractère. L'aspect physique elle le tenait de son père, excepté ses yeux qui étaient d'un bleu très foncé, on pouvait même croire qu'ils étaient noirs à première vue. La mère lui lança un regard coléreux.

« Je n'en reviens toujours pas..

\- Je suis désolée 'man je voulais simplement-

\- C'était l'un des moments les plus embarrassants de mon existence ! Et je peux te dire que j'en ai passé des moments embarrassants en quarante six ans d'existence !

\- Je suis vraiment désolée ! Je ne pensais pas que la soirée allait se dérouler ainsi je te le jure !

\- Tu m'as désobéit. Et en plus de cela tu as rompu ta promesse, tu m'avais promis de ne rien faire !

\- Je suis vraiment désolée..

\- Va dans ta chambre ! On en reparlera plus tard. »

Sa fille souffla, excédée, puis monta quatre par quatre les escaliers de la demeure en faisant le plus de bruit possible. Cette enfant avait vraiment un sale caractère, elle se demanda à ce moment là si elle aussi avait été aussi insupportable avec Iruka lorsqu'elle était adolescente. Cela remontait à trop loin pour elle.

« Et ne souffle pas jeune fille ! »

La mère soupira et monta à son tour à l'étage, lasse. Elle parcourut les couloirs de la villa puis alla jusqu'au fond du couloir, s'arrêtant à la dernière porte. Elle fit son entrée dans l'immense bureau de son mari. Elle referma doucement la porte derrière elle. Elle partit s'asseoir sur son grand fauteuil en cuir qui se situait derrière le bureau puis se retourna pour faire face à la grande baie vitrée. Elle avait une vue en hauteur sur tout l'ouest de Tokyo et elle ne se lasserait jamais de cette vue. Elle entendit quelqu'un toquer faiblement à la porte.

« Entre. » Dit-elle en se retournant.

Son fils aîné d'âgé de dix-sept ans, entra dans la pièce, faisant le moins de bruit possible avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il resta près de celle-ci, ne voulant pas subir la colère de sa mère.

« Je vous ai entendu vous disputer en bas Mihoko et toi..

\- Ce n'est rien. Tu étais au courant de cette _manigance_?

\- Oui. » Avoua-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Lui, avait tout hérité de son père : La couleur de sa peau, de ses cheveux mais avait les mêmes yeux bleus que sa mère. Contrairement à sa sœur, il avait un caractère très posé, réfléchit, mature et calme. Mais le plus gros défaut de son fils était qu'il n'était pas du matin, et arrivait en retard tous les matins ou presque à l'école à cause de cela.

« Tu sais, elle ne l'a pas fait à mal.

\- Je le sais.. » Déclara-t-elle en soupirant, s'enfonçant d'avantage dans le fauteuil en cuir, levant sa tête vers le lustre qui illuminait la pièce.

« J'ai été dur avec elle, est-ce-que tu peux me l'amener ici s'il te plaît ? »

Il hocha la tête de haut en bas avant de quitter la pièce. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard en compagnie de sa petite sœur qui se cachait derrière lui, faisant profil bas.

« Asseyez-vous. »

Ils s'assirent sur les chaises en silence face à elle. Elle les scruta d'un air grave, les comparant à leur paternel, avant de soupirer.

« Je vais vous raconter une histoire.

\- Une.. Histoire ? » Répéta sa fille, ahurie, surtout face à l'attitude calme de sa mère qui était dans une colère noir quelques minutes plus tôt. Mihoko pensait être privé de sortie jusqu'à sa majorité, peut-être pire. Elle s'imaginait tout, mais sauf _ça_.

« C'est _ça_ ma punition ?

\- En parti. Je vais vous raconter comment j'ai rencontré votre père mais avant cela, il faut remonter quelques années en arrière.. »


	2. Chapter 1

_« Cela remonte à 2005. J'avais fais mon entrée à l'université de Konoha pour faire des études dans les beaux arts. J'avais suffisamment économisé durant mes années de lycée, j'avais trouvé un petit emploi à temps partiel mais aussi grâce à l'héritage que mes parents m'avaient laissé pour mes dix huit ans j'avais assez d'argent pour me louer un appartement. Je ne voulais plus vivre au crochet de votre grand-père Iruka qui lui, voulait voyager dans le monde. C'était son rêve de voyager et d'enseigner à l'étranger. Il avait fait beaucoup pour moi en m'adoptant et en s'occupant de moi pendant cinq ans. C'était en colocation avec votre oncle Kiba qui lui faisait des études en médecine qu'on avait décidé de louer un petit appartement de deux pièces qui se situait à quelques minutes de l'université et du centre-ville. Malgré la quantité de devoir et de travail demandé à l'université, j'étais habituée à cette nouvelle routine et nouvelle vie universitaire, à vrai dire j'adorais cette vie. Ce jour là votre oncle avait enfin prit son courage à deux et avait parlé pour la première fois à votre tante. »_

**25 septembre 2005**

J'avais enfin terminé mon exposé sur la culture des égyptiens, basé sur les hiéroglyphes que je devais rendre pour demain matin. Ce devoir m'avait coûté mon samedi après-midi, ma soirée, ma nuit de sommeil et mon dimanche. Je bus une gorgée de ma dix-neuvième tasse de café, je pense, j'avais arrêté de compter à partir de ma onzième tasse. Cela m'apprendra à vouloir faire mes devoirs en retard, surtout que j'avais eu un délai de quatre semaines pour le faire. Mais je n'arrivais pas à faire les choses en avance, il me fallait cette adrénaline, que je sois stressée pour que je réussisse et que je reste concentrée. Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'horloge et vis qu'il était vingt et une heure trente deux lorsque j'avais terminé mon exposé. J'enregistrai mon travail dans mon ordinateur puis l'éteignis. Je fermai le capot puis criai de satisfaction et m'étirai les bras. J'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et aperçut Kiba. Il s'assit en face de moi, posant des bières et notre dîner qui venait du Macdonald d'à côté. Je le regardai en haussant un sourcil, le trouvant étrangement silencieux. Il soupira de bien être avant de me regarder.

« Je suis tombé amoureux. » S'écria Kiba, rêveur.

« De qui encore ? » Demandai-je sarcastique, connaissant ce dernier.

Il « tombait amoureux » de chaque belle fille qu'il croisait. Il fronça les sourcils en entendant ma question et le ton que j'avais employé.

« C'est différent. _Elle_ est différente.

\- Et _elle_ s'appelle comment ?

\- Hinata. » Répondit-il avant de faire un sourire béat.

Au moins il connaissait son prénom. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit déçu, encore une fois. J'étais à la fois heureuse pour lui mais restai toujours sceptique.

« Je lui ai parlé tout à l'heure pendant ma pause au boulot. Tu te rappelles de la jolie fille que je croisais souvent au café ?

\- Celle que tu appelais Gingerbread Latte ?

\- Oui c'est elle ! Je lui ai servi sa commande habituelle, un Gingerbread Latte avec des pancakes et j'avais remarqué qu'elle était particulièrement stressée alors je suis allé lui parler. »

_Kiba servait les clients. Il y avait beaucoup de monde le dimanche, surtout en cet après-midi d'automne. La queue allait jusqu'à dehors. Il devait servir un dernier client et il pourrait aller prendre sa pause. Le client qu'il devait servir n'était autre que la jolie fille qu'il surnommait Gingerbread Latte. Elle était assise en terrasse à sa table habituelle qui était un peu éloignée des autres. Elle se passa une main dans ses longs cheveux ébènes qui avait des reflets bleu grâce aux rayons du soleil. Elle tapota sur le clavier de son ordinateur. Kiba la trouva juste magnifique. Il ravala sa salive, s'il devait lui parler c'était le moment ou jamais. Il prit un plateau et mit la commande avant de traverser en grande enjambée le restaurant. Il arriva sur la terrasse et la servit. Elle leva son regard clair vers lui puis lui adressa un sourire timide._

_« Merci beaucoup._

_\- De rien. Je vous vois souvent venir ici et je me demandais comment vous appelez-vous ? » Demanda-t-il un peu gêné, se grattant l'arrière de la tête._

_« Je m'appelle Hinata. Et vous vous êtes Kiba ?_

_\- Oui. Comment le savez-vous ?_

_\- Votre prénom est écrit sur votre badge._

_\- Ah ah ah c'est vrai. » Avoua-t-il en riant de gêne, se trouvant bête à ce moment là._

_« Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps.._

_\- Vous ne me dérangez pas au contraire. À quelle heure est votre pause ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret.._

_\- Non du tout, elle commence maintenant à vrai dire._

_\- Cela ne vous dérange pas de la passer en ma compagnie ? » Demanda-t-elle en jouant avec ses doigts, rougissant un peu._

_« Cela me ferait plaisir. » Lui répondit-il en lui adressant un sourire étincelant._

_Il s'assit en face d'elle et leur première discussion débuta._

« On a discuté. Elle est dans la même université que nous sauf qu'elle est en droit. Je me demande même comment j'ai fait pour ne pas l'avoir croisé..

\- Le bâtiment D* se situe à l'opposé de ton bâtiment..

\- Ouais mais quand même !

\- Tu ne l'aurais jamais croisé. Heureusement que tu travailles au Starbuck.. Comment est-elle ?

\- C'est une chouette fille ! Sa timidité la rend adoraaaaable ! Mais surtout, elle est belle aussi bien à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur. »

Je ris à sa phrase, j'aimais bien le voir ainsi, tout simplement heureux. Je pris le sac de Macdonald et jeta un coup d'œil dedans, espérant qu'il ne se soit pas trompé dans ma commande encore une fois. Je le dévisageai en fronçant les sourcils.

« Un royal cheese avec deux hamburger ?

\- Ouais.

\- Avec des frites moyennes ?

\- Ouais.

\- Et une grande boisson d'ice tea ?

\- Ouais, je t'ai même pris un McFleurry au nappage caramel avec des M&Ms et.. » S'interrompit-il en fouillant un deuxième sac, faisant durer le suspense.

« Et un Latte noisette caramel !

\- Oh merci ! Tomber amoureux ne te fais pas perdre la mémoire à ce que je vois.

\- Pas faux. » Ria-t-il légèrement.

« Tu as passé ton week-end enfermé ici et coupé du monde. Gaara est même passé à mon travail aujourd'hui.. J'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer ! Téléphone-lui après s'il te plaît.. Pour ma vie. » Avoua-t-il en dégoulinant.

Je me tapai automatiquement le front. J'avais oublié que je devais passer chez Gaara car sa petite sœur Temari* était de passage en ville. Elle vivait à New York avec sa mère et venait de temps à autre au Japon. Cette petite blonde de quatorze ans voulait à tout prix me voir, et moi aussi.

« Je passerai chez lui après le dîner. »

Je mangeai mon repas comme si c'était la première fois de ma vie que je mangeais. Je ne vivais que pour la nourriture. Après tout je n'avais pas mangé depuis hier. J'étais trop absorbée par mon devoir pour faire une pause. Mon repas finit j'allai dans ma chambre qui était sans dessus dessous puis préparai mon sac. Je savais que j'allais dormir chez lui. Je pris des vêtements au hasard avec des sous-vêtements de rechange que je rangeai dans mon sac. Je pris mes livres pour demain avant de ranger mon ordinateur portable dedans et le cadeau de Temari que j'avais acheté deux mois plus tôt. Je me changeai et mis un jean slim noir avec un pull gris. J'avais oublié un pyjama chez Gaara et j'avais une brosse à dent à moi là-bas. Je sortis de ma chambre et allai à l'entrée pour mettre mes doc martens noirs et mon manteau orange. Je mis mes clés dans ma poche avant de hurler :

« C'est à mon tour de ramener le dîner demain soir n'oublie pas ! J'te dis à demain !

\- Ok à demain. »

Je sortis rapidement puis je marchai jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus qui se situait juste au trottoir d'en face de l'université. En attendant le bus j'appelai Gaara. Il répondit à la troisième tonalité.

« _Allô_?

\- Ouais c'est moi. Je suis désolée de ne pas être venue j'avais-

_\- Je sais, Kiba m'a expliqué. Tu as encore oublié de faire tes devoirs.. »_

Je pouvais facilement deviner qu'il avait roulé des yeux en disant cette phrase. Je ris nerveusement en me grattant l'arrière de la tête.

« J'arrive chez toi dans vingt minutes !

_\- Ok._

\- À toute- »

Il m'avait raccroché au nez. Il m'en voulait, c'était sûr. J'allais devoir passer au tabac pour lui acheter son paquet de cigarette préféré, qui était également le plus cher puisqu'il ne fumait que ça. Je pris le bus, passant au tabac, pour aller vers le nord de la ville. J'avais marché jusqu'à ce que j'arrive devant des grands immeubles qui faisaient plus de trente étages. Seuls les riches pouvaient se permettre de louer, non d'acheter un appartement dans ces immeubles, surtout qu'ils étaient bien situés. Un jour j'aimerais vivre dans l'un de ces appartements, j'allais devoir travailler dur pour cela*. J'arrivai devant l'immeuble de Gaara. J'entrai dedans et vis le concierge devant son bureau en train de tapoter sur son ordinateur. Il leva sa tête et dédaigna de me regarder, à croire que j'étais de trop et que je n'avais rien à faire là.

« Bonsoir.

\- Bonsoir mademoiselle Uzumaki. Mr. No Sabaku m'a averti de votre visite.. Vous pouvez passer. » Lâcha-t-il avant de remporter son attention sur son ordinateur.

Je pris l'ascenseur qui monta jusqu'au dernier étage de l'immeuble. Il n'y avait qu'une seule porte. Plus vous vivez haut, plus vous êtes riches, pas plus compliqué que ça. À chaque étage il n'y avait qu'un seul appartement. Je toquai à la porte et elle s'ouvrit sur Temari. Un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage enfantin et elle me sauta dans les bras.

« Naruko ! Je suis trop contente de te voir !

\- Moi aussi Tema' ! Je suis désolée de ne pas être venue hier. Pour me faire pardonner je t'ai ramené un petit cadeau. »

Elle se décolla de moi et pencha légèrement sa tête vers la gauche, voulant savoir ce que c'était. En la regardant, une phrase qu'elle m'avait dit un jour il y a quelques années me revint en tête : _Tu sais j'ai beau avoir tout ce que je veux, mais rien de tout ces cadeaux m'ait donné par amour c'est pour cela que je suis tellement contente lorsque tu m'offres un cadeau parce que c'est donné par amour_ _._ Je fouillai dans mon sac et en ressorti une petite boîte à musique. Je lui donnai et je pouvais voir à son sourire qu'elle aimait déjà son cadeau. J'avais acheté ce cadeau il y a deux mois de cela, j'attendais l'occasion pour lui offrir.

« En écoutant la musique, j'ai immédiatement pensé à toi. J'espère qu'elle te plaira ! »

Elle hocha la tête de haut en bas et se recula de la porte pour me laisser passer. La tête de Gaara dépassai du fauteuil. Je marchai sur la pointe des pieds et mis mes mains devant ses yeux.

« Devine qui c'est.. » Demandai-je en prenant une voix grave.

« Je ne sais pas.. Une pieuvre* blonde qui a oublié de passer hier. Ce qui fait que j'ai dû supporter une autre pieuvre blonde plus jeune toute la soirée !

\- **Hé**! » M'écriai-je en même temps que Temari qui l'avait entendu en entrant dans la pièce. Je m'assis à côté de mon meilleur ami.

« Je suis vraiment désolée. Tu me pardonnes ?

\- Non.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

\- T'es vraiment têtu tu le sais ça ?

\- Je le sais.

\- Et on sait tout les deux que dans ton paquet de cigarette il ne reste plus que six cigarettes.. » Commençai-je en faisant un rictus malicieux.

Il fumait trois cigarettes par jour, donc il était facile de savoir combien de cigarette il lui restait. Je fouillai dans mon sac et ressortit un paquet de cigarette, mon sourire malicieux s'agrandit.

« Et que ça ne tiendra jamais jusqu'à mercredi... »

Le regard de Gaara scruta le paquet de cigarette que je tenais à la main.

« Tu me pardonnes ?

\- Oui. » Dit-il à petite voix avant de me jeter dessus et de prendre le paquet de cigarette.

Gaara ne résistait jamais à un paquet de cigarette, comme moi je ne résistai jamais à un bol de ramen. On connaissait chacun les faiblesses de l'autre. Je me rappelle un jour à nos quinze ans je lui avais pris tout ces paquets de cigarettes pour qu'il arrête de fumer. Depuis, je n'avais plus jamais osé refaire cela tellement sa réaction avait été violente. Il fumait moins qu'avant, certes, mais je voulais qu'il arrête complètement de fumer. Après tout, c'était mon meilleur ami depuis mes neuf ans et je ne voulais pas le perdre. Je me rappelle encore de la première fois que je l'avais rencontré.

_Je rentrai de l'école et la nuit était déjà tombée. Si je n'arrivais pas à l'orphelinat avant_ _eux, ils_ _allaient une fois de plus jeter toutes mes affaires dehors. Il avait plû un peu plus tôt dans la journée et il allait pleuvoir cette nuit. Je courrai à toute vitesse. Je décidai de passer par le parc en allant sur le grand pont. Je m'approchai du pont pour le traverser et j'aperçus une silhouette debout sur la rambarde du pont qui était mal éclairé. Je m'arrêtai de courir et m'approchai de lui à petit pas. Il était de dos à moi mais je devinais que c'était un garçon de mon âge._

_« Descends de là c'est dangereux tu sais ! » M'écriai-je avant de mettre mes deux mains devant ma bouche._

_Il se retourna lentement vers moi. Il avait les yeux fermés, je pouvais clairement voir qu'il n'avait pas peur, au contraire il était serein. Il ouvra les yeux et me dévisagea, en colère. Je m'approchai lentement de lui, en ne faisant aucun de geste brusque._

_« Descends de là bon sang.. »_

_Il continua à me dévisager avant de tourner sa tête vers le vide. Je ne me sentais pas bien à ce moment là, j'avais un peu le vertige et le voir comme ça me donnai envie de vomir. Il sauta du rebord et atterrit en face de moi, silencieux. Je soupirai de soulagement avant de lui crier dessus. Mes émotions prirent le dessus sur tout le reste, les larmes commencèrent à couler._

_« Mais ça va pas ou quoi ?! Mais pourquoi as-tu cherché à sauter ? Tu risquais de te blesser et encore pire, mourir ! »_

_Plus je lui criais dessus plus il me souriait. J'avais l'impression qu'il se moquait de moi._

_« Mais pourquoi tu souris bon sang ?!_

_\- À cause de toi._

_\- De moi ? Tu te fiches de moi ? » Lui demandai-je en serrant les points._

_Il m'énervait de plus en plus. Il allait sauter du vide il y avait quelques secondes de cela et je le faisais sourire._

_« Non pourquoi ?_

_\- Tu me demandes sérieusement pourquoi ?!_

_\- Tu m'as demandé si je me moquais de toi et ce n'est pas le cas, donc je te demande ce qui te fais penser cela ? »_

_Et là je compris qu'il ne se moquait pas de moi, qu'il me le demandait sérieusement. J'en perdais mes mots et je tombais des nus tellement que je n'en revenais pas._

_« Je n'allais pas sauter. » M'avoua-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil au vide._

_« Mais tu-_

_\- Est-ce-que tu as eu peur ?_

_\- Hein ?_

_\- As-tu eu peur ? » Me demanda-t-il encore une fois, me regardant avec ses yeux bleus virant au gris._

_Bizarrement je n'étais plus en colère. Son regard me mettait mal à l'aise._

_« Oui » Avouai-je en murmurant, baissant la tête._

_« Je pense que tu es la seule qui aurait eu peur que je saute._

_\- C'est faux ! Je suis sûr que tes parents se seraient inquiétés et-_

_\- Ma mère est morte à ma naissance et mon père n'en a rien à faire. Je suis sûr qu'il n'a même pas remarqué mon absence. » Me répondit-il sèchement._

_Son regard s'était obscurci, envahi par la colère et la tristesse._

_« Mais il y aura toujours quelqu'un qui pleura pour toi ! Toujours.. » M'écriai-je, me convainquant moi-même, me demandant si je mourrais, est-ce-que quelqu'un pleurait ?_

_Puis je pensai à Iruka-senseï. Lui il pleurait pour moi. Sans le vouloir, je commençai à pleurer. Moi j'allais pleurer pour lui s'il avait sauté, j'avais vraiment eu peur pour lui. Il me regarda, étonné, avant de me prendre dans ses bras. C'était à mon tour d'être étonnée. Je reniflai, essayant de me calmer. Il essayait de me consoler._

_« Merci. » Me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille avant de s'écarter de moi et de s'en aller._

_« Mais.. Où vas-tu ?_

_\- Je rentre chez moi. » M'avoua-t-il avant de reprendre la route._

_Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux, ahurie. C'était la rencontre la plus bizarre que j'avais fais de ma vie. Le lendemain je passai par le parc pour rentrer de l'école et je l'ai vu, il m'attendait sur le pont. Presque tous les jours on s'attendait sur ce pont rouge. C'était de là que notre amitié commença._

Je passai le reste de ma soirée à regarder des films en leurs compagnies. Temari taquinait Gaara qui lui en avait plus que marre. Gaara avait beau dire qu'il n'aimait pas voir sa demi-sœur, je savais qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle.

* * *

**26 septembre 2005**

Le lendemain matin je fus réveillée par des bruits de pas. Je baillai et m'étira les bras. Je me redressai légèrement puis regardai les alentours et je m'étais endormis sur le canapé avec Temari qui avait reposé sa tête sur mes cuisses. J'essayai de me dégager de son emprise sans la réveiller, ce que je réussis avec brio. Je regardai l'horloge et il était sept heure quarante sept. Je pâlis légèrement, mon cours commençait à huit heure trente tapante. J'accourus jusqu'à la salle de bain, prenant mon sac qui était au pied du canapé au passage et m'y enfermai. Je fouillai dans le troisième tiroir d'une des grandes commodes de la salle de bain en marbre noir de Gaara et trouvai ma brosse à dents, mon peigne, mon gel douche, mon fer à lisser et une trousse de maquillage.

« Je viens un peu trop souvent ici. » Remarquai-je, voyant toutes mes affaires.

Je sortis tout ça de la commode et allai prendre une douche rapide avant d'enfiler mes vêtements choisi la veille. Je lissai mes cheveux rapidement et les laissa détacher. Je me brossa les dents et rangea tout ce que j'avais sorti dans le tiroir que j'avais ouvert quelques minutes auparavant. Je sortit de la salle de bain en direction du salon et aperçut Gaara dans la cuisine, buvant un café, me regardant l'air amusé.

« Tiens il y a du café et je viens d'acheter des viennoiseries.

\- Oh merci tu me sauves la vie !

\- C'est mon rôle après tout. » Répondit-il en haussant les épaules avant de reprendre une autre gorgée de son café.

« Il est huit heure, je t'ai appelé un taxi, il sera là dans cinq minutes. »

Si je n'avais pas été en retard, je l'aurai serré dans mes bras, mais tellement fort qu'il m'aurait donné une gifle à la fin comme il le fait à chaque fois. Gaara le comprit et hocha la tête de haut en bas avant de se reculer. J'embrassai chastement le front de Temari qui était toujours endormie puis enfilai mon manteau et mes chaussures avant de quitter l'appartement en courant. J'aperçus le taxi en face de l'immeuble et montai dedans. J'arrivai devant l'imposante université et courut jusqu'à mon casier. Je déposai mon sac et ne pris que mon ordinateur portable et qu'un livre avec moi. J'allai jusqu'à l'amphithéâtre où il n'y avait pas plus de dix élèves présents. Je regardai l'heure de mon portable : il n'était que huit heure vingt six. Je m'installa au fond de la salle à côté de la fenêtre.

« Salut Naruko ! » s'écria quelqu'un derrière moi.

Je me retournai et regardai avec stupeur Karui. Elle s'installa à côté de moi. Je me levai aussitôt pas la serrer dans mes bras.

« Ouah Karui tu m'as fait peur !

\- Tu devrais te réhabituer maintenant. » S'exclama-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

J'avais rencontré Karui à l'orphelinat à mes huit ans. Elle y était restée que un an, peut être moins, avant que son grand frère ne vienne la chercher. J'étais devenue inconsolable après son départ mais on s'envoyait des lettres régulièrement et avec les nouvelles technologies, on communiquait plus facilement. Je la pris dans mes bras, j'étais vraiment contente de la voir. Elle avait été ma première _vraie_ amie. On parla de tout et de rien. Elle était partie vivre en Jamaïque, son pays d'origine, après son départ de l'orphelinat. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu c'était il y a deux ans, elle venait me rendre visite au Japon de temps à autre. Elle était arrivée au Japon il y a deux semaines, me voulant me faire la surprise. Elle était venue en compagnie de ses deux grands frères, A et Killer Bee. Elle était également venue avec son cousin, Omoï qui était également à l'université. Lui était en médecine, comme Kiba. On avait que trois cours en commun puisque elle étudiait l'histoire des arts et moi les arts appliqués. On parla de tout et de rien jusqu'à la sonnerie qui annonçait le commencement des cours.

**[…]**

La pause déjeuner arriva très rapidement à mon plus grand bonheur. Je devais rejoindre mes amis dans mon restaurant préféré qui se situait à dix minutes de l'université. Je proposai à Karui de venir avec son cousin si elle en avait envie, n'ayant pas eu l'occasion de la présenter à mes amis. Elle accepta mon offre. On attendit son cousin devant les grilles de l'université jusqu'à qu'elle me donne un coup de coude et me montra du doigt une personne.

« C'est lui. »

Je suivis son doigt du regard et vit un garçon à la peau mâte avec des cheveux blanc, sucette à la bouche. Il marcha d'un air décontracté, ce n'était pas comme si on l'attendait depuis plus de trente minutes. Je cachai légèrement mon agacement.

« Yo.

\- Tu es en retard ! » S'écria Karui avant de lui donner un coup de coude dans le ventre. Il se cambra un peu de douleur avant de me dévisager.

« Sinon Naruko je te présente mon cousin Omoï et Omoï je te présente Naruko.

\- Je suis ravie de rencontrer.

\- Moi de même. J'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de toi ! » Me déclara-t-il avec un rictus malicieux.

« En bien j'espère. » Répondis-je en lui rendant son sourire malicieux.

On marcha jusqu'au restaurant. Karui et Omoï n'arrêtaient pas de se chamailler comme des enfants. Arrivés devant le petit restaurant, on entra dans celui-ci, Chez Ichiraku. J'aperçus au loin tout mes amis qui avaient déjà commencé à manger. Il y avait Ino, Chôji, Kiba, Lee et Kiba. J'étais amie avec Kiba depuis l'école primaire. Puis j'avais rencontré Ino et Chôji au collège. Lee je l'avais rencontré au lycée par l'intermédiaire de Kiba. D'ailleurs ce dernier se retourna à notre entrée et fusilla du regard Omoï. J'avais oublié qu'ils étaient tout les deux en médecine et qu'ils se connaissaient sans doute, ou du moins de vu.

« Bonjour ! » M'écriai-je dans le restaurant, où il n'y avait que des habitués à cette heure-ci.

« Bonjour Naruko-Chan ! » S'écria à leurs tours Teuchi, propriétaire et chef du restaurant, et Ayame, sa fille.

On prit commande puis on alla à la table où les autres étaient. Je présentai Karui et Omoï aux autres qui eux, étaient ravis. On passa le déjeuner à manger parlant de tout et de rien de manière enthousiasme, tout le monde sauf Kiba, qui semblait être irrité. Il piochait dans son assiette, fusillant de temps à autre du regard Omoï. Je me demandais sérieusement ce qui s'était passé entre eux.

**[…]**

Le déjeuner terminé, on décida de marcher ensemble en direction de l'université. On reprenait tous à treize heures trente. Durant le chemin, je pris Kiba par le bras et l'attirai derrière, voulant discuter avec lui en tête à tête.

« Eh tu peux me dire pourquoi tu tires la tronche depuis tout à l'heure ?

\- Omoï m'énerve.. Son attitude m'énerve..

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'il a fait pour t'énerver comme ça ? Je pensais que tu serais le premier à les accueillir puisqu'en primaire tu étais aussi ami avec Karui.

\- Je le sais et je suis ravie de la voir.. » M'avoua-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« Mais il a ouvertement dragué Hinata.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il lui a fait des avances, des allusions sexuelles, même après les refus d'Hinata il a insisté.. Je suis arrivé et il m'a dit « ce n'est pas de ma faute, ta copine veut s'amuser avec moi dans mon lit. » j'ai failli le frapper mais je ne voulais pas effrayer davantage Hinata. »

Je comprenais maintenant la réaction de Kiba, j'aurais eu la même à sa place. Mon regard se tourna automatiquement vers Omoï. Il était en pleine discussion avec Ino. Déjà qu'il était arrivé en retard mais il y avait en plus cette histoire, il faisait mauvaise impression. C'était lasse que je regagnai l'université avec Kiba.

**[…]**

Mon prochain cours était les art-plastiques. J'aimais tout simplement l'art et les travaux pratiques, j'ignorai quel métier allai-je faire plus tard mais ça serait un métier lié à l'art. J'entrai dans la salle et m'installai sur mon tabouret face à ma toile vide et à côté de la fenêtre. La prof d'arts plastiques, Kurenaï Yûhi, entra en classe puis se racla la gorge pour avoir l'attention des élèves présents dans la salle. Elle prit la parole :

« Comme vous le savez tous, à la fin de chaque semestre une exposition est organisée à l'université. Durant cette journée chaque élève devra présenter un travaux, qu'importe la filière et la spécialité de l'élève. Vous devez présenter quelque chose aux partenaires de l'université. C'est eux qui financent la plupart des matériels de la classe.. Enfin bref, c'est grâce à eux qu'on a tout ça. » Déclara-t-elle en faisant des grands gestes de la main pour nous montrer la pièce avant de reprendre.

« Vous allez devoir me présenter quelque chose : une toile, une sculpture, qu'importe, je vous laisse le champ libre pour le support. Il n'y aura pas de thématique, c'est un travail libre. L'exposition aura lieu dans trois mois, soit le dix décembre, et je veux avoir tout vos travaux pour le quatorze novembre, pas de délai supplémentaire sinon c'est zéro ! Ce sera coefficient en six dans votre moyenne générale donc si vous voulez augmenter votre moyenne c'est le moment ou jamais. Vous allez devoir me présenter votre travaux durant un entretien. »

Une élève leva la main, la professeur lui donna la parole :

« Nous demandez-vous de faire l'analyse de notre propre tableau ?

\- C'est exact Kin ! Cet oral durera dix minutes, je vous poserai des questions ensuite. Ce sera également exposé et mit en vente donc représentez les beaux arts et ne faîtes pas n'importe quoi ! Et j'espère ne pas dire non à un travaux pour l'exposition, vous avez intérêt à mettre toute votre énergie dessus. »

Je soupirai en se passant une main dans mes cheveux. J'aimais dessiner et tout ce qui avait un rapport à l'art m'intéressait fortement mais je détestais montrer mes dessins car pour moi chaque tableau que je peignais me représentais et me touchais personnellement. Si une personne n'aimait pas mon tableau, c'était comme si elle ne m'aimait pas moi tout simplement. Surtout que ça serait la première fois que des gens voyaient mes travaux, enfin que j'exposais quelque chose. Mes amis avaient déjà vu certaines de mes dessins mais qu'une partie, et encore ce n'était que des croquis. Et lorsque je stressais, je n'arrivais à rien, cela n'allait pas être simple..

* * *

**11 novembre 2005**

Et mes doutes s'avéraient être vrai malheureusement. Cela faisait presque deux mois qu'on m'avait donné ce travail à faire et je n'avais rien fait, l'inspiration ne venait pas. Le stresse prenait le dessus sur tout. Je m'étais enfermée dans ma chambre, j'avais déplacé mon armoire, mon lit, toute mes affaires dans un coin de la pièce afin d'avoir assez d'espace pour peindre mais aussi pour éviter de les tacher avec de la peinture. Je restais là, assise devant ma toile blanche. J'étais vraiment à bout. Je soufflais fortement. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir.

« Ça va faire une semaine que tu es restée enfermée dans l'appart !

\- J'ai besoin de concentration, je ne sais toujours pas quoi présenter.. Je dois rendre quelque chose dans trois jours putain !

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas trouver.

\- Et comment vais-je trouver hein ?! » M'écriai-je, exaspérée. Puis je soufflai.

« Excuse-moi, je suis à cran..

\- Je comprends. Tu devrais aller te balader, aller dans ta station de métro d'artistes incompris là.

\- C'est du free drawing ! Les peintres vont là bas pour laisser place à leurs imaginations, je pense que c'est le seul endroit au monde où personne ne peux te juger ! »

_« Le free drawing les enfants était un endroit où les artistes inconnus laissaient libres courts à leurs imaginations en faisant des graffs. C'était dans une station abandonnée juste en dessous d'une galerie d'art géré par Sasori Hiru. C'était un artiste qui était doué dans tout les domaines artistique, que ce soit la peinture, la sculpture, la musique et même dans l'artisanat. Enfin bref, revenons à l'histoire. »_

« Tu vois ! Va faire un tour là bas. Ce n'est pas en restant devant une toile vide que tu vas trouver. »

Je soupirai en me passant une main dans les cheveux, il n'avait pas tort. Je tournai la tête vers lui puis ensuite vers ma toile blanche. Il quitta ma chambre et referma la porte derrière lui. Je m'habillai rapidement puis prit mon manteau orange et mes martens, prenant mon sac déjà prêt avec tout mes outils de graff à l'intérieur.

**[…]**

J'arrivai dans la station de métro une heure plus tard. Je terminai un graff que j'avais commencé il y a six mois de cela qui représentait Marilyn Monroe avec l'inscription _« L'imperfection est beauté, la folie est génie et il vaut mieux être totalement ridicule que totalement ennuyeux »_. J'aimais beaucoup Marilyn Monroe, j'aurais voulu naître des années plus tôt pour avoir la chance de la rencontrer ou juste, de la voir en personne.

« Alors Naruko, cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne t'avais pas vu dans les parages. » S'écria une voix plein d'enthousiasme.

Je me retournais vivement et vit Sasori qui me souriait, en compagnie de Deidara Kawamoto, l'un des peintres les plus en vogue du moment. Il était connu pour faire des peintures explosifs et original. J'étais fan de son travail, j'étais même allée à sa dernière exposition mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui parler. Je voulais hurler de joie, mais me retins. Je ne voulais pas l'effrayer et qu'il me prenne pour une hystérique.

« Dei, je te présente Naruko et Naruko je te présente Deidara mais ça tu le sais déjà.

\- Je suis vraiment ravie de vous rencontrer. Je suis une grande fan de vos travaux et j'ai adoré votre dernière exposition !

\- Ah ah merci beaucoup, j'aime beaucoup ton graff !

\- Merci mais ce n'est pas grand chose.. » Répondis-je, gênée, en me grattant l'arrière de la tête. C'était vrai, ce n'était pas mon meilleur graff. J'étais presque déçue qu'il le voit.

« Qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas ? » Me demanda Sasori en haussant un sourcil.

« Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Car à chaque fois que tu viens ici tu commences un nouveau graff et non « perfectionner » l'un des graff que tu as terminé. »

Je gardais le silence. Il n'avait pas tord.

« Alors ? »

Je soupirai. Il connaissait vraiment _mes « sens artistiques »_ comme il le disait si bien.

« Je dois présenter une œuvre dans trois jours qui sera exposée aux partenaires de mon université dans un mois.. Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas quoi présenter et l'inspiration ne vient pas à cause du stress.

\- C'est ta première exposition ? » Me demanda Deidara. Je lui répondis d'un hochement de tête.

« Moi la première fois que j'ai exposé mes travaux j'étais dans le même était d'esprit que toi. C'est normal d'être stressé, cela prouve que tu es investie et que c'est important pour toi. J'ai regardé mes anciens carnets de croquis et je suis tombé sur l'un de mes premiers dessins. Et c'est de là que tout a commencé. »

* * *

**14 novembre 2005**

Le jour de la présentation arriva. J'avais écouté les conseils de Deidara et avait feuilleté mes anciens carnets à dessin et un dessin avait attiré mon attention, mon premier _vrai_ dessin. J'attendais devant la salle, la toile couvert par une grosse pochette était posée sur le sol contre le mur. Je vis Saï Han, l'un de mes camarades de classe, sortir de la salle et refermer la porte derrière lui.

« Alors ?

\- Ça s'est bien passé. Bonne chance.

\- Merci beaucoup. » Lui répondis-je en lui souriant.

Il me rendit mon sourire et partit. Je regardai ma montre, il était quinze heures, c'était le moment de le rendre et de le présenter. Je toquai à la porte et j'entendis Kurenaï dire entrer. J'exécutai et entrai dans la pièce.

« Bonjour.

\- Bonjour Naruko. Tu vas me présenter une toile à ce que je vois. » Remarqua-t-elle en voyant ma pochette.

Je hochai la tête de haut en bas en signe de réponse de confirmation puis accrochai mon tableau. Je me mis de côté et elle le regarda longuement.

« Hm.. Intéressant.

\- C'est un tableau qui fait cent vingt centimètres de longueur et soixante centimètres de largeur. Je l'ai séparé en deux parties distingues. Dans la première partie. » Commençai-je en montrant la partie.

« Le centre principal est un enfant, unisexe, peint en noir. Il représente la tristesse, la solitude et le désespoir. Il est de profil dans une ville coloré et animé. Et dans cette seconde partie.. » Continuai-je en allant de l'autre côté du tableau.

« C'est le contraire. Cet enfant est coloré, lui représente la joie, l'espoir, la vie tout simplement. Il est dans une ville dévastée, elle est peint dans les tons sombres, en l'occurrence en gris et en noir. Il est également de profil, faisant face à l'enfant de la première partie.

\- Pourquoi les mettre face à face ?

\- C'est un effet miroir, c'est comme s'ils se regardaient. D'une certaine façon le spectateur peut se représenter dans l'une de ses deux parties.

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir peint les deux enfants de la même couleur dans chaque partie ?

\- Je veux que la première chose que voit le spectateur c'est l'enfant présenté dans les parties. Si l'arrière fond est coloré, le noir ressortira davantage. Et inversement.

\- Hn. » Répondis-t-elle en écrivant sur son calepin.

« La ville, qu'est-ce-qu'elle représente ?

\- Le quotidien, les personnes autour de l'enfant.

\- Je vois.. Merci beaucoup Naruko. Tu peux poser ton tableau là bas, elle sera exposée. » Conclu-t-elle en me pointant du doigt un coin de la pièce où plusieurs tableaux et sculpture y étaient posés.

L'oral avait été plus cours que je ne pensais, et elle ne m'avait pas posé beaucoup de questions. Je recouvris ma toile, masquant ma joie, et posai mon tableau à côté d'autres travaux. J'étais sur le point de quitter la pièce.

« J'ai une dernière question. »

Je me retournai face à elle. Elle avait prit un air sérieux, même trop sérieux.

« D'où est venue l'inspiration pour cette toile ? Parfois, un artiste peint sans savoir pourquoi mais toi.. Tu n'as rien laissé au hasard.

\- C'était à la base un croquis que j'avais dessiné au collège. Je l'avais complètement oublié à vrai dire. Je me suis inspirée de ma propre vie et de ce qui m'entourait à ce moment là. D'une certaine façon, je suis l'enfant coloré dans le paysage sombre. Et au moment où j'avais dessiné cette partie, je me suis dis : Si je vis ça, cela veut dire que quelque part dans le monde, quelqu'un vit l'opposé de ce que je vis et ce que j'ai vécu.

\- Je vois.. Ça sera tout merci. »

Je lui souris puis quitta la pièce. Je sortis mon portable et remarquai que j'avais dix huit appels manqués de Kiba. Je l'appelai et il répondit à la première tonalité.

_« Tu réponds enfin !_

\- Je te signale que j'étais en plein oral ! Heureusement que je l'ai mit en mode silencieux sinon c'était foutu !

_\- Désolé.. J'ai besoin de ton aide et de tes conseils.._

\- Pour ?

_\- Rejoins moi au centre-ville, en face de la boulangerie ! Maintenant !_

\- Okaaaaay.. Mais si ça prend trop de temps je-

_\- Viens seulement._ _»_

Puis il me raccrocha au nez. Je devais aller au travail à dix huit heures. J'étais femme de ménage dans un petit hôtel géré par un écrivain, Jiraya Otsuka, qui écrivait des livres pas net. Il était tolérant mais il ne fallait pas en profiter. Déjà que ça faisait une semaine que je n'étais pas partie travailler, c'était un miracle que je ne me sois pas faite virée.

**[…]**

J'arrivais devant la boulangerie quelques minutes plus tard, faisant au plus vite. J'attendis Kiba devant celle-ci. Cela faisait plus de quinze minutes que je l'attendais, m'impatientant et tapant du pied, j'espérais que c'était vraiment important. Je sentis quelqu'un me tirer par le bras, m'attirant dans une ruelle qui se trouvait derrière la boulangerie.

« Hé ! Ça ne va pas la tête ou quoi ?!

\- **Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut** ! » M'incita-t-il à chuchoter avec insistance, mettant son doigt devant sa bouche.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide !

\- Bien sûr tant que cela ne prends pas trop de temps, je te signale que dans deux deux heures je dois reprendre le travail et je dois repasser à l'appart !

\- C'est à propos d'Hinata..

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ?

\- Elle est avec un autre homme..

\- Hein ?

\- Regarde ! » Dit-il en me pointant du doigt le restaurant qui se trouvait sur le trottoir d'en face.

Je plissai mes yeux et vit une jeune femme, de notre âge, c'était vrai qu'elle était belle. En compagnie d'un homme, qui avait la même couleur de yeux qu'elle, ses cheveux châtains étaient longs. Il était tout à fait mon genre.

« Il est pas mal en tout cas... Tu joues les voyeurs maintenant ?

\- Hé ! » S'écria-t-il en me donnant un léger coup de coude au bras.

« Je suis plus beau et attirant que lui ! Et puis je les ai croisé par hasard.

\- Bien sûr mais en attendant, il a un rencard avec ta chère et tendre. » Rétorquai-je en pouffant avant de reprendre mon sérieux en voyant Kiba, qui commençait à démoraliser.

Ils sortirent du restaurant et Kiba sortit de la ruelle pour les suivre. Je le suivis au talon. On aperçut le jeune homme passé son bras sous le bras de Hinata. Kiba accourut vers eux, furieux. Il traversa la route, faisant klaxonner plusieurs voitures. Il n'avait pas peur de mourir celui là. Je courus après lui. Hinata l'aperçut, étonnée.

« Kiba ? »

Il donna un coup de poing à l'homme qui était avec Hinata. Son coup de poing était tellement magistral que j'en fus très ahurie. J'ouvris grand la bouche, si elle pouvait tomber au sol elle le serait actuellement. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait autant de force en lui. L'homme valsa au sol.

« C'est-c'est mon cousin Kiba.. » Murmura Hinata, elle aussi, abasourdie.

Kiba décoléra lorsqu'il entendit sa phrase. Il tourna la tête en sa direction et elle avait accourut vers son cousin, qui saignait du nez. Il ne l'avait pas raté, je sifflai presque d'admiration. Le visage de Kiba devint rouge pivoine, honteux.

« Je-je suis désolé. » S'écria-il simplement, mort de honte, avant de courir. Je m'excusai à mon tour et essayai de rattraper Kiba. J'allais une fois de plus rater une journée de travail..

* * *

**9 décembre 2005**

L'exposition était demain, à vingt et une heure pour être précise. J'avais invité tous mes amis à l'exposition. Plus les heures approchaient, plus j'angoissais. Et si mon tableau était accroché dans un coin, loin de la vue de tous ? L'emplacement d'un tableau dans une exposition était très important. Et si mon tableau allait faire un flop, tout simplement ? Rien qu'en pensant à ça je faisais des crises d'angoisses. Et autre chose me stressais, ce stresse là était causé par Kiba. Depuis que Kiba avait frappé le cousin de Hinata, il n'osait ni aller au travail, ni aller à l'université, par peur de la croiser. Il était dix heure seize, je devais aller à l'université à onze heure. J'étais passée au Starbuck pour acheter des pancakes, des muffins, des viennoiseries, la totale, avec trois chocolats frappuccino, sa boisson préféré. Il n'y avait rien de mieux que cela pour se consoler. Je toquai à la porte de sa chambre.

« Chui pas làaaaa ! » S'écria-t-il.

Je pouvais sentir à l'entende de sa voix qu'il était au fond du gouffre.

« Si tu n'es pas là alors pourquoi réponds-tu ? » J'ouvris la porte, la chambre était plongé dans le noir. La lumière du couloir éclairait peu la chambre.

« Heureusement que tu ne m'as pas écouté. »

Il resta silencieux.

« Tu n'as toujours pas réparé le verrou de ta porte. » Lui fis-je remarquer.

J'entrai dans la pièce et m'assis au bord du lit. Il avait la tête plongé dans son coussin, il n'avait même pas bougé. Seul la lumière du couloir éclairait la pièce. Cela faisait plus de dix minutes qu'on était ainsi, immobile et silencieux.

« Dis moi ce qui se passe, j'ai besoin de mon ami. Celui qui me fais rire, qui est maladroit, qui a toujours la pêche...

\- Il est en vacances..

\- Et quand va-t-il revenir ?

\- À voir.. »

Je soupirai, je devais rester optimiste même si ce n'était pas gagné.

« C'est un bon point tu m'as répondu ! »

Il resta de nouveau silencieux, je soupirai de plus belle.

« Qu'est-ce-qui ne vas pas ? Je peux peut-être t'aider..

\- Remonte le temps et empêche-moi d'avoir donné un coup de poing à son cousin.

\- J'avoue que le coup était mémorable, un bon crochet du droit ! Je devrais te prendre comme garde du corps.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle !

\- Désolée.. Je ne peux pas remonter le temps, sinon j'aurais changé tellement de choses.. » Répondis-je en pensant à mes parents décédés à mes sept ans et à l'orphelinat.

« Mais tout ce que je peux te dire c'est de te bouger, affronter tout ça et aller de l'avant.

\- J'ai trop honte.

\- La honte n'est qu'éphémère ! Soit on l'affronte soit on la fui.

\- La fuite.

\- Les plus courageux l'affrontent. Et tu n'es pas un fuyard ! »

Je marquai une pause puis reprit.

« Tu sais que j'ai raison sinon tu m'aurais répondu avec un humour qui laisse à désirer. Tu fais mieux d'habitude.

\- C'est à cause de la tristesse.

\- La tristesse ne te va point mon ami. Je vais te raconter l'histoire d'une fille de seize ans. Elle était tombée amoureuse du capitaine de tennis de son lycée. Un jour à la saint Valentin, elle prit son courage à deux mains et elle lui avait cuisiné un gâteau, elle avait passé toute la nuit à le faire et était satisfaite du résultat. Je-Elle lui a donné le gâteau le lendemain, il était content et flatté et elle l'était également. Il lui avait répondu qu'il avait besoin d'y réfléchir. Il n'est pas venu en cours pendant une semaine. Il avait attrapé une intoxication alimentaire..

\- Une intoxication alimentaire ? » Répéta-t-il, étonné, se tournant vers moi.

« Hn. Ils n'avaient plus osé se parler après cela et elle avait tellement honte qu'elle s'était enfermée chez elle pendant presque une semaine..

\- La pauvre.. Moi j'aurais changé de lycée à sa place !

\- Ne pousse pas trop le bouchon non plus ! » Répondis-je, irritée et piquée par sa remarque.

« Tout ça pour te faire comprendre que cela arrive à tout le monde d'avoir des moments gênants en amour. Mêmes aux meilleurs. Mais il faut les affronter ! » M'exclamai-je en me levant, tirant les rideaux.

Il grogna à cause de la lumière du jour.

« Allez lève-toi, je t'ai acheté pleins de bouffe, tu vas adorer. Tu dois reprendre des forces, ensuite tu vas déclarer ta flamme à celle que tu aimes avant que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse, comme Omoï par exemple ! »

Il me regarda longuement avant de me sourire. Je lui souris également. Il se leva, puis prit des vêtements dans son armoire.

« Merci Naruko !

\- C'est normal. » Répondis-je, suivi d'un clin d'œil.

« Bon.. » Commençai-je en regardant ma montre, il était dix heure trente neuf.

« Il faut que j'aille à l'université parler à Kurenaï-senseï de l'exposition.

\- Tu n'es pas trop stressée pour demain ?

\- Tu rigoles, j'angoisse !

\- T'abuse ! Je suis persuadé que quelqu'un l'achètera !

\- J'aimerais tellement avoir ton optimiste, merci de ton soutien ! Et je dois aller déjeuner avec Temari. » Déclarai-je en sortant de la chambre, suivit par Kiba. J'allai à l'entrée et mis mes doc martens.

« Ce soir tu-

\- Je ramènerai à manger. Ce soir c'est italien.

\- Merci tu me sauves ! »

Il fit le signe de la victoire. Le visage de Lee se superposa sur celui du brun. Je secouais la tête, je restais trop souvent avec Lee ces derniers temps. J'enfilai mon manteau orange et partis de l'appartement.

**[…]**

J'arrivai devant le restaurant vingt minutes après avoir quitté l'université. J'aperçus Temari devant celui-ci, en train de m'attendre. Elle me fit un signe de la main. J'accourus vers elle puis on fit notre entrée dans le restaurant. On s'installa à la table qui était au fond de la salle à côté de la terrasse pour être au calme. Le serveur arriva vers notre table, un serveur que je reconnus aussitôt avec sa queue de cheval en forme d'ananas.

« Shikamaru ! » M'écriai-je, étonnée, avant de me lever de ma chaise, attirant le regard curieux des clients.

« Oh Naruko ça va ? » Me répondit-il à son tour avant de me faire la bise.

Je l'avais rencontré au collège en même temps que Ino et Chôji. Eux trois ensemble se connaissaient depuis toujours, formant un trio inséparable. Depuis notre entrée à l'université, je n'avais pas eu trop l'occasion de le revoir, il faisait ses études dans une école d'ingénieurs. Je me rassis et on se raconta les nouvelles avant que j'entende quelqu'un se racler la gorge. Je me tournai la tête vers Temari, qui prenait une mine boudeuse avant de dévorer des yeux Shikamaru. Je pouffai.

« Temari je te présente Shikamaru et Shika je te présente Temari, c'est la petite sœur de Gaara.

\- Enchanté de faire ta connaissance. » Répondit-elle d'une voix mielleuse, faisant légèrement peur à Shikamaru.

« Moi de même.. »

Il se tourna et aperçut son patron au loin l'observer les bras croisées d'un air mécontent, une cigarette à la bouche.

« Bon écoute, Asuma n'a pas l'air vraiment ravi de me voir faire la causette. Appelle-moi quand tu auras passé ta commande. » Conclu-t-il lasse, avant de soupirer et de partir en direction du comptoir.

Quelques minutes passèrent après qu'il nous ai donné les menus et j'avais enfin choisi ma commande.

« Alors Temari sais-tu ce que tu vas commander ? » Lui demandai-je sans quitter le menu des yeux. Aucune réponse.

« Temari tu m'écoutes ou- »

Je m'interrompis en voyant qu'elle était trop concentrée à regarder quelque chose, ses mains encadraient son visages et ses coudes étaient sur la table. Je suivis son regard des yeux, fronçant les sourcils, et tourna la tête. Je tombai sur Shikamaru, en train de bailler. Puis je tournai la tête vers elle, puis vers Shikamaru, puis vers elle, hallucinant. J'éclatai de rire. Elle dédaigna me regarder, enfin.

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu rigoles ?

\- C'est toi qui me fais rire.. Temari est amoureuuuuuuse~ »

Elle rougit aussitôt, tournant sa tête. Je continuai à la taquiner ainsi durant le reste du repas.

**10 décembre 2005**

La soirée d'exposition arriva trop vite à mon goût. L'exposition avait lieu dans la salle de réception de l'université. J'ignorai jusque là qu'il y avait une salle de réception. La salle était bondée de monde. Je visitai et observai les œuvres de mes camarades, ils s'étaient vraiment investis. Et je cherchais mon tableau, je voulais voir la réaction des autres.

« Hey Naruko ! » S'écria quelqu'un derrière moi, m'attrapant par les épaules.

Je sursautai, une main sur le cœur, puis me retournai pour faire face à Ino qui était avec Karui et Choji.

« Je stresses. Je cherche mon tableau.

\- Viens il est par là. »

Je les suivis, j'aperçus Gaara qui parlait affaire avec un homme qui avait l'âge d'être mon père. Il m'aperçut à son tour et me fit un rictus. Je lui souris. Je me laissais guider par Ino et elle me montra du doigt mon tableau. Il était plutôt bien situé, cela me faisait tout drôle de le voir, exposé ainsi. C'était vraiment un tableau personnel. Je m'éloignai de lui, voulant observer la réaction des gens. Certains l'ignorèrent, d'autres le regardèrent avec curiosité, d'autres appréciaient mais pas au point de l'acheter. C'était vraiment la consécration d'un peintre que son œuvre soit reconnu et acheté. Un couple passa devant. Ils l'observèrent. Ino me rejoignit à ce moment là.

« Tu es encore là.

\- Oui.. Attends je veux entendre ce qu'ils en pensent.. » Chuchotai-je avant de m'approcher un peu.

« Ce tableau, je me demande ce que avait le peintre en tête. C'est assez désordonné je trouve. Ils n'auraient pas dû exposer cette peinture.. »

J'étais abattue. Je n'avais pas entendu la suite que Ino me tira par le bras, entendant également ce qu'avait dit cette femme.

« Tu as besoin d'un verre, allez viens ! »

Elle avait raison, je commençais à avoir un mal de tête. Je bus une coupe de champagne, puis une deuxième. Je préférais rester au buffet, c'était mieux. Je m'apprêtais à boire ma troisième coupe lorsque Kurenaï s'approcha de moi, arborant un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Ton tableau vient d'être acheté.

\- Comment ça, _acheté_? » Répondis-je, abasourdis, posant mon verre.

« Oui. L'acheteur a payé le double du prix originel.

\- Sérieux ?! » M'écriai-je de joie, attirant des regards curieux et dédaigneux.

« Calme-toi, tu n'es pas chez toi ! Oui quelqu'un a acheté ton tableau.

\- Savez-vous qui l'a acheté ? J'aimerais remercier cette personne.

\- L'achat a été anonyme. »

Une part de déception m'emparai, j'aurais voulu savoir qui l'avait acheté et la remercier en personne. Mais elle se fit remplacer par de la joie et de la reconnaissance. Quelqu'un avait acheté mon tableau, et au prix double. Quelqu'un avait aimé ma toile, au point de la vouloir chez elle. Quelqu'un avait acheté ma toile. Un grand sourire s'afficha sur mon visage. Ma professeur s'éloigna puis Ino me sauta dans les bras :

« Félicitation Naruko !

\- Merci beaucoup. »

_« La soirée avait été bonne pour tout le monde. J'avais été ravi et très flatté que quelqu'un achète mon tableau, je pensais je n'allais jamais avoir l'occasion de remercier la personne qui avait acheté mon tableau. Mais c'était seulement que quelques années plus tard que j'ai pu le faire, j'ai pu remercier votre père. »_

La mère tourna la tête, suivit de ses deux enfants, à gauche. Elle scruta longuement son tableau accroché au mur. Un sourire nostalgique se dessina sur son visage en le voyant.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Bâtiment de Droit
> 
> *Dans cette fiction, Temari est plus jeune que Gaara et n'ont pas la même mère. C'est Kankuro l'aîné.
> 
> *Naruko va vivre là-bas bientôt, petit spoil ;)
> 
> *Il les appelle les pieuvres parce qu'il les trouvent trop collantes.


	3. Chapter 2

_**17 Décembre 2005** _

Une semaine était passée depuis l'exposition. J'avais davantage prit confiance en moi, je peignais et dessinais plus souvent qu'avant. Je n'avais jamais autant dessiné de toute ma vie. Après les cours je partais faire un tour à l'atelier de Sasori avant d'aller travailler. Aujourd'hui j'avais passé toute la journée à terminer de peindre un tableau que je devais rendre à Kurenaï-senseï pour demain. Ce tableau représentait un groupe de poissons tropicaux en mouvement. Je ne me rappelle plus du nom de ce poisson mais la première fois que je l'avais vue en vrai c'était lors d'une sortie au collège à l'aquarium. Ce jour là j'avais eu une réelle fascination pour les poissons et leurs mouvements fluides. Sasori entra dans la pièce à mon dernier coup de pinceau. Je soupirai de soulagement et me levai de mon tabouret. Je me reculai du tableau pour qu'il puisse le voir.

« Alors ?

\- J'aime beaucoup ce tableau. Le mouvement mit en scène est très original et bien travaillé, on peut nettement voir les détails. Tu t'es vachement amélioré ! » Déclara-t-il avant de siffler d'admiration.

« Tu trouves ?

\- Hn, sinon je ne l'aurais pas dit. » Répondit-il avant de se mettre face à moi.

« J'ai vu tout les efforts et le travail que tu as accompli ces dernières semaines et chaque travail mérite une récompense. » Commença-t-il avant d'aller derrière moi et ouvrit l'un de ses tiroirs.

Je le suivis des yeux, me posant des questions.

« Une.. Récompense ? » Répétai-je un peu perdue et curieuse.

Il me tendit un petit prospectus, prospectus que je pris. Je le lis rapidement.

« Chaque année j'organise une exposition la veille du réveillon. J'expose diverses œuvres, de diverses artistes pour collecter des fonds. L'argent des achats des travaux est versé à une association qui me tient particulièrement à cœur : L'association des petits sourires qui vient en aide aux enfants hospitalisés. Et j'aimerais que l'une de tes toiles soit dans mon exposition.

\- C'est vrai ?! » M'écriai-je, ne cachant pas ma joie.

À chacune des expositions organisées par Sasori des grands noms de l'industrie des arts étaient présents. Pour une artiste non-reconnu comme moi c'était une énorme opportunité de faire connaître mon travail et peut-être même être reconnu. Et peindre pour récolter de l'argent pour les enfants je pourrais le faire tous les jours s'il le fallait.

« Si tu pouvais me faire un tableau et me le remettre avant le 27 ça serait parfait !

\- Je m'y mets dès ce soir ! Il faut que j'y aille, est-ce-que je pourrais récupérer mon tableau demain matin ? Le temps qu'il sèche..

\- Bien sûr ! Il faut en plus je te donne les invitations pour l'exposition. »

**[…]**

Je nettoyai le comptoir du petit l'hôtel dans lequel je travaillais en pensant à quelle travaux j'allais présenter à l'exposition. Il faut que ce soit le plus vrai et le plus prometteur que j'avais peint jusque là. C'était beaucoup pression.

« Naruko !

\- Hein quoi ?! » M'écriai-je en sursaut.

« Cela fait plus d'un quart d'heure que tu nettoies ce comptoir, je pense qu'il est assez propre comme ça.

\- Ah ah oui. » Répondis-je, un peu gênée, me grattant l'arrière du crâne.

Mon patron me sourit. Jiraya Otsuki était le gérant de l'hôtel et mon patron. Il est également écrivain de livres érotiques en tout genre. Je travaillais pour lui depuis que j'avais seize ans. Chaque jour, lorsque je travaillais dans cet hôtel, une fille différente ressortait de son bureau. Je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails, et je ne voulais pas en savoir plus. Mais malgré ça, je ne pouvais pas tomber sur mieux comme patron, il était très conciliant et très sympathique.

« Dans deux jours je pars à Bangkok à la recherche de nouvelles inspirations pour mon livre.

\- De nouvelles inspirations hein ? » Rétorquai-je lourds de sous-entendus, haussant les sourcils.

Je devinai aisément que le réel objectif de ce voyage était les femmes. Il aimait vraiment les femmes, c'était un vrai pervers.

« Oui et ne sous entends rien jeune fille ! C'est Yamato qui gérera l'hôtel en mon absence. Je reviendrais dans deux semaines. » M'avertit-il avant de quitter l'hôtel.

« Bon voyage et je ne suis pas une fille mais une femme ! » Répondis-je presque en criant, amusée.

**[…]**

Je rentrai chez moi, épuisée. Je déposai mon manteau à l'entrée puis entrai dans le salon. Des bougies étaient allumées tout autour de la pièce, un gros bouquet de rose était sur la table basse. Kiba entra dans la pièce, affolé.

« C'est en quel honneur tout ça ? » Demandai-je, allant droit au but. Je ne savais pas Kiba si romantique. Je pris une rose du bouquet qui était sur la table basse, puis je la sentis.

« Ne touche à rien ce n'est pas pour toi !

\- Tu brises mon pauvre cœur.. » M'exclamai-je en tombant sur le canapé en riant, une main sur le cœur.

« Non sérieusement pour qui est-ce ?

\- Hinata..

\- Hinata ? _La_ Hinata ? » Le questionnai-je, ahurie.

« Hn. » Avoua-t-il en s'asseyant face à moi sur la table basse, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Après ton discours d'encouragement je suis allé la voir. »

_Naruko se précipita à l'entrée et mit ses doc martens._

_« Ce soir tu-_

_\- Je ramènerai à manger. Ce soir c'est italien._

_\- Merci tu me sauves ! »_

_Kiba fit le signe de la victoire. Naruko mit son manteau et partit de l'appartement. Kiba souffla. Il partit s'habiller rapidement dans sa chambre puis accourut à l'entrée. Il prit ses clés et son manteau avant de quitter à son tour l'appartement._

**[…]**

_Il attendit la personne qu'il aimait devant le bâtiment de l'université spécialisé dans le droit et le commerce, tenant un bouquet de rose à la main droite et un Gingerbread Latte à la main gauche. Il l'aperçut sortir du bâtiment. Il souffla, nerveux, faisant apparaître de la fumée à cause du froid. Elle remit correctement son écharpe rouge puis l'aperçut à son tour. Elle alla à lui, souriante et rougissant légèrement._

_« Kiba je-_

_\- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose ! » S'écria-t-il, rouge de gêne, la coupant._

_« Je suis désolé d'avoir frapper ton cousin, j'ai vraiment honte de ce que j'ai fait. Cela n'excuse rien mais si j'ai fait ça c'est parce que j'étais jaloux et que- » Il s'interrompit avant de reprendre._

_« Parce que je t'aime ! Veux-tu sortir avec moi ? » Dit-il d'un coup avant de souffler._

_« S'il te plaît ? » Termina-t-il d'une petite voix suppliante._

_Hinata écarquilla les yeux, étonné, avant de faire un sourire radieux. Elle s'approcha davantage de lui et l'embrassa tendrement, mettant ses bras autour de son cou. Sous le choc, il fit tomber la boisson chaude._

« Cela fait une semaine que je la vois.

\- Mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Je suis ta colocataire et amie non ?

-Oui. » Il se passa une main dans les cheveux.

« Mais si je te l'avais dit tu aurais insisté pour la rencontrer et.. Elle est assez timide, et c'est trop tôt.

\- Je comprends.. Donc toutes ces fois où je m'absentais la nuit tu l'invitais ici ?

\- Hn. D'ailleurs je pensais que tu dormais chez Ino aujourd'hui.. » Me fit remarquer Kiba avant de se lever et d'aller sortir un gâteau du four.

« C'était le plan mais elle a annulé, elle a un rendez-vous ce soir avec un mec. » Lui avouai-je en le suivant à la cuisine, prenant une pomme avant de la croquer.

Ino m'avait appelé un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi pour me dire qu'elle ne pourra pas me voir ce soir car elle avait rendez-vous avec quelqu'un qui était dans la même classe qu'elle en biologie.

« Oui mais il faut que tu t'absentes, juste pour cette nuit. » Déclara-t-il en me prenant la rose des mains.

« Eh moi aussi j'ai besoin d'un peu d'amouuur ! Je me sens rejetée là ! » M'écriai-je avant de croquer à nouveau dans la pomme.

La sonnerie de la porte retentit. On se regarda rapidement, en silence, avant d'accourir jusqu'à la porte d'entrée mais je fus la plus rapide et j'ouvris la porte.

« Bonsoir. » Me salua-t-elle, portant un plat à la main.

« Bonsoir, entre ! »

Elle me sourit tendrement avant d'entrer, je refermai la porte derrière elle. Kiba alla vers elle puis la débarrassa de son plat avant de l'enlacer. Ils étaient vraiment mignons, mais là ils se comportaient comme si je n'étais pas là. Je me raclai la gorge, attirant leurs attentions.

« Ah oui, Hinata je te présente ma colocataire et amie, Naruko et Naruko je te présente Hinata, enfin ça, tu le sais déjà.

\- Je suis ravie de faire enfin ta connaissance, Kiba m'a beaucoup parlé de toi ! » Lui avouai-je suivit d'un clin d'œil.

Elle se tourna vers Kiba qui lui rougissait, gêné. J'allai dans ma chambre puis jetai ma pomme dans ma corbeille. Je fis rapidement mon sac avant de regagner le salon, ils s'installèrent à table.

« Bon je vous laisse les amoureux. Hinata revient ici quand tu veux tu es la bienvenue. »

Elle me sourit en me remerciant, sourire que je rendis. Je mis mon manteau et alla à l'entrée mettre mes chaussures avant d'aller les voir.

« Ne faites pas trop de cochonneries. » M'écriai-je.

Ils étaient tous les deux rouges de gêne. Je sortis de l'appartement en courant sachant que Kiba allait se venger dans les prochains jours..

**[…]**

J'arrivais devant une maison qui se situait à vingt minutes de l'appartement en transport. Je sonnai puis la porte s'ouvrit sur Omoï, une sucette à la bouche comme à son habitude.

« Bonsoir.

\- Yo, entre. »

Il se recula pour me laisser entrer je m'exécutai en fermant la porte derrière moi, puis enlevai mes chaussures.

« La chambre de Karui est la dernière porte en partant de la gauche. » M'indiqua-t-il en pointant du doigt l'escalier.

Je le remerciai d'un hochement de tête. Il me sourit avant d'aller dans une pièce, qui était sans doute le salon. Je montai les marches puis suivit les instructions de Omoï. Je toquai à la chambre de Karui et elle m'ouvrit.

« Pas trop tôt ! J'ai cru que tu t'étais perdue en route ! » S'écria Karui, un grand sourire aux lèvres, avant de me laisser entrer.

J'entrai dans sa chambre, les murs étaient en noir et diverses photos, dont des photos d'elle et moi enfants, étaient accrochés aux murs. C'était la première fois que je venais chez elle, je fus étonnée de constater qu'elle n'était jamais venue chez moi non plus. Une fille que j'avais déjà croisé en classe était assise sur son lit. Diverses livres et feuilles étaient éparpillées sur le lit.

« Je suis désolée de déranger-

\- Mais non tu ne déranges pas ! » Me rassura son amie en me coupant, se levant du lit.

« Je m'appelle Tenten.

\- Naruko enchanté. » la saluai-je à mon tour lui faisant la bise.

« Travaillez sur quoi travaillez-vous ?

\- On travaille sur les pigmentations et les couleurs utilisés du dix septième siècle jusqu'à nos jours.

\- Tu pourras nous aider l'artiste ! » Surenchérit Karui en me tapant sur l'épaule.

Je pouffai au surnom qu'elle m'avait donné puis m'assit sur le lit. Je les avais aidé à travailler, leur révélant toutes mes connaissances sur le sujet. On avait terminé tard ce travail. Le courant était très vite passé entre Tenten et moi, on avait beaucoup plaisanté toutes les trois toute la nuit.

_« Attends Maman pause ! » L'interrompit Mihoko dans son histoire, un peu perdue._

_« Tu m'as déjà parlé de cette Tenten, mais ne m'avais-tu pas raconté que tu détestais cette femme ? » Lui demanda cette dernière._

_« Si, à cause de ce qui c'était passé en 2010, mais ça c'est une autre histoire ! Reprenons. »_

_**18 Décembre 2005** _

Je me fis réveillée par une sonnerie téléphonique. Je me levai lentement et en grognant avant de regarder autour de moi. Je m'étais endormis sur le lit de Karui. Je ne fus pas la seule à être réveillée par la sonnerie car Tenten, qui dormait à côté de moi, s'était réveillée en sursaut. Elle prit son portable qui était sur le bureau de Karui. Cette dernière dormait sur le matelas gonflable. J'avais oublié que Karui avait le sommeil imperturbable. Elle grommela avant de se retourner, continuant à dormir. Je m'étirai les bras, complètement épuisée à cause de la veille.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » Demandai-je un peu sonnée.

« Il est dix heure huit.

\- Quoi ?! » M'exclamai-je, affolée.

Je me levai précipitamment du lit manquant de trébucher. Je devais rendre mon tableau à Kurenaï avant midi, dernier délai. Sauf que mon tableau était à la galerie d'art de Sasori, qui se situait à presque une heure d'ici. Je me changeai rapidement devant Tenten qui me suivait des yeux, amusée. Je la saluai avant de quitter la chambre.

**[…]**

J'arrivai dans le restaurant où Shikamaru travaillait, épuisée par ma course. J'avais dû non seulement aller à l'atelier de Sasori pour récupérer ma toile et les invitations à l'exposition mais aussi aller à l'université pour donner ma toile à ma professeur. J'entrai dans le restaurant. Shikamaru nous avait invité à déjeuner ici gratuitement, étant donné qu'il avait fait des heures supplémentaires. En tant qu'étudiante qui avait à peine les moyens de payer son loyer et faire les courses, c'était une invitation que je ne risquais pas de refuser. Il y avait Ino, Karui, Tenten, Shikamaru et Chôji. Les seuls absents étaient Gaara et Kiba. Ce dernier Kiba était sans doute avec Hinata et Gaara était en Chine. Je m'assis sur la dernière chaise libre qui était entre Ino et Tenten.

« Tu es en retard.. » Me fit remarquer Ino en posant le menu sur la table.

« On a déjà commandé pour toi, on mourrait de faim ! » Déclara Chôji en me souriant, impatient d'avoir son repas.

« Je sais, je sais, mais j'avais une excellente raison !

\- Ah oui ? »

Je pris mon sac et fouillai à l'intérieur à la recherche des deux billets. Les yeux de tout les gens autour de la table étaient braqués sur moi, curieux. Puis je sortis les billets des mains en criant « Tada ! ». Les plats arrivèrent. On me servit un plat de ramen, ils me connaissaient tellement bien.

« L'un de mes tableaux sera exposé dans la galerie de Sasori.

\- Sérieux ?! » Me demanda Karui, ahurie, sachant que c'était une grande opportunité.

« Oui oui ! » Affirmai-je en hochant le tête de haut en bas avant de reprendre.

« Il organise chaque année une exposition pour récolter de l'argent pour les enfants hospitalisés, j'ai toujours rêvé d'y participer ! » Avouai-je en souriant avant de piocher dans mon assiette.

« C'est une grande opportunité ! Tu as beaucoup de chance ! » Déclara Tenten en sifflant d'admiration, après avoir avaler ses patatoes.

« Je n'ai que deux billets c'est ça le problème. » Déclarai-je-je en soupirant.

« First ! Je veux y aller ! » Commença Ino en levant la main.

« Moi aussi ! Second ! » S'écria ensuite Karui.

« Karui et moi on a été les first, c'est nous qui venons avec toi ! » S'exprima Ino en souriant avant de taper la main à Karui, victorieuse.

Elle n'avait pas tord. On avait pour règle dans le groupe que le premier qui disait first était propriétaire. Tenten soupira, ce qui n'échappa à Karui.

« Ino pour cette fois tu ne voudrais pas laisser ta place à Tenten ? Elle est dans la même classe que moi en art et les expos nous intéressent _réellement_.

\- Qu'insinues-tu en insistant sur le mot _réellement_? Ce n'est pas parce que je ne fais pas des études d'arts que je n'aime pas ça ou que je mérite moins d'y aller que vous.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je dis.. » Souffla Karui.

« Juste que toi, tu vas là bas juste pour voir s'il y a des beaux garçons.. »

Ino fronça les sourcils à l'entende de la phrase de Karui. Je savais que cette discussion allait dégénérée. J'allai intervenir mais Ino fut plus rapide.

« Premièrement j'ai déjà un copain. Deuxièmement je vais là-bas pour soutenir **mon** amie car c'est sa première **vraie** exposition, troisièmement tu ne me connais pas donc je t'interdis de me juger ou même de faire des conclusions actives sur mon comportement, tu n'es pas profiler. Et je donnerais ma place à personne pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ai dit first en première et que je veux y aller. » Conclut Ino avant de piocher dans son plat, agacée.

Il y eu un moment de silence avant que je ne le coupe, parlant . Le reste du repas se passa bien, malgré la mauvaise humeur de Ino et de Karui qui s'étaient ignorées pendant tout le repas.

**[…]**

Je rentrai chez moi, épuisée. J'entrai dans le salon et Kiba était en compagnie de Hinata en train de mater un film à la télévision. Cette dernière était blottie dans ses bras. Je les trouvais cela mignon et répugnant en même temps. Je m'assis sur le canapé, soupirant fortement pour attirer leurs attentions.

« Qu'est-ce-que vous regardez ?

\- Fast and furious 2. » Répondit Kiba sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

Hinata se tourna face à moi.

« As-tu passé une bonne journée ? » Me demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

« Elle était épuisante, j'ai couru presque partout ! »

Je lui racontais en détail ma journée, que j'avais dormi chez Karui puis que je devais aller dans la galerie d'art de Sasori pour récupérer mon tableau que je devais rendre à ma prof d'art plastiques et les deux billets pour la galerie d'exposition dans laquelle je devais exposer l'un de mes tableaux, tout.

« Ta journée a été mouvementé ! Tu ne stresses pas pour cette exposition ? Je crois que ma cousine y sera.

\- Un peu, je ne sais pas quel tableau vais-je présenter. » Avouai-je un peu.

« J'ai peu de temps pour trouver une idée ! »

* * *

_**27 Décembre 2005** _

Je traversai la route d'un pas pressé sous le froid de l'hiver. Il avait neigé pendant la nuit, heureusement j'avais pu prendre quelques photos avec mon appareil photo. Je revenais du centre commerciale, avec à la main mon tableau que j'avais prit presque trois jours à faire, et de l'autre mon sac où le cadeau d'Hinata était planqué. C'était son anniversaire aujourd'hui et elle m'avait avoué qu'elle aimait beaucoup les poupées en porcelaine* alors je lui en avais acheté une, que je lui offrirait plus tard dans la matinée. J'entrai dans la galerie. La galerie était vide, certains tableaux étaient accrochés au mur. J'enlevai mon écharpe rouge puis je montai à l'étage et aperçut Sasori en train de taper sur son ordinateur, assit au sol. Il leva la tête de son écran puis me sourit avant de se lever.

« Alors ? »

Je sortis de ma pochette mon tableau puis le posai sur la grande table vide. C'était un portrait abstrait d'un enfant qui souriait, un clin d'œil à l'association. Sasori le regarda, étonné, avant de sourire.

« J'avais peur que tu joues la carte de la sécurité mais tu as assuré !

\- Merci ! » Je soufflai de soulagement.

« J'ai failli jouer la carte de la sécurité mais j'ai préféré mettre tout ce que j'avais.

\- Je te félicite ! C'est réussi j'adore ! »

**[…]**

Je rentrai dans l'appartement puis filai directement dans ma chambre, passant par celle de Kiba qui était grande ouverte. Curieuse, je m'approchai jusqu'au seuil de la porte. Il enlevait des pétales de roses qui étaient sur son lit. Plusieurs bougies étaient allumés. C'était vraiment beau, fallait l'admettre. Je pouvais voir qu'il était contrarié.

« Qu'est-ce-qui ne vas pas ? Et je pensais qu'Hinata serait ici avec toi.

\- Moi aussi. » Me répondit-il un peu sèchement.

« Elle fête son anniversaire avec sa famille et avec des amis.

\- Quel est le problème ?

\- Je ne la verrai pas de la journée, je ne suis pas invité à sa _fête._. »

J'écarquillai les yeux, je n'arrivais pas à masquer mon étonnement.

« Mais.. Vous sortez ensemble non ?

\- Hn. Juste elle trouve que c'est trop tôt pour me présenter. Je sais qu'elle vient d'une grande famille d'avocats et tout mais parfois j'ai l'impression qu'elle a honte de moi..

\- Tu te fais des films. » Rétorquai-je du tac au tac.

Elle l'aimait et cela se voyait, ce n'était juste pas le bon moment, je la comprenais. Il ne fallait pas sauter les étapes, il fallait prendre son temps.

« C'est vrai que c'est tôt, laisses le temps faire les choses et tu verras. Tu ne vas quand même pas lui en vouloir de fêter son anniversaire avec sa famille.

\- Bien sûr que non.. »

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux.

« C'est bête mais je voulais lui organiser une surprise.

\- C'est l'intention qui compte, je suis sûre qu'elle appréciera l'effort que t'as fait pour elle. »

Il me sourit faiblement avant de souffler une autre bougie.

**[…]**

Karui, Ino et moi étions en pleins milieux des quartiers de Shibuya. Cela faisait presque trois bonnes heures que nous étions là-bas à la recherche de nos tenues pour l'exposition qui était dans trois jours. Ino avait acheté plus d'affaires qu'il en fallait contrairement à Karui et moi, qui ne savions pas quoi acheter. J'aimais faire du shopping, mais je n'étais pas d'humeur pour, je ne pensais qu'à l'exposition j'avais tellement hâte d'y être. On rentrait dans un autre magasin.

« Franchement vous n'êtes pas pro ! On s'était mise d'accord pour acheter une robe avant demain et vous n'avez rien acheté, même pas un accessoire.. » Nous fit remarquer Ino avant de foncer vers le rayon rempli de robe.

Karui et moi nous nous échangions un long regard avant que cette dernière ne soupire et rejoigne Ino.

« Mais à chaque fois que je montre une robe tu la refuses.. » Lui fit remarquer Karui.

\- Les robes que tu m'as montré étaient des robes bas de gamme qui ne te mettait même pas un peu en valeurs. Et moi à chaque robe que je te montre une robe tu grimaces !

\- C'est normal les robes que tu me montrais étaient soit trop courtes soit trop moulante.

\- Ce n'était ni _trop_ court ni _trop_ moulante, t'es juste trop coincée ! Tu pourrais être magnifique si tu le voulais _vraiment_.

\- Mais je ne vais pas me marier, c'est juste pour une soirée. »

Ino grogna, exaspéré et dépassé, avant de continuer à fouiller dans les rayons à la recherche d'une robe suivit de Karui. Je fis de même. Je ne trouvais pas la _bonne_ robe. J'avais vu des tas de jolies robes mais j'avoue que j'étais assez compliqué niveau robe.

« Stop ! »

Je sursautai en entendant Ino s'écrier dans le magasin. Elle sortit une combinaison noir asymétrique puis sourit fièrement à Karui, qui avait déjà abandonné l'idée de trouver une robe. Karui la scruta, étonnée, avant de lui sourire. C'était la première fois que je les voyais se mettre d'accord sur quelque chose.

« Voilà, pour une fois qu'on est d'accord ! » Déclara Ino en lui souriant.

« J'ai des chaussures à talons haut que je pourrais te prêter qui iraient parfaitement avec ta combi.

\- Merci Ino. »

Elle lui sourit malicieusement avant de se tourner vers moi.

« Et toi alors ? Tu as trouvé ton bonheur ?

\- Toujours pas.. »

Ino souffla puis nous allâmes à la caisse pour payer la combinaison de Karui. Je décidai de sortir du magasin, légèrement décourager, puis leva la tête vers la vitrine d'un magasin où une robe en dentelle bleu foncé était mit sur le mannequin de la boutique.

« Eh bien, pourquoi tu baves autant ? » Me taquina Karui ayant remarqué ce que je dévisageai.

« Cette robe.. C'est ce que je veux porter à l'exposition ! » M'exclamai-je comme une enfant avant d'entrer d'un pas ferme dans le magasin, suivie de Karui et d'Ino.

Je demandai au vendeur la robe, lui indiquant ma taille. Puis l'achetai avec une paire d'escarpins noirs. Je sortis, satisfaite, du magasin.

« Ce n'est pas trop tôt, on a fini ! » Déclara joyeusement Karui en s'étirant les bras.

« Je passe chez toi demain pour te donner les chaussures. Sinon on se retrouve où et à quelle heure ?

\- L'exposition commence à vingt heure, on se retrouve directement là bas.

\- C'est parfait ! » Sautilla presque Ino.

« J'aurais le temps de voir mon homme juste avant, je dois vous laisser je dois le retrouver à son travail ! Bye les filles à vendredi. »

* * *

_ **30 décembre 2005** _

J'étais dans la galerie, en compagnie de Karui qui essayait de parler à un maximum de personne, étant donné qu'elle voulait être consultante d'arts. Moi je jetai toujours un coup d'œil à mon tableau à chaque fois, au cas où s'il y avait un acheteur potentiel. Je voulais non seulement récolter de l'argent pour les enfants mais aussi que mon tableau plaise à quelqu'un, au point qu'il veuille l'acheter. Je soupirai avant de regarder ma montre, il était vingt et une heure vingt six.

« Mais où est Ino ? Dire que c'était elle qui insistait pour qu'on soit ponctuelle et elle n'est même pas fichue d'arriver à l'heure ! » Se plaignit Karui, masquant son agacement vis-à-vis de Ino.

Je décidai de l'appeler, pour la trente huitième fois de la soirée. Je tombai toujours sur messagerie. Je commençais à m'inquiéter mais je devais faire mine que tout allait bien et me présenter à un maximum de personnes. Il y avait des gens importants dans le domaine de l'art. Je sentis quelqu'un tapoter à mon épaule. Je me retournai et vit Sasori en compagnie de Deidara.

« Oh bonsoir Sasori, Deidara.

\- Vous vous souvenez toujours de moi ?

\- Toujours, comment vous oubliez. » Répondis-je en souriant à Deidara. Son sourire s'agrandit. Sasori continua :

« Alors, passez-vous une bonne soirée ?

\- Excellente merci. » Lui répondis-je poliment.

Karui me donna un coup de coude, se qui n'échappa pas à Sasori et Deidara.

« Sasori, Deidara, je vous présente mon amie, Karui Komatsu. Et Karui je te présente Sasori Hiru et Deidara Kawamoto.

\- Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance, Naruko m'a fait que des éloges à votre sujet !

\- Je suis sûre qu'elle a un peu abusé dans ses propos. » Rétorqua Karui en souriant, leur serrant la main.

Une porte claqua, je me retournai en sursaut, en même temps qu'une vingtaine d'invités qui se situaient autour de nous, à proximité de la deuxième porte principale. Je fusillai des yeux la personne qui venait de faire autant de bruit en entrant, qui n'était d'autre que Ino, qui avait l'air ivre vu son état. Ses joues étaient rouges et ses cheveux étaient en bataille.

« La grande Ino Yamanaka fait son entrée. » S'écria-t-elle en levant les bras, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Elle s'approcha d'un couple composé de l'un des plus grand journaliste d'art de ses dix dernière année, Hanzô Sawaki, et de sa femme, Samui Yono, mannequin.

« Moi j'te le dis meuf, c'est sûr il va te quitter pour une plus grosse poitrine.

\- Comment osez-vous- »

Sa femme interrompit son mari, avant de le prendre par le bras et de sortir de la galerie, énervée.

« Pinces moi je rêve ? » Puis-je dire, complètement ahurie et scandalisée par le comportement d'Ino.

Karui exécuta et me pinça le bras.

« Aïe..

\- Tu ne rêves pas et moi non plus.. »

Tous les gens de la salle étaient abasourdis et choqués, même nous nous l'étions. J'avais déjà vu Ino dans tout ses états, sauf celui-là apparemment. Elle n'avait jamais poussé l'alcool aussi loin que maintenant. Elle nous aperçus au loin avant de nous faire signe de la main.

« Les amiiiiiiiiiiiiiiies ! Vous êtes rentrées sans moi c'pas sympa ! » S'écria-t-elle de nouveau avant d'aller vers nous.

« Heureusement que je l'apprécie un minimum, parce que je te jure que j'aurais fait semblant de ne pas la connaître ! » Me susurra Karui, grinçant des dents.

Karui prit fermement le bras de Ino, silencieuse. Je les suivis au pas de course, s'excusant d'abord auprès de Sasori qui avait été compréhensif. Je pouvais entendre les murmures des invités, indignés, nous pointant presque du doigt. On partit se réfugier dans les toilettes des dames, qui étaient étrangement vide. Karui souffla avant de s'exprimer :

« Mais ça ne vas pas bien dans ta tête ou quoi ?! Quelle idée d'aller boire avant de venir dans une soirée aussi importante pour Naruko !

\- Mais je ne suis pas bourrée ! C'toi qui divague ma pauvre. »

Karui grinça encore plus les dents, se retenant de ne pas étrangler Ino qui elle, sortit une petite flasque de whisky de son sac à main. Karui lui prit des mains et alla vider la flasque dans la cuvette.

« Heeeey ! Mais t'es complètement folle ! J'l'avais acheté pour Naruko, pour la féliciter pour l'achat de son tableau !

\- Tu crois qu'elle va vendre quoi que ce soit avec ton comportement ?! »

Je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'étais envahie par les événements et toujours sous le choc. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça et je n'était pas préparée à cette situation. J'avais tout imaginé sauf _ça_. La soirée commençait bien, même très bien, pourtant.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'on fait maintenant ? » Demandai-je, complètement perdue.

« Toi tu y retournes et t'essayes d'épater les invités en leur montrant ton tableau géniale. Moi je reste avec elle et j'essaye de la dessaouler un peu.

\- T'es sûre que tu ne veux pas de mon aide ?

\- Non t'inquiète, je vais gérer. C'est ta soirée, va les épatée !

\- Merci beaucoup ! » La remariai-je presque suppliante avant de quitter précipitamment les toilettes.

Je sortis des toilettes et allai me mélanger aux invités. L'ambiance était revenue calme. Certains me regardaient, presque dégoûté. Je n'osais même plus aller parler aux invités, j'avais perdu ma tchatche légendaire dans les toilettes. J'étais plantée à côté de mon tableau depuis bientôt trente minutes, pensant à Ino. Sasori arriva vers moi avec une autre personne.

« Bonsoir.

\- Bonsoir.. Je suis encore désolée pour tout à l'heure..

\- Que ça ne se reproduit plus surtout. » M'avertit simplement Sasori d'une voix dure avant de reprendre, avec le sourire.

« Naruko je te présente Mifune Chu, collectionneur de renom et monsieur Chu, je vous présente Naruko Uzumaki.

\- Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer. » Dis-je enthousiasme avant de tendre la main pour la serrer. Il regarda ma main avant de l'ignorer. Je me reculai de mon tableau. Il détailla mon tableau avant de me scruter. J'étais légèrement intimidée et anxieuse, mais je ne montrai pas.

« Est-ce vous qui l'avez peint ?

\- Oui monsieur.

\- Votre tableau est vraiment fascinant. J'admets être un grand fan des portraits et des paysages abstraits. Cela nous montre je trouve un autre point de vue sur la réalité.

\- Je suis complètement d'accord avec vous. » Suivit Sasori en levant légèrement son verre de champagne.

« J'aimerais- »

Il se fit interrompre par une tornade blonde qui me prit dans ses bras. Je reconnus aussitôt Ino.

« Je suis désolée Naruko j'ai essayé de la retenir mais-

\- Amigoooooooo ! » S'écria-t-elle avant de regarder avec envie Sasori.

Elle s'approcha de lui avant de lui sauter dessus et de l'embrasser. Je mis automatiquement mes deux mains devant ma bouche, me retenant presque de crier. C'était sûr, je n'allais plus jamais exposer dans sa galerie. Puis elle se détacha de Sasori qui lui aussi était aussi choqué que moi, avant de vomir sur les chaussures, sûrement des mocassins italiennes qui valaient très chers, de monsieur Chu. Karui la tira, sous le regard indigné de Mifune Chou, qui n'en revenait pas. Il n'allait pas acheter mon tableau.

« Vous devriez avoir honte, c'est un scandale ! »

La sécurité arriva en notre direction, l'homme porta Ino sur son épaule qui criait qu'on la fasse descendre. Karui et moi suivions la sécurité jusqu'à la sortie, silencieuse et horriblement gênées.

* * *

_ **31 décembre 2005** _

Je m'étais isolée dans ma chambre, finissant un exposé. C'était bien la première fois que je faisais mes devoirs en avance. J'avais passé toute la matinée à m'excuser auprès de Sasori. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas rancunier, mais malheureusement Mifune Chou voulait m'envoyer une facture pour rembourser ses chaussures italienne et personne n'avait acheté mon tableau. J'avais passé l'après-midi à ignorer les messages et les appels de Ino. J'étais à la fois en colère mais en même temps triste, contre elle et contre moi surtout car je n'avais pas réussi à gérer la situation. Je soupirai avant de regarder l'heure, il était vingt et une heure une et je devais rejoindre les autres à vingt deux heures au bar chez Ichiraku, c'était là bas qu'on allait célébrer la nouvelle année. Je n'avais même pas le moral pour y aller. J'entendis quelqu'un toquer à la porte, elle s'ouvrit sur Kiba.

« Tu as de la visite. » M'avertit-il simplement avant de s'écarter du seuil de la porte pour laisser passer Ino, qui entra dans ma chambre, il ferma la porte derrière elle.

Un silence de plomb régnait dans la pièce. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire et elle non plus d'ailleurs, elle n'avait jamais été aussi silencieuse. Elle souffla :

« Je suis venue pour m'excuser de mon comportement..

\- Tu as vomis sur les chaussures italiennes de mon acheteur potentiel qui valent une fortune, mit Sasori dans l'embarras en l'embrassant devant tout ses invités de grands noms, puis tu as parlé à une sculpture pendant presque une heure.. » Lui fit remarquer en fronçant les sourcils, continuant à tapoter sur le clavier de mon ordinateur.

« Et encore j'en passe Ino..

\- Je suis vraiment désolée Naruko, je n'aurais jamais dû boire avant de venir et gâcher ton moment.. »

Elle me montra l'écran de son téléphone et la vit prendre la pose à côté de mon tableau, elle portait les mêmes vêtements sur la photo que maintenant. Je fermai le capot de mon ordinateur, fronçant davantage les sourcils, dans l'incompréhension.

« Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir fait fuir ton acheteur et d'être venue bourré dans la galerie. Je suis allée voir Sasori pour m'excuser et je lui ai demandé si je pouvais payer ton tableau en trois fois et il a accepté. » Déclara-t-elle en me souriant avant de s'asseoir au bord de mon lit.

« Je te demande pardon. Je vais même rembourser les chaussures italiennes ! »

Je la scrutais avec un regard sévère avant de lui sourire. Je n'arrivais pas à lui en vouloir, je ne savais pas pourquoi mais ça marchait toujours comme à avec Ino. On se disputait puis se réconciliait quelques jours plus tard en riant de la raison de notre dispute. Notre plus longue dispute était à ce jour. Je soupirai avant de la prendre dans les bras. C'était mon amie. Puis elle s'assit en position de lotus sur mon lit, face à moi.

« Karui m'a dit que tu avais rompu avec ton copain juste avant de venir.. Je suis vraiment désolée.

\- Je l'aimais vraiment bien.. » M'avoua-t-elle, un peu dans le vague.

« Mais ce n'était pas une raison de te faire _ça_..

\- On rira de cela dans quelques mois donc.. Et puis comme tu le dis il y a pleins de poissons dans l'eau.

\- C'est vrai ! »

Nous nous sourions, satisfaites de la tournure de notre conversation avant que j'aille me préparer pour le dîner de ce soir avec nos amis.

**[…]**

Ino et moi entrions dans le bar à ramen et nous virent tout nos amis déjà installé. On s'assit à nos places.

« Vous êtes en retard.. » Nous fit remarquer Karui, puis nous sourit, sûrement soulagée de nous voir réconciliées.

« Comme on dit, le meilleur arrive à la fin. » Rétorqua Ino suivit d'un clin d'œil.

Karui pouffa, ironique. Puis je fis le tour des yeux la table et je remarquai deux chaises vides.

« C'est pour qui ces places ? Kiba vient ?

\- Hn. » Me répondit Shikamaru avant de s'étirer.

« Il a dit qu'il allait venir accompagné. »

Je souris, sachant avec qui il allait venir. On se tourna presque en même temps à la porte d'entrée du restaurant et nous aperçûmes Kiba et Hinata faisant leurs entrées dans le restaurant. Kiba arriva face à nous avant de prendre la main de Hinata.

« Les amis, je vous présente Hinata, ma petite amie. »

Nous restions silencieux pendant quelques secondes avant de chacun leur tour ne se présente à elle. Elle me sourit, sourire que je rendis, avant d'aller s'asseoir. Nous prenions commande et le dîner commença sans encombre. Je dévisageai chaque personne présente. Ino et Karui se chamaillaient comme à leur habitude, pas en accord sur la question que Kiba avait posé, Tenten était au milieu et essayait de les calmer. Shikamaru les regardait, masquant son amusement. Lee et Kiba parlaient de sport, Chôji mangeait et moi je discutais tranquillement avec Hinata et Gaara. La soirée se passa très bien, c'était même une excellente soirée.

« Les amis, il est bientôt minuit ! » Nous fit remarquer Lee.

On commencèrent tous à crier en cœur, avec tout les clients du restaurant, à faire le décompte.

« 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. »

On leva tous nos verres pour trinquer à la nouvelle année. Je décidai de me lever et de lever mon verre.

« Les amis. » Commençais-je en voulant attirer leurs attentions, que je réussis.

« J'aimerais lever un toast à cette nouvelle année qui commence, qu'on puisse continuer à faire des grands dîners tout ensemble pour chaque nouvelle an même dans vingt ans quand on aura des rides et qu'on marchera avec une canne ! »

Ils levèrent tous leurs verres en trinquant avec moi et de rire. Rien n'arrivait par hasard dans la vie et je savais qu'avec tous mes amis, on allait affronter les épreuves de la vie, _ensemble_.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages présents dans ce chapitre ne m'appartiennent pas excepté trois d'entre eux, que vous découvrirez en lisant ce chapitre.

**28 août 2007**

Je me scrutai dans le miroir, j'étais un peu débraillée. Je remis correctement la robe qui me collait à la peau sans aucun pli, mettant mes formes en valeur. Je m'analysais une nouvelle fois dans le miroir, cette robe bleue m'allait comme un gant. Heureusement que j'étais allée chez le coiffeur aujourd'hui, mes cheveux étaient parfaits. Tout était parfait. Je soufflai, ça allait être bientôt l'heure. J'entendis quelqu'un ouvrir la porte.

« T'es prête ? » Me demanda Ino en entrant dans la pièce et me détailla rapidement. « C'est l'heure. »

Je lui souris avant de hocher faiblement la tête, excitée et anxieuse à la fois avant de lui sourire et de la suivre, fermant la porte derrière moi.

_« Bon les enfants vous vous demandez sûrement où est-ce-que je suis et ce qui se passe ? Pour le comprendre il fallait remonter quelques mois en arrière. »_

**04 juin 2007**

Je rentrai chez moi, encore épuisée par ma matinée. Mes journées ces derniers jours se ressemblaient trop, ce que je détestais. Je revenais du treizième entretien d'embauche que j'avais obtenu dans le mois à la recherche d'un stage pour le mois de décembre. Il n'était pas moins de onze heure et je n'avais pas cours aujourd'hui. Je déposai mon manteau puis enlevai mes chaussures avant d'aller dans le salon où je vis Kiba. Je sursautai en criant en le voyant allonger sur le canapé. Je plaçai une main sur le cœur, sous le choc.

« Putain tu m'as fait peur ! Lorsque je t'ai donnée le double des clés le jour de ton déménagement c'était pour des cas d'urgence, pas pour venir à l'improviste et me foutre la peur de ma vie ! Ou à celle d'Ino, imagine si elle était rentrée avant moi, elle t'aurait tué !

\- Ce n'est pas parce que j'habite avec Hinata que je vais arrêter de te rendre visite pour autant.

\- Normalement lorsqu'on rend visite à quelqu'un, on le prévient au moins ! »

Puis je me calmai avant de le dévisager davantage. Il était trop bien habillé et semblait soucieux et embêté. Il avait moins de réparti que d'habitude, ce qui m'ennuyai un peu.

« Mais quelle tenue ! Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi classe ! » Lui fis-je remarquer en sifflant d'admiration, sachant qu'il n'aimait pas spécialement porter des costumes, il disait qu'il avait l'impression d'être un pingouin.

Il se redressa à la hâte avant de me regarder d'un air sérieux.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide. T'es la seule à pouvoir m'aider et tu devras rester dans la plus grande discrétion.

\- Je sens que tu vas me demander quelque chose de fou.. Accouche. »

Il souffla un grand coup avant de m'avouer : « Je veux demander Hinata en mariage ce soir.

 **\- QUOI ?!** » Hurlai-je, sous le choc, au point de devoir m'asseoir sur le fauteuil.

« Cela fait deux ans que je suis avec elle et je suis sûr : C'est la femme de ma vie.

\- Mais.. T'es sûr que c'est _la_ bonne ? Je sais que cela fait deux ans mais quand même, vous êtes jeunes et-

\- J'en suis sûr et certain Naruko. » Me répondit-il, sûr de lui, m'interrompant.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi confiant ni aussi décidé. Je ne pourrais rien faire ou dire pour l'en dissuader. Je lui souris puis me levai du fauteuil avant d'aller en cuisine, en revenant au salon avec deux canettes de soda. Je voulais l'aider. S'il était sûr de lui alors moi aussi. J'avais confiance en lui et en ses choix. Et puis j'appréciais Hinata, c'était devenue une amie proche.

« Comment vas-tu lui demander sa main ? » Lui demandai-je en me rasseyant sur le fauteuil et en posant les deux bouteilles sur la table.

« J'ai des idées, cela fait des semaines que j'y réfléchis mais je ne suis pas sûr de moi. J'ai économisé pour acheter la plus belle bague qui soit pour elle. Le problème c'est la demande et le mariage.. C'est là que j'aurais besoin de ton aide. Le problème c'est que sa famille n'est pas spécialement fan de moi, surtout depuis qu'ils ont apprit que j'avais frappé son cousin Neji.

\- C'est vrai que c'était fort, même moi je ne m'y attendais pas !

\- Bref... » S'écria-t-il de manière insistante, voulant changer de sujet.

Il prit la canette avant de l'ouvrir. Il en but une gorgée avant de se redresser correctement sur le canapé.

« Ils pensent que je suis un raté, et que leur fille mérite mieux.

\- Tu n'es pas un raté, ils ne te connaissent pas c'est tout !

\- C'est gentil.. »

Il but encore une gorgée de sa boisson gazeuse. Il ignorait qu'il n'y avait pas d'alcool dans la boisson que je lui avais servi.

« Je préfère voir le côté positif, Hinata m'aime et je l'aime aussi.

\- C'est l'essentiel, ce n'est pas sa famille que tu vas épouser.

\- Si un peu quand même. J'aimerais passer l'aprem avec elle comme elle n'a pas cours avant de lui demander en mariage dans la soirée.

\- Et comment vas-tu organiser ça ? En si peu de temps ? Il faut que ça soit exceptionnelle ! En même temps vous avez presque tout fait ensemble, vous êtes même parti en Italie ensemble !

\- C'est vrai que c'est dur de faire mieux.. » Avoua-t-il en riant, gêné.

« J'aimerais vraiment organiser un truc spécial, je ne sais pas encore quoi..

\- N'en fais pas trop, reste toi-même, c'est tout ce que je peux te conseiller. Organise cette après-midi en faisant ce que vous aimez faire à deux, je ne sais pas moi aller au cinéma ?

\- Trop simple et puis on aime regarder des films qu'à deux dans l'appart.

\- Je ne sais pas moi.. Un restau ?

\- Trop formel. »

Je soupirai avant de boire une gorgée de ma boisson à mon tour. Kiba se redressa d'un coup. Je le regardai, curieuse, penchant légèrement la tête.

« J'ai une idée ! »

**[…]**

J'attendais les autres, je leur avais donné rendez vous à vingt heure tapante à l'arrêt de bus qui se situait face au parc de Shinagawa et il était à présent dix neuf heure cinquante et un. On devait être cachés derrière la maison du parc vers vingt et une heure afin d'assister à la demande. Le bus arriva puis s'arrêta à l'arrêt. Ino, Karui, Shikamaru, Chôji et Omoï sortirent du bus en même temps, ce qui m'arrangeait clairement.

« On peut savoir c'est quoi cette urgence dont tu nous parlais en message groupé ? » Maugréa Ino, qui portait un vieux jogging et un long tee-shirt. Elle n'était pas maquillé, ni même coiffé, elle avait vraiment prit mon message au sérieux. Tous était un peu surprit par sa tenue, ce qu'elle remarqua :

« Je faisais ma lessive et je n'ai pas besoin d'être apprêté pour le faire. Alors j'espère que c'est _vraiment_ urgent.

\- Oh que oui ! Tu ne regretteras pas d'être venue je te le promets !

\- Alors c'est quoi cette urgence ? »

**[…]**

« Non ce n'est pas possible tu te fous de nous ?! » S'exclama Ino, attirant le regard des gens présents dans la pizzeria suite à mon annonce. Choji avait failli s'étouffer, Karui ouvrit grands ses yeux, Omoï pouffa de rire car la réaction des autres l'amusa, étant déjà au courant et Shikamaru continua de manger calmement, pas surprit du tout.

« Les premiers de la bande à se marier ! » S'écria Karui, avant que son sourire ne s'agrandisse davantage.

« J'ai toujours pensé que ça serait moi la première.. » Fit la remarque Ino, presque déçue, avant de sourire.

« Déjà faudrait qu'elle accepte. » Déclara calmement Omoï.

Étrangement et sans savoir ni comment ni pourquoi, Omoï était devenu le meilleur ami et confident de Kiba. Il était toujours pessimiste, selon lui cela nous préparait à la dure réalité. Sa personnalité était très différente de celle de Kiba, qui lui était optimiste. Ils se complétaient presque.

« Je suis sûre qu'elle va accepter, elle aime Kiba à la folie ! » Enchérit Karui, la bouche pleine.

« Mâche moins vite tu risques de t'étouffer bêtement, ça ne serait pas élégant et ce n'est pas le bon soir pour terminer aux urgences. » Lui lança Ino comme pique.

« Moi au moins je mange !

\- T'insinues quoi l'allumette* ?

\- Je n'insinue rien du tout miss Barbie. »

Et ça recommençait. J'aperçus Shikamaru rouler des yeux avant de bailler. Malgré leurs désaccords et leurs disputes quotidiennes elles arrivaient à s'entendre et se voyaient souvent, même qu'entre elles. Elles communiquaient comme ça.

« Ce n'est pas le moment là ! Vous réalisez que Kiba va demander Hinata en mariage ! » M'écriai-je, en interrompant Ino qui allait répliquer.

Elles soupirèrent toutes les deux avant de se sourire. C'était comme si elles avaient oublié pourquoi elles se disputaient plus tôt. Ils m'interrogèrent pour savoir comment Kiba allait s'y prendre pour la demander en mariage mais je gardais le secret. C'était mieux qu'ils le voient par eux-mêmes et qu'ils en prennent pleins les yeux.

**[…]**

Nous entrâmes dans le parc en courant et le plus discrètement possible. Il était bientôt vingt et une heure, Kiba et Hinata n'allaient pas tarder à arriver et on devait arrivés avant eux.

« Venez par là ! » Chuchotai-je aux autres en leur faisant signe de me suivre.

On courut jusqu'à la maison du parc qui n'était pas trop loin des kiosques. Nous étions cachés derrière la grande baptise. Les lampadaires du parc étaient allumés et on guettait leurs arrivées avec impatience. On attendit pendant presque quinze minutes et ils arrivèrent comme prévu à vingt et une heure.

« Hinata j'ai une surprise pour toi. »

Elle le dévisagea en penchant légèrement la tête, curieuse et souriante. Des lumières illuminèrent le sol et le kiosque, comme prévu. Avec le directeur du parc on avait accroché puis vérifié plusieurs fois les lumières afin qu'elle fonctionne pile au bon moment. L'orchestre que j'avais repéré dans le parc un peu plus tôt commença à jouer la musique préférée de Hinata, dont j'ignorais toujours le nom. Kiba tendit la main à Hinata, qu'elle prit, puis ils dansèrent un slow sous les lumières et les étoiles.

« C'est tellement beau.. » Souffla Ino, bluffée.

« Je ne savais pas Kiba aussi romantique. » Déclara Choji, lui aussi très étonné et épaté.

J'étais satisfaite, tout se déroulait comme prévu. On observa la scène, silencieux et ébloui. On avait l'impression d'être dans un film à l'eau de rose tellement c'était beau. Le décor, la musique, eux, tout était parfait. La musique terminée, il lui prit sa main gauche et l'observa longuement et amoureusement.

« Hinata, cela va faire faire deux ans que nous sommes ensemble. » Commença-t-il.

On pouvait à peine l'entendre, on tendit davantage l'oreille et on se rapprocha un peu plus sans faire le moindre bruit. Ino mit ses deux mains devant sa bouche, se retenant sans doute de hurler de joie.

« Cela fait deux ans que je t'appartiens corps et âme. J'ai l'impression de découvrir le monde de nouveau avec toi et grâce à toi, tout ces moments passés avec toi ont été les plus beaux de ma vie. Tu as réussi à faire de moi un homme meilleur et tu m'as fait découvrir l'amour, le _vrai_. Et je te remercie pour ça. »

Il sortit la petite boîte bleuté de sa poche d'antérieur avant de poser un genou au sol et de la regarder de nouveau dans les yeux, tenant toujours délicatement sa main gauche.

« Depuis deux ans, je vis un rêve éveillé avec toi, et j'aimerais vivre ce rêve jusqu'à la fin de ma vie et même au delà. Est-ce-que tu accepterais de vivre ce rêve avec moi ? Veux-tu m'épouser, Hinata ? »

Hinata eut un hoquet de surprise et plaça automatiquement sa main libre devant sa bouche. On remarqua qu'elle était à deux doigts de fondre en larmes tellement elle était surprise et émue. Elle hocha fréquemment la tête de haut en bas.

« Oui ! » Hurla-t-elle. Ce fut la première fois que je voyais Hinata hausser le ton de sa voix.

Kiba lui glissa la bague dans son annuaire gauche avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Nous sortions tous de notre cachette puis accourrions vers les futurs mariés, hurlant de joie et en les applaudissant. Ino prit la main d'Hinata pour mieux observer la bague. Karui, Omoï et Chôji sautèrent sur Kiba afin de les féliciter. Shikamaru les regarda faire, souriant. Moi également, heureuse et fière. Mon ami était fiancé.

* * *

**27 juillet 2007**

Je regardai la télévision avec Ino, ce soir c'était soirée entre filles devant la télévision. Ce soir on revoyait la dernière saison de Friends, la série préféré d'Ino. On était tellement concentrées, aussi tellement fatiguées et également dû au son de la TV qui était vraiment fort, que l'on n'avait pas entendu quelqu'un entrer dans l'appartement. Je bâillai fortement, m'étirant les bras au maximum.

« Salut les filles. »

Ino et moi nous sursautâmes en criant. Ino prit sa pantoufle avant de la lancer sur la personne qui avait parlé, qui n'était d'autre que Kiba. La pantoufle atterrit pile sur le front, il perdit un peu l'équilibre tellement le lancer fut puissant. Elle se leva prête à bondir sur lui et lui mettre la raclée de sa vie. Je l'en empêchai, l'incitant à s'asseoir, ce qu'elle fit.

« Putain Ino ça fait vachement mal ! » S'écria-t-il en se massant le front.

« Tu n'avais qu'à pas nous faire peur à presque minuit passé et puis.. **Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ici ?!** » Hurla-t-elle, en colère.

« Je t'avais prévenu la dernière fois de ne pas venir à l'improviste hein.. » Lui fis-je rappeler.

Il soupira puis s'assit sur le fauteuil. J'éteignis la télévision puis appuyai ma tête contre l'épaule d'Ino, j'étais vraiment épuisée.

« J'étais chez les Hyûgas... » Nous avoua-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« D'où le costume.. » Fit la remarque Ino.

Ino et moi le regardâmes longuement pour qu'il nous en dise plus. Ce qu'il fit en soupirant et en dénouant sa cravate.

« En résumé, ils ne m'aiment pas trop.. Comme je le craignais. Hinata veut qu'on se marie dans leur deuxième demeure qui se situe à Suna, là où sa mère et son père se sont mariés.

\- Tu ne veux pas te marier là bas ?

\- Si, mais le problème c'est que sa famille veut tout organiser, ils veulent faire ça trop grand, trop chic, tout ce qui me correspond pas, ce n'est pas _moi_ tout _ça_. Et j'ai essayé de leur dire mais..

\- Mais ? » Répétai-je, voyant qu'il ne terminait pas sa phrase.

« Soit bref Kiba demain j'ai cours très tôt le matin.. » S'impatienta Ino, qui elle aussi commençait à fatiguer.

« Ils m'ont dit « _Ce n'est pas étonnant venant de quelqu'un qui a grandit dans une classe sociale aussi modeste »_ _._ Enfin c'est son cousin qui l'a dit..

\- Celui que tu as frappé ? » Pouffai-je en me remémorant de ce moment.

« Attends t'as frappé l'un des cousins d'Hinata ?!

\- Je ne t'ai pas raconté ? C'était il y a deux ans, Kiba a croisé Hinata-

 **\- Les filles !** » S'écria-t-il afin d'avoir de nouveau notre attention.

On se turent aussitôt, le pauvre on ne le laissait même pas en placer une. Il soupira puis reprit :

« À chaque fois que j'essayai d'en placer une, soit il essayait de me casser soit de me dévaloriser auprès de sa famille.

\- En même temps tu lui as mis une sacrée baffe ! Ne sois pas étonné qu'il ne te porte pas dans son cœur. »

Kiba me lança un coussin, avant de poursuivre.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire..

\- Appelle la dragonne, c'est sûr elle va-

\- Tu veux que j'appelle ma mère ?! J'suis un grand garçon je vais m'en occuper et puis la situation n'est pas _si_ horrible que ça ! » Répondit-il à la hâte en secouant sa main.

La dragonne c'était ainsi que je surnommais la mère de Kiba, Tsume Inuzuka. Je la considérais presque comme une mère et elle me considérais comme sa deuxième fille. C'était une vraie dragonne quand il s'agissait de protéger ses enfants. Je me souvins de la fois où Kiba avait eu une heure de colle en seconde parce qu'il n'avait pas rendu son devoir à temps. La mère de Kiba s'en était mêlée et croyez-moi Kiba n'avait plus jamais eu d'heure d'école jusqu'à l'obtention de son diplôme. J'en étais sûre, la mère de Kiba avait été un chef mafieux dans une vie antérieur.

« Si ma mère s'en mêle..

Tu auras le mariage que tu veux, crois-mois !

\- Non je vais me débrouiller tout seul, ma mère peut être très envahissante quand elle s'y met. »

_« Malheureusement pour lui c'était mal connaître Tsumi, qui débarqua quelques jours plus tard après avoir apprit que son fils s'était fiancé._ _»_

**30 juillet 2007**

Ce soir j'avais l'appartement pour moi toute seule, Ino dînait avec son père et elle dormirait chez lui. J'avais terminé mes devoirs plus tôt que prévu. Je voulais appeler Gaara pour l'inviter à dîner, cela faisait presque deux mois que je ne l'avais pas vu. Il travaillait très dur pour être désigné futur hérité des entreprises et de la chaîne d'hôtels des No Subaku alors je ne l'embêtais pas comme je le faisais habituellement. Heureusement que le téléphone et Skype existaient. Alors que j'étais sur le point de l'appeler, j'entendis quelqu'un sonner à la porte. Je partis ouvrir, à la hâte, n'attendant aucune visite. J'ouvris la porte et je vis l'une des femmes que je respectais le plus dans le bas monde où l'on vivait.

« Surprise !

\- Mama Tsumi !

\- Oh ma chérie viens ici, arrête tes manières ! » S'exclama-t-elle en ouvrant les bras.

Elle me prit dans ses bras avant de me scruter de haut en bas et de sourire, satisfaite.

« Mais regarde-toi ! Tu es devenue une femme, tu es magnifique chérie.

\- Merci beaucoup. Entre. »

Elle entra avec sa valise à la main. Elle alla au salon puis s'assit sur son canapé. Je m'éclipsai précipitamment à la cuisine pour prendre du jus d'orange, de l'eau et deux verres. Je planquai rapidement l'alcool à côté du siphon de l'évier, ne sait-on jamais. Je retournai au salon.

« Bon, où est ce petit garçon culotté et ingrat qui me sert de fils et qui m'appelle hier pour m'annoncer qu'il se marie avec une fille que je ne connais même pas ? » Me demanda-t-elle en se servant un verre de jus.

Je me grattais l'arrière de la tête, un peu gênée. Kiba ne lui avait vraiment rien dit, j'espérais ne pas subir la colère de Tsume. Heureusement que j'avais caché l'alcool. Elle avait l'alcool mauvais, mais n'était pas violente.

« Il ne vit plus ici, il vit avec elle-

\- Comment ça, il ne vit plus _ici_ ? » Répéta-t-elle en posant violemment son verre sur la table, me faisant sursauter. Cela avait été très dur de convaincre cette mère poule de vivre en colocation ensemble il y a deux ans, elle nous pensait pas assez responsable pour cela. Elle allait tuer Kiba lorsqu'elle le verrait.

« Appelle-le et dis-lui de ramener son cul ici avec sa fiancée. Ne lui dis pas que je suis là, il risque de se défiler. Ce lâche qui me sert de fils, aucune reconnaissance envers la femme qui l'ait mit au monde, qui l'a élevé, nourrit tous les jours ! » Se plaignit-elle en finissant son verre de jus avant d'aller à la cuisine, continuant à se plaindre de là-bas.

Je pris mon portable puis appelai Kiba. Il répondit à la première tonalité. Je mis le haut parleur.

_« Naruko ?_

\- Hey, tu peux passer ce soir avec Hinata ? Cela fait longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vu tout les deux.

_\- Bien sûr, on passe après parce que Hinata est avec sa sœur. On sera là dans une heure._

\- Parfait à tout à l'heure ! »

Puis je raccrochais. Tsume avait entendu la conversation depuis la cuisine, croisant les bras, patientant.

« Attendons les alors.. T'as de l'alcool ? »

**[…]**

La sonnerie de la porte retentit une heure plus tard, exactement comme Kiba m'avait prévenu. La mère de Kiba resta assise, buvant son dix-huitième verres de jus d'orange. Eh oui j'avais compté. Je me levai précipitamment puis partis pour ouvrir la porte.

« Comme promis, on est là !

\- J'ai ramené du gâteau.

\- Ah cool.. Entrez. »

Ils avaient ramené un fraisier, je me sentais encore plus coupable de ma trahison. Je me reculai pour les laisser entrer. J'appréhendais la rencontre entre Mama Tsume et Hinata. La dragonne risquait de la bouffer toute crue la connaissant. On entra au salon. Tsume se leva du fauteuil, sous le regard ahuri de Kiba et incompréhensif de Hinata.

« Maman ?! »

Il me lança un regard je l'avais en quelque sorte trahi, mais je n'allais pas me mettre Tsume à dos, je préférais même qu'il m'en veuille.

« Désolée je n'ai pas eu le choix, pardonne-moi. » Lui avouai-je d'une petite voix avant d'aller m'asseoir sur le fauteuil le plus éloigné et de me servir un verre d'eau, étant donné qu'il n'y avait plus de jus.

« Alors comme ça on ose cacher des choses à la femme qui t'as mis au monde après dix huit heures de travail ?

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ?!

\- Eh bien je suis venue voir mon fils qui se marie dans un mois avec une fille que je n'ai jamais rencontré, fais-moi un procès ! » S'exclama-t-elle avant de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil. Ils la dévisagèrent, toujours aussi choqué de la voir.

« Ne restez pas planter là à me regarder avec des yeux de merlan frit, asseyez-vous à côté de Naru. »

Le jeune couple fiancé exécutèrent, Hinata posa le gâteau sur la table basse, avant que Tsume ne reprenne la parole.

« Je n'en reviens pas, mon petit dernier va se marier, mon bébé, mon fils unique, et il ne prévient même pas sa pauvre mère.. »

Kiba se sentit coupable à ce moment, c'était ce que voulait Tsume. Puis elle dévisagea Hinata.

« Je suis Tsume Inuzuka, la mère de Kiba, désolée de paraître si..

\- Agressive ?

\- Toi tu devrais te faire tout petit je n'en ai pas fini avec toi. » Avertit-elle Kiba, ce dernier leva les bras de manière défensif puis se tut.

« Kiba m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

\- Je ne peux pas en dire autant.. » Répondit-elle lourd de sous-entendu avant de lancer un regard furibond à son fils.

« Kiba quand voulais-tu nous la présenter à ta sœur et à moi ? Le jour même du mariage ? Et puis pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas informé que t'avais déménagé ?

\- Je suis vraiment désolé 'man, j'avais peur de ta réaction.. »

Elle regarda longuement Kiba avant de soupirer.

« J'ai l'impression que tu me mets de côté, je ne compte plus ?

\- Bien sûr que si ! Juste que, je ne sais pas, on est tellement débordés par l'organisation du mariage-

\- Que tu en as oublié ta mère. » L'interrompit-elle.

« Bref. Ton mariage ? Où aura-t-il lieu ? Et quand ? »

Kiba allait répondre mais sa mère fut plus rapide.

« Et c'est à Hinata que je m'adresse.

\- Je ne sais pas..

\- Ok je vois. »

Elle termina d'un coup sec son verre de jus.

« Et laisse-moi deviner, est-ce ta famille qui organise tout ? »

Hinata serra la main de Kiba et ce dernier scrutait la bouteille d'eau, agacé. Je voulus siffler d'admiration face à la perspicacité de Tsume. Elle avait comprit la situation en même pas dix minutes.

« Je.. Disons que ma famille est très envahissante.

\- Écoute ma belle.. »

Elle se tourna vers Hinata.

« Cela ne fait même pas trente minutes que je t'ai rencontré et disons que je t'ai déjà cerné. Je n'ai pas la prétention de te connaître mais tu es _trop_ gentille, non pas que ça soit un défaut au contraire, mais les gens ont tendance à en profiter. N'aie pas peur de t'affirmer, si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit tu m'appelles, après tout on fera bientôt de la même famille. Et puis d'ailleurs, ne me vouvoie, ça ne me rajeunit pas tout ça ! »

Tsume les fixait longuement avant de reprendre et de sourire, en s'étirant.

« Pour moi vous êtes trop jeunes pour vous marier mais je sens Kiba _changé,_ bon il est toujours aussi froussard-

\- Maman !

\- Ne me coupe pas la parole jeune insolent ! »

Elle soupira, se calmant, puis reprit :

« Tout ce que je veux c'est que mes enfants soient heureux, et si tu le rends heureux alors je ne peux que approuver cette union.

\- Merci beaucoup. »

Hinata avait la larme à l'œil face à tout ce qu'avait dit Tsume. Cette dernière lui sourit tendrement. Malgré son fort caractère Tsume était une femme très bienveillante. Kiba se leva pour enlacer sa mère avant de se rasseoir au côté de Hinata.

« Bon, il faut que je rencontre ta famille avant le jour J !

\- Bien-bien sûr. » Répondit Hinata un peu prit de cours.

« Demain normalement on les voit, il y a une réunion de famille au sujet du mariage.

\- Parfait, venez me chercher à l'hôtel et Naruko tu viendras avec nous.

\- Mais-

\- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. » Me répondit-elle, catégorique.

« À demain les enfants. »

Elle se leva puis prit sa valise avant de partir. Je pouvais voir Kiba souffler de soulagement. Mais demain allait être une autre paire de manche, j'appréhendais la rencontre entre les Hyûga et Tsume. En plus je ne savais même pas pourquoi je devais les accompagner, cela ne me concernait pas réellement cette histoire. Ma présence n'allait rien changer.

* * *

**31 juillet 2007**

On arriva devant la grande porte d'entrée du château qui servait de demeure aux Hyûga, elle était vraiment imposante. Je sifflai d'admiration avant de me demander une nouvelle fois ce que je faisais là. Je pouvais apercevoir Kiba tendu, droit comme un piquet, lui aussi appréhendait la rencontre entre sa mère et les Hyûga. Hinata tenait la main de Kiba, un peu stressée et Tsume était impatiente, mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle était d'humeur enjouée et plein d'énergie, comme à son habitude. La grande porte qui faisait dix fois ma taille, s'ouvrit sur un homme, un majordome ! Il avait les yeux gris, identiques à ceux de Hinata. C'était la première fois de ma vie que j'en voyais un en vrai. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un film sur la haute société.

« Bonjour, je suis Hagane, le majordome en chef de la famille Hyûga. Entrez je vous en prie. »

Majordome en chef ? Je secouais la tête, ne voulant pas en savoir plus. Il se recula de la porte qui s'ouvrit davantage. Une fois tous entrés elle se referma d'un claquement sec, me faisant légèrement sursauter.

« Suivez-moi, Monsieur Hiashi Hyûga vous attend dans la deuxième salle de séjour. »

Ah parce qu'il y avait plusieurs salles de séjour ? On le suivit, silencieux, dans les couloirs de la grande demeure. Si j'avais été seule, je me serai perdue. Tout se ressemblait, tout était beau, lumineux, propre. C'était parfait, même trop à mon goût, c'en était ennuyeux. On traversa un autre couloir puis Hagane se mit face à la porte avant de l'ouvrir et se mettre de côté pour nous laisser passer. La première chose que je vis en entrant dans la pièce c'était une immense table où plusieurs personnes étaient assises sur une seule rangée, face à la porte d'entrée. Ces personnes avaient tous les yeux gris. Mais deux personnes attirèrent mon attention : En premier celui qui était assit au milieu, on pouvait clairement deviné que c'était lui le _chef_ de la famille. Juste son regard était imposant. Et en deuxième, assit à la droite de celui que j'avais surnommé _chef_ , un jeune homme, de mon âge sûrement, peut-être un peu plus. Ses cheveux châtain étaient attachés en une simple queue de cheval. Ses yeux gris nous dévisagèrent un à un avant de s'attarder sur moi. Il était beau, tout simplement. Puis je me rappelais que je l'avais déjà vu quelque part. Je me rappelai rapidement où, c'était _le_ cousin que Kiba avait frappé la dernière fois, le fameux Neji. Notre échange de regard dura brièvement. Le chef se leva de sa chaise.

« Bonjour madame Inuzuka, je m'appelle Hiashi Hyûga, je suis le père de Hinata et le maître de cette demeure. » Se présenta-t-il en tendant la main à Tsume, qui la serra.

« Voici ma femme, Harumi Hyûga. »

Cette dernière hocha la tête de haut en bas avant de nous sourire poliment, d'un sourire tellement faux que ça en était ridicule. Je me demandai à ce moment là si cela ne lui faisait pas mal aux joues de sourire de cette manière.

« Voulez-vous quelque chose à boire ? » Nous demanda-t-il en nous regardant un à un.

« Non merci. » Répondit Tsume pour nous.

Je soufflai mentalement de soulagement, j'avais peur qu'elle demande de l'alcool.

« Vous pouvez disposer. » Ordonna-t-il au majordome, qui s'inclina en signe de respect avant de sortir de la pièce et de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Il y avait dix chaises face au clan Hyûga qui étaient assit de l'autre côté de la table, on était vraiment _seuls_ face à eux. Il y avait clairement deux camps et ils nous le faisaient bien comprendre. Hiashi se rassit à sa place. Nous nous assîmes à notre tour, je m'assis face à Neji qui me sourit poliment, sourire que je rendis. Tsume prit la parole.

« Comment va s'organiser ce mariage ? Quel jour ? Où ? Je veux savoir tout les détails puisque mon _cher_ fils voulait me mettre de côté.

\- Maman.. » Chuchota Kiba, un peu gêné.

« Le mariage aura lieu le vingt huit août dans la plus grande et belle salle de mariage du Japon, là où le président et sa femme se sont mariées. L _'union_.. » Cracha presque Harumi.

« Aura lieu à quatorze heure tapante et la réception sera à partir de dix huit heure.

\- Qui seront les demoiselles d'honneurs et les garçons d'honneurs ?

\- Il y a cinq demoiselles d'honneurs et garçons d'honneurs. Les demoiselles d'honneurs sont des cousines de Hinata qui viennent de loin.

\- Où ça, de _loin_? » Demandai-je sarcastiquement, vexée de ne pas être demoiselle d'honneur.

« Deux d'entres elles viennent de Hong-Kong et les autres des États-Unis.

\- C'est vrai que ça change tout..

\- Et les garçons d'honneurs seront Neji et deux autres cousins, Kiba aura le droit d'en choisir deux bien sûr. » Continua-t-elle en m'ignorant, légèrement agacée tout en nous souriant poliment.

« Hinata, Kiba, êtes-vous d'accord avec ce choix ?

\- Oui ils-

\- Ce n'est pas à vous que je m'adresse, Harumi Hyûga. » L'interrompit Tsume avant de regarder le couple, qui restait silencieux.

« Kiba, tu ne vas pas quand même pas me dire que t'es d'accord avec _ça_? Ce n'est pas comme ça que je t'ai élevé, pourquoi tu restes silencieux comme un piquet sans défendre tes opinions et ton avis sur _ton_ mariage ?

\- Élever.. » Répéta en chuchotant Harumi en pouffant, pensant que Tsume n'avait pas entendu.

 _Oh oh,_ fut la seule pensée qui me traversai l'esprit. Tsume se tourna vers la femme de Hiashi, son regard s'était obscurcie. La bombe n'allait pas tarder à exploser. Kiba ravala sa salive. Moi j'essayai de garder une attitude sereine, celle d'une personne qui allait maîtriser la situation alors que pas du tout. Tsume était quelqu'un de très impulsive.

« Je vous trouve bien grossière ma chère à faire des messes-basses en pouffant comme une mégère venant d'acheter son pain. » S'énerva Tsume, tout en gardant son calme.

« C'est votre fils qui est grossier. Vous pensez que j'ai envie de voir ma belle-fille se marier avec un.. un..

\- Vaurien ? » Tenta Neji.

« Oui c'est cela ! Un vaurien !

\- Vaurien ? Vous pensez que j'ai envie de voir mon fils s'associer à une famille qui a un balai coincé dans le cul ?! » S'énerva Tsume.

« Je ne vous laisserai pas insulter mon fils de cette manière, pour qui vous prenez-vous ?

\- Pour la femme du maître de cette maison !

\- Bon maintenant ça suffit je vais la- »

Tsume se leva de sa chaise, les poings serrés. Je me levai à mon tour, l'empêchant de faire une bêtise. Maintenant je compris pourquoi elle m'avait demandé de venir : Je devais intervenir en cas de débordement, étant donné que Kiba n'avait pas eu le même réflexe que moi. Je lançai un regard suppliant à Kiba pour qui vienne m'aider à calmer sa mère, ce qu'il fit.

« Maman, calme-toi.. » Murmura-t-il à l'oreille de sa mère.

« Pour moi, s'il te plaît.. »

Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de se rasseoir et de se calmer.

« C'est de famille d'être violent et impulsif.. » S'exclama sarcastiquement un vieux, lourd de sous entendu, sûrement l'un des grand oncle de Hinata, à l'autre bout de la table.

Je commençai à mon tour à être énervée, mais je ne devais pas aggraver la situation. Je devais rester calme alors je pris une inspiration. Hinata se leva d'un coup et pour la première fois depuis que je connaissais Hinata, je pouvais voir qu'elle était énervée et très agacée.

« Maintenant.. **Ça suffit** ! » Commença en hurlant, calmant tout le monde, posant les mains sur la table.

Personne n'osa parler ou même respirer dans la salle. J'aperçus un sourire satisfait venant de la part de Tsume, un regard ahuri venant de toute sa famille, en particulier ceux de Neji et Hiashi.

« Je vais épouser Kiba, que ça plaise ou non à quelqu'un présent dans cette salle. » S'écria-t-elle en lançant un regard noir à sa belle-mère.

« Et j'organiserai _mon_ mariage seule, sans votre aide et sans votre argent. Et si vous continuez ainsi, à être aussi incorrect envers mon fiancé et sa famille, vous ne serez pas convier au mariage, est-ce bien clair ? »

Un silence de plomb régna dans la salle. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi j'aurais applaudi Hinata pour son beau discours. Mais je me retenais, évitant de faire polémique. Je souris, satisfaite et fière d'Hinata.

« Père ? » Insista-t-elle.

Ce dernier la scruta longuement avant de hocher la tête de haut en bas, approuvant, sous les regards stupéfaits des autres Hyûga présents dans la salle. Hinata quitta la salle précipitamment suivi de Kiba et sa sœur, Hanabi, que j'avais rencontré trois mois plus tôt. Tsuma croisa les bras, pouffant légèrement.

« Eh bien, cette petite sait se faire entendre quand elle le veut, je l'aime bien. » Déclara Tsume qui se leva, amusée. « Bon... »

Tsume remit son manteau, très amusée par la situation et ne manquant pas de narguer le clan, toujours abasourdis par la réaction de Hinata.

« J'ai été ravi de voir que cette réunion fût aussi.. Instructive. Et que nous sommes arrivés à avoir un point d'entente, tous ensemble. On se reverra au mariage enfin, si vous êtes invités bien sûr. » Les nargua-t-elle.

Je pouvait remarquer Harumi bouillonnait sur sa chaise, gardant toujours son faux sourire. Tsumi leur lança un dernier sourire moqueur.

« Tu viens Naruko ? On va se manger une pizza !

\- Ok.. » Répondis-je, un peu ébahie. Je me levais à mon tour avant de jeter un dernier regard à Neji, qui me dévisagea aussi. Je lui lançai un sourire avant de quitter la pièce.

* * *

**28 août 2007**

« Vous pouvez embrassez la mariée. »

Kiba et Hinata s'embrassèrent avant de se tourner vers nous. Les personnes présentes, y compris moi, les applaudissons.

« La répétition est terminée, il vous reste encore cinq heures pour vous préparer pour la _vraie_ cérémonie. » S'écria Hanabi, regardant sa montre. Cette dernière avait aidé sa sœur aîné et Kiba à organiser leur mariage d'une poignée de maître. Ils avaient été très discret sur l'organisation du mariage, tellement discret qu'on a eu le droit qu'à une seule répétition de mariage, le jour même du mariage. Je revenais à peine du coiffeur, je devais faire attention à ni trop m'agiter ni courir dans tout les sens comme tout à l'heure. Finalement les demoiselles d'honneurs étaient Ino, Hanabi, Karui, la cousine de Hinata, Nastu, qui venait tout droit de Hong-Kong, et moi-même. Et les garçons d'honneurs étaient Omoï, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji et Tokuma, un cousin à Hinata.

« Les filles, on doit récupérer nos robes ! » S'écria à nouveau Hanabi avant de partir presque en courant de la salle, tapant des mains pour nous inciter à nous dépêcher.

Je voulais d'abord aller parler à Neji mais malheureusement Ino me prit par le bras, me prenant de court.

« Je suis désolée Naru mais on doit y aller maintenant. »

J'étais un peu déçue mais exécutai en la suivant. Avec toutes les cachotteries qu'ils avaient faits, j'espérais que ce mariage soit vraiment le plus beau que je n'avais jamais vu de ma vie.

**[…]**

« Voilà c'est bon !

\- Merci beaucoup Ino ! »

Elle me sourit avant de ranger sa boîte de maquillage, satisfaite. Je m'observai davantage dans le miroir, sans prétention je me trouvais vraiment jolie, encore plus que d'habitude. C'était un fait je l'étais. Mon sourire s'agrandit malgré moi, j'étais de très bonne humeur.

« Ino tu nous sauves sur ce coup, merci d'avoir remplacer la maquilleuse à la dernière minute !

\- Si tu m'avais engagé plus tôt, on aurait gagné beaucoup de temps.. » Déclara Ino, lourde de reproches à Hanabi. Cette dernière leva les mains de manière défensive.

« Je vais aller maquiller la mariée, tu me rejoins après avoir mit ta robe Naru ? »

Je hochai la tête de haut en bas avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce.

« Je vais aller voir la salle de réception.

\- Je t'accompagne Hanabi. » Enrichit à la hâte Natsu.

Elles quittèrent la pièce ensemble, laissant Karui et moi seules dans la pièce. Cette dernière réajusta sa robe en grimaçant.

« Cette robe m'énerve, elle est trop moulante, elle me colle à la peau.. » Se plaignit-elle.

« C'est parce que tu n'es pas habituée à en porter, je t'assure que tu es magnifique dans cette robe de demoiselle d'honneur, Chôji va tomber dans les pommes lorsqu'il te verra.. » Déclarai-je lourde de sous-entendus.

Depuis que j'avais apprit que Chôji était son cavalier pour le mariage, je la taquinais sans cesse là dessus, à son plus grand désarroi. Je me levai de ma chaise puis pris ma robe de demoiselle d'honneur avant d'enlever mon tee-shirt, en faisant attention à ma coiffure.

« Et toi alors, le cousin d'Hinata va baver en te voyant.

\- Quel cousin ? » Demandai-je, en faisant l'ignorante. J'enfilai ma robe rapidement, en évitant de la froisser.

« Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu tout les regards que vous vous êtes échangés à la répétition.

\- Si tu le dis. »

J'enlevais mon pantalon par dessous ma robe avant de le poser sur le lit. Je fis ma meilleure pose, digne des tops modèles, puis défilai devant Karui. Elle siffla d'admiration en me voyant, m'applaudissant.

« Il va vraiment baver en te voyant.

\- T'abuse.. Mais tu n'as pas tort ! » Lui répondis-je en riant. Puis je me rappelais que je devais rejoindre Hinata et Ino.

« Le devoir m'appelle, n'oublie pas de fermer la porte derrière toi ! À tout à l'heure futur madame Akimichi.

\- Garce ! »

Je lui tirais la langue avant de sortir de la pièce précipitamment en riant. En sortant je tombai sur Neji, qui lui aussi avait l'air pressé. Il était beau dans son smocking. Il me scruta rapidement avant de me sourire.

« Vous êtes vraiment splendide.

\- Merci beaucoup, je vous retourne le compliment.

\- Merci. À tout à l'heure. » Me salua-t-il à la hâte en me souriant avant de passer à côté de moi, me caressant vivement la main.

Je le regardais en souriant jusqu'à ne plus l'avoir dans mon champ de vision puis d'empruntai le couloir de droite. Je montai les escaliers quatre par quatre. J'entrai rapidement dans la chambre principale de la maison. Je tombais sur Ino qui terminait de maquiller Hinata.

« Tu en as mis du temps ! » Me fit remarquer Ino.

« Désolée.

\- Hinata tu es splendide ma chérie ! Naruko aide-la à mettre sa robe et son voile, moi je dois aller maquiller d'autres personnes encore. » Se plaignit-elle avant de ranger tout le maquillage qu'elle avait utilisé à la hâte dans sa mallette puis de la fermer avant de partir partir précipitamment en claquant la porte derrière elle, nous laissant seules Hinata et moi. Hinata se leva de sa chaise, souriante et l'air comblée. Puis elle prit la robe qui était rangée dans le placard.

« Je reviens tout de suite, pourras-tu m'aider à la fermer s'il te plaît ?

\- Bien sûr prends ton temps je t'attends ici. »

Elle partit s'enfermer dans le salle de bain tandis que moi je m'assis sur le grand lit pour, je dirais pour quatre personnes, avant de m'allonger et de regarder le plafond. J'étais vraiment excitée pour Kiba et Hinata, je stressais aussi pour eux. Je ne savais pas pendant combien de temps j'étais restée allongée sur le lit mais j'entendis la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Je me redressai avant d'être éblouie par Hinata en robe de mariée. Elle était vraiment magnifique. C'était une longue robe simple et moulante, c'était une robe faite pour elle. Connaissant Kiba, il risquerait de fondre en larmes avant de s'évanouir lorsqu'il la verrait. Je me levai à la hâte et elle se retourna, je remontai la fermeture de la robe en faisant attention que ses cheveux ne s'y accroche pas.

« Puis-je te poser une question ?

\- Oui je t'écoute ?

\- Si ce n'est pas indiscret, pourquoi avoir choisi cettemaison ?

\- Ma mère et mon père se sont mariés ici. Elle est morte à mes quatre ans. Même si j'ai certains souvenirs et photos d'elle, elle me manque beaucoup.. »

Elle se retourna pour me faire face avant de me regarder longuement. Puis elle reprit.

« On passait beaucoup de temps ici, elle, mon père et moi, et on était réellement heureux ici tous ensemble. Deux ans après son décès, mon père s'est remarié avec Harumi puis Hanabi est née. Je n'ai plus eu l'occasion de revenir ici excepté pendant les vacances et encore. C'était encore trop douloureux pour mon père de revenir ici et Harumi n'aime pas cet endroit, elle me l'a clairement fait comprendre.. »

Elle prit une pause avant de observa attentivement la pièce, je pouvais percevoir de la nostalgie dans son regard.

« Je dirais que c'est le seul vrai lieu où je me sens bien. Tu vas me trouver stupide mais ici, dans cette maison, j'ai l'impression que ma mère est là, à mes côtés.

\- Ce n'est pas stupide ce que tu dis, c'est très beau. »

Elle me sourit vaguement. Je comprenais parfaitement ce qu'elle ressentait. Puis elle partit récupérer son voile qui était aussi rangé dans l'armoire en bois. Elle me le donna avant d'aller s'asseoir sur la chaise, face à sa coiffeuse. Je la suivis puis me plaçai derrière elle, je décalai légèrement ses cheveux afin de pouvoir mettre le voile. Une fois mit en place, elle se leva.

« Tu n'es pas trop stressée ?

\- Non au contraire, je suis excitée. J'ai hâte car je vais épouser l'homme de ma vie, mon âme-sœur. »

Un jour, j'aimerais bien connaître ça, ressentir _ce_ sentiment. Elle me prit par la main puis me sourit, comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées à l'instant. Je lui souris à mon tour en tenant sa main.

« C'est bientôt l'heure, je vais devoir te laisser. Tu es magnifique Hinata.

\- Merci Naruko. Pour _tout_. »

Je hochai la tête en lui souriant avant de quitter la pièce. Je vis l'heure de la grande pendule qui était accrochée au mur et il était quinze heure cinquante et un, Hinata allait faire son entrée à seize heures tapante. J'accourus jusqu'à la salle de bain la plus proche de la salle. La salle de bain qui faisait aussi office de toilettes. Même les toilettes, la pièce où on se _soulageait_ , étaient magnifique. Je ne m'attardai pas sur la décoration et me plaçai face au miroir. Je me scrutai dans le miroir, j'étais un peu débraillée. Je remis correctement la robe qui me collait à la peau sans aucun pli, mettant mes formes en valeur. Je m'analysais une nouvelle fois dans le miroir, cette robe bleue m'allait comme un gant. Heureusement que j'étais allée chez le coiffeur aujourd'hui, mes cheveux étaient parfaits. Tout était parfait. Je soufflai, ça allait être bientôt l'heure. J'entendis quelqu'un ouvrir la porte.

« T'es prête ? » Me demanda Ino en entrant dans la pièce et me détailla rapidement. « C'est l'heure. »

Je lui souris avant de hocher faiblement la tête, excitée et anxieuse à la fois avant de lui sourire et de la suivre, fermant la porte derrière moi. C'était comme si c'était moi qui me mariais, j'étais tellement heureuse pour eux, c'était _leur_ jour.

**[…]**

Les demoiselles d'honneurs, en l'occurrence nous, firent notre entrée dans la grande pièce principale de leur demeure. Certains invités faisaient leurs entrées et d'autres étaient en train de s'installer. Ino et moi alliâmes rejoindre Karui, Hanabi et Natsu qui étaient déjà installées aux places de demoiselles d'honneurs. J'aperçus au loin Neji, discutant avec les autres garçons d'honneurs. Il se tourna et m'aperçut à mon tour, puis me fit un faible sourire. J'en fis de même avant de tourner la tête, un peu gênée, ce qui n'échappa pas à Karui qui me donna un léger coup de coude. Une musique douce retentit dans la salle, interrompant toutes les conversations. Les invités se levèrent tous automatiquement, se taisant. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à la personne qui jouait du piano. C'était la grande sœur de Kiba, Hana. J'étais contente qu'elle jouait en l'honneur de son frère et de sa future belle sœur. C'était une excellente pianiste et c'était une belle mélodie qu'elle jouait, la même qui avait été joué par l'orchestre le jour où Kiba avait demandé Hinata en mariage. Un grand bruit attira mon attention, interrompant mes pensées. Ma tête se tourna directement vers la source du bruit. Le bruit venait des grandes portes qui s'ouvrirent sur Hinata, au bras de son père. Elle avait une démarche qui dégageait tellement d'élégance. Tout le monde la fixa, admiratif.

« Elle est magnifique.. » Souffla Ino, les larmes au yeux.

« Tiens, je savais que tu verserais ta petite larme. » Déclara Karui en tendant son paquet de mouchoir qu'elle avait acheté un peu plus tôt dans la matinée.

Ino prit le mouchoir et essuya ses larmes naissantes, avant de remercier Karui d'un hochement de tête. Hinata arriva à côté de Kiba. Son père l'enlaça chastement avant de serrer la main de Kiba. Ce dernier en fût étonné, avant de lui sourire et de hocher la tête. Hinata se plaça face à Kiba. Il leva le voile de Hinata, dévoilant son visage. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Nous sommes réunis ici pour unir ensemble cet homme et cette femme dans le mariage, dont l'engagement s'est fait avec respect, avec discrétion, avec prudence, et après mûre délibération.. »

En entendant cette phrase, ma tête se tourna automatiquement vers la mère de Kiba, qui pleurait à chaude larme. C'était la première fois que je la voyais pleurer.

« Si quelqu'un est contre cette union, qu'il le dise à présent, ou qu'à l'avenir, qu'il se taise à jamais. »

Un silence de plomb régna dans la salle, le silence plus long que j'ai connu dans ma vie toute entière je pense. Tsume était aux aguets, ses larmes avaient aussitôt disparût. Elle avait les poings serrés, au cas où quelqu'un se manifesterait. Le ministre, oui parce c'était le premier ministre du Japon qui les mariait, Tsunade Katsuki, qui était également une vieille amie de la mère de Hinata, reprit la parole, se tournant légèrement vers Kiba.

« Kiba Inuzuka, voulez-vous prendre cette femme pour épouse ?

\- Oui, je le veux. » Répondit-il, sûr de lui, ne quittant pas des yeux Hinata.

« Hinata Hyûga, voulez-vous prendre cet homme pour mari ?

\- Oui, je le veux. » Répondit-elle en souriant. On dirait qu'il n'y avait qu'eux dans la salle, c'était beau. Je commençais presque à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

« Les alliances s'il vous plaît. »

Hanabi et Omoï s'approchèrent, portant chacun une alliance posée sur un petit coussin noire.

« Kiba, veuillez répéter après moi. » Kiba prit l'alliance sur le petit coussin que Omoï tenait fermement.

« Moi, Kiba..

\- Moi Kiba.. » Commença-t-il à répéter en prenant la main gauche de Hinata.

« Je te prends, Hinata, pour épouse,

\- Je te prend Hinata pour épouse.

\- Je te promets de vivre à tes côtés, de t'aimer, de te chérir,

\- Je te promets de vivre à tes côtés, de t'aimer, de te chérir.

\- Dans le meilleur et dans le pire, dans la richesse et dans la pauvreté, dans la santé et dans la maladie,

\- Dans le meilleur et dans le pire, dans la richesse et dans la pauvreté, dans la santé et dans la maladie.

\- Jusqu'à que la mort nous sépare.

\- .. Jusqu'à que la mort nous sépare. » Termina-t-il en glissant entièrement l'alliance dans l'annuaire gauche d'Hinata.

« Hinata, veuillez répéter après moi. » Hinata prit à son tour l'alliance sur le petit cousin que sa sœur tenait.

« Moi, Hinata..

\- Moi Hinata.. »

« Je te prends, Kiba, pour époux,

\- Je te prend Kiba pour époux.

\- Je te promets de vivre à tes côtés, de t'aimer, de te chérir,

\- Je te promets de vivre à tes côtés, de t'aimer et de te chérir.

\- Dans le meilleur et dans le pire, dans la richesse et dans la pauvreté, dans la santé et dans la maladie,

\- Dans le meilleur et dans le pire, dans la richesse et dans la pauvreté, dans la santé et dans la maladie.

\- Jusqu'à que la mort nous sépare.

\- Jusqu'à que la mort nous sépare. » Répéta-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux, glissant l'alliance sur l'annuaire gauche de Kiba.

« J'aimerais ajouter quelque chose.. »

Elle allait pleurer à chaud de larmes dans peu de temps, elle était réellement émue. On l'était tous.

« Le jour où tu m'as fait ta demande, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de répondre à la déclaration que tu m'as faite.. »

Elle souffla avant de reprendre.

« Je te remercie d'avoir partagé ces deux dernières années avec moi. J'ai beaucoup apprit à tes côtés, j'ai aussi beaucoup grandi grâce à toi, et je t'en remercie. Merci d'être entré dans ma vie et d'en faire parti, merci d'être _toi_. Je t'aime Kiba.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Hinata. » Répondit-il en lui tenant fermement les mains, ému à son tour.

« Je ne vais pas faire un long discours, les mots que vous venez de prononcer veulent tout dire et en disent long sur votre relation. En vertu des pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare mari et femme, embrassez-vous les jeunes mariés ! »

Kiba et Hinata exécutèrent et s'embrassèrent tendrement, sous les applaudissements des personnes présentes dans la salle, y comprit les nôtres.

**[…]**

Cela faisait déjà trois bonnes heures que j'étais assise à la table des demoiselles d'honneurs, regardant les autres invités danser sur la piste de danse. Il était vingt-trois heures passé. Ma charmante cavalière, colocataire et amie Ino avait disparut je-ne-sais-où prétextant aller aux toilettes depuis une heure déjà. Je l'avais appelé à plusieurs reprises mais elle ne me répondit pas. Je mettais ma main au feu qu'elle avait fait la malle avec un mec. Donc me voilà seule, regardant des couples danser. J'avais enflammé la piste de danse pendant presque deux heures et cela m'avait épuisé. Je pris une gorgée de ma coupe de champagne avant de reporter mon attention sur la piste de danse. Je voyais les gens de la famille d'Hinata dansait sur la piste de danse, ils n'étaient pas si coincé que cela finalement. Mais un manquait à l'appel : Neji. J'étais déçue qu' _il_ ne soit pas là. Je sentis quelqu'un me tapoter légèrement l'épaule. Je me retournai et le vis, en pensant au loup, il était encore plus beau de près. Ses yeux gris me dévisagèrent avec malice.

« Puis-je ? » Me demanda-t-il en désignant la chaise juste à côté de moi.

Je lui souris avant de hocher la tête. Il n'était pas parti, je soufflai intérieurement de soulagement en chantant et dansant la danse de la joie dans ma tête. Mon sourire s'agrandit sans que je ne le contrôle.

« Vous ennuyez-vous à ce point là ?

\- Cela se voit tant que ça ? »

Il rit légèrement, comme pour affirmer ma question, avant de reprendre son sérieux.

« Je ne me suis pas présenté, je m'appelle Neji Hyûga.

\- Je sais qui vous êtes, le marié m'a _beaucoup_ parlé de vous.

\- Disons que notre première rencontre n'était pas vraiment fructueuse.

\- Je suis désolée, pour l'autre fois avec Kiba.

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous excusez, ce n'est pas à cause de vous que j'ai gardé un bleu pendant presque deux semaines et que j'ai raté l'occasion de faire un stage dans l'un des plus grand cabinets d'avocats de Tokyo.

\- Ah oui quand même.. » Dis-je en sifflant presque d'admiration, avant de boire encore une fois une gorgée de ma coupe, me sentant un peu coupable de ce qui s'était passé. Moi aussi à sa place j'aurais détesté Kiba. Mais une question me brûlais les lèvres.

« Est-ce-que.. Êtes-vous contre leur union ?

\- Je ne suis pas contre leur union, sinon je ne serai pas venu. »

Il marqua une pause avant de jeter un coup d'œil aux jeunes mariés, Hinata riait et était gênée devant son mari qui dansait la danse du robot. Je pouffai légèrement en le voyant danser de la sorte, décidément Kiba ne changera jamais.

« Elle a tenu tête à mon oncle et ma tante, chose qu'elle n'a jamais fait avant pour défendre son bonheur et ses opinions. Je dois aussi admettre que je n'avais jamais vu Hinata aussi détendue et heureuse. Il l'a rend heureuse donc pour moi, c'est le plus important. »

Je souris face à sa réponse avant de me rappeler de l'une des principales règles de politesse.

« Je suis vraiment malpolie, moi non plus je ne me suis pas présentée, je m'appelle Naruko, Naruko Uzumaki.

\- Je sais qui vous êtes Naruko. » M'avoua-t-il en me faisant un sourire charmeur, avant de me donner un chaste baiser sur la main.

J'étais flattée qu'il connaisse mon prénom, mais ne montrai pas mon enthousiasme.

« Alors tutoyez-moi. »

On discutâmes de tout et de rien faisant connaissance durant de longues heures, sans faire attention au reste. Au point de rester jusqu'à la fin de la fête, c'est-à-dire jusqu'au début de l'aube..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Elle l'appelle l'allumette parce que le bout de l'allumette est rouge comme les cheveux de Karui et qu'elle est plate comme un bâton ^^' (Pardonne-moi Karui)


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoil n°1 : Quelqu'un mourra dans les prochains chapitres.  
> Spoil n°2 : L'identité du père sera officiellement révélé au chapitre 7.

_« Vous vous demandez sûrement où était passée votre charmante tante Ino qui m'a laissé en plan à la dernière minute durant la soirée du mariage ? Celle qui me rabâchait que cette soirée, allait être une soirée entre belles demoiselles célibataires ? Cette même femme qui me disait que ce soir, c'était les copines avant les salauds ? Je vais vous l'expliquer. »_

_**17 novembre 2007** _

L'hiver pointait le bout de son nez un peu trop tôt à mon goût. Je marchai précipitamment dans les rues bondées de Minato-ku*, bousculant des personnes à plusieurs reprises. Il était dix neuf heures quarante huit et j'avais rendez-vous à dix neuf heure trente au restaurant. Durant ma marche précipitée, j'entendis mon portable vibré dans la poche de mon jean. Je le pris, continuant à marcher à la hâte.

« Allô ?

_\- Allô Naruko ?_

\- Je m'excuse d'avance de mon retard ! Mais je fais au plus vite !

_\- Ça rend la chose encore moins facile à annoncer.. »_

En entendant cette phrase, je m'arrêtai aussitôt au milieu de la rue bondée. J'imaginais mille et une annonce qu'il voulait me faire. Depuis le mariage, Neji et moi sortions ensemble et on se voyait dès qu'on le pouvait, le plus possible, au grand dam de Kiba et de Gaara qui pour une fois, étaient du même avis : Ils n'aimaient pas Neji et me disaient de m'en méfier. Conseil que j'ignorais. En même pas deux mois, on avait testé presque tout les restaurants de Tokyo, j'exagérais un peu mais pour dire que l'on sortait beaucoup. On avait même fêté mon anniversaire ensemble. C'était vrai que c'était un peu rapide mais j'étais à l'aise avec lui. Plus je passais de temps avec lui, plus j'apprenais à l'apprécier davantage et à l'aimer. Oui l'aimer.

_« Je ne pourrais pas venir ce soir, je suis vraiment désolé !_

\- Le travail ?

_\- Encore et toujours, je suis désolé, surtout que je n'aime pas annuler à la dernière minute comme ça je-_

\- Non ce n'est rien ne t'excuse pas ! » L'interrompais-je en hochant la tête de gauche à droite.

« On se refera ça une autre fois ne t'inquiète pas, tu penses finir à quelle heure ?

_\- Je ne sais pas à vrai dire, ils m'ont donné un dossier de dernière minute à travailler. Je t'appellerai demain d'accord ?_

\- D'accord.

_\- Tu ne m'en veux pas j'espère ?_

\- Bien sûr que non, sinon je t'aurais raccroché au nez ! » Lui avouais-je en riant un peu. Je pouvais l'entendre souffler de soulagement à l'autre bout du combiné. Il était mignon à s'inquiéter de la sorte.

_« À demain Naru._

\- À demain Neji et surtout repose-toi, je veux te voir en pleine forme demain !

_\- Promis j'essayerai._ _»_

Puis je raccrochais avant de soupirer. Depuis qu'il avait commencé son stage dans l'un des plus grand cabinet de Tokyo qui était associé avec les États-Unis et la France, Neji était très occupé. La sélection des stagiaires pour travailler là bas étant très sélectives, j'étais extrêmement fière de Neji lorsqu'il m'avait annoncé avoir trouvé un stage là-bas. Le problème c'était que je le voyais moins souvent qu'avant, mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir pour cela. En plus si son stage se passait bien, peut être qu'il allait être engagé là bas, le travail payait toujours. Je fis demi-tour pour aller à la station de métro la plus proche, ce soir allait être finalement une soirée film et bière à la maison.

**[...]**

Je sortis avec un peu de difficulté les clés de l'appartement de mon sac. J'avais acheté à emporter chez Ichiraku avant de rentrer, ça allait combler un peu l'absence de Neji. Grâce à moi il avait prit goût au ramen aussi. J'ouvris la porte de l'appartement, je fus étonnée de voir que la lumière du salon était allumée, Ino m'avait dit qu'elle sortait ce soir, je-ne-sais-où encore. Depuis le mariage elle était vraiment secrète. Elle partait et revenait parfois deux jours après, sans me dire où elle allait. Lorsque son téléphone sonnait elle allait dans une autre pièce. Bref, elle était vraiment secrète, et ce n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Ino. Je marchai précipitamment jusque là-bas, et mes yeux tombèrent nez à nez à la dernière chose que j'avais imaginé voir dans le monde, la chose la plus improbable et.. Folle ? J'en avais perdu mes mots. J'étais tellement sous le choc que je fis tomber mon plat acheté un peu plus tôt au sol. Je scrutais, abasourdie, la bouche légèrement ouverte, Ino, à moitié déshabillée et à califourchon sur Omoï. Eux aussi étaient choqués, particulièrement Ino. On resta ainsi à se fixer pendant, je pense, trente secondes, avant qu'Ino se lève précipitamment, rouge de honte.

« Ce-ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! » Fût la première phrase qu'elle sortit.

« Enfin si mais lai-laisse-moi t'expliquer ! »

C'était la première fois depuis que je connaissais Ino qu'elle bégayait. Omoï se leva à son tour, remettant son pantalon correctement. Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête, je pouvais apercevoir son début de..*

« Je vais aller prendre une douche ! » S'exclama-t-il avant de quitter la pièce, laissant Ino et moi dans la pièce.

« Tu me dois une loooooooongue explication ! » M'écriai-je, reprenant mes esprits.

Elle souffla avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé où elle était à califourchon sur Omoï. Je m'asseyais lentement sur le fauteuil, Dieu seul sait ce qu'ils avaient fait sur ce canapé en mon absence..

« Je... Je sors avec Omoï. » M'avoua-t-elle, à demi-mots.

À son annonce je restai bouche-bée, je pensais qu'elle m'allait sortir que c'était son sex-friend, un truc comme ça, même si je préférais ce qu'elle m'avait dit à ce que j'avais imaginé.

« Depuis quand ?

\- Depuis le mariage de Kiba et d'Hinata..

 **\- QUOI ?!** »

_« Je reviens, je vais au toilettes. » L'avertit Ino elle en se levant à la hâte._

_Elle prit sa pochette avec elle, laissant seule à table Naruko. Elle sortit de la grande salle de bal, la menant au gigantesque et magnifique jardin des Hyûga. Elle accourut dans le jardin puis entra dans la demeure, elle allait être un peu tranquille ici. Elle avait menti, elle n'avait pas envie d'aller au toilettes, elle voulait juste sortir de la salle. La blonde se glissa contre un mur, retenant ses larmes. Elle était contente pour ses amis, mais elle repensait à ce que lui avait dit son ex, Kimimaro, celui qui avait vraiment réussi à lui briser le cœur. Elle s'en était remise depuis, mais pas de ses paroles, qui se répétaient toujours dans sa tête._

**_« Tu finiras seule, pauvre fille que tu es. »_ **

_Elle souffla, retenant ces larmes. Ces paroles se répétaient en boucle dans sa tête. Elle ne devait pas pleurer, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était dans cet état mais au fond d'elle elle le savait : Elle voulait trouver cette personne, comme Hinata avait trouvé Kiba, cette personne qui l'aimerait plus que tout, cette personne qui-_

_« Ino ? »_

_Elle sursauta à l'entende de la voix grave puis leva la tête, et vit Omoï, lui tendant la main. Elle la prit, tremblante, puis se leva. Elle essuya rapidement ses larmes, espérant que Omoï ne les avait pas vu._

_« Pourquoi es-tu si triste ces derniers temps Ino ? »_

_Ino le regarda, surprit. C'était vrai que ces derniers temps elle n'était pas au mieux de sa forme mais il étaitle seul à l'avoir remarqué et à lui avoir posé la question. Son avis sur Omoï avait radicalement changé en une seule question. Elle tourna légèrement la tête, un peu déstabilisée. Il lui essuya le mascara qui avait coulé du coin de l'œil à l'aide de sa manche, sans la quitter des yeux, avant de lui sourire tendrement._

_« Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là mais ne sois pas triste, surtout quand ton mascara n'est pas waterploof. » Plaisanta-t-il avant de lui donner un chaste baiser sur le front._

_Elle rit légèrement avant de lever la tête et de le regarder à son tour. Sans savoir pourquoi ni comment, ils s'embrassèrent, à l'abri des regards._

« Félicitation, tant que tu es heureuse c'est le principale pour moi !

\- Merci.

\- Mais.. J'ai une question. »

Le sourire d'Ino s'agrandit davantage.

« Pourquoi avoir gardé cette relation secrète ? Enfin je veux dire, vous voulez garder ça secret ?

\- Au début oui.. » M'avoua-t-elle en remettant son tee-shirt qui était sur la table basse.

« Mais ensuite, je ne sais pas, cette relation est différente de toutes celles que j'ai connu jusque là. On ne sent pas l'obligation de le dire au monde entier, il n'y a que lui et moi, et c'est tout ce qui compte. Je suis désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit..

\- Ce n'est rien. Mais à t'entendre parler, en dirait que tu en es amoureuse.

\- Peut être bien.. »

_« Puis on se sourit longuement. Elle avait raison, cette relation était différente de ce qu'elle avait connu, son comportement était différent. Ce soir là, j'avais la certitude que Ino avait peut être trouvé le bon. Et ma certitude allait se confirmer car même pas un an plus tard.. »_

_**10 janvier 2008** _

On rentra dans l'appartement, morts de rires, Ino, Omoï et moi. Ino enleva son voile de mariée qu'elle jeta sur la table basse avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé, suivi par Omoï, qui avait l'air complètement épuisé. Puis il regarda Ino avant de lui sourire tendrement et de l'embrasser. J'avais découvert un nouvel aspect de la personnalité de Omoï à travers sa relation avec Ino.

« Tu es la plus belle des mariées, je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Avant-hier ils avaient décidé de se marier. Il n'y avait pas plus de vingt invités, Ino et Omoï ne voulant pas entendre des remarques du genre : _«_ _C'est trop tôt pour se marier. »_ _« Attendez au moins deux ans avant de vous marier. »_ etc. Ils avaient décidé de se marier à la mairie sans en faire trop ni plus, ce qui m'étonna beaucoup. Ino avait toujours rêvé de faire un grand mariage, dans un château avec une immense salle de réception et un gâteau de cinq étages. Mais surtout, portant une robe de mariée coûteuse. Elle avait beaucoup changé, en mieux. Elle était devenue moins superficielle. Je toussai pour attirer leurs attentions. Ils décollèrent enfin leurs bouches l'une de l'autre.

« J'ai une surprise pour vous les jeunes mariés ! » M'écriai-je avant d'aller prendre ma clé de l'appartement à l'entrée puis d'accourir dans le salon.

Je déposai la clé sur la table basse, abordant un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Une clé ? » Haussa un sourcil Omoï, pas le moindre du monde impressionné.

« Pas n'importe clé, _ma_ clé, celle de l'appartement. Je vous la donne. J'emménage avec Neji dans une semaine.

\- Félicitation ! » Cria Ino en bondissant du canapé, avant de m'enlacer.

« Fais attention avec ta robe Ino ! » M'écriai-je à mon tour, heureuse.

« On s'en fout, ce n'est qu'une robe que je ne vais porter que une fois dans ma vie ! Mais toi, tu passes une grande étape là ! Après ça sera le mariage !

\- N'abusons pas, on n'en est pas encore là tu sais.. »

C'était vrai que parfois il nous arrivait de parler de mariage Neji et moi mais on n'était pas pressés, on voulait prendre notre temps et savourer chaque instant que l'on passait ensemble. Alors lorsqu'il m'avait annoncé il y avait maintenant deux semaines de cela que le cabinet d'avocat dans lequel il venait d'obtenir un job lui donnait un appartement situé au nord de la ville, dans les grands immeubles à plus de vingts étages, près de là où vivait Gaara, ma réponse fut immédiatement positive. Mais je n'avais pas encore visité l'appartement, il voulait me faire la surprise.

« Il faut fêter cette grande nouvelle !

\- Tu n'es pas épuisée ?

\- Pas le moindre du monde mon chéri ! On est marié et il faut fêter cela ! Et puis il n'est même pas vingt trois heures ! »

Omoï et moi on se regarda avant de hausser les épaules et de suivre l'idée d'Ino. Après tout, on ne vivait qu'une fois. Ino décida de rester en robe de mariée, et on appela tout le monde afin qu'ils nous rejoignent pour faire encore une fois la fête.

_« Ce fût une très bonne journée, on était tous réunis et on était heureux, tout simplement, mais ma joie fût de courte durée.._ _»_

_**14 janvier 2008** _

Je sonnai à l'appartement de Gaara. Il m'ouvrit puis se reculai pour me laisser passer. J'entrai, silencieuse. Le coup de fil qu'il m'avait passé une heure plus tôt m'avait fait paniquer. J'avais laissé Neji en plan et j'avais fait au plus vite pour venir le voir. Cela faisait presque un mois que je n'avais pas vu celui que je considérais comme mon meilleur ami. Je suivis Gaara jusqu'au salon. Je vis divers cartons un peu partout dans la pièce qui presque était vide. Je le regardai, affolée et paniquée. Il sentit mon regard.

« Allons sur la terrasse. »

Il ouvrit sa baie vitrée pour rentrer à sa terrasse. Il s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils de la terrasse puis écrasa sa cigarette dans son cendrier. Je m'assis face à lui, inquiète.

« Tu es la première au courant de la nouvelle que je vais t'annoncer.. J'ai été désigné futur hérité des entreprises et de la chaîne d'hôtels des No Subaku.

\- Wahou Gaara, c'est énorme, tu as travaillé dur pour ça.. C'est Kankuro qui doit être vert ! » M'exclamai-je en riant, imaginant la tête de Kankuro se décomposer lorsqu'on leur avait annoncé qui allait être le futur hérité.

« Félicitation ! » M'écriai-je avant de me lever pour lui faire un câlin.

Bizarrement il était réceptif à mon câlin, aucun rejet de sa part, ni de mimique dégoûté, ni de remarque sarcastique, rien. Au contraire, il répondit à mon câlin. Je me reculais de lui, lui lançant un regard suspicieux. Il haussa un sourcil. Il y avait autre chose.

« Pourquoi ce regard ?

\- Il y a autre chose, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Il me dévisagea longuement avant de soupirer.

« J'emménage à New York, je pars dans trois heures.

- **QUOI**?! » M'écriai-je, ahurie.

Il se leva avant de regarder l'horizon puis de soupirer. Les larmes commencèrent à monter.

« Le centre des entreprises No Subaku est implanté là-bas, et en tant que futur PDG je dois vivre là bas.. J'ignore lorsque je pourrais revenir au Japon. »

Sa phrase me brisa intérieurement. Pour la première fois depuis que je connaissais Gaara, il me fit un câlin pour me consoler. Je crois qu'on est resté ainsi pendant plus d'une heure jusqu'à que je réussis à me calmer. Mon meilleur ami s'en allait prendre son envol, loin de moi..

* * *

_**25 janvier 2008** _

« Ne triche pas surtout ! »

Comment voulait-il que je triche ? Neji m'avait bandé les yeux avec une petite écharpe depuis qu'on était parti de chez moi. Tout ce que j'avais deviné c'était qu'on était assez haut dans un immeuble puisqu'on a passé un bout de temps dans l'ascenseur. Je l'entendis ouvrir la porte de l'appartement, puis il me prit par la main pour m'aventurer un peu plus dans l'appartement. Il se plaça derrière moi avant de m'embrasser le cou puis il plaça ses mains autour de mes hanches. Je coupai court à ses caresses, impatiente de voir l'appartement.

« C'est bon ? »

Il me mordit un peu l'oreille avant de me débander les yeux. Je sifflai d'admiration en voyant ce que je voyais. La pièce où l'on était, qui était le salon, était un pièce grande et spacieuse. Certains meubles qu'on avait choisi ensemble étaient déjà là. La pièce était lumineuse grâce aux baies vitrés. J'accourus jusqu'à celle-ci, me demandant à quelle étage du bâtiment allons-nous vivre. L'appartement se situait au dernier étage, on avait une vue sur toute la ville, le soleil commençait à se coucher, c'était beau. Je rentrai à l'intérieur, sous le regard amusé de Neji. Il fouilla dans le premier cartons qui était sur une pile de carton, situé dans un coin de la pièce. Puis il y sortit un appareil photo. Je haussai un sourcil.

« Je sais que tu n'as pas le moral depuis le départ de Gaara mais j'espère que cette surprise te feras plaisir.

\- C'est la plus belle surprise que l'on m'ait fait. Je te remercie pour cela, je suis désolée si je ne t'en donne pas l'impression.. »

Il me donna comme réponse un baiser, baiser auquel je répondis.

« On franchit une nouvelle étape. Je veux prendre une photo de nous, pour la première fois ensemble dans cet appartement. »

Mon sourire s'agrandit, j'aimais beaucoup son idée. Il plaça l'appareil sur la commode, déclenchant le mode automatique. On se plaça face à l'appareil. Il mit sa main autour de ma hanche pour que je me rapproche encore plus de lui. Je fis mon plus beau sourire.

« 1, 2, 3, kimchi ! » Criâmes en cœur avant d'entendre le clic de l'appareil et de voir le flash.

Neji accourut vers l'appareil pour voir si la photo était réussite. Un sourire satisfait s'afficha sur son visage. Je le rejoignis pour la voir la photo.

« Parfait. » Soufflai-je tout simplement.

Pas uniquement en pensant à la photo, mais en pensant à notre histoire. C'était une belle façon d'immortalisé ce moment. Vivre ensemble était un nouveau tremplin pour notre histoire, beaucoup de couples se séparaient à cause de cela. Mais je ne m'inquiétais pas, Neji me rassurait à chaque doute. J'avais entièrement confiance en lui. Il me sourit avant de lever mon visage en me prenant par le menton.

« Je vois que vous êtes satisfait de cette photo monsieur Hyûga.

\- Cela ne serait pas possible sans vous, madame Uzumaki. Et je vous aime pour cela.

\- Moi aussi, Neji Hyûga, je vous aime pour cela. » Répondis-je avant qu'il ne m'embrasse passionnément, comme il le faisait à chaque fois.

_« J'étais heureuse. C'était mon premier vrai amour. J'étais déjà sortie avec six garçons avant lui mais là c'était différent, j'étais amoureuse de lui et il était amoureux de moi. Mais ce que j'ai réellement appris de cette histoire c'est que parfois, on avait beau mettre tout son cœur et s'investir à fond dans quelque chose, cela ne suffisait pas. Ça n'avait pas suffit à continuer notre histoire.. »_

_**9 avril 2010** _

« Dis Neji, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

\- Hn. » Me répondit-il vaguement avant de se lever du lit et d'aller dans le dressing.

Je le regardai faire, de dos à moi. Cet homme que j'aimais depuis maintenant trois ans s'habillait tranquillement de son costume trois pièces. Je me mis sur le dos et contemplai le lustre doré de notre chambre. Notre relation n'était plus comme dans les premiers jours, mais je l'aimais malgré cela. On était juste devenu un vieux couple, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose, sûrement. Il passa devant moi, m'ignorant presque, avant de sortir de la chambre. Je me levai à mon tour du lit et remarquai qu'il était déjà huit heures. Je soupirai avant d'aller me préparer. C'était mon jour de congé certes, mais j'avais beaucoup de travail à faire pour le musée. J'avais entamé ma dernière année à l'université l'année dernière et je travaillais dans un musée en tant que stagiaire, dans deux mois j'allais devenir conservatrice de musée. Je pris une chemise rouge, un jean noir et des sous-vêtements propres avant d'aller m'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

**[...]**

Je garai ma voiture dans le petit parking du restaurant puis y sortis précipitamment de celle-ci. J'entendis une petite sonnerie venant de mon téléphone. C'était un message de Neji, qui m'avertissait qu'il allait dormir dans son deuxième appartement. Il avait loué un deuxième appartement depuis presque un an près du tribunal, il dormait là lorsqu'il avait beaucoup de travail et qu'il devait aller au tribunal le lendemain. Je soupirai avant d'entrer dans le restaurant. Je balayai des yeux le restaurant et vis Ino me faire signe de la main en me souriant. Je lui rendis son sourire avant d'aller vers elle et de m'asseoir face à elle.

« Salut ma belle, comment vas-tu ?

\- On va dire que ça va et toi ?

\- Fatiguée.. » Se plaignit Ino en s'étirant légèrement le dos avant de reprendre.

« J'en ai marre d'être l'assistante de cette tyrannique Anko-senseï qui me servait de prof de biologie. J'ai l'impression de ne pas évoluer..

\- Dis toi qu'un meilleur job t'attends après ! »

Le serveur nous interrompit puis prit nos commandes avant de retourner en cuisine.

« Vivement mon congé ! Tu dois être tranquille aujourd'hui toi.

\- Pas du tout ! Je dois travailler si je ne veux pas prendre de retard dans mon travail, pleins de nouveaux tableaux sont arrivés au musée et on doit faire l'inventaire de tout ça. »

Le serveur arriva avec nos entrées avant de repartir. Je mélangeais ma salade.

« Et Omoï ? Il va bien ? Cela fait longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas vu. » Demandai-je avant de prendre dans la fourchette un morceau de tomate que je mis automatiquement en bouche.

« Mouais. Il travaille beaucoup, être interne dans un hôpital réputé lui prend vraiment beaucoup de temps, il n'a pas d'horaires fixes et parfois il doit faire des heures supplémentaires. Mais il essaye toujours de me consacrer un peu, quitte à ne dormir que deux heures. » Me répondit-elle en me souriant avant de boire une gorgé d'eau.

« Là on cherche un appart' plus grand, mais j'avoue que je retarde un peu l'échéance, j'adore notre appart !

\- C'est vrai qu'on a beaucoup de souvenirs là-bas.

\- N'est-ce-pas ? Et toi avec Neji ? Je peux en dire autant de ton homme, on ne le voit plus. » Déclara-t-elle avant d'attaquer son assiette.

Face à sa question je baissais légèrement le regard, à vrai dire même moi cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas _vu_ , enfin je le voyais tout les jours et parfois il me faisait des cadeaux de temps à autre pour s'excuser de ses absences mais ce n'était pas suffisant, cela faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas eu des moments à deux, comme avant. Tout était plus simple et mieux avant, j'en devenais nostalgique.

« En faite.. Je pense qu'on est tombé dans une routine tellement.. » Admis-je, frustrée, avant de soupirer.

« Je sais pas quoi faire..

\- Surprends-le ! Tu me déçois là..

\- Pourquoi ? » Répondis-je, étonnée, en haussant les sourcils.

« T'es Naruko Uzumaki quoi, t'as toujours des idées farfelues et parfois un peu bizarre derrière la tête afin que personne ne s'ennuie ou ne se sente à l'écart. Franchement la vie dans le monde adulte t'a rendu moins spontané.. »

Je soupirai, elle n'avait pas tort. Puis tout à coup, j'eus une idée. Ino le comprit au sourire malicieux qui se formait sur mon visage.

**[...]**

J'avais acheté une bouteille de champagne qui valait une petite fortune. Ino avait raison, notre couple était devenu platonique. Je savais qu'il était occupé depuis qu'il était devenu avocat dans un cabinet de renom. Avant il me faisait des surprises, et on passait d'excellents moments ensemble. C'était à moi de faire bouger les choses. La nuit était déjà tombée, j'entrai dans l'immeuble où il avait loué l'appartement. Je pris l'ascenseur et montai au dernière étage. Je sortis le trousseau de clé et ouvrai la porte. Je trouvai ça bizarre que la porte ne soit pas fermée à clé, surtout qu'il m'avait dit être au tribunal à cette heure-ci lorsque je l'avais eu au téléphone tout à l'heure. Je m'avançai lentement dans l'appartement quand quelque chose attira mon attention. J'entendis du bruit qui venait de la chambre. Je tournai la tête vers celle-ci et remarquai que la lumière de la chambre était allumée et entrouverte. Je regardai à travers la porte entrouverte, j'avais l'impression de faire quelque chose d'interdit. Et je le vis. Lui, nu, sur une autre femme, la faisant crier de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que ses coups de bassins s'accéléraient. Cette femme, je l'avais reconnu aussitôt, Tenten. Elle était censée être une amie, cela nous arrivaient même parfois de travailler ensemble. J'eus un mouvement de recul, puis plaçai ma main devant ma bouche. Quelque chose en moi se brisa, j'avais envie de vomir. Cette vision d'horreur me répugna au plus au point. Ils n'avaient même pas remarqué ma présence, _trop_ _occupés_. Combien de fois il m'avait dit qu'il finissait tard ? Qu'il n'allait pas rentrer ? Que nous l'avons fait ? Je me reculai à pas de loup avant de quitter l'appartement dans la plus grande discrétion.

**[...]**

Je rentrai chez nous, je retenais mes larmes depuis que j'avais été témoin de ça. Je jetai mon manteau puis mes chaussures valsèrent dans d'autres parts du grand salon. Puis je partis m'asseoir sur notre canapé d'angle en cuir noir. J'ouvris la bouteille de champagne et je bus à même la bouteille, pleurant seule dans notre appartement.

_« Les enfants je ne vous répéterai jamais assez que l'alcool est mauvais pour la santé, ne faites pas les mêmes erreurs que moi. »_

_**11 juin 2010** _

Cela faisait presque deux mois que j'avais découvert que Neji me trompais. Je me redressai du lit, épuisée. J'aperçus Neji sortir de la salle de bain avant d'aller dans le dressing. Je le voyais s'habiller, mettant son costume trois pièces qui avait dû lui coûter une petite fortune, comme d'habitude. Il était beau, tout simplement. Je n'arrivais pas à ressentir de la colère, juste une énorme tristesse, limite je ne ressentais presque rien, c'était comme si j'avais un trou dans la poitrine. Il m'embrassa chastement sur le front avant de quitter la pièce. Je n'avais parlé à personne de ce que j'avais découvert mais mes amis avait remarqué que mon comportement avait changé, je souriais moins qu'avant selon leurs dires. Gaara même commençait à analyser mon comportement via Skype, posant des questions à chaque fois.

« Pour le restaurant ce soir, je ne pourrais pas venir, je suis désolé. »

Je tournai la tête, attristée. Qu'est-ce que j'espérais ? Il annulait à chaque fois. Il m'embrassa de nouveau sur le front, s'excusant, avant de quitter la pièce, me laissant seule, _encore_. Tout se passait très vite autour de moi, j'avais l'impression que tout m'échappaient des mains petit à petit. Je me levai péniblement du lit puis j'entendis mon portable sonner, c'était Ino.

« Allô ?

_\- Naruko, t'es dispo ce soir ?_

\- Ouais, Neji a encore annulé..

 _\- Je suis désolée, c'est bête._ » Elle soupira avant de reprendre.

_« Bon_ _rejoins-moi à vingt heure tapante devant l'hôtel de Gaara qui se situe à Shibuya ! Fais-toi belle surtout !_

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on va- » Elle raccrocha à ce moment là.

« Faire.. » Terminai-je ma phrase. Je soufflai avant d'aller m'habiller. Aujourd'hui allait être une longue journée au boulot..

**[...]**

Je rentrai précipitamment dans l'appartement, seule, comme tous les jours. J'ignorai quand fut la dernière fois que quelqu'un m'attendait à la maison, quelqu'un pour m'accueillir. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre, il était dix neuf heures passée. J'entrai précipitamment dans mon dressing puis me déshabillai à la va-vite, balançant mes vêtements dans le bac à linge sale. J'enfilai une robe noire moulante, très élégante et simple, qui m'arrivait jusqu'en bas des genoux. C'était celle que j'étais censée porter pour aller dîner avec Neji. Je mis des escarpins oranges puis rangea dans ma pochette noire mon portefeuille, mes clés et une petite flasque de scotch, ne savait-on jamais. J'avais besoin de m'occuper l'esprit, de me divertir, sinon j'allais m'effondrer. Si je ne sortais pas le soir, je buvais seule. J'accourus aussi vite que je le pouvais à la salle de bain. Je me maquillai légèrement, mettant un peu de mascara et du rouge à lèvres rouge, me donnant un air de femme fatale. Puis mit des petites boucles d'oreilles et le bracelet en diamant que Neji m'avait offert. Tout ce que m'avait dit Ino c'était que ce soir, allait être une soirée magique et qu'il fallait que je me fasse belle pour cette occasion qui _ne se représentera pas deux fois dans une vie_ selon ses dires. Je l'avais harcelé de messages pour savoir ce qu'on allait faire mais elle ne m'en dit pas plus, juste de ne pas arriver en retard.

Je sortis de l'appartement une fois prête, sachant que le taxi m'attendait en bas, en fermant la porte derrière moi.

**[...]**

Je sortis du taxi, faisant face à l'hôtel. La dernière fois que j'y étais allée c'était à mes quinze ans, lorsque Gaara fêtait son anniversaire et que l'on avait filé en douce pour aller dans un bar du coin. On s'était réveillés dans un parc non loin, avec une grosse gueule de bois. C'était la première fois que Gaara et moi buvions de l'alcool. Ino m'attendait devant l'entrée de l'hôtel, me faisant un grand sourire avant d'accourir avec ses talons hauts.

« Allez viens.

\- Mais-

\- Chut ! »

Je me tus aussitôt puis elle me tira par le bras. On fit notre entrée dans le hall de l'hôtel imposant avant d'aller vers le restaurant de l'hôtel. On entra dans le restaurant vide puis je la suivis jusqu'aux salons V.I.P. On entra dans l'un d'entre eux. Sans que je m'y attende, plusieurs personnes crièrent à l'unisson « surprise. », me faisant sursauter. Tous mes proches étaient autour d'une grande table. Je ne masquai pas le fait que j'avais été touché. Neji se leva de sa chaise et vint nous accueillir, le sourire léger.

« Si mademoiselle veut bien s'asseoir. »

Neji me prit par la main. Il tira ma chaise, afin que je m'asseye, puis il s'assit à son tour à côté de moi. Je fis le tour de la table des yeux. Il y avait tout mes amis, et ses proches également. J'aperçus Tenten, qui fixait Neji, avant de tourner la tête, je n'arrivais pas à déceler l'expression qu'elle venait d'avoir, mais c'était tout sauf de la joie. Elle m'agaçait, sa présence m'agaçait. Mais je décidai de l'ignorer tout simplement. Les plats arrivèrent, chacun raconta ce qui se passait dans sa vie, cela faisait longtemps que je ne les avais pas vu, tous réunis ainsi. Tous parlaient, à l'exception de Tenten.

« Et toi Tenten ? Tu as quelqu'un en vue ? » Demandai-je, en buvant dans mon verre de vin rouge, ne la quittant pas des yeux.

Elle sursauta à la question avant de tourner la tête en ma direction, mal à l'aise.

« Mais c'est vrai Tenten ! Avant-hier tu m'avais dit que t'avais un rencard ! » Fit remarquer Karui avant de manger.

Avant-hier Neji avait un dîner d'affaires, m'avait-il dit. Tenten était rouge de gêne, je fis l'un de mes sourires faux que seule moi avait le secret et que personne ne savait déchiffrer, à part Gaara, qui n'était pas présent ce soir. Je sentis Neji tendu à côté de moi, même s'il le masquait parfaitement. Personne ne pouvait me tromper sur ça, j'étais la reine en ce qui concernait de cacher ses émotions. Je continuai dans ma lancée, voulant la faire culpabiliser :

« Alors Tenten ?

\- Eh bien je-j'ai rencontré un homme..

\- Je le savais ! » S'écria Ino.

Shikamaru, assit à côté d'elle la regarda, exaspéré par l'attitude de son amie. Moi j'insistai davantage sur mes questions.

« C'est qui cet homme ? Quand est-ce que tu nous le présentes ? »

Je voulais la mettre mal à l'aise le plus possible, voir si elle allait craquer. Je voulais la faire craquer. C'était cruel de ma part, elle n'était pas la seule fautive dans l'histoire mais c'était sur elle que je voulais me venger, cela était plus facile.

« Eh ben.. C'est assez compliqué.

\- Comment ça ? Explique-nous en quoi c'est.. _C_ _ompliqué_ _?_

\- Arrête Naruko, tu ne vois pas que tu la mets mal à l'aise. » Intervint Neji.

Je serrai le poing sous la table avant de sourire, cachant à merveille mon agacement. Il la défendait. Pourquoi la défendait-il ? Il m'avait fallu une force sans nom pour contenir ma colère et ne pas frapper du poing sur la table, ou ne pas les frapper eux.

« Je ne voulais pas la mettre mal à l'aise, je voulais juste savoir si _mon_ amie était heureuse, c'est tout.

\- Ce n'est rien.. »

Elle disait cela comme si je lui avais présenté des excuses. Elle sourit à Neji, sourire qu'il rendit, ce qui n'échappa ni à moi et Shikamaru qui étrangement, me lançait un regard compatissant. Je devinais qu'il avait comprit. Je baissai le regard, honteuse qu'il ait deviné la faiblesse de mon couple. Le chef arriva avec un immense gâteau. Tous se levèrent, leur verre à la main. Mon regard se tourna vers Neji, qui me souriait. Lorsqu'il me souriait ainsi, je n'arrivai pas à lui en vouloir. C'était comme si tout le mal qu'il me faisait s'atténuait. Il avait organisé tout cela pour moi.

« Je sais que tu es surmenée ces derniers temps, et moi aussi. »

Le cuisinier coupa le gâteau, servant à tous une part de gâteau. Le reste du dîner se déroula bien. Le dîner toucha presque à sa fin, Neji se leva.

« J'aimerais votre attention à tous.. » Commença-t-il avant de me prendre par la main, m'incitant à me lever. Je me levai, intriguée.

« Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, cette soirée est en hommage à la personne la plus adorable, généreuse, drôle, curieuse, honnête, insolente, excentrique.. »

Certains pouffèrent. Je lui donnai un coup de coude.

« La plus belle personne que j'ai rencontré de ma vie. Naruko.. »

Il se tourna face à moi.

« Je ne me vois pas les prochains jours, et même années à venir sans toi, sans t'appeler ma femme.. »

Il s'agenouilla, un genou à terre, sortant une bague de sa poche puis prit ma main gauche.

« Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Je restai sans voix, ce soir je m'attendait à tout, sauf à _ça_. J'entendis les invités s'exclamer de surprises et de joie. Moi je scrutait la bague qu'il me tendit, sous le choc. S'il me demandait en mariage, cela voulait dire qu'il m'aimait vraiment, que c'était moi qu'il avait choisi. Ce cauchemar était fini, une nouvelle étape nous attendait.

« Oui. » Répondis-je faiblement, émue, les larmes aux yeux.

Il glissa la bague à mon annuaire gauche avant de m'embrasser sous les cris de joies de nos amis. Puis nous nous enlaçons. Je jetai un œil à Tenten, qui avait l'air contrarié, je pouvais aussi déceler de la tristesse. Je souris davantage, embrassant de nouveau mon fiancé.

* * *

_**19 juillet 2010** _

« Mettez le lustre plus au centre ! »

Les hommes de mains suivirent mes instructions à la lettre puis accrochèrent un peu plus au centre le lustre imposant décorées par des roses blanches et roses. Il m'avait fallu presque un mois pour organiser ce mariage. Cela m'avait prit la moitié de mon temps, le thème du mariage était le romantisme. Je sentis quelqu'un me tapoter à l'épaule, je me retournais pour faire face à Gaara, qui était rentré au Japon hier pour assister à mon mariage.

« Vous voyez les choses en grand à ce que je vois..

\- Je veux que cette journée soit la plus belle et la plus marquante de ma vie et de celle de Neji, je veux que tout le monde se souvienne de ce jour, c'est pour ça que je mets le paquet ! »

Je regardai la salle où Neji et moi allions nous dire oui. Nos vies allaient changer, on prendrait un nouveau départ sur tout. Les décorations n'étaient pas fini et le mariage était dans vingt-sept heures et trente-huit minutes, je portais une montre pour me le faire rappeler à chaque fois. Je regardais les chaises et vit mon assistante, Moegi, arrivée vers moi à ce moment là.

« Il manque des chaises. » Lui fis-je remarquer, fronçant les sourcils.

« Mais vous m'avez dit qu'il n'y aurait que deux cents invités et-

\- Non je t'ai dit qu'il y aurait minimum deux cents invités, qu'il fallait installé deux cent cinquante chaises et qu'une fois que j'aurais le nombre d'exact d'invités on enlèverait les chaises en trop ! » Lui hurlant presque dessus, à bout.

« Et la salle de réception ? Je paris qu'elle n'est même pas encore prête !

\- Ok viens par là. » Commença Gaara en me tirant légèrement vers le bras m'éloignant de Moegi, avant de se mettre devant moi.

« Inspire.. »

J'obéis sans broncher et prit une inspiration.

« Expire.. »

Je soufflai. Bizarrement, j'allais un peu mieux.

« Ralentis un peu, je sais que tu te maries demain mais ne stresse pas autant.

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.. » Lui fit-je remarquer en maugréant.

Son portable sonna, il fronça les sourcils avant de décrocher.

« Allô ? …. D'accord je serai là dans vingt minutes. »

Puis il raccrocha.

« Il faut que j'y aille, à demain pour le grand jour. » Me salua-t-il avant de m'embrasser sur le front et de quitter la salle précipitamment.

**[...]**

Je rentrai dans l'appartement, qui était encore vide. Je reniflai mon écharpe rouge qui sentait la rose. Je l'enlevai avec mon manteau puis allai m'allonger sur le lit. Neji était en déplacement, il revenait tôt demain matin. Et j'avais apprit par Karui tout à l'heure que Tenten était aussi en déplacement. _Comme par hasard.._ J'enlevai tout mes vêtements que je jetai au sol avant de mettre ma nuisette caché sous mon oreiller. Je pris ma dernière bouteille de vodka au frigo puis allai à mon lit avec. Demain allait être un grand jour, je m'endormis en pensant à cela.

* * *

_ **20 juillet 2010** _

C'était avec la boule au ventre et une migraine que je me levai du lit. Je n'étais vraiment pas bien, c'était comme si j'allais passer un examen, non le sentiment était encore pire. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais autant mal à la tête, pourtant je n'avais pas autant bu que d'habitude au contraire. Je pris une boîte d'aspirine dans ma commode puis l'avala sans eau. Je pris mon portable puis ouvrit mes mails, la salle de réception était prête, on m'avait envoyé quelques photos avec le mail, et tout avait l'air _parfait_. Je me préparai rapidement, mettant une robe rouge. Une fois prête, j'appelai Moegi.

_« Allô ?_

\- Allô Moegi ? C'est Naruko, est-ce-que tu as récupéré ma robe ?

_\- Oui je viens de la récupérer, je vais la déposer dans vos vestiaires, j'y serai dans vingt minutes maximum._

\- Merci beaucoup Moegi. Et une dernière chose..

_\- Oui je vous écoute ?_

\- Rajoute deux chaises en plus et fais-toi belle, tu es invité à mon mariage.

_\- C'est vrai ?!_

\- Oui. Je suis désolée d'avoir été dur avec toi et sans ton aide je n'aurais pas terminé à temps. Alors oui je t'invite à mon mariage, tu peux venir avec un ami.

_\- Oh c'est vraiment gentil madame Uzumaki-_

\- Appelle-moi Naruko. » La coupai-je, le sourire aux lèvres.

_« Merci beaucoup Naruko._ _»_

Puis je raccrochai avant de soupirer. J'étais vraiment anxieuse, c'était la première fois de ma vie que je stressais autant. Je pris mes clés de voiture rapidement, je devais aller voir si la salle de réception était prête, puis aller au coiffeur avant de me changer. Le mariage commençait à dix-sept heures et j'avais encore beaucoup de choses à faire.

**[...]**

C'était essoufflée que je rentrais dans la salle qui me servirait de vestiaire. Je revenais du coiffeur et il avait prit plus de temps que prévu, me faisant un chignon trop gros. Je détestais ma coupe de cheveux, mais gardait toujours mon calme, je ne devais pas craquer aujourd'hui. Il était quinze heures pile. Je m'assis face à ma coiffeuse. Je me regardai dans le miroir avant de soupirer. La sonnerie de mon portable me sortis de ma torpeur. Je décrochai.

« Allô ?

_\- Naruko ? C'est Iruka !_

\- Toi et Kakashi êtes arrivés ? J'ai hâte de rencontrer ton homme !

_\- On a un problème.. On est toujours coincé en Espagne, l'avion a beaucoup de retard et on ne pourra pas venir à ton mariage. »_

J'eus un choc en entendant sa phrase. Je retenu un sanglot, cette journée allait de plus en plus mal. Je ravalai ma salive, je devais garder mon calme. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, c'était indépendamment de sa volonté. Tout ira bien après tout cela, c'était ce que je me répétais dans ma tête depuis ce matin.

« _On promet de venir prochainement au Japon Naru, je suis vraiment désolé et Kakashi aussi._

\- Ce n'est pas grave tu sais, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ce n'est pas toi qui pilote l'avion.

_\- Je suis vraiment désolé Naruko, je sais que tu dois être déçue-_

\- Ce n'est rien je te dis, une prochaine fois et cette fois c'est moi qui viendra te voir, je te le promets ! » Dis-je en l'interrompant.

« Il faut que j'y aille, je ne vais pas tarder à me préparer. »

Puis je raccrocha ne le laissant pas terminé, avant de poser mon portable sur la coiffeuse et de souffler. Je pris un mouchoir et essuyai mes larmes naissantes. Iruka n'était pas là, mais tout ira bien. Je jetai un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et il commençait à pleuvoir, un jour d'été. C'était vraiment la poisse. Était-ce un signe ? Je soufflai avant d'entendre quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Ino et une autre personne entrèrent dans la salle.

« C'est quoi cette mine déprimée ?

\- Iruka est coincé en Espagne, il ne viendra pas à mon mariage.. » Lui avouai-je, masquant ma tristesse. À vrai dire, j'avais dépassé le stade de la tristesse depuis longtemps, c'était plus que ça que je ressentais depuis bientôt trois mois.

« Je suis désolée ma belle. » Dit Ino en m'embrassant la joue, puis elle regarda nos reflets dans le miroir avant de me sourire.

« Mais aujourd'hui, c'est un grand jour ! Et ce n'est pas la pluie qui va gâcher ce grand moment ! »

Je lui souris faiblement avant de dévisager avec le miroir le garçon qui était entré dans la pièce avec elle. Il était roux et arborait différents piercings au visage. Je trouvai son look original et osé, et j'aimais.

« Naruko laisse-moi te présenter l'une des personnes les plus formidables que j'ai pu rencontré de toute mon existence, c'est lui qui m'a maquillé le jour de mon mariage et qui m'a tout apprit ! Je l'ai rencontré pendant un jour de shopping.

\- Mais pour toi tout les jours sont des jours de shopping.

\- Ahah ce n'est pas faux. » Confirma-t-elle mes dires en riant un peu, suivit de l'inconnu.

« Je te présente Pain et Pain voici la mariée, Naruko.

\- Enchanté de te connaître, je peux te tutoyer ?

\- Bien sûr ma belle, on va passer la prochaine heure ensemble donc vaut mieux se familiariser. » Me répondit-il suivit d'un clin d'œil.

Il posa sa mallette sur la coiffeuse puis l'ouvrit. Je sifflai d'admiration en voyant le contenu de la mallette. Il y avait tout les outils de maquillage, les poudres de toutes les couleurs, de même pour les rouges à lèvres. Je pris l'un des rouges à lèvres et je vis que c'était celui que je cherchais désespérément depuis presque un an, il était en édition limité.

« Ce rouge à lèvres.. Où l'as tu trouvé ?!

\- Je suis en partenariat avec plusieurs marques de cosmétiques, je te le donne si tu veux il est neuf. J'en ai deux autres dans mon atelier. Disons que c'est un cadeau de mariage.

\- Oh merci ! »

Il commença à m'appliquer de la crème. Je le laissai faire sans broncher, regardant ce qu'il faisait. Ino lisait son magazine de mode, tout en jetant des coups d'œils en notre direction. On parlait de tout et de rien, mais j'étais distraite, ne les écoutant que d'une oreille. Il y avait quelque chose au fond de moi qui me faisait paniquer, me donnant envie de pleurer et de hurler de toutes mes forces. Je rejetai ce sentiment. Aujourd'hui était un jour heureux, tout irait bien. Il appliqua du rouge à lèvres rouges sur mes lèvres.

« Ce rouge à lèvres a une durée de douze heure et ne part pas, comme ça tu pourras embrasser ton homme autant que tu le voudras sans ruiner ton make-up. Et tu pourras pleurer de joie sans grande inquiétude ! » Déclara-t-il enjoué avant de me sourire. Je lui souris faiblement.

« Et voilà j'ai fini ! »

Je me regarda et je n'en revenais pas, je ne suis jamais autant trouvé aussi belle, je n'arrivais limite pas à me reconnaître. Ino aussi resta scotchée, avant de faire un grand sourire.

« Tu es magnifique Naruko !

\- Merci beaucoup Ino. » Lui répondis-je timidement. Je souriais faiblement avant d'entendre de l'agitation venant d'en bas, Ino alla voir par la fenêtre et aperçut les premiers invités faire leurs entrées.

« Nous aussi on va devoir te laisser, c'est vrai qu'il est bientôt dix-sept heures ! » Me fit remarquer Ino.

« Tu as vingt minutes. »

Je hochai la tête de haut en bas avant de remercier Pain. Ils sortirent de la salle, me laissant seule dans la pièce. Je soufflai avant d'aller prendre ma robe accrochée à un cintre. Je la scrutais davantage, comme si c'était la première fois que je la voyais, elle était splendide. Je n'avais jamais vu une robe aussi belle de ma vie, et j'allais la porter. Je me sentais pas assez bien et digne pour porter cette robe. Je me déshabillai et me glissai doucement dans la robe. Je la mis correctement puis m'observai longuement dans le miroir. J'ai eu des hauts le cœur en me voyant, cette robe me faisait repenser à tout. Je partis en courant dans la pièce en direction des toilettes. Je fis mon entrée dans les toilettes et allai à la dernière cabine des toilettes. Je fermai la porte du cabinet puis y vomis toutes mes trips. Je haletai avant de m'essuyer et de me redresser. Je soufflai avant de tirer la chasse. J'étais sur le point de sortir de la cabine lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un entrer dans les toilettes. J'ouvris doucement la porte et vit que c'était Tenten, en larmes, un peu débraillée. Elle ne me remarqua même pas que j'étais là, je refermai doucement la porte sans la quitter des yeux. Elle remit rapidement correctement sa robe. Je n'osai ni sortir de la cabine ni même me montrer. Quelqu'un d'autre entra dans les toilettes, c'était Neji. Au lieu de m'attendre devant l'autel, il était avec elle.

« Écoute-moi Tenten !

\- Non ! Cela fait un an qu'on se voit en cachette, qu'on s'aime en cachette, j'ai subi _tout_ _ça_ par amour pour toi. Mais tu as fait ton choix, tu vas te marier avec elle et tu me dis que tu veux quand même qu'on continue notre relation après ce _mariage_ _._ » Cracha-t-elle presque le mot mariage.

« Je t'aime Tenten.. » Lui susurra-t-il tendrement en lui essuyant ses larmes, tout en caressant sa joue.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu ce genre de geste tendre et spontané à mon égard. Une larme coula le long de ma joue.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Neji. » Lui avoua-t-elle à son tour avant qu'il ne l'embrasse.

Il réussit à la calmer puis elle se refit une beauté, sous le regard admiratif de mon fiancé, avant de quitter les toilettes chacun leur tour. Je restai immobile durant plusieurs minutes puis sortis de la cabine. Je partis vers les lavabos, me mettant face au miroir. Il me trompait depuis un an. C'était ça la _vraie_ raison pour laquelle il avait loué un autre appartement, tout ces déplacements de dernière minute, qu'il rentrait souvent très tard le soir. Je retenais mes larmes. J'avais l'impression que tout m'était revenu d'un coup, la réalité m'avait donné un gros coup sans que je le vois venir. J'avais décidé de me voiler la face face à sa tromperie, j'avais préféré continuer cette relation. Je voulais oublier cette tromperie en organisant ce mariage, un grand mariage de rêve qui ne me ressemblait pas, car je l'aimais comme je n'avais jamais aimé aucun homme jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je le connaissais, je savais ce qu'il ressentait et je savais qu'il ne ferait rien qui pourrait me blesser, qu'il m'aimait. Mais il l'aimait elle _aussi_ et il faisait en sorte de ne pas la blesser aussi. Et c'était ça que j'avais du mal à avaler, c'était ça qui faisait le plus mal. Je commençais à réaliser que toute cette année était une année de mensonges et de tromperie. La vérité c'était que cela faisait un an que je l'avais perdu. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, enfin si, mais c'était dur à accepter. Puis je me rappelais de ce que m'avait dit Hinata à son mariage :

_« Tu n'es pas trop stressée ?_

_\- Non au contraire, je suis excitée. J'ai hâte car je vais épouser l'homme de ma vie, mon âme-sœur. »_

Alors pourquoi étais-je si anxieuse ? Si en colère ? Si Triste ? Et si déçue ? Je n'avais pas sourit une seule fois aujourd'hui alors que c'était censé être l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie. J'étais persuadé qu'il était l'amour de ma vie, que ce n'était qu'un erreur de parcours car aucun couple n'était parfait.

_« Je me suis rendue compte plus tard que, avant de l'avoir rencontré, j'avais confiance en moi, confiance en ma prise de décision, j'étais bien dans ma peau.. J'étais amoureuse de lui, je ne regrettais pas cette histoire, même si à cette époque elle m'avait presque brisé. Le choix que j'avais fait ce jour là fut le meilleur choix de ma vie. Seulement, je n'aurais jamais cru que ça me ferait autant mal. Mais malgré cela, j'avais beaucoup apprit sur moi grâce à cette histoire. »_

Je soufflai un grand coup avant de sortir des toilettes. La grande cloche retentit, j'avais la boule au ventre. Je m'avançai jusqu'à la grande porte, où derrière étaient installés mes amis, ses amis, sa famille, tout le monde, qui m'attendait. Je mis ma poignée sur la porte, les larmes aux yeux. Je soufflai puis lâchai soudainement la poignée comme si je m'étais brûlée. J'étais tétanisée. Je ne pouvais pas le faire. Je courus pour sortir du bâtiment, la pluie battait son plein. C'était le mieux pour moi, seulement je n'aurais pas cru que mon choix me ferait aussi mal. Je courus jusqu'à la station de métro malgré la pluie, attirant le regard des passants. Mais je m'en contre-foutais. En voulant rentrer dans la station de métro, je bousculai un homme mais n'y prêtai pas attention, je voulais juste rentrer chez moi. Je voulais juste m'enfuir loin de tout.

_« Ce que je ne savais pas à ce moment là c'était que j'avais bousculé votre père._

\- Comme par hasard. » Dis Mihoko avant de sourire à sa mère.

\- Comme par hasard. » Répéta la mère avant de lui sourire à son tour.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Il avait un début d'érection.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler : C'est dans le prochain chapitre Naruko fera une rencontre qui changera son quotidien.

Je rentrai dans l'immeuble, trempée de la tête au pied. J'avais retenu mes larmes jusque là. J'étais la plus pathétique, triste et décevante ex-future mariée qui soit. La concierge me dévisageait avec compassion. Elle savait. Elle était au courant, elle voyait tout ce qui passait dans cet immeuble. Avec le peu de dignité qu'il me restais j'abordai une expression froide.

« J'aimerais savoir une chose.. Répondez-moi avec honnêteté s'il vous plaît ?

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Est-ce-que mon fiancé.. » Commençais-je en retenant un sanglot au mot fiancé, serrant les poings.

« A déjà ramené sa pouff ici, dans l'immeuble ? Dans _notre_ appartement ? »

Elle baissa la tête, très mal à l'aise, avant de me répondre d'un hochement de tête suivit d'une réponse.

« Oui, à chaque fois que vous étiez en déplacement.

\- Je vous remercie de votre honnêteté, passez une bonne soirée. » Conclus-je simplement la conversation avant de regagner l'ascenseur pour rentrer dans notre appartement.

Tout les habitants de cet immeuble de luxueux étaient sans doute au courant de ça. J'étais le dindon de la farce, la parfaite idiote cocue. J'avais été assez naïve pour penser qu'il arrêterait de la voir après notre mariage. J'entrai dans l'ascenseur, riant toujours jaune, me trouvant encore plus débile. C'était tellement humiliant et embarrassant. J'arrivai rapidement à notre étage. Je rentrai dans l'appartement, _notre_ appartement. J'entrai dans la chambre, déterminée, puis pris deux des valises planquées dans ma garde de robe et y mis tout mes vêtements, toutes mes affaires en vrac très rapidement sans prendre le temps de les plier. Je prenais uniquement les affaires que j'avais acheté avec mon argent, pas ses cadeaux. J'enlevai ma robe de mariée puis la jetai sur le lit. Ce lit sur lequel il faisait ses cochonneries, qu'il avait souillé. Je m'en fichai complètement que le lit soit trempé à cause de la robe, il allait sans doute la ramener ici ce soir lorsqu'il se rendra compte que je ne m'avancerai pas à l'autel ni aujourd'hui, ni jamais. J'étais de trop dans ce cirque et j'en avais marre de jouer les clowns. Je dormais ici tous les jours ici, c'était là où se trouvait mon intimité et même ça il ne l'avait pas respecté ou même eu la décence de faire ça ailleurs. Tout ça me donnait des hauts-le-cœur. Je mis un gros pull blanc et un jean bleu puis je me démaquillai et me décoiffai, faisant une simple queue de cheval. Je regagnai le salon. La première chose que j'aperçus fût le vase ming qu'on avait acheté dans une enchère en Chine il y a un an. Je le pris et le jetai au sol. Je soufflai de soulagement. Cela me fit un bien fou.

« Au suivant ! »

Tout les cadres photos y passèrent, je les jetai tous au sol un à un, puis allai dans la cuisine pour prendre des allumettes. J'ouvris l'une des commodes du salon, là où se trouvait l'album de toutes les photos qu'on avait prit ces trois dernières années ensemble. J'allai dans la chambre avec l'album et les allumettes. Je sortis toutes les photos une par une en les déchirant. Puis je sortis la dernière photo de l'album, c'était celle qu'on avait prit dans cet appartement pour la première fois. J'allumai l'allumette et la brûlai avant de jeter la photo au sol. Je regardai les photos déchirées prendre feu, fascinée, avant de me rendre compte que le feu prenait de l'ampleur. Je pris la robe mouillée posée sur le lit et la jetai au sol pour éteindre le feu. Les larmes commencèrent à couler. Je pleurai à en hurler. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je pleurai ainsi pendant plus de trente minutes sur le lit mouillé, j'étais pathétique. J'entendis le fixe sonné dans le salon. Je me levai pour aller voir. C'était Neji. J'ignorai l'appel et déposai l'alliance qui avait dû lui coûter une petite fortune. Une part de fierté s'était emparée de moi en enlevant cette bague. J'étais prête à tourner la page. Ce courage je ne l'avais pas il y a trois mois. Je pouvais aller de l'avant, j'avais connu pire dans la vie. Je pris mon trousseau de clés puis déposa la clé de l'appartement, celle de la boîte aux lettres et de son second appartement. Je me décidai à lui laisser un mot.

_« Je sais tout. C'est terminé entre nous. »_

Je pris mes clés de voiture uniquement, enfilai mon manteau et mon écharpe orange, pris mes valises déposées au sol. J'ouvris la porte de l'appartement puis je regardai une dernière fois l'appartement, on y avait tellement de souvenirs, des beaux souvenirs. Je soufflais.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer dans le melo Naruko.. Pas ici, pas maintenant.. » Me chuchotais-je à moi-même pour me donner un peu de force et éviter que je ne pleure de plus bel.

C'était la meilleure chose à faire, même si c'était douloureux. Je claquai la porte de l'appartement. Pour la dernière fois. Je n'y retournerai plus jamais.

**[…]**

J'entrai dans l'hôtel où je travaillais lorsque j'étais étudiante. Je n'avais plus d'endroit où aller après tout et je ne voulais pas demander à quelqu'un de m'héberger, je ne voulais pas m'expliquer avec quelqu'un sur ça. Je tombai sur Jiraya qui tenait également une valise à la main. Il allait l'air pressé fut très surprit de me voir ici.

« Oh bonsoir Naruko ! Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu assisté à ton mariage aujourd'hui, je dois partir d'urgence en Chine. » S'excusa-t-il avant de marquer une pause et de froncer les sourcils, sachant que c'était bizarre que je sois là.

« Ce n'est rien Jiraya, ce mariage est annulé de toute façon. Je cherche un endroit où dormir. »

Il me dévisagea longuement, navré. Il comprit que je ne voulais pas en parler, c'était encore trop tôt et trop frais dans ma tête. Je le remerciai pour cela.

« Il y a normalement une suite de libre, restes autant de temps que tu le veux. » M'avertit Jiraya. Il me donna une tape à l'épaule en signe de soutien et de réconfort avant de quitter l'hôtel sous la pluie battante.

**[…]**

J'entrai dans ma suite qui se situait au dernier étage du petit hôtel. Je refermais la porte derrière moi avant de me glisser contre celle-ci jusqu'au sol. Je sortis mon portable où j'avais une centaine d'appels manqués. J'écoutais la messagerie en lisant les divers messages du style « t'es où ? » m'étaient laissés.

_« T'es où ma belle on te cherche partout ! - »_

Je supprimai le message vocale de Ino. Puis écoutais celui laissé par Gaara.

_« Appelle-moi au plus vite, je m'inquiète pour toi. »_

Je composai le numéro de Gaara que je connaissais par cœur avant de l'appeler. Il décrocha à la première tonalité. C'était la seule personne qui ne me poserait pas trop de questions, ou même ne me jugerait. C'était mon meilleur ami, on s'était vu et soutenu dans les pires situations.

_« Allô Naruko ?!_

\- Gaara.. »

Je retenais un sanglot.

_« Où es-tu ? On se fait tous du soucis pour toi._

\- Je-je vais bien mais j'ai pas pu.. Je ne pouvais pas.. M'avancer à l'autel.. »

Je marquai une pause, soufflant.

« J'ai déçu beaucoup de monde en n'assistant pas à mon propre mariage.. »

Je pouffai d'un rire jaune, masquant un autre sanglot.

« Je leur ai fait gaspiller leurs temps, leurs argents, pour un mariage.. Le mariage de rêves.. Mais je n'ai pas pu, pas après tout _ça._. » Déclarai-je avant d'éclater en sanglot, je n'arrivais plus à me retenir.

« Ça me fait mal de me dire que tout ça était une perte de temps, que je me suis investie dans une relation qui était à sens unique depuis bien longtemps déjà et qui était déjà terminé.. Cela fait cinq mois que je suis malheureuse, je n'ai même pas eu le courage de mettre un terme à tout cela bien avant, j'aurais dû.. C'est dur à accepter.. »

J'essuyai rapidement mes larmes, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter de pleurer et de parler. J'exprimai enfin tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur, je portais tout cela dans mon cœur depuis longtemps.

« Je pensais qu'en organisant ce mariage la douleur disparaitrais mais c'est pire qu'avant. J'ai déçu tout le monde, je me suis déçue, j'ai changé à cause de cette relation..

_\- Naruko, écoute-moi, personne n'est déçu de toi ok ? On s'inquiète pour toi, à vrai dire je m'inquiète pour toi depuis plusieurs mois déjà.. Personne ne sait ce que tu ressens ni ce qui s'est passé. Tout ce que je peux faire c'est être là pour toi et te soutenir, jamais je ne te tournerai le dos, aucun de nous ne le fera. Tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir d'avoir écouté ton cœur. Dis moi où es-tu ?_

\- Je suis à l'hôtel de Jiraya.

_\- Bien, j'arrive dans une heure. Ne t'en fais pas je viendrai seul, mais il faut que j'avertisse les invités que le mariage est annulé et que tu vas bien. À tout à l'heure. »_ M'avertit-il avant de raccrocher.

Je me levai avec beaucoup de difficulté avant d'aller éteindre les lumières et de m'allonger sur le lit, attendant Gaara en pleurant.

**[…]**

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, ce qui me réveilla automatiquement. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que je m'étais assoupie. J'ignorai depuis combien de temps j'étais restée ainsi, c'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté en même temps que notre histoire. Je me levai et essuyai mes larmes séchées. Puis allai ouvrir la porte, c'était Gaara, il était essoufflé et trempé dans un beau smocking. Je me sentis encore plus coupable. Il était venu exprès du Japon pour moi, pour ce mariage. Il avait perdu son temps à venir ici. Il me lança un regard attristé mais aussi rempli d'inquiétude.

« Naruko..

\- Tu avais raison Gaara..

\- J'aurais voulu avoir tord.. »

Il entra dans la suite, refermant la porte derrière lui avant de me prendre dans ses bras. J'éclatai en sanglot une fois de plus, le cœur brisé.

* * *

**20 août 2010**

J'étais allongée sur le canapé en regardant l'incroyable famille Kardashian qui passait à la télévision. Mes journées se résumaient à dormir, manger, regarder la télévision, téléphoner à mes amis et à Iruka pour ne pas trop les inquiéter, puis de pleurer jusqu'à que je m'endors. Je sortais uniquement pour aller faire des courses, seul Gaara savait où est-ce-que j'étais, il avait prit soin de moi pendant deux semaines avant de repartir aux États-Unis et m'appelait tous les jours pour savoir si j'allais bien. J'aperçus mon portable bipé, quelqu'un m'avait appelé. Je reconnu le numéro et fronçais les sourcils en voyant que Neji avait tenté de m'appeler. Il m'avait appelé pendant une semaine après le mariage avant d'abandonner, vive l'amour hein. J'écoutais le message qu'il m'avait laissé.

_« Cela fait maintenant un mois que je ne t'ai pas revu depuis le mariage.. Tu me manques Naruko, je sais que tu m'aimes encore sinon tu ne te cacherais pas. Il faut qu'on en parle Naruko je- »_

Je jetai le portable contre le mur, hors de moi. L'écran de mon portable se brisa. J'allai dans la salle de bain d'un pas déterminée. Il se prenait pour qui celui là ? À dire que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui ? Je pris un des rasoirs qui était dans l'un des tiroirs de la salle de bain. Je soufflai, il avait encore une emprise sur moi. Je réagissais juste à cause de son appel. Je m'observai longuement dans le miroir, je m'étais vraiment laissée aller. Ce n'était pas moi _ça_.

« C'est un nouveau départ, je peux le faire. Tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est de me lancer. » Me dis-je avant de couper mes cheveux, ces cheveux blonds que tout le monde aimait.

C'était presque avec rage que je les coupais. Les mèches tombèrent au sol et à mes pieds. Je regardais le résultat final, ce n'était pas mal. Je n'avais jamais eu les cheveux aussi courts de ma vie, à vrai dire c'était ma hantise de les avoir court. Je souris, satisfaite. Un coupe garçonne, une nouvelle Naruko. Je soupirai de soulagement, c'était comme si je m'étais débarrassée de tout le poids qui était sur mes épaules. Je devais être le plus canon possible ce soir, sans en faire trop. Je pris un autre rasoir et m'épilai là où il le fallait. Je balayai les cheveux au sol avant de les jeter à la poubelle. J'entrai dans ma chambre puis allai fouiller dans mon armoire pour en sortir un jean bleu, un débardeur noir, une veste en cuir de la même couleur et des talons noirs. Je m'habillai rapidement puis me maquillai légèrement en mettant le rouge à lèvres que Pain m'avait offert il y un mois jour pour jour. Je pris mes clés avant de sortir de la suite. Je passai par le hall de l'hôtel et Jiraya y entra à ce moment-là accompagné d'une femme à son bras. Il fut ahuri de me voir avant de sourire, c'était vrai que ça changeait des joggings et des longs tee-shirts salis par de la glace ou de la sauce.

« Passe une bonne soirée gamine.

\- Merci, de même pour toi. » Répondis-je en souriant. Il me donna une tape à l'épaule, puis je sortis de l'hôtel.

**[…]**

Je venais de faire mon entrée dans l'une des plus boîtes de nuit les plus populaires de Shibuya. J'étais un peu nerveuse mais c'était une nouvelle Naruko qui faisait son entrée dans la boîte. J'allai d'un pas déterminé vers le bar en bousculant quelques personnes au passage, puis m'appuyai sur le comptoir. On me donna un shot rapidement. J'avais besoin de sortir toute seule, de décompresser seule. D'être seule face à ce monde tout simplement. Un gars s'appuya contre le comptoir du bar, se mettant face à moi.

« Hey demoiselle, donne-moi trois raisons pour lesquelles je ne devrais pas t'offrir un verre.

\- Première raison : J'ai déjà un verre. » Déclarai-je sèchement avant de lui montrer mon verre que je tenais.

« Et deuxième raison : J'attends quelqu'un, et il ne sera pas ravi de me voir en compagnie d'un autre homme. » Mentis-je, voulant qu'il me laisse en paix.

« Et alors ? Un verre de plus ou de moins qu'est-ce-que ça change ? Allons nous amuser. » Commença-t-il en me prenant par le bras.

Je poussai un cri d'indignation, cri qui était passé inaperçu dans la boîte à l'exception d'une personne qui prit l'homme par le poignet avant de le tordre.

« Tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'à dit ma copine ? Dégage. » S'exclama froidement ma sauveuse.

Sa chevelure rousse me fouetta légèrement le visage tellement son intervention fût rapide.

« Dégage ! » Dit-elle, plus fermement.

« Je vous laisse entre gouines ! »

Le mec partit se mêler à la foule sur la piste de danse, nous lançant un dernier regard de dégoût. Je pouffai puis elle se tourna face à moi avant de me lancer un regard malicieux.

« Merci, je paye la tournée.

\- Toi tu sais comment remercier les gens. C'est la première fois que tu viens ici ?

\- Ça se voit tant que ça ?

\- On sent les petites nouvelles à des kilomètres, c'est pour cela que t'as attiré ce lourdeau. »

On ria avant qu'elle ne boive un coup sec son shot. Le barman nous servit d'autres shots.

« Je m'appelle Tayuya.

\- Et moi Naruko. » Lui souriais-je avant de boire à mon tour mon shot. On trinqua, célébrant notre rencontre. Cette soirée commençait bien.

_« Les enfants je ne vais pas vous raconter ce que nous avons fait ce soir là, et vous déconseille fortement d'aller à des soirées arrosées, surtout seul. Mais je dois vous avouez qu'en y repensant maintenant c'était l'une des soirées les plus dingues et mémorable que j'avais passé de ma vie. »_

**21 août 2010**

Je me fis réveiller par le soleil qui se levait timidement. J'ouvris péniblement les yeux puis je me redressai, essayant de dévisager les lieux. J'étais sur une plage, sûrement celle de Suna. Je m'étirai avant d'entendre quelqu'un grommeler à côté de moi. Tayuya dormait en serrant contre sa poitrine la bouteille qu'on avait volé la veille qui valait une grosse fortune. Je ris aux éclats en repensant à tout ce qu'on avait fait cette nuit, puis à toutes les emmerdes qui m'étaient arrivées ces derniers temps qui paraissait tellement loin maintenant.

« Hm.. Pourquoi ris-tu aussi fort ? » Grommela Tayuya, avant de se redresser à son tour et de prendre sa tête dans les bras.

« Ah les joies de la gueule de bois. » Plaisantai-je en la voyant dans cet état.

J'avais tellement vomis la veille et avec le bain qu'on avait prit tard dans la nuit j'arrivais à supporter mon mal de crâne.

« Je repensais à ce qu'on avait fait la veille. »

Elle me scruta comme si j'étais folle avant de rire à son tour.

« C'est vrai qu'on s'est bien amusées, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant rit et fait des dingueries pareils ! Et Dieu sait que j'en ai fait des soirées folles dans ma vie ! » M'avoua-t-elle avant de boire une gorgée de la bouteille.

Je la dévisageai en haussant un sourcil. Elle leva les mains de manière défensive.

« Bah quoi, combattre le mal par le mal. »

Je lui souris en haussant les épaules avant de regarder le lever du soleil, c'était magnifique.

« C'est vraiment beau.. » Soufflai-je, admirative.

Je me rendais réellement compte que le monde était vaste, magnifique et remplis de surprise. Qu'il y avait sûrement de belles choses qui m'attendait à l'avenir. Cette pensée me fit sourire.

« Parfois ce monde de merde peut nous montrer de belles choses.. »

Silencieuses, on regarda le lever du soleil pendant presque trente minutes. Le silence faisait du bien, chacune de nous étaient dans ses pensées. C'était une pause, on faisait une pause de nos vies. Je ne connaissais pas la vie de ma partenaire d'une nuit, si je puis-je dire, mais elle avait l'air d'avoir un passé lourd. On se leva. Elle me tendit la main.

« Je rentre chez moi, j'ai été ravi de te rencontrer.

\- Moi aussi.

\- On se reverra bientôt j'espère. »

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue avant de partir. Je l'observai jusqu'à ne plus la voir dans mon champ de vision avant de rentrer à mon tour, souriante. Ce fut une soirée et une rencontre inoubliable.

* * *

**21 septembre 2010**

Tayuya et moi étions assises sur le canapé de cette dernière, en train de manger des bonbons*. C'était plutôt elle qui en mangeait. On s'était revues le lendemain de notre rencontre et depuis je passais la majorité de mes soirées avec elle. Elle était sympathique, ne posait pas trop de question et j'aimais son côté garçon manqué. On s'était confiées sur nos expériences passées et elle m'avait confié que son ex-fiancé s'était suicidé suite à une dépression. Elle avait un lourd passé et me comprenait sur certains points. Mon portable sonna sur la table basse, sûrement le travail.

« Quand est-ce-que fut la dernière fois que tu es partie travaillée Naru ?

\- Aucune idée. » Lui répondis-je avant de lui montrer le mail de Ino, un rappel pour sa fête d'anniversaire qui aura lieu dans deux jours, anniversaire qu'elle fêtait en même temps que celui de Shikamaru.

« Ou même que tu ais vu tes amis ? Tu sais les téléphoner tous les trois jours ne suffit pas à entretenir les relations.. »

La dernière fois que je les avais vu en chair et en os c'était au mariage foireux que j'avais organisé, certains la veille de ce mariage. J'avais la boule à la gorge rien que devoir les faire face. Et si Tenten, ou même Neji, étaient là ? Qui plus est s'affichaient en couple ? Personne n'était au courant du fait que mon ancien fiancé m'ait trompé un an à part Gaara, Shikamaru et Tayuya.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ?

\- Ils fêtent leurs anniversaires..

\- Et est-ce une mauvaise chose ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça le problème.. » Soufflai-je avant de prendre un _bonbon_ en bouche. J'expirai avant d'avouer :

« C'est les invités..

\- T'as peur de _les_ revoir. Ai-je tord ?

\- Je n'ai pas peur mais.. J'appréhende. » Lui avouai-je en baissant le regard.

« Tu devrais y aller, leur montrer que Naruko Uzumaki est de retour encore plus canon qu'avant et les affronter. Cela fait deux mois que tu n'as pas revu tes amis et ils t'appellent tous les jours espérant te revoir. Mais tu refuses à chaque fois. Si tu continues ainsi tu risques de les perdre définitivement et de le regretter amèrement.. » Déclara Tayuya avant de boire de l'eau.

Elle s'étira les bras et le dos avant de se lever.

« J'ai trop mangé de _bonbons,_ je vais aller me coucher. Demain j'ai un gros contrat sur la vente d'une maison que je ne dois pas louper. Tu vois ? Moi je fais mon boulot et je m'éclate en même temps !

\- Tu es la représentation de la femme forte et indépendante de notre siècle.

\- Exactement ! Prends exemple sur moi. » S'exclama-t-elle en regagnant sa chambre, me laissant seule dans mes pensées.

* * *

**23 septembre 2010**

Je ne savais ni comment, ni pourquoi, mais j'étais face à la porte de mon ancien appartement qui était devenu celui de Ino et d'Omoï. Je tenais fermement les deux cadeaux dans mes bras que j'avais acheté un peu plus tôt dans la journée avec Tayuya. C'était cette dernière qui m'avait forcé la main. J'avais la boule au ventre, me demandant si c'était toujours une bonne idée. Je soufflai, m'encourageant mentalement. Je sonnai, puis me retournai pour partir. C'était une mauvaise idée finalement.

« Naruko ? »

Je me retournais lentement avant de voir mon amie, les larmes aux yeux. Elle me sauta dans mes bras. Elle m'avait tellement manqué, juste ce simple câlin m'avait donné envie de fondre en larmes devant elle.

« Tu m'as manqué !

\- Toi aussi Ino, je suis désolée. »

Elle me fixa droit dans les yeux avant de me sourire et de détailler mes cheveux courts. Elle essuya rapidement ses larmes naissantes.

« Ne sois pas désolée, je comprends que tu ais eu besoin de temps pour te retrouver, tu m'expliqueras tout plus tard. Mais ce soir c'est la fête ! Et je ne compte pas te laisser filer ! » S'écria-t-elle avant de me prendre par le bras et de me tirer jusqu'à l'appartement. En entrant je remarquais que plusieurs personnes me dévisageaient, il y avait du monde mine de rien. Puis j'aperçus Kiba et Hinata, ils me virent à leurs tours puis vinrent me saluer.

« Naruko tu vas bien ?

\- Oui et vous ? »

Ils me prirent dans leurs bras puis on parlait de tout et de rien, mais il y avait un petit malaise. Ils n'osaient ni me parler du fait que je me sois enfuie de mon propre mariage, ni me poser des questions à ce sujet. En leur parlant j'aperçus Tenten au loin dans la cuisine. Une colère sans nom gronda en moi. Elle riait et était en pleine discussion avec Karui et un homme qui était dans la même université que nous, il portait constamment des lunettes de soleil et aimait les insectes, j'avais oublié son prénom. Je décidai de l'ignorer, je n'étais pas là pour faire de problèmes, je voulais uniquement revoir _mes_ amis..

**[…]**

La fête se termina bien, les invités partirent petit à petit, nous laissant Ino, Omoï, Karui, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chôji et moi. La fête n'avait pas été si terrible que je ne l'avais imaginé, les gens avaient été sympas avec moi et personne ne m'avait posé des questions trop personnelles. Je jetai le reste des bières vides du salon dans le sac poubelle qui m'avait été attribué. Une ambiance lourde et gênante régnait et je savais que j'en étais la cause. Peut-être que c'était uniquement mon ressenti, juste moi qui ne me sentait pas complètement à l'aise avec eux, pourtant c'était mes meilleurs amis et je pourrais donner ma vie pour eux. Je sentis quelqu'un me tapoter l'épaule. Je me retournai pour faire face à la dernière personne que je voulais voir. J'avais presque oublié qu'elle était là, j'avais dit presque.

« Naruko.. Puis-je te parler ? »

Mon sang bouillit à l'intérieur de moi, comment osait-elle venir me voir après tout _ça_? Je soufflai pour essayer de me calmer avant de me retourner et de l'ignorer. Si elle n'avait pas été là je serai sûrement mariée à Neji, et peut être même je serais enceinte à l'heure actuelle. Je pensais réellement que Neji était l'homme de la vie, le père de mes futures enfants mais elle avait tout détruit, ils avaient tout détruit. Mes rêves, mes espoirs, mon amour, mon cœur.. Ils ne m'avaient pas épargné. Karui, Hinata, Ino et Kiba nous fixèrent, assez surpris de mon attitude. Ils pouvaient clairement deviner que j'étais énervée.

« S'il te plaît, je suis désolée- »

Je me retournais vivement avant de lui donner une gifle, elle a dû lui faire sacrément mal car je sentis une vive douleur à la paume de ma main. Je n'aimais pas en venir aux mains, ce n'était pas voulu, je lui avais donné cette claque instinctivement. Mais la colère prit le dessus sur mon bon sens, car en tant normal je me serai immédiatement excusée pour mon acte;

« Désolée pour quoi ? Pour avoir couché pendant un an avec _mon_ fiancé ? Pour avoir couché avec lui la veille de mon mariage ?! Et le jour de _mon_ mariage Tenten !

\- T-Tout est allé trop vite. Tu es mon amie et-

\- Rectification : Nous ne sommes plus amies. Ne t'approche plus jamais de moi, ne viens plus jamais m'adresser la parole, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi. Neji et moi c'est fini, tu as le champs libre, tu peux te mettre avec Neji sans te cacher maintenant. C'est ce que tu as toujours voulu non ? Alors laisse-moi tranquille.. » Conclus-je avant d'accourir en cuisine, prenant le sac poubelle que j'avais lâché, suivit de Kiba et d'Ino.

« Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai Tenten.. » Souffla Karui, sous le choc.

Je posai le sac poubelle au sol avant de souffler et de retenir mes larmes. Je ne devais pas pleurer, pas devant eux, pas avec elle dans la pièce voisine. J'avais déjà suffisamment pleuré, je ne devais pas pleurer. C'était ce que je me répétais en boucle dans ma tête. Kiba s'approcha de moi.

« Gaara et toi aviez raison, je méritais mieux.. » Avouai-je en retenant un sanglot avant qu'il me prenne dans ses bras avec Ino.

« Je suis désolée Naruko, je t'assure que je vais veiller à te venger personnellement : Personne ne fait du mal à mes amis.

\- Laisse tomber Ino.. » Dis-je avant qu'on ne se sépare.

« Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir vraiment donner de signe de vie pendant presque deux mois, j'avais peur d'affronter tout _ça_ , de _vous_ affronter.

\- Mais.. Pourquoi ? » Demanda Chôji, qui avait posé son paquet de chips en me dévisageant longuement, attendant ma réponse.

Shikamaru entra dans la pièce, avant de me donner une tape dans le dos, puis de prendre une bière dans le frigo.

« J'ai organisé un mariage qui a fini en échec, je vous ai fait perdre votre temps-

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite. » M'interrompit Shikamaru qui était resté silencieux.

« Tu ne nous as pas déçu si c'est ce que tu crois. Je pense même ce que tu as fait était courageux et tu as évité de faire quelque chose que tu regretterais toute ta vie. » Termina-t-il avant de boire une gorgée de sa boisson.

« Il a raison. » Approuva Kiba, suivit d'Ino qui hocha simplement la tête avant de lui sourire tendrement, suivit de Chôji.

« On est tes amis, et on le restera pour très longtemps encore, même lorsque tu ne voudras plus de nous !

\- Je ne me lasserai jamais de vous. » Répondis-je aussitôt, un peu amusé par la phrase de Ino.

C'était les larmes aux yeux que je les dévisageai un à un, touchée. J'avais beaucoup de chance de les avoir dans ma vie, c'était des amis en or, même plus. C'était mes amis.

« Merci beaucoup les amis. »

* * *

**28 septembre 2010**

Bientôt une semaine que la fête d'anniversaire avait eu lieu, que j'avais confronté Tenten et mes amis. Je décidai de rentrer directement dans ma suite après mon premier jour de travail depuis bientôt deux mois, j'avais beaucoup mais beaucoup de retard à rattraper. Mon retour au musée n'était pas passé inaperçu. Je rentrai en claquant la porte derrière moi, ce soir j'allai me préparer un bon dîner puis dormir. Je partis dans la petite cuisine pour chauffer au micro ondes deux plats de ramens. Même pas deux minutes plus tard c'était déjà chaud et je mis les deux bols sur un plateau que j'amenai sur la table basse. J'allai commencer à manger lorsque j'entendis mon portable sonné dans la cuisine. Je me levai en soupirant puis allai rapidement dans la petite cuisine pour prendre le coup de fil. C'était Ino.

« Allô ?

_\- Naruko, il faut qu'on se voit ! T'es dipso ce soir ? J'ai une offre à te proposer._

\- Laquelle ? » Lui demandai-je, curieuse, avant de regagner le salon.

_« Pour l'appartement, je sais que tu en cherche un et je me demandais si tu étais intéressée par le mien, qui était autrefois le tien et celui de Kiba. »_

_-_ Oui Ino, je sais où j'ai habité il y bientôt cinq ans.. J'arrive chez toi dans une heure.

_\- Ça marche !_ » Puis elle me raccrocha au nez. Je soupirai fortement. Ma soirée n'allait pas être aussi tranquille que je ne le pensais.

**[…]**

Je sonnai à l'appartement. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Omoï triste et épuisé, cela m'étonnant un peu.

« Salut, est-ce-que ça va ?

\- Pas vraiment, une patiente est morte aujourd'hui.

\- Je suis désolée Omoï..

\- Hn. » Il s'écarta de la porte pour me laisser entrer. Il avait vraiment dû passer une mauvaise journée, il ne rétorqua pas, aucun commentaire déplacé ou sarcastique, je n'insistai pas.

« Ino t'attend au salon. »

Je hochai faiblement la tête avant d'aller au salon. Je m'assis face à Ino qui était en train de lire une lettre. Elle leva la tête vers nous avant de nous sourire faiblement.

« Chérie je vais aller me reposer un peu, passez une bonne soirée toutes les deux. » Dit-il avant d'embrasser le front d'Ino et de me faire un signe de la main. Il quitta la pièce en traînant des pieds, nous laissant seules Ino et moi.

« Cela doit être vraiment dur physiquement et psychologiquement de travailler à l'hôpital..

\- Disons qu'il y a des jours avec et des jours sans. Mais je sais qu'il sera un grand chirurgien plus tard. »

Elle souffla avant de se passer une main dans ses cheveux lâchés et d'enlever ses lunettes.

« Je ne t'ai même pas complimenté sur ta nouvelle coupe de cheveux, cela te va drôlement bien. Je n'aurais jamais le courage de me couper les cheveux aussi courts.. Non de me couper les cheveux tout court.

\- Merci beaucoup. Nouvelle coupe, nouveau départ.

\- Hn je vois. »

Elle me sourit puis prit l'une des lettres posées sur la table basse et me la tendit. Je la lis vaguement et lu que c'était une proposition d'emploi pour un job de biologiste dans un laboratoire à Tokyo. Je la dévisageai, étonnée et heureuse pour elle. Mon sourire s'agrandit davantage puis je sautai sur elle pour l'enlacer.

« Félicitation Ino ! » M'écriai-je.

Elle me sourit à son tour.

« Merci ! C'est un tout nouveau laboratoire de recherche qui vient de s'installer à Tokyo et ils recrutent de jeunes scientifiques inconnus, c'était vraiment sélectif ! Je travaillerai à la fois en laboratoire mais aussi à l'hôpital où travaille Omoï pour certains essais cliniques. Je devais fêter ça avec Omoï ce soir mais il est un peu déprimé donc je vais le laisser tranquille pour cette fois.

\- Si tu veux on va en boîte, j'appelle mon amie et je te la présenterai.

\- D'accord. » Elle me sourit avant de continuer.

« On a trouvé l'appartement parfait, il se trouve à côté de l'hôpital donc c'est parfait. Et je me disais, comme tu cherchais un appartement, si tu ne voulais pas de celui-ci.

\- Oui, c'est parfait. »

Je fis le tour de l'appartement des yeux. On avait tellement de souvenir ici. Je fis un petit sourire, nostalgique.

« Quand déménages-tu ?

\- En décembre, le temps de finir les travaux dans l'autre appartement, cela ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non et de toute façon je n'ai rien à faire pour le moment donc. » La rassurai-je lui souriant.

« Bon, on va en boîte ?

\- Laisse-moi cinq minute. » Dit-elle à la hâte avant d'accourir dans sa chambre. Avec Ino cinq minutes voulait dire une heure, minimum. Je l'attendais au salon, silencieuse et amusée.

**[…]**

On arriva devant la boîte de nuit vers minuit. J'aperçus Tayuya qui nous attendait devant. On dépassa les gens de la file puis alla à sa rencontre.

« Hey, Tayuya je te présente Ino et Ino voici Tayuya.

\- Enchanté de te connaître, Naruko m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. » Dit Tayuya avec un grand sourire avant de lui faire la bise.

« J'espère en bien.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. » Répondit-elle suivi d'un clin d'œil et de la prendre par le bras, avant de me prendre aussi par son autre bras.

« Les filles, on va s'amuser ce soir ! »

On entra dans la boîte, la musique battait son plein. On se dirigea vers le bar et on commanda des shots. On avait chacune un verre de shot à la main. On résuma brièvement à Tayuya le fait que Ino ait un nouveau job et moi un nouvel appartement. La soirée s'annonçait festive, c'était ce dont on avait besoin.

« C'est ma tournée les filles ! » Cria Ino.

« À Ino qui a un nouveau job et un nouvel appart, et à Naruko qui a un nouvel appartement et une nouvelle coupe, et à moi, qui ai trouvé de nouvelles amies. »

On leva nos verres en même temps avant de trinquer et de boire coup sec, riant.

* * *

**18 décembre 2010**

Je terminai d'emménager dans mon nouvel appartement qui fut mon ancien appartement d'étudiante. J'avais pris quelques jours de congé spécialement pour ça. C'était étrange de venir revivre ici, seule. Enfin ce n'était pas la première fois que je vivais seule ici mais voilà, c'était un sentiment étrange. Jamais je n'aurais pensé en déménageant d'ici que je reviendrais y revivre. C'était un signe de régression pour moi. Je pris mes clés et sortis rapidement de l'appartement pour aller prendre le courrier. J'avais reçu plusieurs lettres, mais une lettre attira mon attention. Je l'ouvris puis la lis avant de tomber des nues, espérant que ça soit une blague. Oui, une très mauvaise blague.

**[…]**

J'entrai dans le musée qui me servait de lieu de travail, furieuse, tenant fermement la lettre que j'avais reçu en la froissant. Je montai quatre par quatre les escaliers menant au bureau de la gérante du musée, Shizune Nemoto. J'entrai dans son bureau sans demander mon reste. Je l'interrompis en pleine conversation avec une jeune femme, qui était un peu plus âgée que moi.

« C'est une blague ?! » M'écriai-je en posant la feuille qui indiquait que j'étais licenciée sur son bureau.

« Je suis désolée, je vous rappellerai bientôt, au revoir. » Dit Shizune, m'ignorant, serrant la main de la femme.

La femme quitta le bureau, encore offusquée de mon entrée.

« J'ai travaillé dur, je ne comprends pas ce choix ! »

Ma patronne, où du moins mon ancienne patronne, enleva ces lunettes avant de me dévisager longuement.

« Écoute Naruko, nous avons besoin de personnes qui s'engage sérieusement à faire ce travail, nous avons reçu plus d'une cinquantaine de C.V et-

\- Mais je suis engagée ! Je suis déterminée et-

\- Dois-je te faire rappeler qu'on t'a donné deux semaines de repos après ton mariage et que tu es revenue travailler deux mois plus tard, sans aucun réel motif ? » M'interrompit Shizune, qui commençait à s'énerver, chose qu'elle faisait rarement. Je me calmai aussitôt, elle n'avait pas tord. J'avais été irresponsable.

« Ici nous avons besoin de personnes qui s'engagent à faire tout le travail que l'on leur demande et qui prennent ce travail au sérieux. J'ai essayé de fermer les yeux sur les deux mois de vacances que tu t'es improvisée mais on a prit trop de retard sur les inventaires à cause de cela et je ne suis pas la seule à prendre des décisions ici.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée Shizune..

\- Moi aussi je suis aussi navrée d'en arriver là Naruko, surtout que c'est moi qui t'ai donnée cette opportunité. »

Elle ouvrit l'un de ses tiroirs puis y sortit une enveloppe avant de me la tendre.

« C'est ton dernier chèque, tes affaires sont déjà emballés. J'aimerais récupérer le trousseau de clé que je t'ai donné.. »

Je sortis le trousseau de clé de ma poche et le posai sur la table avant de prendre l'enveloppe, sonnée. Je sortis de la pièce, abattue. J'entrai dans la pièce vidée qui m'avait servi de bureau. Je rangeai l'enveloppe dans le gros carton. Je pris le gros carton des mains avant de sortir de la pièce sous les regards compatissants de mes anciens collègues. Je sortis du musée, la porte se claqua derrière moi à cause du vent. Je m'avançai puis soufflai en levant ma tête vers le ciel. Je me retournais pour faire face à l'immense bâtise.

« Quelle année de merde.. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Les sucettes et les bonbons sont diverses drogues tel que de l'herbe ou de l'extasie par exemple. N'oubliez pas qu'elle raconte cette histoire à ses enfants.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : À l'exception de deux personnages, aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

**_2 février 2011_ **

Je terminai de nettoyer la suite dans laquelle j'avais vécu pendant presque quatre mois. C'était la dernière suite que je devais nettoyer. Je sortis de la pièce, un peu essoufflée. Depuis que j'avais été viré de mon travail, j'avais essayé d'en retrouver un nouveau mais sans succès. C'était après mon licenciement que je me suis rendue compte que j'avais vraiment eu de la chance d'avoir obtenu ce travail en tant que conservatrice de musée, mais je l'avais prit pour acquis. C'était mal-vu d'avoir un renvoi sur son C.V, et vu mon « jeune » âge.. Je soupirai pour la énième fois en même pas l'espace d'une heure. J'avais l'impression d'avoir régressé : Je vivais dans mon appartement d'étudiante et je travaillais dans cet hôtel afin de payer mes fins de mois mais cette fois-ci je travaillais à temps plein. Jiraya avait réussi à me trouver une place malgré qu'ils étaient au complet. Une fois terminé, je rangeais rapidement mes outils de travail puis allai dans les vestiaires pour me changer rapidement. Je sortis de l'hôtel, une brise glaciale me fouettai légèrement le visage. Je levai la tête pour regarder le ciel, le soleil se couchait timidement. J'habitai à vingt minutes de l'hôtel à tout casser, je décidai de marcher. En chemin j'aperçus quelques lycées rentrer chez eux. Parfois j'aimerais retourner à l'époque de mes seize ans, tout était facile et simple. J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je ne me rendis pas compte que j'étais déjà arrivée devant mon immeuble. Je montai rapidement les escaliers puis entrai dans l'appartement. J'enlevai mes chaussures puis allai m'allonger sur le canapé. Je regardai l'heure de ma montre, il était dix huit heure vingt quatre. Je contemplai le plafond, je n'aimais pas vraiment vivre seule, tout était trop calme. Je m'endormis..

**[...]**

J'entendis mon portable sonné sur la petite table basse. Je sursautai, tombant presque du canapé. Je me massai la tête, espérant que ce coup de fil soit vraiment important car sinon je risquerais d'être de mauvaise humeur. Je pris mon portable et grommelai un peu avant de dire un mot compréhensif.

« Allô ?

_-_ _Naruko_ _?_

\- Iruka ? » M'écriai-je en entendant sa voix, sursautant presque.

Je me redressai rapidement puis jeta un coup d'œil à ma montre. Il était vingt heure quarante six, je m'étais endormie sans m'en rendre compte. En Espagne il devait être midi, voir treize heures. Je me demandai pourquoi Iruka m'appelait à cette heure-ci.

_«_ _Comment ça va ?_

\- Je- Ça va et toi ?

_\- Super. Je me demandais ce que tu faisais._

_-_ Rien, j'ai terminé le travail et là je suis chez moi.

 _\- Alors je tombe bien_ _._ » Me dit-il avant que j'entends quelqu'un sonner à la porte.

Je fronçai un peu les sourcils, n'attendant aucune visite, puis accourus jusqu'à la porte.

« Attends deux minutes Iruka quelqu'un a sonné à la porte. »

Puis je l'ouvris.

« Surprise ! » S'écria Iruka.

C'était la plus belle surprise que j'avais eu depuis presque un an, je lui sautai dans les bras, les larmes aux yeux. Avant de pleurer à chaude larmes. Il me caressa doucement les cheveux.

« C'est bon je suis là.. »

Je ne savais plus la dernière fois que j'avais pleuré dans ses bras, je pense que c'était lorsqu'il m'avait adopté.

_« Joyeux anniversaire Naruko. » Me soufflai-je à moi-même avant de souffler ma bougie._

_J'avais volé le dernier muffin au chocolat de la cantine de l'orphelinat et avais trouvé la bougie que j'avais utilisé l'année dernière pour mon onzième anniversaire, c'était Gaara qui me l'avait acheté. Malheureusement il était en Chine et je fêtais mon anniversaire seule, une année de plus. Je m'étais réfugiée dans le grenier de l'orphelinat, à l'abri des regards. Seule la lune qui se reflétait sur la petite fenêtre du haut éclairait la pièce. J'étais la peste noire de l'établissement, je ne savais pas exactement pourquoi. Certains, même les adultes, pensais que j'étais une ratée car mes résultats à l'école n'était pas vraiment excellent, que plus tard j'allais sombrer dans la drogue et dans l'alcool, donc il n'y avait aucun espoir pour moi. D'autres trouvait ça étrange que je fus la seule survivante d'un accident de voiture qui avait coûté la vie à mes parents. Ils disaient je portais la poisse, que j'étais maudite. Une unique larme coula, pensant à mes parents. Cela faisait presque trois ans qu'ils étaient partis, et chaque jour ils me manquaient. À chacun de mes anniversaires ma mère faisait des crêpes et mon père ramenait un fraisier et mon cadeau, qu'il cachait à son travail. Ma mère donnait toujours le reste des crêpes aux voisins. Ces petites choses simples me manquaient. Tout me manquaient. Je mangeai rapidement mon muffin, faisant attention à ne pas me mettre de miettes dessus pour éviter de me faire griller. Puis je sortis discrètement de la pièce, regagnant rapidement ma chambre, refermant la porte de ma chambre le plus discrètement possible._

_« T'étais où ? » me demanda ma camarade de chambre, Karin, avant de remettre correctement ses lunettes._

_« J'étais aux toilettes ! » Dis-je à la hâte, très mauvaise menteuse._

_Les règles de l'orphelinat était très strict. On n'avait plus le droit de circuler dans les couloirs à partir de vingt-et-une heure, et il devait être vingt deux heures. Karin, ma camarade de chambre, prenait un malin plaisir à faire de mon quotidien à l'orphelinat un cauchemar, me balançant à chacun de mes mauvais pas._

_« Pendant presque une heure ?_

_\- Oui, tu veux aller vérifier peut-être ? » Lui répondis-je, exaspérée._

_Elle avait lancé la rumeur comme quoi je me droguais, ils m'avaient même fait passer un test de dépistage, et à cause de cela j'avais raté l'opportunité de me faire adopté par une famille qui commençait à m'apprécier comme j'étais. J'en étais sûre, elle l'avait fait exprès. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de notre chambre puis entra. C'était la directrice de l'orphelinat en personne, Yûgao Uzuki, qui entra dans notre chambre._

_« Madame, Naruko a quitté sa chambre sans autorisation ! » S'écria Karin en se levant à la hâte de son lit._

_« Cela n'a plus d'importance maintenant. » Commença la directrice, en lui répondant froidement._

_Je souris faiblement de satisfaction, narguant presque Karin._

_« J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi Naruko, c'est ta dernière journée ici à l'orphelinat. Une nouvelle famille t'attend à l'accueil et je pense que tu vas l'aimer. »_

_Je la regardai, choquée et excitée. Je n'y croyais pas, c'était trop beau pour être vrai. La directrice me sourit, chose qu'elle faisait rarement, avant de hocher la tête. Je pris un grand sac et rangeais toutes mes affaires en vrac rapidement, sous l'œil mauvais de Karin. Une fois mon sac prêt, la directrice et moi quittâmes la chambre. Je commençai à appréhender, et si la famille me détestait ? Que ça se passait mal ? Qui était cette famille ? J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je ne remarquai pas Iruka-senseï m'attendre devant l'entrée._

_« Naruko ! » S'écria-t-il, me sortant dans mes pensées._

_Je sursautai puis le fixai, les yeux écarquillés. J'accourus vers lui. Il me prit dans mes bras. Je n'avais jamais autant pleuré de joie et de reconnaissance._

Lorsque j'étais enfant, Iruka avait été le seul adulte à avoir cru en moi. C'était grâce à lui que j'étais devenue la femme que j'étais, c'était grâce à lui que je pus apprendre à m'affirmer, à m'accepter telle que j'étais. Je lui devais beaucoup, je ne savais pas ce que je deviendrais sans lui, ni ce que je serais devenue s'il ne m'avait pas adopté. Il m'avait sauvé la vie. C'était lui ma famille. Je me défis de son emprise et le laissai entrer dans mon appartement. Je refermai la porte derrière lui.

« C'est mignon. » Fit-il la remarque en faisait le tour du salon des yeux avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Je partis rapidement dans la cuisine puis mis sur un plateau une bouteille de jus et des cookies. Je regagnai le salon puis déposai le plateau sur la table basse.

« Désolée je n'ai que ça, je ferai des courses demain.

\- Et si on sortait manger ? J'ai envie de manger dans le bar à ramen dont tu m'as tant parlé.

\- Ah euh.. Ok allons-y ! » Répondis-je, un peu au dépourvu.

**[...]**

On entra dans le restaurant, Chez Ichiraku. Teuchi, le propriétaire, me vit faire mon entrée au restaurant depuis le comptoir. Je ne savais plus c'était quand la dernière fois j'étais venue manger ici, sûrement lorsque j'étais étudiante. Je me souvins que je passais au moins deux fois par semaine pour manger ici. Cela remontes à tellement loin, l'endroit n'avait pas réellement changé.

« Oh Naruko ! Cela faisait longtemps ! Installez-vous, Ayame prendra votre commande. »

Je hochais la tête de haut en bas, lui souriant. Je ne savais même plus c'était quand la dernière fois que j'avais mangé ici. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais arrêté de venir ici. On s'installa à la table de libre au fond à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

« Qu'est-ce-qui t'amène de beau au Japon ? Et quand est-ce que je pourrais rencontrer Kakashi ?

\- Il travaille, il n'a pas pu m'accompagner. » Me révéla-t-il en prenant la carte des menus.

« Je suis venue au Japon pour voir ma blonde préférée. »

Je me grattai l'arrière la tête, un peu nerveuse et contente à la fois. Ça me rappelais que je devais me débarrasser de ce tic. Ayame vint à notre table. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'était au réveillon de 2005.

« Oh Naruko, quelle surprise !

\- N'est-ce pas ? Comment vas-tu ?

\- Super ! Je suis revenue au Japon il y a presque deux mois et toi ? J'ai entendu dire que tu étais fiancée ? Félicitations ! » S'exclama-t-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

J'étais vraiment gênée à ce moment là. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je soufflai légèrement.

« Je- On a rompu.. » Lui avouai-je, un peu dans le vague.

« Je-je suis désolée. » S'excusa-t-elle, très gênée. Je secouai la main en lui souriant, ne lui en voulant pas.

« Je vais prendre vos commandes ! » Dit-elle à la hâte, changeant de sujet, avant de prendre nos commandes puis de rebrousser chemin.

« Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Euh oui, juste que ça fait bizarre d'en reparler.

\- Je vois.. »

Iruko n'insista pas, il comprit que c'était un sujet sensible. Je m'en étais remise, enfin j'essayai de m'en convaincre que c'était le cas. Mais je ne voulais pas en parler, pas maintenant. C'était douloureux et humiliant. Ayame arriva avec nos plats de ramens. Je pris les baguettes et attaquai directement le bol, j'avais vraiment faim.

« Eh bien, je vois que ton amour pour les ramens n'a pas changé ! » Me fit remarquer Iruka, mangeant son bol tranquillement.

« Alors, tu restes ici combien de temps ?

\- Je repars après demain. »

Je m'arrêtai dans mon élan. Je restai figée, silencieuse, un peu déçue qu'il ne reste pas un peu plus longtemps. Le reste du repas fut plus léger, on parlait de tout et de rien, en évitant les sujets un peu fâcheux et gênant.

* * *

_**3 février 2011** _

« Debout ! » Hurla quelqu'un qui tira mes volets et mes rideaux.

Je grommelai quelque chose d'incompréhensible, puis me réfugiai davantage dans mes couvertures. Iruka me tira la couverture.

« Je dois partir dans la soirée, Kakashi m'a appelé et il est malade. Donc je veux profiter de cette dernière journée avec toi ! »

Je rassemblai toutes mes forces pour me lever, j'étais vraiment épuisée mais ce n'était pas tous les jours que je voyais Iruka. Après que j'ai commencé l'université et que j'avais emménagé dans cet appartement avec Kiba, il avait aussi décidé de vivre son rêve : Voyager à travers le monde. Il avait économisé pendant presque vingt ans pour y parvenir. Comme il était enseignant, il enseignait à l'étranger.

**[...]**

Iruko m'avait incité à l'emmener dans tout les endroits dont je lui ai parlé dans nos conversations. Le starbuck, passant par le parc, puis à Shibuya. On avait dû retourner à l'appartement pour prendre la valise de Iruka avant de repartir de nouveau. Cette fois-ci il voulait que je lui montrai la station où j'y allais pour faire du free-drawing. Je ne savais plus c'était quand la dernière fois que j'y avais mit les pieds. Il fût un temps où je ne pouvais pas passer ne serait-ce deux jours sans y aller. On fit notre entrée dans la station de métro, Iruka derrière moi. Certaines personnes étaient déjà sur place en train de faire des graff. On fit le tour de l'endroit, racontant des anecdotes. La station avait beaucoup changé, elle était plus spacieuse qu'avant. Mais un graff attira mon attention, mon graff. J'y avais dessiné mes initiales. Je me souvins du jour où je l'avais fait. Je le scrutai longuement avant de parler, repensant à ces derniers jours où Iruka était là.

« Tu l'as fait exprès.. »

Iruka ne répondit pas, je pouvais sentir son regard de derrière moi. Il avait fait exprès de me ramener dans tout les endroits que j'aimais, où je me sentais le plus à l'aise. De moi-même, je n'y serai jamais retournée.

« Un jour en repensant à cette histoire tu ne sentiras qu'un petit pincement au cœur. Et tu m'en parleras lorsque tu seras prête. Depuis cette rupture, tu as perdu une part de toi. Je sais que c'est dur, et je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu être là pour t'aider, mais maintenant je suis là.. »

Il s'approcha puis me tapota l'épaule.

« Tu as subit beaucoup de pertes dans ta vie, beaucoup de déceptions, et tu en connaîtras d'autres malheureusement car la vie est faite ainsi.. »

Il fit une courte pause avant de reprendre.

« Mais chaque déception te rendra plus forte, tu dois te relever comme tu l'as toujours fait.. »

Il me tourna pour que je sois face à lui.

« Avec ton plus beau sourire. »

Il me sourit, puis me pinça légèrement la joue. Je fis une grimace enfantine avant de lui sourire à mon tour, les larmes aux yeux.

« Merci. »

Il me prit dans ses bras avant de m'embrasser le front. En même pas deux jours il m'avait tellement aidé, et m'avait rassuré. Son portable sonna, c'était le taxi qui l'attendait devant la galerie de Sasori. Il soupira, me prenant une dernière fois dans ses bras. Je le sentais légèrement trembler, je savais qu'il allait pleurer en prenant le taxi.

« Je dois y aller Naruko, à bientôt.

\- C'est moi qui viendra vous voir cette fois-ci ! »

Il me sourit avant de quitter la station, me laissant seule. Je m'assis face à mon graff, perdue dans mes pensées.

_« Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'étais restée devant ce graff, à le contempler. Je l'avais fait à mes vingt ans, je pense, ou peut être dix neuf ans. Mais je me souviens de ce jour là, de mon état d'esprit.. J'étais tellement sûr de moi, je savais où je voulais aller, ce que je voulais faire. Je savais qui j'étais. Cette histoire m'avait presque fait perdre mon identité. C'est à partir de ce moment-là que j'avais décidé de prendre du recul. Cette année j'avais décidé de prendre une année sabbatique pour me ressourcer et me retrouver. Mais cette année avait prit une autre tournure pour certains.. »_

_**26 mai 2011** _

Tayuya et moi décidâmes de passer à l'improviste chez Ino. Cela faisait presque un mois qu'on ne l'avait pas vu, depuis que Omoï avait décidé de se porter volontaire dans l'humanitaire en tant que médecin. Il était parti pour le Kenya sans mettre personne au courant et on n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de lui, même Karui n'en avait pas. Ino devait sûrement se sentir seule sans son mari, alors on avait prit l'initiative de venir la voir. La porte s'ouvrit sur Ino, portant uniquement un vieux tee-shirt sale, ses yeux étaient rougis.

« Qu'est-ce-qui ne vas pas ?! » M'écriai-je presque, inquiète.

Elle souffla, retenant ses larmes. Puis nous avoua.

« Omoï et moi.. Nous allons divorcer. »

Tayuya et moi écarquillèrent les yeux, abasourdies par la nouvelle. J'étais choquée. Leur couple paraissait tellement solide, ils se complétaient sur certains points. Ino avait eu une éducation très stricte, et le divorce n'était pas envisageable. Je compris que ça n'avait pas été la décision de Ino, mais celle de Omoï. Ino se recula pour nous laisser entrer dans son appartement. On entra dans le salon. Tayuya s'installa sur le fauteuil et Ino et moi sur le canapé. Cette dernière se réfugia dans sa couverture, puis prit un mouchoir pour se moucher.

« Son boulot de résident l'a complètement bouffé. Il voulait toujours en faire plus pour aider d'autres personnes, me laissant complètement de côté. Et puis un jour, il est revenu à la maison, il m'a annoncé qu'on lui avait proposé un boulot de médecin, qu'il allait travailler dans l'humanitaire en Afrique, et qu'il partait dans deux jours. Il a accepté le job sans même m'en parler. Je ne lui avais fait aucun reproche. Après tout, quelle genre d'épouse serais-je à l'empêcher de partir pour aider les plus démunis ? C'est cette qualité là que j'aime et respecte particulièrement chez lui.. »

Elle souffla avant de reprendre, essuyant ses larmes naissantes.

« Il est parti là-bas, sans m'appeler une seule fois. C'était comme si il m'avait oublié. Il y a une semaine, il m'appelles pour la première fois pour m'annoncer.. »

Elle marqua une pause, riant jaune. Elle passa nerveusement sa main dans sa chevelure. On pouvait clairement deviner qu'elle était à la fois en colère et triste.

« Qu'il ne peut plus être avec moi. Il veut passer à autre chose, devenir une personne meilleure. Il ne m'a même pas donné de réels arguments. Il ne m'a plus rappelé depuis. » Révéla-t-elle, dans le vague.

« Il ne veut juste plus de moi.. ou il a rencontré une autre femme là-bas.. Il a juste.. Changé. Tout a changé, et c'est difficile à accepter.. »

Elle prit une enveloppe marron assez grande, des mains. Cette enveloppe attira notre curiosité. Puis elle la jeta sur la table basse.

« J'ai reçu les papiers du divorce aujourd'hui. Son avocat me les a donné en mains propres, j'en ai de la chance de ne pas les avoir reçu par courrier.. »

Je la regardai, compatissante, puis la pris dans mes bras.

« Pourquoi suis-je la seule qui soit plus bas que terre ? Il m'a blessé comme personne ne l'avait fait auparavant.. Et lui avait l'air d'aller bien.. Comment fait-on pour oublier toute cette douleur ?

\- La bière ! C'est la solution pour digérer la nouvelle.. Puis tu dois sortir un peu, changer d'air. Demain accompagnes-moi en boîte si tu veux. »

Ino se leva à la hâte du canapé, comme si elle avait eu une révélation après ce que lui avait dit Tayuya.

« Tu as raison, lui il a décidé de me rayer de sa vie et de passer à autre chose.. Je dois en faire de même. Je reviens ! »

Elle partit rapidement de la pièce, me laissant seule avec Tayuya. Je fronçai un peu les sourcils, inquiète. Tayuya enchaînait les soirées, ou si elle n'y allait pas buvait beaucoup et consommait beaucoup de bonbons* seule. On était à la période de l'année que Tayuya détestait le plus, cela allait faire trois ans que son fiancé s'était suicidé.

« Tu ne penses pas que t'abuse un peu.. » Lui fis-je remarquer.

« Ces derniers temps tu enchaînes les soirées arrosées avec Pakura.

\- On ne vit qu'une fois Naruko, ne commence pas.

\- Tu ne peux pas m'interdire de m'inquiéter pour toi. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas y repenser mais-

\- Non tu ne comprends pas ! Nous n'avons pas surmonter les mêmes choses ! Tu ne sais à quel point cela peut te détruire de pleurer sur le corps de la personne que tu aimes le plus dans ce monde. Alors arrête, s'il te plaît. » M'interrompit-elle, plus durement, tellement que sa voix me fit sursauter.

Je décidai de ne pas en rajouter, même si j'aurais pu lui rappeler que j'avais pleuré toute seule et sans personne pendant un an sur la tombe de mes parents. Je ne voulais pas me disputer avec elle, et encore moins de réveiller d'anciennes blessures ou la mettre mal à l'aise. Ino revint dans la pièce avec trois bières. L'ambiance était un peu plus tendu de mon côté, je décidai de ne pas boire de la soirée, les regardant faire.

_« J'aurais dû plus m'inquiéter plus, être plus insistante.. J'avais échoué dans mon rôle d'amie, voilà. Vous savez, le réel regret que j'ai eu cette année et je m'en mords les doigts jusqu'à aujourd'hui c'était de ne pas avoir répondu à son appel.. »_

_**16 décembre 2011** _

Je me réveillai en sursaut, mon portable sonnait sur ma table de nuit. Récemment j'avais beaucoup de mal à dormir, je n'aimais pas particulièrement le mois de décembre car cela me rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Je soufflai avant de prendre mon portable et de voir que c'était Tayuya qui m'appelait. Il était dix heures du soir et je n'étais pas partie en boîte avec elle la veille, voulant rester un peu seule. Je savais qu'elle m'appelait pour qu'on puisse sortir, mais le cœur n'était pas à la fête. Je décidai d'éteindre mon téléphone à ce moment là et de me rendormir. Je la rappellerai plus tard.

_« Mais j'avais oublié de la rappeler.._ _»_

_**17 décembre 2011** _

Je fermai la porte de l'appartement de Ino derrière moi. Plus le temps passait moins elle allait, Omoï lui manquait. Ce que je pouvais comprendre, leur histoire s'était terminée du jour au lendemain sans qu'elle l'ait vu venir. Elle avait vraiment besoin de beaucoup de réconfort et de soutien. Avec Karui on l'avait aidé toute l'après-midi à expédier les dernières affaires de Omoï. Je sortis de l'appartement, voulant rentrer chez moi pour me coucher plus tôt. En descendant les escaliers de l'immeuble de Ino, j'entendis mon portable sonner dans ma poche. C'était un numéro masqué. La curiosité prit le dessus et je répondis.

« Allô ?

_\- C'est bien_ _Naruko Uzumaki à l'appareil ?_

\- Oui c'est bien moi, qui est-ce ?

_\- Je m'appelle Fû Shinora, je suis une amie de Tayuya.. »_

\- Oui, elle m'a déjà parlé de toi ! Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?

_\- Je- Je dois vous parler car, vous êtes vous aussi une amie de Tayuya. Un peu plus tôt dans la matinée.._ _»_

J'entendis des reniflements et des soupirs à l'autre bout du combiné, comme si elle était sur le point de pleurer. Sa voix était un peu cassée et parlait doucement. Je fronçais les sourcils, inquiète.

 _« Un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, Tayuya a fait une overdose dans son appartement.. Elle est morte._ _»_

Mihoko posa sa main sur la main de sa mère. La mère souffla, retenant ses larmes, levant la tête. Naruko avait apprit très tôt petite qu'il était impossible de « faire son deuil » car ce serait faire en sorte d'oublier la personne, mais il était impossible pour elle _d'oublier_ , tout simplement. C'était toujours douloureux, et ça le sera toujours. Tout ce qu'on devait faire face à la mort de quelqu'un qu'on aimait c'était de l'accepter. Elle dévisagea ses enfants.

« Je sais qu'un jour ou l'autre vous allez en prendre, peut être pour impressionner des gens, ou par curiosité. Et je ne serais pas toujours là pour vous surveiller vos faits et geste mais si je venais à perdre l'un de vous deux de cette manière.. Je ne pourrais jamais m'en remettre.. »

Akira la regarda, compatissant. Les enfants commencèrent réellement à comprendre leur mère au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avançait. Naruko essuya rapidement ses larmes naissantes, avant de reprendre l'histoire.

« Mais aux fils des années j'ai apprit à me pardonner pour mes erreurs. J'avais aussi apprit que l'on devait profiter au maximum de la présence des gens qu'on aime car on a qu'une vie, et qu'on ne sait pas de quoi est fait le lendemain. J'ai aussi comprit que dans ce genre de.. Tragédie, il ne fallait pas s'isoler, au contraire, il fallait s'entourer pour être épaulé. Ce soir là j'avais trouvé mon épaule ».

_**28 décembre 2011** _

La neige recouvrait un peu la tombe mais également le sol qui l'entourait, mais je pouvais voir ce qui était inscrit dessus. Je m'accroupis face à elle puis frôlai des doigts l'inscription gravée sur la tombe, retenant mes larmes. Être devant sa tombe fut horrible. Cela rendait la chose plus réelle. C'était comme si la vie me ruait de coup à nouveau : C'était avec son aide que je m'étais relevée _d'une énième blessure_. Mais personne pouvait guérir ce que je ressentais en ce moment même. J'avais perdu mon amie, et je me sentais mal et seule tout à coup. Je scrutais la tombe, lisant ce qui y était gravée.

**Tayuya Watanabe.**

**15 février 1987 – 16 décembre 2011**

C'était ses parents qui avaient organisé ses funérailles. Je n'y étais pas allée pour deux raisons : Premièrement sa mère ne voulait pas me voir, selon elle c'était de ma faute si Tayuya était tombée dans la drogue, j'étais _« l'une des fréquentations pas nettes de sa fille et que si elle ne m'avait pas rencontré elle serait encore vivante. »_. Et la deuxième raison : Je n'en avais pas la force. Non je n'étais pas prête à dire adieu à mon amie, elle m'avait aidé, soutenu, fait rire. C'était mon amie, et je l'aimais.

« Bonsoir. »

Je tournai la tête face à l'origine de la voix. C'était un jeune homme de mon âge, je n'étais pas sûre à cause de l'expression froide et vide qui était affiché sur son visage. Ses cheveux ténébreux cachaient légèrement ses yeux ébènes. De la neige recouvrait un peu les épaules de son manteau noir. Il avait un bouquet de roses blanches à la main. Il ressemblait à une poupée en porcelaine tellement sa peau était blanche et net, pouvant rivaliser avec la neige. Je lui répondis à mon tour :

« Bonsoir. »

Il fit un léger hochement de tête avant de poser un bouquet de fleur sur la tombe. On resta silencieux devant la tombe de Tayuya avant qu'il ne coupe le silence.

« J'aurais voulu avoir tord..

\- Comment ça ?

\- Elle était l'ex-fiancée de mon ami. Je l'ai vu sombrer dans l'alcool et la drogue après le décès de Suigetsu.

\- On ne peut pas aider quelqu'un qui ne veut pas de notre aide. » Déclarai-je simplement, pensive, repensant à la petite altercation que j'avais eu avec elle chez Ino.

Je me levai lentement aux côtés de l'homme brun qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux la tombe. La neige commença à tomber doucement sur nous. Cette neige qui me rendait mélancolique. C'était sous un temps complètement différent que je l'avais rencontré pour la première fois, sous la chaleur de l'été.

« Je m'appelle Naruko Uzumaki.

\- Sasuke Uchiwa. » Répondit-il à son tour avant de me serrer la main.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partie n°1 du chapitre 7

_« Mon année sabbatique avait été un peu dure au début. J'essayais de faire mon deuil et de reprendre ma vie en main. C'était avec Karui et Ino qu'on avait décidé de partir aux États-Unis, faisant le tour du pays. Ino avait décidé d'aller ré-habiter chez son père, elle ne pouvait plus supporter de vivre dans son ancien appartement, cela lui faisait trop rappeler Omoï. Karui l'avait beaucoup soutenu, elle non plus n'avait pas comprit la décision de son cousin. Elles étaient actuellement à San Francisco depuis bientôt deux semaines. Moi j'avais décidé de revenir plus tôt de voyage, cela faisait une semaine que j'étais rentrée du Japon à la recherche d'un travail. Oui, j'étais enfin prête à reprendre ma vie là où je l'avais laissé, même si je ne savais pas ce qui m'attendais. Durant mon absence j'avais confié l'appartement à mon nouveau colocataire et ami. Pour tout le monde, il y avait eu beaucoup de changement cette année. »_

_**28 mars 2013** _

J'entrai dans mon appartement, frappucino à la main, avec Kiba qui lui, mangeait des pains au chocolat. J'étais partie le chercher à son nouveau lieu travail. Il s'était reconverti, il était devenu vétérinaire, la médecine humaine ne l'intéressait plus. On entrai dans le salon, un gros carton était en plein milieu de la table basse.

« Je vois que ton futur colocataire va bientôt emménager.

\- Cela fait un an qu'il a emménagé ici. » Répondis-je, me demandant ce que faisait un carton au milieu du salon, surtout que mon colocataire était loin d'être bordélique, bien au contraire.

On décida d'aller à la cuisine, je m'assis sur une chaise et lui s'assit en face de moi. J'avais beaucoup de questions à lui poser.

« Le boulot ? Comment s'est passé ton premier jour en tant que vétérinaire ?

\- Bien ! Lorsque je travaillais en tant que résident à l'hôpital, c'était vraiment dur, je n'avais pas d'horaires fixes, je voyais moins Hinata.. Malgré ça j'ai réellement aimé faire ce métier, je voulais réellement devenir chirurgien.

\- Tu ne m'as pas raconté, mais qu'est-ce-qui t'as soudainement fait changer d'avis ? Avant de partir tu recherchais dans quoi tu voulais te spécialiser dans la chirurgie.

\- Je rentrai d'une journée de travail difficile.. »

_Kiba accourut rapidement vers sa voiture, il allait bientôt faire nuit. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il n'était pas rentré chez lui, ayant enchaîné les heures de gardes. Il pleuvait des cordes et il avait oublié de prendre un parapluie, comme Hinata lui avait suggéré. Il ouvrit la porte conductrice de sa voiture puis souffla de soulagement, une fois à l'abri. Il démarra la voiture pour rentrer chez lui. Il avait tellement hâte d'être chez lui, de dormir dans son lit. Il était à encore dix minutes de chez lui en voiture lorsqu'il entendit son portable sonné. Il mit le haut parleur._

_« Allô ?_

_\- Est-ce-que tu peux revenir à l'hôpital d'urgence ? Il manque du personnel pour le service de nuit et on a plusieurs blessé qui viennent d'arriver._

_\- Ok. J'arrive le plus vite possible ! »_

_Il raccrocha puis regarda dans ses rétroviseurs s'il y avait une voiture, afin qu'il puisse faire demi-tour, même si il n'en avait pas le droit. C'était désert, le brouillard prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur. Il tourna son volant. Il sentit une secousse venant du capot. Il freina sec, paniqué._

_« Ne me dit pas que- »_

_Il s'interrompit, puis sortit de la voiture en courant. La pluie était de plus en plus violente, il avait l'impression qu'il allait se noyer. Au loin il aperçut un petit chiot. Il courut vers lui. Il enleva son manteau pour couvrir le chien puis il porta le chiot et courut de nouveau jusqu'à sa voiture. Il plaça le chien à l'arrière puis fouilla dans sa boite à gant à la recherche de sa boite de premier secours. Il y sortit des bandages. Il essaya d'atténuer la plaie afin qu'il ne perde pas trop de sang. Une fois fait il regarda à l'aide de son portable où était le vétérinaire le plus proche. Il était à deux kilomètres en voiture. Il conduisit le plus rapidement possible puis s'arrêta devant le vétérinaire. Il prit le chiot puis il sortit de la voiture. La pluie c'était un peu calmée mais pas le cœur de Kiba, il était vraiment paniqué. Il entra précipitamment dans le centre animalier._

_« Bonsoir ! J'ai accidentellement renversé ce chiot ! »_

_L'hôtesse se leva de la chaise, paniquée à son tour._

_« Mince le vétérinaire est parti au centre-ville pour prendre nos dîners. Suivez-moi ! »_

_Kiba la suivit à la hâte, ils entrèrent dans une salle, sûrement là où le vétérinaire opérait les animaux. L'hôtesse composa un numéro plusieurs fois, mais ça ne répondait pas._

_« Merde il ne répond pas, je ne sais pas quoi faire !_

_\- Je suis chirurgien, je peux peut-être essayer.. »_

_Elle lui donna des gants et tout le nécessaire pour opérer le chiot, qui arrivait à peine à aboyer. Il enleva les bandages, puis désinfecta la plaie. Il commença à refermer la plaie, la femme l'aida à stabiliser le chien. Il souffla de soulagement avant de mettre de nouveau bandage. Il remarqua que sa patte arrière était cassée. Il ne pouvait pas en faire plus, après tout il n'était pas vétérinaire._

_« C'est fini. »_

_La femme soupira de soulagement à son tour, puis retira ses gants._

« J'ai suivi une formation pendant presque cinq mois, comme j'ai été résident, j'avais déjà acquis quelques bases.

\- Tant que tu es heureux je le suis pour toi.

\- Merci. Et toi ? Ta recherche d'emploi ?

\- Toujours en cours, en attendant je fais des peintures.

\- Je vois. Ne te décourage pas, je suis sûre que tu vas trouver au moment où tu t'y attendras le moins ! »

_« Et il avait raison, mais on en parlera un peu plus tard. Continuons l'histoire. »_

Kiba termina son dernier pain au chocolat. Il allait parler lorsqu'on entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis se refermer. On se leva en même temps puis on regagna le salon. Mon colocataire entra également dans le salon.

« Salut je ne savais pas que tu allais rentrer aussi tôt Sasuke. » Lui fis-je remarquer, il n'était que dix-sept heures après tout. D'habitude il rentrait à vingt heures, au minimum.

« Je te présente Kiba, et Kiba voici Sasuke, mon nouveau colocataire.

\- Enchanté. » Déclara Kiba en tendant la main.

Sasuke tendis également sa main et la serra, puis prit le carton avec lui avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre, claquant la porte derrière lui. Kiba frissonna, lui rappelant des mauvais souvenirs avec Gaara durant nos années lycées.

« Eh bien.. Il me fait rappeler Gaara : Froid comme un iceberg.

\- D'habitude il n'est pas comme ça, enfin il est un tout petit peu plus social. Je pense qu'il a passé une mauvaise journée.. » Répondis-je un peu dans le vague, un peu étonnée de l'attitude de Sasuke.

Ce dernier m'avait beaucoup soutenu, et aidé aussi. Et je l'avais beaucoup soutenu et aidé également. Il avait besoin de changer d'air et de prendre ses distances avec sa famille. Il venait d'une famille très aisé, il m'avait dit que depuis sa naissance ses parents avaient déjà tout prévu et planifié son avenir pour lui. Il allait hérité des entreprises informatiques de son père, Fugaku Uchiwa. J'avais déjà entendu parler de lui dans les informations. Mais cette vie ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. À vrai dire, je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait faire, il ne voulait pas m'en parler. En attendant, je lui avais proposé de devenir mon colocataire, ce qu'il avait accepté.

« Je dois y aller, je suis à la bourre !

\- Tu passeras le bonjour à Hinata pour moi.

\- Promis, mais passe à la maison, tu lui manques beaucoup tu sais.. » Déclara Kiba un peu nostalgique, avant de quitter l'appartement à la hâte.

La dernière fois que j'avais vu Hinata c'était il y avait presque un an, à l'anniversaire de Kiba. Elle me manquait également, mais je ne savais pas comment réagir face elle. Le problème ne venait pas d'elle, mais de moi. Je n'étais pas à l'aise face à elle. Je décidai d'aller voir Sasuke, il avait l'air assez agacé en rentrant. Je toquai à la chambre puis y entrai sans demander mon reste. Il était face à son ordinateur, sur son bureau, portant ses lunettes.

« Tu rentres dans la chambre des gens sans toquer.. Imagine si j'avais été nu.

\- Ça aurait été gênant en effet, mais j'ai vu pire. » Surenchéris-je.

« Tu ne verras jamais quelque chose d'aussi beau de toute ta vie.

\- Quelle modestie.. »

Sasuke tapota sur le clavier de son ordinateur portable en ne quittant pas l'écran des yeux, concentré. Moi je le regardai faire, à la fois curieuse et perplexe, m'asseyant sur son lit. On resta ainsi pendant plus d'une dizaine de minutes avant que je ne coupe le silence, qui n'avait pas l'air de gêner Sasuke, qui avait sûrement oublié ma présence.

« Alors ? Ta journée ? »

Sasuke soupira avant de tourner sa chaise, me faisant face. Il enleva ses lunettes.

« J'étais en réunion avec mon père et nos plus grand partenaires. Sauf mon frère, il est à l'étranger.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ?

\- C'est officiel, même si ce n'était un secret pour personne : mon frère va officiellement hériter des entreprises, et ils ont besoin de quelqu'un pour le seconder. Et ce n'est pas ce que je veux faire pour le reste de ma vie. Ce n'est pas que je déteste mon frère mais-

\- C'est vrai que personne n'a envie d'être le second de quelqu'un.. » Fis-je la remarque, terminant sa phrase à sa place.

« Soit je fais ce qu'ils me disent, soit ils me bannissent de la famille et me déshérite.

\- C'est de ça dont tu as peur ?

\- Non.

\- C'est par rapport à ton _projet_? Tu es très secret à ce sujet.. »

Sasuke soupira, sachant que je n'allais pas lâcher l'affaire, puis fouilla dans le tiroir de sa commode et me donna une vingtaine de feuilles. Je pris les feuilles puis les lus rapidement. C'était le début d'un roman qui parlait d'un jeune garçon et des différentes classes sociales. L'intrigue y était bien introduit, et la présentation des personnages étaient fluides et sans excès.

« Je ne veux pas jouer les groupies mais c'est vachement intéressant !

\- Je ne sais pas.. » Souffla-t-il, en tournant sur sa chaise.

« Tu devrais le publier sous un acronyme, comme ça tu verras si ça plaît au public ou non. Et personne ne sera que c'est toi. Tu ne devrais pas hésiter à réaliser ton rêve.

\- Qui te dit que c'est mon rêve et non pas juste quelque chose de nouveau de que je veux tester ? » Me demanda-t-il froidement, haussant un sourcil.

« Tu sors de ta zone de confort, et puis à chaque fois que tu entreprends quelque chose de nouveau tu as confiance en toi, tu es sûr à cent pour cent de réussir. Ce qui m'exaspère parfois chez toi.. » Lui avouai-je en lui rendant ses feuilles.

J'avais apprit à connaître Sasuke, au premier abord il paraissait très froid. Mais c'était quelqu'un de sympa et de taquin malgré son mauvais caractère, et si on arrivait à le supporter au quotidien. Pour moi ses réactions étaient devenus prévisibles, et les miennes aussi pour lui. On avait passé beaucoup de temps ensemble avant que je ne parte en voyage.

« Tandis que là, c'est quelque chose de vraiment personnel ce que tu fais. Juste aujourd'hui c'est la première depuis que je te connais que tu t'ouvres autant si je puis dire..

\- D'ailleurs si tu ressors cette histoire je la nierais jusqu'au bout. »

_« Et c'est ce qu'il a fait. Il n'a jamais admit avoir eu peur de publier son premier livre. »_

* * *

_**1er avril 2013** _

Je dévisageais le paysage d'un air songeur depuis la fenêtre de ma chambre, une tasse de thé à la main. C'était mon jour de repos, je n'avais pas grand-chose, voir rien à faire de la journée. Tout le monde travaillait, avait un emploi du temps stable et des responsabilités. Surtout que Sasuke était parti à Londres avant-hier pour le travail, donc j'étais vraiment seule. Je soufflai pour la énième fois, puis je bus une gorgée de ma tasse. J'aimerais aussi avoir un job fixe, dans l'art, mais c'était beaucoup plus compliqué car c'était un secteur très sélectif. J'entendis mon portable sonner. À ma plus grande surprise, c'était un appel de Temari. La dernière fois que j'avais vu Temari, c'était quand j'étais allée à New-York il y a quatre mois de cela, avec Ino et Karui. Elle nous avait même présenté à son fiancé, qui était le fils de l'un des plus grand et puissant partenaire des No Subaku.

_« Naruko ?_

\- Oui Temari ? Ça va ?

_-_ _Super.._ _Et toi ?_

\- Ça va, mais ton super n'était pas _super_ convainquant.. Racontes.

_\- Ça serait trop long à raconter, est-ce-que je peux passer chez toi dans la journée ?_

\- Bien sûr ! » Dis-je à la hâte, ignorant qu'elle était au Japon.

_« Géniale ! À tout à l'heure._

\- _À plus tard._ » Puis je raccrochai.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre, il était onze heure et demi passé. Je m'habillai rapidement, enfilant un jean, un tee-shirt trop grand pour moi puis mit mon portable et mon portefeuille dans mes poches. J'accourus à l'entrée pour mettre mes chaussures et sortir à la recherche de quoi manger ce midi et pour Temari. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que je la voyais.

**[...]**

J'ouvris la porte puis la refermai derrière moi. Je terminai coup sec mon frappucino à la vanille, j'en avais acheté deux avec des ramens à emporter. Je déposai le tout au salon. J'entendis la porte sonnée. J'allai l'ouvrir à la hâte et c'était Temari, qui elle aussi avait ramené des plats.

« On a anticipé la même chose. » Lui dis-je en souriant.

On se prit dans les bras puis je la laissai passer pour qu'elle puisse aller au salon. Cela me rappelait que c'était la première fois qu'elle venait chez moi, je n'avais jamais prit l'initiative d'organiser une maison de crémaillère ou même de préparer une fête chez moi. Elle enleva les sachets qui recouvrait les plats et les déposa sur la table basse à côté de mes ramens. Je m'assis sur le fauteuil et elle sur le canapé.

« Bon appétit ! » S'écria-t-elle avant de commencer à manger.

Je fis de même et je commençai à manger mes ramens. Ce repas fût silencieux, on était chacune concentrées à manger nos plats. Mais ce repas était trop silencieux pour moi, surtout que Temari était quelqu'un d'encore plus bavarde que moi. Je décidai d'interrompre le silence, et de reparler de la conversation téléphonique qu'on avait eu tout à l'heure.

« Alors qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas ?

\- Tout va bien.. Presque..

\- Mais encore ? » Insistai-je en buvant dans ma bouteille d'eau.

Elle soupira puis prit une gorgée de son frappucino, pour se donner plus de courage, avant de m'avouer :

« Je sors avec Shikamaru en secret. »

Je m'étouffai avec l'eau que j'étais en train d'ingurgiter, puis toussai fortement.

« Ça va ? »

Je levai ma tête vers, elle, choquée, ignorant sa question. Elle était un peu étonnée de ma réaction. Je pris la parole une fois que j'allai mieux.

« Oui oui.. » Lui répondis-je en balayant ma main.

« Tu parles de Shikamaru ? Shikamaru Nara ? Mon ami Shikamaru ?! »

\- Oui, depuis deux ans.. »

J'étais bouche-bée, je ne savais pas quoi dire, elle m'avait prit un peu de cours. Elle était fiancée et elle avait réussi à cacher cette relation pendant deux ans. Surtout que lorsque je voyais Shikamaru il se comportait normalement. Personne ne le soupçonnais d'entretenir une relation, même pas Ino qui découvrait tout avant tout le monde et qui était sa meilleure amie. Je secouai la tête puis la dévisageai.

« Comment ?

\- À vrai dire.. Je ne sais pas comment ça s'est produit.. » Avoua-t-elle en se passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, qu'elle avait lâché et qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux aisselles.

« Je venais de plus en plus souvent au restau d'Asuma et je ne sais pas.. J'ai apprit à le connaître, je suis tombée amoureuse de lui, mais je suis promise à un autre.. » Elle essuya sa larme naissante.

« Je ne peux en parler à personne, à part à toi car tu ne me jugeras pas... Tu connais Shika, tu connais ma famille.. »

Je fronçai les sourcils, compatissante. Les membres de la famille No Subaku étaient très durs à approcher, chaque chose que chaque membre de la famille entretenait devait apporter ou être bénéfique à la famille et à leur business. S'ils apprenaient que Temari sortait avec Shikamaru, ils seraient capable de la renier, peut-être même pire.

« C'est trop lourd à porter comme secret.. J'en ai marre de me cacher, ce n'est pas comme ça que je veux passer le reste de ma vie. Ma famille compte beaucoup pour moi mais.. Je ne suis pas heureuse..

\- Deux ans ce n'est pas rien quand même.. » Lui fis-je remarquer.

Je pouvais voir toute sa tristesse déformée les traits de son visage qui normalement était si enfantin. Cela m'attriste aussi de la voir ainsi.

« Je ne sais pas quoi te conseiller.. Car si tu leur dis tout, ça sera très dur pour vous, ils essayeront sans doute de vous séparer. Mais si tu l'aimes vraiment.. Tu ne peux plus vivre ainsi.

\- Je sais. »

Je soupirai. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, c'était quelque chose d'énorme qu'elle me balançait là. Elle me mettait dans une situation délicate en me révélant tout car c'était quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas cacher à Gaara, surtout que cela le concernait indirectement.

« Tu en as parlé à Gaara ?

\- Mon cher frère.. A beaucoup changé depuis qu'il est parti vivre à New York. Il est devenu encore plus froid, distant.. Je ne sais même plus c'était quand la dernière fois que j'ai passé des vacances avec lui, on faisait ça chaque année avant.

\- C'est vrai. Mais c'est compréhensif, vu le domaine dans lequel il travaille.

\- Je sais.. »

Je partis m'asseoir à côté d'elle, puis elle posa sa tête contre ma poitrine avant de pleurer. Je lui caressais les cheveux, essayant de la consoler au mieux.

* * *

_**3 avril 2013** _

Je rentrai à l'appartement après une longue journée de travail. Celle-ci avait été plus éprouvante que d'habitude car de nouveaux clients avaient séjourné dans l'hôtel, qui devenait de plus en plus populaire à la grande joie de Jiraya. En entrant au salon j'aperçus Sasuke assit sur le canapé buvant une canette de soda. J'en avais oublié qu'il rentrait aujourd'hui tellement ces derniers jours avaient été riches en surprises et de travail.

« Alors ?

\- J'en ai marre.. »

Je m'affalai sur le fauteuil avant de lever la tête au plafond et de souffler. Il éteignit la TV avant de me scruter longuement, ce que je détestais chez lui. Je soufflai fortement pour lui faire comprendre mon irritation.

« Quoi ?

\- D'habitude tu arrives toujours à trouver quelque chose de positive à dire.

\- J'ai l'impression que.. Que je ne vais jamais trouver un travail dans le domaine de l'art. Je me demande même si je ne vais pas passer le reste de ma vie à travailler dans cet hôtel.

\- Si tu continues comme ça, oui. Démissionne de ce travail et consacre-toi entièrement à ta recherche d'emploi. »

Je sursautai, surprise par le ton désinvolte dans lequel il avait employé cette phrase.

« Je ne peux pas, sinon à la fin je ne pourrais pas payer ma part de loyer. Et je ne veux pas toucher l'argent de l'héritage de mes parents.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème ça, mais trouve-toi un vrai travail, un travail dans lequel tu pourras _vraiment_ t'épanouir. C'est la seule chose que je te demande en retour. »

Mine de rien ce qu'il m'avait dit m'avait reboosté, j'en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Je les essuyai à coup de manche puis me levai, toute souriante.

« Je t'invite ! Allons chez Ichiraku ! »

Il soupira, exaspéré.

**[...]**

On termina, ou plutôt je terminai mon troisième bol de ramen avant de m'étirer et de boire de l'eau. Sasuke me dévisagea, exaspéré, ayant terminé son bol depuis un bon moment déjà.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu as fait de ta semaine ?

\- Pas grand chose.. » Mentis-je, en repensant à Temari.

Depuis qu'elle était venue chez moi je n'avais plus eu de nouvelles, elle était retournée à New York, enfin je n'en étais pas sûre. J'étais mal à l'aise de garder ce secret, surtout à Gaara. J'essayerai d'aller voir Shikamaru demain, ce dernier travaillait maintenant comme comptable dans le restaurant de Asuma.

« Tu mens mal.. »

Je ne pouvais pas lui raconter en détails ce que m'avait dit Temari, mais j'avais besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un, et puis Sasuke n'était pas du genre à raconter des ragots.

« Voilà j'ai une amie qui m'a révélé un secret qui pourrait non seulement lui nuire mais aussi nuire à beaucoup de gens si ce secret est révélé.

\- Mais encore ?

\- Je suis dans un dilemme car je suis amie avec la personne qui serait le plus touché par ce secret s'il est révélé mais aussi je suis amie avec la personne qui m'a révélé son secret, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

\- De qui es-tu le plus proche ?

\- De la personne qui sera le plus touché, mais si je lui révèle ce secret la personne qui me l'a révélé m'en voudra.

\- Mais si la personne qui sera le plus touché l'apprend par quelqu'un d'autre mais qu'il apprend également que tu étais au courant, il t'en voudra aussi. » Déclara Sasuke avant de boire son verre d'eau.

« Ton choix devras se porter sur la personne avec qui tu es le plus proche, celle qui compte le plus pour toi. Il n'y a rien de pire que les secrets.

\- La personne.. Que je veux le moins blesser, c'est ça ?

\- Hn. » Conclut Sasuke.

Je fronçai un peu les sourcils, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Si je balançais l'information à Gaara, et que Temari apprenait que c'était moi qui avait tout balancé, elle m'en voudrait. Temari était quelqu'un de rancunière, c'était le principale trait de caractère des No Subaku. Si je ne disais rien, Gaara apprendrait l'information par quelqu'un d'autre et s'il apprenait que j'étais au courant, il m'en voudrait sûrement à vie.

* * *

_**4 avril 2013** _

Je garai ma voiture devant le restaurant d'Asuma avant de souffler. Je revenais d'un entretien et j'étais sûre d'une chose : ils n'allaient jamais me recontacter. C'était mal vu sur un C.V qu'on s'était fait viré de son précédent travail, surtout que j'avais travaillé dans l'un des plus prestigieux musée de Tokyo, ce qui ne m'aidait pas. Il était bientôt treize heure et je sortis de ma voiture, puis marchai d'un pas décidé vers le restaurant d'Asuma où travaille Shikamaru. J'y entrai dix minutes plus tard avant de l'apercevoir déjà installé autour d'une table. J'accourus presque vers lui.

« Désolée du retard, j'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendue ? » Dis-je à la hâte avant de m'asseoir sur la chaise qui était face à lui et d'enlever ma veste et mon foulard.

« Non je viens aussi d'arriver. Alors ton entretien ?

- _« Merci beaucoup et à bientôt peut-être. »_ _»_ M'exclamai-je en imitant la voix de la femme que j'avais reçu durant mon entretien.

« Mal ?

\- Oui. » Répondis-je démoralisée, m'effondrant presque sur la table.

Un serveur vint à notre table pour prendre notre commande avant de s'en aller. Je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet avec lui.

« Alors ? » Commença-t-il, voyant que j'étais de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Le serveur revint nous servir nos plats. Je commençai à piocher dans mon assiette, ne sachant pas par quoi commencer. Shikamaru détestait qu'on se mêlait de ses affaires, et les commérages. Donc j'attendais une réaction assez exaspérée et fâcheuse de sa part.

« Eh bien.. Je sais tout.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Entre Temari et toi.. »

Il fronça les sourcils, j'avais compris aussitôt que Temari ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle m'avait tout révélé. Mon intuition fut exacte : Il était en colère.

« Comment ? » Me demanda-t-il d'une voix grave, chuchotant presque.

« Tema est venue me voir il y a trois jours.. Et elle m'a tout raconté.

\- Je vois. » Dit-il simplement avant de piocher dans son assiette, se calmant aussitôt, à ma plus grande surprise. Je décidai de continuer :

« Et je voulais savoir ton point de vue.. Par rapport à ça. »

Il me scruta d'un air grave avant de prendre la parole.

« Je ne peux pas te dire comment tout cela a commencé mais juste que.. J'ai apprit à la connaître et elle aussi. Les choses se sont faites naturellement.

\- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas parler de ce genre de choses mais comment vis-tu cette situation ? Cela ne doit pas être simple avec tout ce qui l'entoure, et sa famille..

\- Au début tout allait bien, jusqu'à qu'elle se fiance avec un autre.. » Avoua-t-il avec dégoût.

« J'ai l'impression de mener une double vie, je ne peux parler à personne de ma vie privée, même à Choji. Lui et Ino pensent que je suis gay. »

Je pouffai légèrement, imaginant très bien Ino lui poser mille et une question, et Chôji essayant de scruter ses faits pour affirmer cette hypothèse. Shikamaru soupira, exaspéré.

« On ne se voit uniquement chez moi, par peur que quelqu'un nous surprennent. Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps je vais devoir supporter tout ça.»

Il but de l'eau avant de reprendre.

« Tout dépend d'elle..

\- Pas seulement. Si elle révèle à sa famille qu'elle est en couple avec toi, alors qu'elle est promise à un autre, ils vont peut-être la renier, faire de votre vie de couple un cauchemar..

\- Elle m'a déjà dit tout ça.. Elle retarde la date de mariage mais elle ne pourra pas le faire éternellement. Parfois je me dis que tout serait plus simple si sa famille était au courant. »

Je compatissais, il devait vraiment l'aimer pour supporter tout ça. À présent j'étais sur de ce que j'allais faire.

**[...]**

Je refermai la porte de l'appartement derrière moi, puis enleva mes chaussures avant de me précipiter sur le canapé. Je pris mon portable des mains avant de composer le numéro que je connaissais par cœur. Il répondit à la deuxième tonalité, à mon grand étonnement.

_«_ _Allô_ _?_

\- Salut, ça va je ne te dérange pas trop ?

_\- Non, je suis dans mon bureau en train de faire des comptes. Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?_

\- Oui tout va bien de mon côté mais.. J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. »

_\- Je t'écoute._

\- J'ai apprit il y a trois jours de cela que Temari..

 _-_ _Oui Temari ?_ » Répéta-t-il en me pressant un peu, je fus d'ailleurs un peu étonnée. En temps normal, il me laissait toujours le temps de parler, surtout que j'avais dû mal à introduire dans les conversations les sujets fâcheux. Je soupirai puis je révélai :

« Elle sort avec un autre homme depuis deux ans. »

Il eut un long moment de silence où je n'entendais uniquement la respiration de Gaara qui commençait à être saccadé, c'était mauvais signe.

 _« Je te rappelle plus tard._ » Puis il me raccrocha au nez, me laissant perplexe et accentuant ma culpabilité.

* * *

_**6 avril 2013** _

J'attendais, appréhendante, à l'aéroport de Tokyo-Haneda Gaara qui, après mon coup de fil, avait décidé de prendre l'avion pour le Japon quelques jours après mon coup de fil. Après ce coup de fil il m'avait juste envoyé un message pour me demander de venir le chercher à l'aéroport comme il venait au Japon incognito. Je l'aperçus au loin, descendant l'escalator, j'accourus alors à lui. Je lui fis un câlin, qu'il me rendit. Malgré la situation, j'étais réellement heureuse de le revoir. Cela faisait quatre mois que je ne l'avais pas revu.

« Comment vas-tu ? Tu as passé un bon vol ?

\- Oui merci. Ça ne te dérange pas de m'accompagner jusqu'à mon hôtel ?

\- Non, avec plaisir. »

On sortit de l'aéroport avant de monter dans ma voiture en direction de l'hôtel No Subaku. C'était la première fois depuis que je connaissais Gaara que je me sentais mal à l'aise en sa présence, pourtant on s'était vus dans des situations bien plus gênantes que ça. Le trajet fût étrangement silencieux. D'habitude, c'était moi qui parlait, qui riait bêtement mais là c'était comme si j'avais un blocage. On arriva au parking de l'hôtel puis je me garai rapidement. On sortit de la voiture, toujours silencieux. Il alla à la réception pour chercher la clé de sa chambre puis on prit l'ascenseur jusqu'au dernier étage. Les couloirs étaient vraiment très classe, je n'imaginais pas la chambre. Il ouvrit la porte de la suite puis me tint la porte. Je lui souris avant d'entrer et de siffler d'admiration, mais en même temps je ne devais pas être étonnée, c'était lui le patron. Cet hôtel lui appartenait, j'en oubliais parfois.

« Je dépose la valise dans la chambre et je reviens. Mets-toi à l'aise. »

 _« Plus facile à dire qu'à faire._ » Pensais-je dans ma tête.

Je m'assis sur le fauteuil, enlevant mon manteau et mon écharpe, puis posai mon sac sur mes cuisses. Il revint quelques secondes après avant de s'asseoir face à moi. Il me regarda longuement, remarquant mon malaise. J'étais mal à l'aise face à Gaara car je ne savais pas quelle avait été sa réaction en apprenant la nouvelle.

« Tu vas rester au Japon pendant combien de temps ?

\- Je ne sais pas, tout dépendra du temps qu'il me faudra pour résoudre le problème dans lequel Temari a mit notre famille et nos entreprises.

\- Résoudre le problème ? Sérieusement ? Elle n'a pas commit de crime. » Pouffai-je.

Mais voyant l'expression très sérieuse et froide de Gaara je me calmai. Je repris mon sérieux, voulant trouver un moyen d'aider Temari sans énerver Gaara.

« Pourquoi n'annule-t-elle tout simplement pas ces fiançailles ? Ça résoudrait tout.

\- L'homme avec qui elle est fiancé est le fils de l'un de nos plus gros partenaires, leur mariage serait aussi une fusion entre nos entreprises. Je soupçonnais Temari de voir quelqu'un, elle faisait beaucoup d'allers et retours entre Tokyo et New York ces derniers temps.. J'aurais dû mieux la surveiller.

\- Tu es prêt à sacrifier le bonheur de ta sœur pour une fusion ? Une entreprise ? Et depuis quand tu l'as _surveille_?

\- Tout ne dépend pas de moi Naruko-

\- Mais c'est toi le boss ! Ils t'écouteront à coup sûr si tu leurs parles.

\- Peut-être, mais elle s'est engagée. Et je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre nos parts pour son amourette. »

J'étais abasourdie par ce que avait dit Gaara. Je repensai à ce qu'avait dit Temari quelques jours plus tôt, elle avait raison : Gaara avait réellement changé. Il remarqua mon effroi sur mon visage, puis il sortit son paquet de cigarette de la porte de son costume trois pièces. Il alluma une cigarette à l'aide de son briquet puis soupira. Je compris aussitôt quelles étaient ses intentions, puis je fronçai les sourcils, déçue.

« Écoute, tu ne dois sûrement pas comprendre mon point de vue, mais je sais ce que je fais. » M'avoua-t-il avant de mettre sa cigarette dans sa bouche.

« Peut-être, mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça. »

* * *

_**7 avril 2013** _

Je me précipitai vers le restaurant de Asuma car Shikamaru m'avait appelé en urgence. Je savais de quoi il allait me parler, et je me préparais psychologiquement à ses représailles. Mais je n'étais pas prête à affronter Temari, je l'avais trahi. Je fis mon entrée dans le restaurant lorsque j'aperçus Asuma et Kurenaï face à la caisse. Kurenaï était mon ancienne professeur d'arts appliqués à l'université, je ne rappelais plus c'était quand la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, probablement il y a cinq ans, à la fin de mes études. Ils m'aperçurent à mon tour. Je m'approchai d'eux.

« Bonjour. » Commença Kurenaï en se tournant complètement face à moi.

Je remarquai aussitôt son ventre arrondi, puis je lui souris.

« Félicitation ! » M'exclamai-je.

« Merci beaucoup. » Me remercia Asuma avant de prendre Kurenaï par la taille. J'avais oublié qu'ils s'étaient mariés ensemble. Mon ancienne professeur me sourit.

« Que deviens-tu ? La dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu travaillais dans le musée d'art anciens.

\- Malheureusement je ne travaille plus là-bas. » Révélai-je, un peu mal à l'aise, me grattant l'arrière de la tête.

« Je suis actuellement à la recherche d'un emploi dans les arts.

\- Je vois. »

Elle marqua une pause puis se reprit, faisant un sourire malicieux.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais passer me voir à l'université demain ?

\- Euh oui, bien sûr.

\- Bien, je t'attendrai à dix heures dans la salle d'arts. À demain. » Me dit-elle avant de quitter le restaurant, suivit de Asuma qui me fit un hochement de tête.

C'était à ce moment là que Shikamaru fit son entrée dans le restaurant. Il salua le couple puis vint vers moi. La culpabilité refit de nouveau surface, s'accentuant. Je lui souris légèrement, masquant mon malaise.

« Salut.. » Dis-je timidement.

« Il vaudrait mieux ne pas parler de ça ici. »

**[...]**

On fit notre entrée dans l'appartement de Shikamaru, qui se situait face au restaurant. Je m'installai au salon tandis que lui était à la cuisine. Il revint avec deux verres de jus puis s'assit face à moi. Il me regarda d'un air dur.

« Tu n'aurais pas un truc plus fort ? » Lui demandai-je, voyant les deux verres de jus posés sur la table basse.

Il haussa un sourcil, sûrement devait-il se demander pourquoi je voulais boire de l'alcool en pleine après-midi. Cette histoire, qui ne me concernait pas réellement d'ailleurs, me stressais beaucoup. Je soufflai avant de prendre la parole :

« Gaara est arrivé hier au Japon.

\- Je le sais, Temari est partie le voir ce matin et depuis elle ne me donne plus aucun signe de vie.

\- Écoute, tu dois sûrement m'en vouloir-

\- Je ne t'en veux pas. » Intervint Shikamaru, sans que je le remarque car j'étais trop absorbée par mes excuses.

« Mais je devais le faire tu comprends ? Je sais que c'était à Temari de lui dire.. Attends quoi ?

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, un jour au l'autre son frère l'aurait su. Et il vaut mieux qu'il l'apprenne par toi que par la presse. » Conclut-t-il avant de boire son verre.

Je fis de même sans le quitter des yeux. J'étais tellement stressée que j'en oubliais que Shikamaru était quelqu'un de très compréhensif, il ne jugeait jamais les autres et essayait toujours de comprendre leurs points de vues. C'était très facile de se confier à lui. Je soupirai fortement.

« Mais en revanche Temari..

\- Je sais qu'elle m'en veut, et même plus. Mais je ne pouvais pas cacher ça à Gaara, il a toujours été honnête avec moi, il m'a toujours soutenu. Il a toujours été là pour moi, dans toutes les étapes heureuses, tristes et bizarres de ma vie. Je me dois d'être honnête envers lui, comme il a toujours été envers moi.

\- Je comprends.

\- Mais elle non. »

Il soupira à son tour avant de se passer une main dans ses cheveux bruns lâchés. Il me scruta de nouveau d'un air grave. Mais une question me brûla les lèvres :

« Qu'est-ce-que tu vas faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas mais je savais que tôt ou tard on serait dans ce pétrin. Temari est une adulte, elle va devoir choisir. »

* * *

_**8 avril 2013** _

J'entrai dans l'immense bâtiment qui avait été mon université, là où je passais la majorité de mon temps lorsque j'étais étudiante. Ce bâtiment, je le connaissais comme ma poche. Je montai quatre par quatre les escaliers, jusqu'à la salle d'arts plastiques, mallette à la main. J'avais d'autres entretiens, j'envisageais même d'aller postuler à Kyoto si je ne trouvais pas de travail avant le mois de juin. La porte étant entre-ouverte, je toquai avant d'entrer. Kurenaï était en train de ranger les pinceaux.

« Ah bonjour Naruko !

\- Bonjour senseï.

\- Appelle-moi Kurenaï, tu n'es plus mon élève après tout. »

Elle me sourit puis je pris l'initiative de l'aider. Je rangeais les nouveaux pots de peinture dans la grande armoire par couleur puis décrochai les toiles déjà sèches. Une fois fini je fermai l'armoire.

« Merci beaucoup de m'avoir aidé. » Me remercia-t-elle avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise de bureau et de souffler. Je pris une chaise puis m'asseyais face à elle.

« Comment se passe votre grossesse ?

\- Très bien pour l'instant, elle bouge beaucoup. Dans trois mois je vais mettre au monde ma petite fille, j'étais censée partir en congé de maternité il y a deux mois mais j'ai refusé. Je ne pouvais pas laisser mes élèves comme ça, sinon ils allaient tous raté leur année. Mais il faut que je m'occupe de ma famille, et de moi.. »

Elle tourna sa tête et regarda, vague, la fenêtre, puis me dévisagea.

« Est-ce que cela te dis de devenir professeur d'arts ?

\- Qu-quoi ? »

Sa proposition m'avait réellement surprit. Je ne m'étais jamais imaginée moi, en professeur des arts. Ou même en venant ici, qu'elle me proposerait ce travail. Je pensais qu'elle voulait me parler de ses cours et de ses nouveaux élèves, ou même qu'elle me parlerait d'une exposition à venir d'un nouvel artiste car j'aimais découvrir de nouveaux genres et styles. Tout, mais pas qu'elle me proposerait son poste.

« Mais.. Il y a sûrement des professeurs plus compétent, avec de l'expérience-

\- Je te coupe tout de suite. » M'interrompit-elle avant de reprendre.

« Tu as la formation adéquation pour ce métier, et je te connais personnellement, je sais de quoi tu es capable. J'ai confiance en toi, contrairement à ces « _professeurs compétents »_.. »

J'y réfléchis rapidement. C'était vrai que j'avais la formation pour, mais je ne savais pas si j'en étais capable. Je ne m'étais jamais préparé, ou même imaginé, à devenir professeur. C'était beaucoup de responsabilités. Je repensais aussitôt à ce que m'avait dit Sasuke : Je devais oser. Je ne devais plus avoir peur de l'échec, il fallait que je surmonte ça. Je pouvais le faire, tout ce que j'avais à faire, c'était de me lancer. J'étais Naruko Uzumaki, et je me relevais toujours. Je souris aussitôt, déterminée.

« Si tu veux je te laisse le temps d'y réfléchir.

\- J'accepte. » Répondis-je du tac au tac.

Kurenaï écarquilla un peu les yeux, un peu surprise, avant de me sourire à son tour. Elle tendit sa main, que je pris.

« Tu commences dans un mois, si tu veux tu peux m'assister pendant ces deux prochaines semaines pour voir comment ça se passe, ce qu'ils font, etc.

\- D'accord, merci beaucoup. »

**[...]**

C'était très satisfaite et motivée que je rentrais à la hâte chez moi. Je montai quatre par quatre les escaliers avant de faire face à la porte. En insérant et tournant la clé dans la serrure, je remarquai que la porte n'était pas fermée à clé. Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils. J'étais certaine de l'avoir fermé derrière moi et Sasuke était au travail, il n'avait pas le temps de revenir ici. J'entrai dans l'appartement, refermant la porte derrière moi tout doucement. J'enlevai également mes chaussures. Je pris la batte de base-ball que Kiba m'avait donné quelques années plus tôt puis entrai dans le salon. La lumière était allumée, un verre de vin était posée sur la table, avec la bouteille de vin préféré de Sasuke. Je pris le verre et remarquai qu'il y avait des traces de rouge à lèvres dessus. Un bruit venant du couloir m'alarmai. Je brandis aussitôt ma batte, avant de marcher sur la pointe des pieds dans les couloirs. Je remarquai que la chambre de Sasuke était allumée. J'ouvris doucement la porte et vis une femme aux longs cheveux roses, allongée sur le lit de Sasuke. Elle portait l'un des tee-shirts de son colocataire, elle reniflait le tee-shirt comme si sa vie en dépendait en se touchant en même temps. Avant d'aller plus loin et plus bas, elle m'aperçut à son tour puis bondit du lit, se mettant en position défensive. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Vous vous foutez de moi ?! C'est chez moi, c'est à moi de poser cette question ! » Hurlai-je à mon tour.

La femme baissa les mains, plus détendue, puis me sourit malicieusement. J'avais assez de problème comme ça, et c'était aujourd'hui qu'une folle s'infiltrait dans mon appartement.

« Tu es Naruko, c'est ça ?

\- Qui êtes-vous bon sang ? Je vais appeler la police !

\- Non surtout pas ! » Cria-t-elle, paniquée, avant de ramasser son pantalon au sol et de le remettre rapidement, rentrant le tee-shirt de Sasuke dans son pantalon. Elle remit ensuite sa veste et ses talons.

« Je m'appelle Sakura, je suis la fiancée de Sasuke.

\- Hein ? » Répondis-je intelligemment, hurlant presque.

Sasuke ne m'avait jamais parlé de cela. Bon il ne parlait pas beaucoup mais quand même. J'étais choquée mais surtout déçue. Déçue de l'apprendre ainsi. Je restai toujours méfiante, j'étais parfois trop naïve.

« Prouves-le.

\- Regarde. »

Elle leva sa main, montrant fièrement sa bague en diamant. Elle était magnifique, il fallait l'admettre, et devait coûter une fortune vue la taille du diamant. Mais je n'étais toujours pas convaincu. Si elle était réellement sa fiancée, pourquoi n'avais-je jamais entendu parler d'elle ? Ou même vu ne serait-ce une photo d'elle ?

« Je vais l'appeler.

\- Je suis désolée pour ce que je vais te faire. »

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de réagir, ni de sortir mon portable de ma poche qu'elle sauta sur le lit, bondissant sur moi. Elle se releva rapidement avant de courir. Je secouai la tête avant de me relever et de courir après elle.

« Attends ! » Criai-je, courant derrière elle.

Elle avait une longueur d'avance sur moi, elle déballait les escaliers en trombe. Je la coursais jusqu'à la sortie de l'immeuble, essoufflée. Je dévisageais le paysage, les passants, mais je l'avais perdu. Je mis mes mains sur mes genoux avant de souffler. J'avais réussi à la perdre sachant qu'elle était en talons et moi en basket.

« Faut vraiment que je me remette au sport moi.. »

**[...]**

Je passai le reste de mon après-midi à sortir tout mes anciens cours d'arts plastiques d'un vieux carton que j'avais déballé dans ma chambre. Heureusement que j'avais cette manie de ne rien jeter. Je retrouvai aisément mes anciens cours. Mais je repensais encore à l'étrange rencontre que j'avais fait un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Demain j'appellerai un serrurier pour faire changer ma serrure. Je sursautai lorsque j'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer. J'allais devenir vraiment parano.

« Merde. » Grommela quelqu'un depuis le salon.

Reconnaissant la merveilleuse voix de Sasuke, j'accourus jusqu'au salon. J'entrai dans le salon. Mon colocataire avait l'air de mauvaise humeur, encore pire que d'habitude.

« C'est quoi tout ça ? » Demanda-t-il, agacé et surpris.

J'avais complètement oublié que j'avais envahi le salon avec mes toiles, mes sculptures que j'avais ressorti du cagibi. Sasuke détestait le désordre, et allait entrer dans une colère noire en voyant sa chambre. Moi aussi je l'étais, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que lui. Surprendre une femme, qui prétendait être sa fiancée, était entrée par effraction chez nous pour se masturber sur son lit avec un de ses tee-shirts. C'était vraiment bizarre et flippant. Je ne me sentais plus en sécurité dans mon propre appartement. Je voulais l'appeler juste après « l'altercation » que j'avais eu avec cette femme, Sakura. Mais je ne l'avais pas fait, j'attendais son retour d'un pied ferme.

« Bah moi aussi j'ai des questions à te poser jeune homme ! » M'écriai-je à mon tour.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil en remarquant le ton que j'avais employé, oubliant presque sa colère.

« Tu comptais me dire quand que t'étais fiancé ?

\- Où-est-ce que t'es allée chercher une idée pareille ? » Me demanda Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils, croisant les bras.

« Va voir dans ta chambre. » Lui dis-je tout simplement.

Il exécuta, allant à sa chambre. Je le suivis au pas, ne voulant en aucun cas manquer sa réaction. Il ouvrit la porte et remarqua que son lit était défait, que des tee-shirts étaient au sol mais également un soutien-gorge était au sol. Il ramassa ce soutien gorge avant de me le montrer, soupirant.

« Je suppose que tu as rencontré Sakura. »

Il jeta le soutien-gorge dans sa corbeille. Il n'avait pas l'air furieux, mais juste exaspéré. Il n'avait pas l'air surprit non plus, ce qui m'agaçai encore plus.

« J'aurais voulu rencontrer ta fiancée dans d'autres circonstances. Et puis comment-

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite, ce n'est pas ma fiancée. Et je ne suis avec personne en ce moment, je déteste l'engagement. » Révéla clairement Sasuke en m'interrompant avant d'enlever puis mettre ses draps et les tee-shirts dans sa corbeille à linge.

Je fronçai les sourcils, encore plus dans l'incompréhension. Il soupira avant de se tourner face à moi.

« Nos parents nous ont forcé à nous fiancer à nos dix-huit ans. C'est grâce à mon frère qu'on a évité ce fiasco. Mais elle ne s'est jamais remit de cette « rupture » ». Commença Sasuke.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre et de continuer.

« Il y a quatre ans je couchais régulièrement avec elle, ce qui fut une grande erreur de ma part.

\- Je suppose qu'elle commençait à avoir des sentiments pour toi, et que ce n'était pas réciproque.

\- Hn, alors j'y ai mit fin. Depuis elle persiste, suit mes faits et gestes. Dans mon ancien appartement, c'était elle qui faisait mes courses au lieu de ma gouvernante pendant presque deux mois, je l'ai apprit bien plus tard et c'est pour ça que j'ai emménagé avec toi, je pensais avoir la paix ici.

\- C'est une psychopathe ! Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas voir la police ? Et pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

\- Tu es quelqu'un qui en fait des tonnes pour tout et rien, pour toi ça tout est blanc soit tout est noir.

\- Comment ça j'en fais des tonnes ?!

\- Tu vois ? »

Je me tus, refusant de lui donner raison. Puis il continua :

« Si je n'ai pas averti la police c'est parce que ses parents sont des partenaires financiers des entreprises familiales. Si je fais quelque chose, je risque de remettre en question ce partenariat mais aussi ceux de d'autres partenaires et gros investisseurs. Et elle le sait.

\- T'es coincé quoi.. » Conclus-je avant de m'étirer les bras.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu comptes faire pour arrêter cette folle ? Je suppose que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle vient ici..

\- Je ne sais pas encore, mais on devrait déjà changer de serrure.

\- Mais tu lui as déjà mit les point sur les i ? »

Sasuke ne répondit pas, j'avais l'impression qu'il était sur une autre planète. Je secouai mes mains.

« Hein Sasuke.. » Persistai-je.

Ce dernier soupira :

« Maintenant que tu me le fais remarquer.. Non. Je l'ai simplement éviter et ignorer, c'est ce que je fais toujours à chaque fois qu'une femme devient trop collante.

\- Quelle classe.. » Commentai-je, ne voulant pas en rajouter même si je n'en pensais pas moins.

« Bah organise un rendez-vous avec elle, et tu lui dis franco ! Faut que tu apprennes à avoir un peu de respect envers tes « partenaires », cela te servira de leçon !

\- Je vais l'appeler plus tard, même si je sens que ce n'est pas la solution. »

Il s'assit sur son lit puis enleva son blazer. Moi je m'assis au sol, près du seuil de la porte.

« Elle t'a prit l'un de tes tee-shirts en passant. »

Sasuke soupira, puis leva la tête, dévisageant longuement le plafond, avant de me dévisager d'une manière étrange.

« Je sais comment de débarrasser d'elle...

\- Comment ? » Osai-je demander.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Son plan je ne le sentais absolument pas, surtout que j'avais l'impression que j'allais faire parti de celui-ci. À ce moment là je me demandais à moi-même pourquoi je faisais toujours partie de plans foireux et douteux.

« Chaque année ma famille organise un grand bal événementiel. Dans un mois ce bal aura lieu, des gens importants tels que des partenaires ou des amis importants de mes parents seront là. Elle ne manquerait ça pour rien au monde. »

Sasuke me demanda la dernière chose à laquelle je m'y attendais :

« Je veux que tu sois ma cavalière.

\- Hein ? » Répondis-je, espérant avoir mal entendu, ne comprenant pas en quoi ma présence allait changer quelque chose.

« Que tu sois ma cavalière. Que tu m'accompagnes là-bas, on devra peut-être danser et-

\- Et si elle revient ici pour me tuer pendant mon sommeil ?

\- Il ne t'arrivera rien, car après ce bal je déménagerai.

\- Hein ? » Répondis-je de nouveau, ne comprenant rien.

Cette conversation allait de surprise en surprise. J'écarquillai automatiquement les yeux.

« Je vais devoir déménager à Osaka. J'ai trouvé un éditeur avec qui je vais travailler pour mon premier roman. Je voulais te le dire en rentrant mais tu ne m'en as pas laissé l'occasion.

\- Sérieux ? Mais c'est génial Sasuke ! » M'exclamai-je avant de lui sauter dans les bras.

Ce dernier parût surprit avant de m'enlacer. Sasuke sortit de sa chambre, me laissant seule, puis revint rapidement avec une bouteille de champagne.

« Champagne de grande qualité et pour les bonnes occasions que j'ai volé à mon cher père.

\- Je me sens privilégiée. » Surenchéris-je, sarcastique.

« Attends puisqu'on est à annoncer les bonnes nouvelles.. »

Je fis un petit sourire espiègle avant d'avouer.

« Je vais devenir prof d'art plastique à l'université ! J'ai trouvé un job ! »

Sasuke ouvrit la bouteille. Je ne savais même plus c'était quand la dernière que j'avais fêté une bonne nouvelle. Je lui pris la bouteille des mains, en renversant un peu au sol, puis accourut dans le salon. J'allumai la stéréo, la musique résonna dans tout l'appartement. Je courus dans la cuisine, prenant deux verres, puis regagna le salon. Sasuke se mit au seuil de la porte du salon, haussant un sourcil et croisant les bras.

« Sasuke aujourd'hui est une bonne journée pour nous deux, malgré la visite de ta tarée. »

Je lui tirai par le bras, le faisant entrer au salon. Depuis le décès de Tayuya, je faisais en sorte de ne boire de l'alcool que pour les grandes occasions, et je ne touchais plus aux bonbons* ou à d'autres substances. Je voulais rester en vie le plus longtemps possible, car cela était horrible de perdre une personne de cette façon.

« Et faut fêter cela comme il se doit ! »

Je commençai à danser, levant les bras en l'air. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas dansé, ou même que je mettais amusé. J'étais tellement stressée, avec mes problèmes et ceux des autres, que j'en oubliai de me détendre. Sasuke fit un rictus amusé en me voyant, puis prit la bouteille d'alcool en prenant une gorgée, avant de danser à son tour. Je pris une gorgée à mon tour, puis recommença à danser sur le canapé, secouant mes cheveux. Sasuke resta au sol, puis commença à me lancer des coussins. En moins de deux heures, nous avions terminé la bouteille de champagne. On dansa et s'amusa ainsi jusqu'à l'aube.

* * *

_**10 avril 2013** _

Je sortis de l'université, aujourd'hui était mon deuxième jour en tant que assistante et j'étais très épuisée, pourtant ce n'était pas moi la professeur. C'était plus dure que je le pensais, mais j'aimais ça. C'était quelque de nouveau, et j'aimais aider les autres et relever de nouveaux défis. J'avais hâte d'être professeur. Alors que je franchissais la grille de l'université, je reconnus une voiture que je connaissais très bien : Celle de Kiba. Je fronçai les sourcils, je n'avais encore dit à personne que je travaillais ici, ou du moins allait commencer. Il sortit de la voiture avant de me faire signe de venir. Je vins à sa rencontre.

« Comment as-tu su où me trouver ?

\- J'ai demandé à ton charmant colocataire lorsque je suis passé chez toi. Félicitation pour ton nouveau job, tu comptais me le dire quand ?

\- Je suis désolée, à vrai dire je n'en ai parlé à personne, j'attendais de faire mon premier jour en tant que professeur pour le dire. »

J'étais gênée. Ma relation avec Kiba avait beaucoup changé, ce n'était plus la même dynamique. Je ne le voyais plus aussi souvent qu'avant car il jonglait entre son boulot et Hinata, et j'étais mal à l'aise avec cette dernière. Depuis ma rupture avec Neji, je ne lui avais plus réellement parlé.

« Je te paye ton dîner ? Pour me faire pardonner.

\- Allez monte ! »

Je montai dans sa voiture, il en fit de même avant de démarrer sa voiture. Heureusement que j'étais venue à pied jusqu'à l'université. Le trajet fut silencieux, non pas que ça soit gênant, avant que je le brise.

« Gaara est au Japon, Ino et Karui vont bientôt revenir de Los Angeles. Shikamaru.. Bah toujours fidèle à lui-même, il fait ses trucs. Tu as des nouvelles des autres ?

\- Omoï est au Kenya, je n'ai plus trop de nouvelles de lui, ni de personne. Tout le monde est occupé par sa vie d'adulte, tout le monde travaille, les choses changent et bougent.

\- C'est vrai.. »

Je dévisageai, lasse, la vitre passagère. C'était vrai, je ne savais même plus c'était quand la dernière fois qu'on s'était tous réunis, tous ensemble. Puis je tournai la tête vers Kiba, qui regardait attentivement la route, conduisant prudemment.

« Tu devrais passer chez moi, tu manques beaucoup à Hinata tu sais.

\- Elle me manque aussi Kiba. »

**[...]**

J'entrai chez moi, en claquant la porte. Le dîner avec Kiba était imprévu, non pas que ça me dérangeait mais j'étais fatiguée. Je n'avais qu'une seule idée en tête : m'allonger sur mon lit et plus me relever avant le lendemain matin. J'enlevai mes chaussures, lasse, puis entrai dans le salon. Sasuke n'était toujours pas arrivé. J'entendis mon portable sonné, c'était Gaara.

« Hey.

_\- Salut, je t'appelle pour te demander si tu pouvais passer à l'hôtel ce soir ?_

\- Ok j'arrive dans une heure. »

Puis je raccrochai. J'avais mon meilleur ami dans la même ville, et je voulais le voir autant que possible. J'allai dans ma chambre, préparant un sac avec des fringues de rechanges, sachant que j'allais m'endormir là-bas. Puis je pris une douche rapide. En entrant dans la salle de bain, j'entendis depuis la salle de bain la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis claquer. Je ne fis pas attention puis pris une douche. J'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer de nouveau. Je fronçai les sourcils, j'espérai que ce ne soit pas Sakura. J'étais devenue presque parano à cause d'elle. Je m'habillai rapidement enfilant un jogging noir et un pull de la même couleur, puis attacha mes cheveux mouillés, qui m'arrivait jusqu'en bas du dos. Ils avaient reprit leurs longueurs d'autrefois, c'était comme si je ne les avais jamais coupé. Je sortis discrètement de la salle de bain, allant sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'au salon.

« Bonsoir. »

Je sursautai, hurlant presque, avant de mettre une main sur le cœur. Je me retournai et Sasuke se tenait derrière moi, me regardant suspicieusement. Il entra dans le salon puis s'assit sur le canapé, une bière à la main. Je soufflai puis m'assit sur le fauteuil, m'effondrant presque dessus.

« Bonsoir. Comment étais ta journée ?

\- Pas vraiment passionnante. Je suis aller dîner avec mon frère aîné et il m'a raccompagné ici pour voir où j'habitais.

\- Oh je vois.. » Dis-je avant de marquer une courte pause.

« Attends il était ici et tu ne me l'as même pas présenté ? » M'écriai-je, faussement offusquée.

« Aurais-tu honte de moi Sasuke ?

\- J'ignorai que tu étais là, tu le verras sans doute au bal de ma mère. »

Je soupirai, puis m'affalai complètement sur le fauteuil. Sasuke était quelqu'un de vraiment mystérieux, il ne disait rien, ne montrait rien. Avec le temps j'avais apprit à un peu cerner Sasuke, mais il y avait toujours une part de mystère autour de lui. Je me demandais à quoi ressemblait son frère, ça devait sans doute être un grand homme brun, très intimidant et respecté, puisqu'il avait réussi à faire annuler le mariage forcé de Sasuke. Mais vu que Sasuke en parlait souvent, et en bien, ce qui était rare en ce qui concernait sa famille, il devait aussi être quelqu'un de bienveillant. C'était pour cela que j'aimerais bien le rencontrer un jour.

« Comment est-il ? Ton frère ?

\- Malgré qu'il soit très occupé, il trouve toujours le temps de me voir, ou d'organiser des dîners. Je lui ai également parlé de mon projet à Osaka, il me soutient et va me couvrir par rapport à mon père.

\- Ça doit être épuisant de toujours se cacher ainsi.. » Lui fis-je remarquer.

Déjà que je n'arrivais pas complètement à gérer ma vie, alors mener deux vies.. Je ne pourrais pas.

« Ce n'est pas évident mais c'est plus simple. Si mon père l'apprenait, il me mettrait des bâtons dans les roues. Donc pour l'instant je suis satisfait de ce que j'ai. »

Je lui souris, lui me rendit mon sourire par un rictus. Il était vraiment courageux de se lancer de nouveaux défis, de tout faire pour réaliser son rêve. Je le soutenais dans sa démarche, et je serais la première à acheter et lire son livre. Moi aussi j'allais essayer de trouver des projets, et réussir tout ce que j'entreprenais. C'était ce que je lui avais promis et je tenais toujours mes promesses.

« Et comment s'est passée ta journée Naruko-senseï ?

\- Épuisante, mais épanouissante ! J'ai hâte d'enseigner, en plus les étudiants sont cools et doués. »

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre, puis me levai à la hâte, je devais rejoindre Gaara. J'aurais été capable de parler avec Sasuke pendant deux heures encore, c'était ce que j'appréciai dans ma relation avec lui : On pouvait parler de tout et de rien sans s'ennuyer, même si cela se finissait par des disputes.

« Il faut que j'y aille. Je ne dors pas ici cette nuit, je vais voir Gaara. D'ailleurs je devrais te le présenter un jour.

\- On s'est déjà rencontré, j'ai eu l'occasion de lui parler à plusieurs reprises durant des réceptions. »

Je me leva et lui souhaitai bonne nuit avant d'aller prendre mon sac dans ma chambre. Je repassai par le salon avant de partir.


	9. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partie n°2 du chapitre 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tous les personnages présents appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, excepté un (vous comprendrez en lisant ce chapitre).
> 
> Note n°1 : Le prochain chapitre sera un petit plus différent que les autres, je n'en dirais pas plus à ce sujet ;)

_**10 avril 2013** _

Je toquai à la porte de la suite. À ma plus grande surprise, ce fût Temari qui m'ouvrit, semblant être furieuse. Elle se recula afin de me laisser entrer, ce que je fis. Gaara fumait une cigarette, assit sur le canapé. Il avait l'air contrarié, je remarquai plusieurs cigarettes écrasées sur son cendrier posé sur la table basse. Je m'assis face à lui. Elle vint vers nous, croisant les bras et nous regardant d'un œil colérique. Je savais qu'elle allait nous sermonner : Moi sur le fait que je l'ai dénoncé auprès de Gaara et pour lui sur le fait qu'il ne la soutenait pas. Je commençais à parler.

« Si je l'ai dit à Gaara c'était pour ton bien, et par respect envers amitié pour Gaara. Tu dois m'en vouloir, ce que je comprends, mais je ne regrette pas cette décision. Je ne peux pas regretter.. Le fait que je m'inquiète pour toi ou même que je sois honnête avec Gaara.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas. » Me répondit-elle, tout simplement, très calme.

J'en fus un peu décontenancée. Temari était quelqu'un d'impulsive, qui avait parfois des réactions disproportionnées. Elle avait grandi, je voyais dorénavant une femme face à moi. Gaara écrasa sa cigarette sur le cendrier, gardant toujours le silence.

« Si je vous ai réunis ici c'est parce que vous êtes des personnes importantes pour moi, et que vous êtes les seuls en qui j'ai réellement confiance. Naruko je suis désolée de t'avoir mêlé à cette histoire et de m'être énervée contre toi, tu es la meilleure amie de mon frère et je ne peux que respecter ta fidélité envers lui. »

Je lui souris faiblement avant de faire un petit hochement de tête, soulagée. Mais j'appréhendais la suite de cette conversation.

« Grand frère.. »

Gaara dévisagea sa sœur. D'habitude, j'arrivais à deviner l'humeur, et la future réaction de mon ami. Mais là, c'était comme s'il attendait, il n'était pas en colère ou même triste, ce qui me paraissait encore plus étrange. Il dévisagea durement sa sœur qui elle, avait l'air déterminé.

« Je sais que Shikamaru est l'amour de ma vie, je ne me vois pas vivre sans lui. Si tu ne l'acceptes pas.. Je pense que ça sera la dernière fois que tu me verras, car je renonce. » Déclara-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux, puis elle déposa sa bague de mariage sur la table basse.

« Je renonce à cette héritage, à tout cet argent. Je renonce à la famille. »

Je mis automatiquement mes deux mains devant ma bouche, ahurie. La famille No Subaku était très sévère, on pouvait même dire d'elle que c'était un clan. Mais le fait que Temari renonçait à tout ce dont elle avait été habitué, élevé.. Je compris qu'elle aimait réellement Shikamaru, que ce n'était pas juste une petite amourette. Je souris malgré moi, me rendant compte du sacrifice que Temari faisait par l'amour. Elle prit son sac et son manteau posée sur le porte manteau avant de quitter la suite en claquant la porte, me laissant seule avec Gaara. Ce dernier souffla.

« Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? »

Gaara voulut prendre son paquet de cigarette posé sur la table mais je fus plus rapide que lui et le prit des mains. Je connaissais Gaara, il n'aimait pas parler de ce qu'il ressentait, mais je décidai de le pousser un peu quitte à le mettre en colère. Il fallait qu'il me parle, car je ne savais pas à quoi il pensait actuellement, il était complètement fermé face à moi, ce qui me perturbait et m'agaçait à la fois. Je ne voulais pas qu'il devienne un étranger.

« Fumer n'est pas la solution ! On parle de ta sœur bon sang !

\- Je sais qu'on parle d'elle ! Mais tu crois que je ne m'inquiète pas pour elle ?! » S'écria-t-il à son tour.

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça, mais tu vas la perdre si-

\- Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle revienne avec le cœur brisé ! Je ne veux pas échouer avec elle comme j'ai échoué avec toi. » Me coupa-t-il, perdant son sang froid légendaire, avant de souffler.

J'écarquillai les yeux, abasourdie par ce qu'il avait dit. Jamais j'aurais pensé que Gaara pensait cela. Il ne devait pas penser ça, car c'était faux. Au contraire il avait toujours été là pour moi, et avait même fait plus que son devoir de meilleur ami à mon égard.

« Comment ça ? » Lui demandai-je, fronçant les sourcils pour qu'il m'en dise plus.

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir échoué avec toi, de ne pas t'avoir protégé. Je ne veux pas-

\- Tout est différent là, elle n'est pas dans la même situation que moi. » Le coupai-je, étonnée mais aussi agacée qu'il pense cela.

« Shikamaru n'est pas comme Neji ! C'est quelqu'un d'honnête, d'intelligent et de loyale. Et le plus important, c'est qu'il est amoureux de ta sœur. »

Je me levai puis m'assit à côté de lui. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule, retenant une larme en me remémorant de ma rupture et de tout ce que j'avais traversé depuis lors. J'avais perdu beaucoup de choses, tellement de choses, mais j'en avais gagné de nouvelles, j'en ressortais grandi aussi. Je m'en étais remise, même si ça avait été difficile de se reconstruire. On resta ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, silencieux, avant que je ne brise le silence.

« Tu n'as pas échoué, au contraire. Tu as toujours été là pour moi. Même lorsque tu n'étais pas d'accord avec mes choix, tu m'as soutenu, et je t'en remercie. Là, Temari a besoin de ton soutien et que tu la laisses suivre son cœur. Tu dois respecter son choix Gaara. »

Je lui rendis le paquet de cigarette, qu'il prit. Il en sortit une avant de la mettre en bouche et de l'allumer. J'en pris également une pour décompresser, ce que je faisais rarement. Gaara n'aimait pas le changement, les imprévus de dernière minute, ou même que quelqu'un ou quelque chose contrariait ses plans. Mon rôle s'était de le rassurer, de l'aider à accepter les changements, même si ça lui demanderait beaucoup de travail sur lui-même.

« La vie est faite de surprises et de rebondissements. Regarde-nous par exemple.. »

Je me redressai, puis il expira de la fumée, avant de se tourner face à moi tourna sa tête, me scrutant attentivement. J'expirai également de la fumée. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé, très rapidement en plus de cela. Personne n'avait été préparé à autant de changement, moi la première, mais le changement avait du bon.

« Tu es aujourd'hui PDG d'une grande chaîne d'hôtellerie, de restaurants et j'en passe ! Tu as montré à tout le monde de quoi tu étais réellement capable ! Moi je vais devenir professeur, et c'est une toute nouvelle expérience qui m'attends. Tu te souviens à nos seize ans de tout ce qu'on s'était promit et décidé à atteindre comme objectif ?

\- Ça remonte à loin mais oui, je m'en souviens très bien. » M'avoua-t-il.

« Tu pensais que tu allais juste être directeur de l'un des hôtels de ta famille, que c'était Kankuro qui serait à ta place. Ou moi, que je deviendrais conservatrice de musée, et que je peindrais à mes heures perdues. Aujourd'hui je continue de peindre, certes moins qu'avant, mais je ne me vois plus devenir conservatrice de musée. Car j'ai changé, on a changé. Et grandit Gaara. »

Je lui souris, repensant à toutes les promesses qu'on s'était faites, à nos rêves et espoirs qu'on s'était confiés. On avait réellement grandi. Je remis la cigarette en bouche avant d'expirer de la fumée. Il me sourit faiblement, pensant probablement à la même chose que moi. Gaara n'avait pas autant changé que cela, ce qui me rassura. Mon sourire s'agrandit davantage.

« On ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre, les choses ne se passent parfois pas comme prévu mais.. C'est ça qui fait que la vie est un beau présent et qu'on doit profiter de chaque instant. »

* * *

_**16 avril 2013** _

Je rentrai chez moi, encore plus fatiguée que d'habitude. Je venais d'effectuer ma première journée en tant que professeur des arts plastiques. Finalement Kuneraï partirait en congé de maternité en fin de semaine. C'était beaucoup de pression. J'avais fait en sorte de ne pas montrer cette pression face aux élèves, ils devaient compter sur moi et avoir confiance en moi, en mes connaissances et mes capacités malgré mon jeune âge. J'enlevai mes chaussures puis partit directement dans ma chambre, m'affalant sur le lit. Je ne savais pas durant combien de temps j'étais affalée sur le ventre, mais je savais que j'étais allongée depuis un moment déjà car je commençais à avoir des crampes au niveau du cou. À vrai dire, je n'avais aucunement envie de me lever de mon lit, ou même de changer de position. Je pensais automatiquement à Gaara et Temari. Cela faisait presque une semaine que je ne les avais pas revu. Gaara était rentré à New York dès le lendemain de notre discussion, il m'avait appelé de là-bas pour me prévenir. Je ne lui en voulais pas, s'il m'avait mit au courant de son départ j'allais l'en empêcher et fondre en larmes. Mais aussi, que j'aurais tout fait pour qu'il revoit sa sœur. Je savais qu'au fond Gaara avait été peiné par ce qu'avait dit Temari. D'ailleurs je n'avais plus eu de nouvelles de cette dernière depuis ce jour. J'avais essayé de l'appeler à plusieurs reprises, en vain. J'avais alors appelé Shikamaru, qui m'avait avoué qu'elle était chez lui et que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter. Mais je m'inquiétais surtout à propos de la relation de Temari et de Gaara. S'ils prenaient trop de distance, ils risqueraient d'avoir encore plus de rancœurs qu'actuellement et peut-être, ne plus jamais se reparler.

« Ta journée ? » Me demanda Sasuke, m'interrompant dans mes pensées.

Il entra dans ma chambre puis s'allongea de l'autre côté de mon lit, sur le dos. Je levai la tête puis me retournai pour me mettre aussi de dos, regardant le plafond blanc. Je soufflai puis répondis à sa question :

« Fatigante. Et toi ?

\- Pareil.

\- Discussion intéressante. » Rétorquai-je, ironique.

« Très constructif. Tu as eu de la visite aujourd'hui.

\- Ah oui de qui ? » Demandai-je en me redressant, le dévisageant pour qu'il m'en dise plus, ce qu'il fit.

« Hinata Hyûga, elle voulait t'inviter à déjeuner.

\- Ah. »

Je fus très étonnée d'apprendre qu'Hinata avait essayé de me voir. Moi aussi je voulais la voir, ce n'était pas juste pour elle que je l'évitais sous prétexte que c'était une Hyûga, ou même parce qu'elle était la cousine de Neji. J'étais amie avec elle avant même de le rencontrer. Et ce que allait me dire Sasuke n'allait que confirmer ce à quoi je pensais.

« Tu devrais aller la voir. Elle avait l'air vraiment attristé lorsque je lui ai dit que tu n'étais pas là. »

**[...]**

Je regardai la télévision, terminant mes ramens, tandis que Sasuke lisait un livre. C'était comme cela que l'on passait majoritairement nos soirées. Je fus à ce moment là nostalgique de ma vie étudiante, je sortais très souvent sans m'inquiéter du reste et du lendemain. Là, je vivais simplement comme une adulte avec un travail chargé qui m'attendais le lendemain, alors je ne pouvais pas me permettre de sortir. En plus, même si je le voulais, je serais trop épuisée pour enchaîner le boulot puis aller faire la fête. La vie d'adulte était horriblement ennuyante et fatiguant, cela m'obligeait à faire face à mes responsabilités. Comment j'ai pu trouver cela cool à mes dix-huit ans d'être une adulte ?

« Sasuke, quand est-ce que fut la dernière fois que tu es parti en soirée ? Que tu as fait la fête sans penser à la grosse gueule de bois qui t'attendait le lendemain ?

\- Pourquoi cette question ?

\- J'ai vingt-six ans et j'ai l'impression de vivre comme si j'en avais quarante. Être adulte c'est horrible. »

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Sasuke fronça les sourcils, avant de me dévisager gravement, sachant ce qu'il sous-entendait vu la question que j'avais posé un peu plus tôt. Je levai les bras de manière défensive.

« Je n'attends personne, et je t'assure que je n'ai pas organisé de fête surprise ou quoi que ce soit de ce type. »

Il était plus de minuit passé, on se demandait qui sonnait chez nous à une heure pareille. Je me levai, puis ouvrit la porte d'entrée, sachant que Sasuke ne se lèverait pas du canapé. Il suivit des yeux mes mouvements. La porte s'ouvrit sur les dernières personnes que je m'attendais à voir, et qui provoquai en moi une immense joie.

« Naruko !

\- Ino ! Karui ! » M'écriai-je, très surprise.

Je les sautai dans les bras, heureuse. Elles étaient rentrées plus tôt que prévu, elles étaient censées rentrer au Japon fin mai. J'étais tellement contente de les voir, je voulais limite hurler de joie. Je les fis rentrer dans l'appartement. Elles avaient leurs valises avec elles, cela voulait dire que juste après avoir atterri elles étaient directement venue me voir, je fus touchée par leurs gestes. Sasuke était toujours assit sur le canapé, lisant son livre. Il le ferma, le posant sur la table, puis se leva en apercevant mes amis.

« Les filles, voilà Sasuke. Et Sasuke, je te présente Ino et Karui.

\- Ravie de faire ta connaissance.

\- Enchanté. » Dit à peine Ino, rougissant un peu.

« Moi de même.

\- On est désolées de débarquer à l'improviste, mais elle nous avait trop manqué ! On voulait lui faire la surprise ! » S'exclama Karui en passant son bras sur mes épaules.

« Et aussi parce que Chôji l'a appelé, il veut la voir parce qu'elle lui manquait trop. Il lui a fait une vraie déclaration d'amour, ça puait tellement le romantisme que j'en avais des hauts le cœur.

\- La ferme. » S'exprima Karui, gênée et amusée, donnant un coup de coude à Ino, qui riait.

« D'ailleurs je vais aller le voir maintenant pour lui faire la surprise. » Déclara-t-elle en regardant sa montre.

J'étais contente pour elle, je savais que Chôji et elle flirtaient sans vraiment aller jusqu'au bout des choses. Elle avait prit la peine de venir me voir avant d'aller voir Chôji, qui j'en étais persuadée, allaient se marier un jour ou l'autre. Karui m'embrassa la joue puis celle d'Ino et fit un hochement de tête à Sasuke en guise d'au revoir. Elle quitta l'appartement à la hâte, valise à la main. J'éteignis la télévision puis on partit s'asseoir sur les fauteuils.

« Naruko nous a peu parlé de toi Sasuke, qu'est-ce-que tu fais dans la vie ?

\- Je travaille dans les entreprises familiales, et toi ?

\- Je suis biologiste médicale. D'ailleurs il va falloir que je les rappelle demain pour reprendre ma place, enfin si je ne l'ai pas encore perdu.

\- Je vois.

\- Prête à reprendre ta vie là où tu l'as laissé ? » Lui demandai-je, me rappelant de son état d'esprit le jour où nous avions décidé de quitter le pays pour prendre une année sabbatique. Sa rupture avec Omoï l'avait réellement blessé, et la mort de Tayuya également. On avait tous besoin de cette année sabbatique, de prendre du recul sur tout et de mettre notre vie en pause.

« J'aurais voulu rester là bas encore longtemps mais j'allais finir par me ruiner. Et puis il faut bien que je reprenne ma vie en main, et que je me trouve un appartement car je ne veux pas retourner chez mon père ! » Je lui souris faiblement, comprenant ce qu'elle ressentait. Lorsqu'on avait décidé de partir aux États-Unis, j'étais soulagée. C'était comme si j'avais laissé tout mes problèmes ici, au Japon. Mais la réalité nous rattrapait toujours, et la fuite n'était pas la solution. Ino me sourit avant de hocher la tête.

« Bon assez parlé de moi. » Déclara-t-elle en frottant ses mains sur les genoux.

« Et toi Naruko ?

\- Je suis professeur des arts à l'université, je vais remplacer Kurenaï pendant son congé de maternité.

\- Ah mais c'est génial ! Je ne t'aurais jamais pensé en professeur. Ne les entraîne pas dans ton free-drawing ou dans l'échec. »

Je lui donnai un coup de coude avant d'enchaîner.

« Ce n'est que positif. » Admis-je avant de m'étirer.

« Je vais vous laisser vous reposer, vous devez être crevés.

\- Mais toi tu pars chez toi père ?

\- Non à l'hôtel, je ne veux pas entendre des reproches tard le soir sur le fait que « _je fuis mes responsabilités_ _»_. » Répondit-elle, en imitant la voix grave de son père.

« Surtout qu'il a très mal prit mon divorce. Dans ma famille le divorce n'existe pas, lorsqu'on a un problème on le résout, mais on ne divorce pas. »

Je lançai un regard à Sasuke, comme pour lui demander si cela lui dérangeait pas qu'on l'héberge durant quelques jours, jours qui allaient finir en semaines connaissant Ino. Il se leva de sa place, prenant son livre.

« Tu es la bienvenue ici si tu le souhaites, moi je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit. » Dit-il tout simplement avant de faire un signe de la main et de quitter le salon.

On entendit la porte de la chambre de Sasuke se claquer puis Ino fit un sourire malicieux. Je compris à quoi elle pensait. Je lui lançai un regard exaspéré.

« Tu vis avec un beau gosse pareil et il n'y a rien entre vous ?

\- Non, on est très bien tels quels. Et de toute façon je ne me pense pas assez prête pour débuter une nouvelle relation. Ma vie commence enfin à prendre un nouveau tournent et je ne veux pas être perturbé par quoi que ce soit. »

Ma dernière relation, c'est-à-dire celle que j'avais eu avec Neji, m'avait beaucoup traumatisé. Je m'étais investie à cent pour cent dans une relation qui au final fut un énorme échec et déception. Mais ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment parmi tant d'autres que j'avais surmonté, car ce n'était qu'un moment, et un moment n'était qu'éphémère.

« Tu sais, il faut que tu sortes avec d'autres hommes, tu ne peux pas rester bloquer dans le passé ainsi. Même si je sais que ça été très dur il faut se relever et passer à autre chose, c'est tout ce qu'il nous reste à faire. J'ai pleuré pendant des mois, et là je suis prête à reprendre du poil de la bête et à pêcher de nouveaux gros poissons dans l'eau ! Je suis prête à lancer ma canne à pêche ! »

Je posai ma tête sur l'épaule D'Ino, riant à cause de sa phrase. Elle passa son bras autour de mes épaules. On resta ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes puis une idée me vint en tête. Je me levais automatiquement du canapé, me mettant face à elle avec un grand sourire.

« Je pense que je vais organiser un dîner s'ensuit d'une fête où j'inviterais tout le monde ! On ne s'était pas regroupé depuis des lustres.

\- C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas fait ça. Je ne sais même plus c'est quand la dernière fois que j'ai parlé à Kiba, ou même à Lee. Même Lee en est venu à me manquer.. » M'avoua Ino, un peu nostalgique.

« J'enverrai un mail à tout le monde dès demain, pour voir quand on pourra s'organiser ça ensemble ! »

En 2005 on s'était promis qu'on ne perdrait jamais contact, qu'on ne deviendrait pas comme ces adultes ennuyant tellement occupés par leurs travail qu'ils en oublieraient de s'amuser. Et même si tout le monde était occupé avec leur vie d'adulte, il fallait qu'on se rappelle de cette promesse de jeunesse.

* * *

_**26 avril 2013** _

Dix jours. Cela faisait dix jours que Ino vivait, oui vivait, dans notre appartement. Elle avait emménagé quasiment toutes ses affaires dans ma chambre, heureusement que j'avais une grande chambre. Étonnamment, elle s'entendait bien avec Sasuke. Je pensais que la colocation entre les deux allait être difficile, surtout du côté de Sasuke. Mais non, cela se passait très bien. Dix jours aussi, que j'étais devenue professeur, je leur avais donné un test de culture surprise il y a une semaine de cela pour savoir quelle connaissance chacun avait à améliorer. Sauf que je n'avais pas pensé à l'étape où je devais corriger les soixante-dix copies en moins d'une semaine, il m'en restais quinze à corriger. Dix jours aussi que j'avais envoyé un mail à mes amis les plus proches pour savoir quand est-ce-qu'ils seraient disponibles pour qu'on puisse s'organiser un dîner, et on s'était tous mit d'accord sur le douze mai. J'avais hâte de tous les voir, tous ensemble. Mais un allait manquer à l'appel : Gaara. J'aurais tellement voulu qu'il soit là, mais je comprenais, il était trop prit par le travail, et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de partir à nouveau sans prévenir personne comme il l'avait fait au début du mois. J'allais faire en sorte d'économiser afin de non seulement aller le voir à New York, mais aussi aller voir Iruka qui avait récemment emménagé parti au Pays-bas avec son compagnon Kakashi. J'allais faire ce voyage en fin d'année. Shikamaru ne savait pas s'il devait venir avec Temari ou non à mon dîner. Je ne voulais plus m'immiscer dans leurs histoires personnelles mais accompagné ou non il serait la bienvenu. Même si au fond j'aimerais qu'il vienne avec Temari, que je considérais comme ma petite sœur.

Je parcourus les rues de la ville à grande enjambé, pensant également au bal auquel Sasuke m'avait forcé à y l'accompagner. Je savais que ça allait être une soirée chic avec des gens riches et coincés, qui jugeaient à tout va tout le monde, pensant être supérieur aux autres, en l'occurrence les gens aux revenues modestes comme moi. Je ressentais du stress rien qu'en pensant avoir une discussion avec eux, pourtant j'étais quelqu'un de très sociable. Et pour en ajouter, je n'avais pas de tenue adéquates. Mais ma plus grosse appréhension, c'était de croiser des gens importants qui avait été invité à mon mariage raté, spécialement croiser la famille Hyûga ou même pire, Neji. C'était en pensant à tout cela, qui allait finir par me causer de l'eczéma, que je regardais, pantoise, la résidence dans laquelle vivait Kiba et Hinata. Ayant terminé plus tôt, j'avais fait des courses, acheter du vin et même un fraisier, et étais venue jusqu'ici. Je ne savais même plus c'était quand la dernière fois que j'étais venue chez eux. En y repensant j'avais terriblement honte de ne plus être venus les voir, j'avais même le double de leurs clés bon sang. C'était censé être mes meilleurs amis, j'avais vécu tellement de choses avec Kiba, on avait vécu ensemble, cela faisait presque dix ans que je le connaissais. Je soufflai plus me décidai à entrer dans leur résidence, puis entra dans leur immeuble. J'ouvris la porte d'entrée puis montai quatre par quatre les escaliers jusqu'au dernier étage de l'immeuble, le quatrième étage. Je sonnai à la porte, vérifiant s'il y avait quelqu'un, mais personne ne m'ouvrit la porte. J'entrai dans l'appartement, puis refermai la porte derrière moi. Je me déchaussai puis allai directement à la cuisine. J'allai leur préparer un dîner de roi.

**[...]**

Je servis tout les plats que j'avais préparé sur la table à manger. Je leur avais fait de la salade, des onigris -fraîchement apprit par Sasuke que je remerciai par la pensée à ce moment là-, du riz, une sauce au bœuf, des haricots. Il y avait de tout, peut-être que j'en avais trop fait, mais au moins il y en avait pour tout les goûts. En installant les derniers préparatifs, j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

« Bienvenue ! » M'écriai-je, avec un grand sourire.

Hinata sursauta puis me regarda, très étonnée, avant de me sourire. Elle regarda ensuite la table et les plats avec satisfaction, son sourire s'agrandit. Elle enleva son manteau et son écharpe, les portant au bras.

« Merci beaucoup, ça m'a l'air délicieux.

\- Je suis désolée de débarquer à l'improviste, je-

\- Tu es la bienvenue ici quand tu veux, c'est pour cela que l'on t'a donné les doubles de nos clés. » Me coupa-t-elle en répondant spontanément, avant d'enlever son manteau.

« Je me change et je reviens. »

Elle s'éclipsa rapidement dans sa chambre tandis que moi, je m'assis sur la chaise, attendant. Je répondis rapidement au message d'Ino, l'avertissant que ce n'était pas nécessaire pour moi de me commander à manger car je ne dînerais pas à l'appartement. Hinata revint au salon, vêtu d'un pull et d'un jogging. Elle s'assit en face de moi.

« Kiba rentrera tard aujourd'hui.

\- On peut commencer à manger sans lui, on lui en laisserai un peu de côté. »

Hinata me sourit, hochant la tête, puis commença à se servir.

« Bon appétit.

\- Merci à toi aussi Hinata ! »

Hinata se servit de la salade et un verre d'eau, tandis que moi je me servis directement du riz. Un silence de mort régnait à table, je pouvais clairement deviner que Hinata était gênée face à moi. Moi aussi je l'étais. Elle fût la première à lancer la discussion, je la remerciais mentalement d'avoir franchi ce premier pas et de prendre l'initiative de le faire.

« Kiba m'a dit que tu étais devenue professeur. J'étais passée chez toi pour venir te féliciter mais je suis tombée sur Sasuke, il m'a expliqué que tu étais au travail et que tu allais sûrement terminer tard.

\- Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir rappelé. Être prof est plus fatiguant que je le pensais, mais ça me plaît de faire ce métier. » L'avouai-je, buvant mon verre d'eau.

« Et pour toi ? Comment ça se passes au boulot ?

\- J'ai été prit par plusieurs affaires juridiques aujourd'hui. Je vais bientôt passer des concours pour être magistrat à la cours suprême, être avocat dans le cabinet familiale m'ennuie un peu.

\- C'est génial ça !

\- Ça me stresse un peu, mais je vais tout faire pour y arriver. »

Je terminai mon verre d'eau, puis m'en resservit. Je me servis également des onigris. Sans prétention de ma part, le dîner que j'avais préparé était délicieux. Je me donnai comme résolution à ce moment là de cuisiner davantage chez moi et de m'améliorer en cuisine au lieu d'acheter de l'instantané et des plats déjà préparé.

« J'ignorais que tu vivais en colocation avec Sasuke, j'ai été très étonnée. Il n'est pas très sociale. Vous avez des personnalités très opposés.

\- C'est vrai. Il est prise de tête uniquement pour le ménage, mais sinon ça va pour le reste. J'ignorais que tu le connaissais.

\- Sa mère et la mienne sont de très bonnes amies, et on a fréquenté les mêmes écoles. »

Je m'arrêtai dans mon élan. Cette révélation fût un choc pour moi. Si elles étaient de si bonnes amies comme le disait Hinata, cela confirma que j'allais croiser des Hyûgas au bal des Uchiwas. Je commençai à me gratter légèrement l'avant-bras. Hinata remarqua mon angoisse soudaine, assez surprise. C'était vrai je me montrai rarement mon stresse et ma pression, et je ne savais pas vraiment le gérer.

« Est-ce-que tout va bien ?

\- Oui, oui. Juste que Sasuke m'a demandé d'être sa cavalière à un bal organisé par sa famille.

\- Chaque année ils organisent un bal avec un thème différent. J'y suis allée l'année dernière avec mon père. Si je me souviens bien le thème de l'année dernière était les années vingt.

\- Comme dans Gatsby le magnifique ?

\- Hn. » Confirma mes dires Hinata en terminant sa salade.

« Leur mère Mikoto ne manque pas d'inspiration, c'était magnifique.

\- Dis-moi que tu y vas cette année je t'en supplie... » Dis-je en prenant une voix aiguë, envahie d'espoirs et de joie.

« Malheureusement non, je suis navrée. »

Je soupirai fortement, démoralisée. J'allais vraiment me retrouver seule là-bas.

« Ne t'en fais pas, il y aura plus de deux cents invités et tu peux facilement t'isoler.

\- Heureusement que ça sera un bal masqué. On ne me reconnaîtra pas grâce à mon masque, au pire je me cacherai derrière Sasuke.

\- Le problème c'est que tu seras la cavalière de Sasuke. Chaque année il vient seul ou pas du tout, donc beaucoup de personnes vont te dévisager avec curiosité, certains viendront même te parler pour te demander comment as-tu fait pour réussir à venir au bal avec lui. Tu n'auras juste qu'à te présenter puis sourire. Je sais que Sasuke n'aime pas rester longtemps à ce genre de bal, donc ça sera rapide normalement. »

J'avais accepté la proposition de Sasuke trop facilement, et sans y avoir sérieusement réfléchi. J'avais même demandé à Ino d'y aller à ma place, pensant qu'elle aimerait ça. Mais elle avait refusé, disant que c'était trop de pression même pour ses frêles épaules. Puis je me souvins de pourquoi j'avais accepté, c'était pour aider Sasuke à se débarrasser de sa groupie et pour éviter, enfin j'espère, qu'elle me tue durant mon sommeil. Ma générosité et ma bienveillance allait me coûter la vie si je continuais ainsi. J'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, me sortant de ma torpeur.

« Bienvenue ! » M'écriai-je depuis le salon.

Kiba fit son entrée dans le salon, un grand sourire aux lèvres, enlevant son manteau et son écharpe. Son sourire s'agrandit davantage en me voyant et en voyant aussi le dîner. Il partit embrasser Hinata sur la joue.

« Salut ! Je crève de faim ça tombe bien ! »

Il s'assit à côté de Hinata, puis se servit du riz avec de la sauce au curry. Hinata le fixa, amusé. Je souris faiblement, les trouvant attendrissant. Leur couple était vraiment un exemple pour moi. Ils étaient opposés sur beaucoup de choses, mais se complétaient. Je me raclai la gorge, afin d'attirer leurs attentions. Je pris la parole.

« Hinata, je tenais à te présenter des excuses. Je sais que tu es proche de Neji, et je suis désolée de t'avoir évité vis-à-vis de lui, surtout que j'étais amie avec toi avant même d'être avec lui. Je suis réellement désolée. Je n'ai pas été une bonne amie.

\- À vrai dire, je n'ai plus vraiment de nouvelles de Neji. Je sais juste qu'il a déménagé en Corée du Sud. Mais on est plus aussi proche qu'avant, surtout après ce qu'il t'a fait. »

J'étais à demi-soulagée. Je n'aurais pas à faire à lui lors de ce bal, Neji faisait passer son travail avant tout le reste et il n'aimait pas ce genre de soirée. Hinata me sourit également. Je compris à ce moment là que j'avais retrouvé mes amis, et plus jamais je ne disparaîtrai ou que les éviterai de la sorte.

* * *

_**29 avril 2013** _

« À demain Naruko-senseï. »

Je hochais la tête, souriant à mes élèves qui quittèrent la salle d'art. Une fois seule, je soupirai puis m'étirai les bras. J'étais vraiment épuisée, j'avais certes terminé ma journée de travail mais je devais faire un peu de rangement. C'était important que chaque objet soient à leurs places, surtout dans une salle d'art plastique. J'ouvris les armoires puis commençai à ranger les pots de peinture et faire l'inventaire du matériel, les élèves amenaient leurs propres pinceaux heureusement, je me voyais mal nettoyer une centaine de pinceau toute seule. Je fis l'inventaire, me demandant si finalement je n'allais pas rester une heure de plus pour peindre. Ce que je fis au final. Je m'installai face à une toile blanche puis commençai à peindre. Aimant particulièrement la couleur orange et ses différentes nuances, et voyant ma vie prendre un tournant nouveau, je peignis un phœnix. J'étais tellement absorbée par ma peinture que je ne remarquai pas qu'une personne était au seuil de la porte, me fixant de ses yeux noisettes. Je l'entendis se racler la gorge, afin d'attirer mon attention. Je tournai la tête en sa direction, sursautant légèrement.

« Bonjour, votre professeur est parti ? »

Je déposai mon pinceau, amusé par sa question. Je n'avais même pas trente ans que j'étais devenue professeur, qui plus était à l'université. Certains étudiants ici avaient le même âge que moi. Dans la profession j'étais jeune et sans expérience, mais je faisais de mon mieux. Personne ne s'était plaint de mon travail, surtout que je reprenais le programme de Kurenaï lorsque j'étais étudiante. Donc tout se passait très bien.

« Bonjour, je suis la professeur remplaçante d'art plastique, Naruko Uzumaki. » Répondis-je, attendant sa réaction qui allais sûrement m'amuser.

Il parût très surprit avant de me sourire et de se présenter à son tour.

« Enchanté, je suis Utakata Suzumura, l'assistant du professeur d'histoire des arts et de l'archéologie.

\- De Hasurame Yamauchi ? Ravie de faire votre connaissance.

« À partir de la semaine prochaine, Hasurame va prendre sa retraite et c'est moi qui vais le remplacer. Et j'ai apprit que Kurenaï était partie en congé de maternité.

\- Oui pendant deux ans. En quoi puis-je vous aider ? C'est vrai que certains de nos étudiants nous ont en commun. » Me fis-je moi-même la remarque.

« Je me disais que ce serait intéressant de faire un projet pédagogique pour eux.

\- C'est une excellente idée. »

Je me levai de mon tabouret, puis pris mon tableau afin de le faire sécher, voulant discuter davantage de ce sujet. Voir un homme aussi beau et jeune professeur dans cette université était aussi rare que de trouver un trèfle à quatre feuilles.

« Désolé de vous déranger.

\- Pas du tout, ne vous excusez pas. Et puis tutoyez-moi. »

Il s'avança dans la salle puis scruta mon tableau attentivement par dessus mon épaule. Cela me gêna un peu qu'il le scrute ainsi, surtout que je n'avais pas complètement terminé et que c'était un professionnel. J'étais moins réticente qu'avant de montrer mes toiles, mais je n'aimais pas montrer un travail non-terminé. Ce tableau je voulais le montrer en premier à Sasori, j'aidais parfois ce dernier bénévolement dans certaines de ses expositions, en échange je pouvais y aller, seule, rencontrer des personnes importantes dans le milieu des arts et les nouveaux peintres.

« Il n'est pas terminé mais j'aime beaucoup, surtout les détails de l'ail du phœnix.

\- Merci beaucoup.

\- Sans être indiscret, pourquoi avoir dessiner un phœnix ?

\- C'est par rapport à ma vie personnelle et aux nombreux changements qui l'accompagnent.

\- Je vois. Tu me le montreras une fois que tu l'auras terminé.

\- Ça marche. »

Je tournai la tête, puis tombai directement sur son regard noisette, virant presque au orange. Son visage était trop proche du mien. Je rougissais malgré moi. Il s'approcha davantage de moi avant de franchir le peu de centimètres qui nous séparaient. J'en fus très surprit avant de répondre à son baiser. Le baiser devint plus torride, je sentis sa main entrer sous mon chemisier rouge. On se sépara, à bout de souffle.

« J'ai hâte de travailler avec vous. » Dit-il simplement avant de m'embrasser à nouveau. J'enroulai mes bras autour de ce baiser, me collant davantage à lui, l'incitant à aller plus loin.

**[...]**

Je rentrai dans l'appartement avec des sacs de courses aux bras. J'avais couché dans ma salle de classe à quatre reprises, avec un inconnu, enfin plus si inconnu que ça maintenant, et j'avais aimé ça. Ça ne m'avait pas dérangé. Je ne savais même plus c'était quand la dernière fois que je l'avais fait avec quelqu'un. Je devais avoir une discussion très sérieuse avec lui, je ne voulais pas que tout cela gâche mon travail, que je perde le respect et sérieux de mes collègues, mais aussi de mes élèves à cause de cela. En rentrant dans j'aperçus plusieurs portants de robes envahir le salon. J'allai déposer les courses à la cuisine puis regagna le salon, fronçant les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? Ino ? » M'écriai-je depuis le salon, sachant que quelqu'un était là.

Je m'attendais à ce que ça soit Ino qui entre au salon, mais non se fut Sasuke qui le fit. Il mit correctement son nœud papillon, il était élégant dans son smoking. Il me répondit :

« Dans trois jours aura lieu le bal. Et je te connais, je sais que tu vas tout faire à la dernière minute, alors je prends les choses en main.

\- Tu exagères.

\- Je paris que tu n'as même pas encore de robe ? »

Je gardai le silence, confirmant ses dires. À vrai dire, j'étais tellement occupée avec mon nouveau travail de professeur que je n'avais pas eu le temps de faire un peu de shopping, et je comptais sur Ino pour m'aider. Sasuke soupira fortement face à mon attitude désinvolte.

« Ce n'est pas que je prends la chose au sérieux juste que je suis occupée.

\- Tu ne me dis pas tout. » Dis simplement Sasuke.

Je m'assis sur le canapé, à côté d'une robe beige. Je passai un peu trop de temps avec Sasuke, au point qu'il savait lorsque je mentais ou non, pourtant j'étais bonne comédienne. Je devais lui parler de mes doutes, de mes appréhensions vis-à-vis de ce bal. La dernière chose que je voulais c'était d'être jugé.

« Hinata m'a dit que.. »

Je me coupai, sachant qu'il allait deviner le reste de ma phrase. Je lui avais parlé de mon passé tumultueux aujourd'hui avec les Hyûgas. Je trouvai même cela étonnant que aucun membre était venu me voir pour me faire la leçon. Puis je me souvins que j'étais introuvable, presque portée disparue, durant presque trois mois. Je levai mon regard face à Sasuke qui fronçait légèrement les sourcils, comme à son habitude.

« Les Hyûgas sont des amis de ma famille, mais il y aura tellement de monde que tu ne les croiseras probablement pas. Et même si on amenait à les croiser, tu ne seras pas toute seule car je serais là, et je laisserai personne te manquer de respect.

\- Merci.

\- Maintenant choisis une robe. Te payer la robe serait la moindre des choses vu la soirée ennuyante qu'on va passer là bas.

\- À ce point ?

\- Oui. »

Je me levai, puis regardai les robes d'un air lasse, Sasuke suivait des yeux mes faits et gestes. Il y avait une cinquantaines de robes, toutes aussi belles les unes que les autres. Mais une attira mon attention, une robe noire fendue. Elle était fluide, élégante et avait l'air confortable. Cette robe était somptueuse, c'était cette robe que j'allai porter.

« N'importe quelle femme aurait crié de joies en voyant toutes ces robes de créateurs en version limité dans leur salon.

\- Désolée. Ne fais pas attention à ma tête, j'ai l'air ennuyé quand je suis crevée. Mais je suis contente ! Qu'est-ce-que tu en penses de celle-ci ? Au pire je pourrais porter cette robe rouge, mais ça fait trop femme fatale, je ne veux pas qu'un homme marié tombe amoureux de moi là-bas. » M'exclamai-je en plaisantant en lui montrant la robe rouge, il fit un rictus amusé.

« Je préfère la noire. » Répondit le brun. J'aimais beaucoup cette robe.

« Je ne vais pas te demander où tu l'as eu ni comment, ni combien elle coûte.

\- J'ai des contacts qui me doivent des services. » Révéla-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Je pris la robe que je posai sur le fauteuil, puis regardai d'autres robes. Je voulais toutes les essayer. Mais plusieurs choses me trottait également dans la tête, et maintenant que j'étais seule avec Sasuke -ce qui était rare puisqu'on terminait souvent tard et surtout en semaine- je devais lui parler de son futur emménagement à Osaka. Depuis que nous avons fêté la nouvelle, on n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'en reparler. Je ne savais pas si la situation avançait bien.

« Au sujet d'Osaka. » Commençai-je, un peu attristé, continuant à regarder des robes.

« Je dois emménagé là-bas début de juin. Je vais commencer mes cartons après ta petite fête.

\- Tu comptes rester là bas combien de temps ?

\- Un an, peut-être même plus. »

Malgré le sale caractère de Sasuke, je l'appréciais beaucoup. Il m'avait beaucoup aidé après la mort de Tayuya, c'était même lui qui m'avait poussé à faire de nouvelles choses, à prendre des risques, ce que je ne savais plus faire à cette époque là. J'étais habituée à notre colocation, à le voir tous les jours ou presque, à nos disputes et débats quotidiens. Mais j'étais heureuse pour lui, c'était une opportunité en or, l'occasion pour lui de réaliser ses rêves. On se fit interrompre par la porte d'entrée qui claqua. Ino entra au salon à la hâte, avant d'ouvrir grand ouvert la bouche, ahurie, puis son sourire s'agrandit petit à petit. Je pouvais même voir qu'elle avait des étoiles pleins les yeux. Elle hurla de joie.

« Suis-je au paradis ? » Demanda Ino, faisant tomber son sac au sol sous le choc.

« Attendais-tu une réaction de ce genre Sasuke ? » Lui demandai-je, riant.

Ce dernier se contenta de hocher la tête. Ino accourut vers une robe, puis une autre, criant et sautant de joie. Je souris, amusée par sa réaction. Sasuke s'assit à côté de moi, haussant un sourcil en voyant Ino dans tout ses états. Elle ressemblait à une gosse devant son cadeau de Noël. J'aimerais avoir le même enthousiasme qu'elle mais j'étais trop épuisée pour.

« C'est la dernière robe en version limitée de Yves-Saint Laurent ?! » S'exclama Ino, puis lança un regard séducteur à Sasuke.

« Dis Sasuke, tu sais que demain c'est mon anniversaire ? » Mentis Ino, voulant une robe.

* * *

_**9 mai 2013** _

C'était mon dernier jour de travail de la semaine. Je sortis de l'université, m'étirant un peu les bras, en compagnie de Utakata. On avait pratiquement les mêmes horaires et on s'attendait avant de partir, je déjeunais même avec lui à la pause de midi : soit dans sa salle soit dans la mienne. On n'avait plus recouché ensemble, je voulais que notre relation professionnelle passe avant tout. Mais malgré les limites que je m'étais fixée, je m'étais étrangement rapproché de Utakata durant ces derniers jours, je ne savais pas comment. Je commençais à apprécier sa compagnie.

« Naruko ?

\- Désolée qu'est-ce-que tu disais ?

\- Je me disais que ça serait intéressant pour eux de les emmener à Kyôto, même si c'est un peu loin. Ils pourront non seulement peindre les paysages, mais en plus de cela je leur demanderais de faire une étude sur l'archéologie ancienne.

\- Oui c'est une excellente idée.

\- Naruko, j'ai quelque chose à te demander. »

Il me devança, puis s'arrêta devant moi, me dévisageant gravement de ces yeux noisettes. Je me demandai à ce moment là si je n'avais pas quelque chose sur le visage ou même, qu'il allait m'embrasser.

« Je sais que tu veux que notre relation soit uniquement professionnelle, mais il faut que je te pose la question malgré tout. Est-ce-que ça te dirais de dîner avec moi pour faire ample connaissance en dehors du cadre scolaire ? »

Je n'avais pas vraiment été surprise par la proposition de Utakata. À vrai dire, j'attendais qu'il ne me le demande. J'aurais perdu toute crédibilité si ça avait été moi qui avait fait le premier pas. Après tout, c'était moi qui voulais que cette relation ne reste que professionnelle. J'avais couché avec lui alors que je ne le connaissais depuis même pas une heure, ce que je ne faisais pas en tant normal. Et on filtrait beaucoup, on avait également beaucoup de points en communs. Je lui souris, m'apprêtant à lui répondre.

« Naruko ! » S'écria une personne derrière moi.

Je me retournai et vis Ino, venant vers moi, portant des sacs. Je devinai aisément qu'elle revenait de Shibuya et qu'elle était partie faire du shopping.

« Je t'ai non seulement acheté plusieurs bijoux pour ta robe, mais je me suis aussi fait plaisir. »

Puis elle se tourna face à Utakata, un peu surprise et gênée.

« Oh désolée je vous dérange ?

\- Non pas du tout. » Répondit calmement Utakata en lui adressant un sourire.

Ino se racla un peu la gorge avant de me mettre un cou de coude. Je compris sa requête.

« Ino je te présente Utakata, mon collègue de travail. Et Utakata je te présente ma colocataire et amie, Ino.

\- Meilleure amie ! Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance.

\- Moi de même. Naruko on se voit demain. »

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il me fit un signe de la main et s'éloigna. Je soupirai, puis avec Ino on se décida à rentrer.

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu travaillais avec un beau gosse pareil ?!

\- Il y a autre chose chose que je ne t'ai pas dit.. »

J'hésitai à lui en parler. J'avais une confiance aveugle en Ino, mais le problème c'était ses réactions disproportionnées que j'appréhendais. Elle faisait tout une montagne pour rien, et on disait que c'était moi qui dramatisait tout.

« J'ai couché avec lui dès notre première rencontre dans ma salle de classe.

- **QUOI**?! » Cria-t-elle, attirant les regards curieux des passants. Puis elle se calma.

« Dès la première rencontre ?! Qui plus est dans ta salle de classe ?! Un lieu publique ?! Bah dis donc tu te lâches enfin ! Coquine ! Et puis pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu sortais avec lui ? Bon je sais que la tradition veut qu'on garde ça secret pendant au-

\- Je ne sors pas avec lui. » La coupai-je, pour qu'elle évite de s'enflammer.

« À vrai dire, il me demandait de dîner avec lui un soir, avant que tu débarques.

\- Merde, j'ai tout gâché. » Maugréa-t-elle, s'énervant contre elle.

« Mais si je ne vous avais pas interrompu, quelle aurait été ta réponse ?

\- Oui, sans doute.

\- Tu es réellement prête pour _ça_?

\- Oui ! Je suis Naruko Uzumaki, je ne compte pas finir vieille fille à cause d'une relation qui ne s'est pas bien terminée ! Il n'y a pas moyens que je reste bloquée au passé. La vie continue et puis, c'est une bête je veux recoucher de nouveau avec lui !

\- Elle est de retour ! » S'exclama Ino.

Ino se sauta dans mes bras, enthousiasme, déclarant que j'allais faire des ravages, que j'étais de nouveau dans la course. Moi aussi, j'étais contente. Cette relation commençait doucement, certes, mais bien. Je n'avais donc pas de raison de refuser de dîner avec lui.

_« Au final il n'y a jamais eu de projet pédagogique. Il fut ma première relation après Neji, ça n'a duré que sept mois et on s'était quitté d'un commun accord. Cette relation n'avait pas entaché nos rapports professionnels. J_ _'étais ensuite sortis avec trois autres hommes avant de me mettre avec votre père, mais ces relations n'ont pas réellement duré. Mais grâce à la relation que j'ai eu avec Utakata, j'ai réellement comprit que j'étais prête à m'ouvrir à quelqu'un. J'étais réellement passée à autre chose, j'étais prête à rencontrer quelqu'un et a lui ouvrir mon cœur petit à petit. »_

* * *

_**10 mai 2013** _

Je mis ma robe correctement avec l'aide d'Ino qui m'avait aidé à me coiffer et à me maquiller. Sans son aide, j'aurais été complètement débordé, et j'aurais acheté les accessoires nécessaires à la dernière minute. Ce bal m'avait causé beaucoup de stress ces derniers temps, mais je me décidai à ignorer ce stresse. C'était vrai que j'appréhendais de croiser, ne serait-ce, qu'un membre de la famille de Neji, étant donné qu'ils me connaissaient tous, mais je ne regrettais rien. Je n'avais aucun compte à leur rendre, je savais pourquoi j'avais prit cette décision, et personne n'avait à me juger sur ça. Mais malgré ça, je ne voulais pas les revoir de nouveau.

« Tu as hâte ? » Me demanda-t-elle, m'aidant à mettre mon collier.

« Pas vraiment.

\- Tu seras avec Sasuke, ça se passera bien. Au pire, appelle-moi et je viendrais te récupérer avec la voiture de Karui, elle m'a passé ses clefs.

\- Merci. »

Je me retournai, faisant face à Ino, particulièrement excitée. Elle s'applaudit de son travail avant de faire un grand sourire.

« Si je n'avais pas décidé à travailler dans la biologie, j'aurais sans doute travailler dans la mode.

\- En tout cas tu me sauves la vie, alors merci pour tout.

\- Tu oublies le plus important. »

Elle fouilla à la hâte dans l'un des sacs plastiques posé au sol avant de crier un eurêka et de prendre le masque.

« Aller à un bal masqué sans masque, ça craint. »

Je lui souris, amusée, avant de mettre le masque noir à plume. Je me regardai sur le miroir de mon armoire, c'était parfait. J'étais prête à sauter dans le lac rempli de requin, avec classe et élégance. Je quittai la chambre avec Ino, rejoignant Sasuke qui nous attendait au salon, tapant du pied. Il se leva du canapé, puis me scruta. Sasuke parut très surprit avant de faire un rictus, très satisfait. C'était la première fois qu'il me voyait aussi élégante, je comprenais qu'il puisse être étonné.

« Allons-y. » M'avertit-t-il: puis on quitta l'appartement laissant Ino.

**[...]**

Nous étions dans une limousine, allant jusqu'à la demeure des Uchiwa. Le silence en voiture fut d'un silence solennel. Moi je regardai, lasse, les paysages qui défilait par la vitre. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'attendait en allant là-bas, mais c'était trop tard pour faire demi-tour. La limousine s'arrêta devant un grand château, qui devait sans doute de servir de demeure aux parents de Sasuke.

« On est arrivés. » M'avertit Sasuke avant de sortir de la limousine.

Je voulus ouvrir la porte mais Sasuke me devança, me tendant sa main afin de m'aider à sortir. Je haussai un sourcil, amusé, face à l'attitude chevaleresque de Sasuke.

« Depuis quand es-tu aussi galant ? Tu ne me tiens même pas la porte d'entrée de notre immeuble, même lorsque je porte des courses.

\- On va à un bal où on est observé par tous, la galanterie est de rigueur mademoiselle Uzumaki.

\- Ok, mais tu commences à me faire légèrement peur.. »

Je lui pris la main, puis sortis de la limousine. Le conducteur ferma la portière derrière moi. Je glissai mon bras sous celui de Sasuke, puis nous montâmes les marches du perron afin de faire notre entrée dans la grande demeure. On n'avait même pas encore fait notre entrée qu'on attirait déjà l'attention, à mon plus grand désarroi. Je remarquai plusieurs personnes nous dévisager. Une jeune femme vint à notre rencontre.

« Oh Sasuke-kun ! » S'écria une femme, que je reconnus comme Sakura.

Cette dernière portait une longue robe rose en satin avec un haut chignon, il fallait admettre qu'elle était vraiment élégante. Elle me lança un regard tellement meurtrier que si son regard était une mitraillette je serais morte, gisant dans mon sang. Puis elle feint un sourire poli, même si je savais qu'au fond elle voulait me trucider.

« Naruko, c'est une réelle surprise de vous voir.

\- Cela me change de vous voir habillée. Vous réussissez même à vous faire passer pour une femme saine d'esprit. » Dis-je, ironique.

Son sourire poli se crispa à ma remarque, provoquant un sourire de satisfaction de ma part. Elle serra le point, agacée.

« Pourquoi es-tu venue avec elle Sasuke-kun ? C'est humiliant pour toi.

\- Non ce qui est humiliant c'est de rentrer par effraction chez un mec qui ne s'est jamais intéressé à vous excepté pour vous bécoter. » Lui répondis-je.

C'était bas ce que je lui avait dit, mais elle commençait sérieusement à m'agacer. Sasuke intervint.

« Je ne t'ai jamais dit de vive voix mais toi et moi on ne sera jamais ensemble. Tu n'es plus ma fiancée et je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme telle.

\- Sasuke on-

\- Par respect pour tes parents et nos partenariats je t'ai laissé faire. Après ce bal je déménagerais, et tu n'as pas intérêt à me retrouver, ou même essayer. Et si j'apprends que tu t'es de nouveau infiltré dans l'appartement de Naruko, ou de qui que soit qui m'est proche, j'irais faire une demande d'éloignement, mais aussi bien pire. Je n'hésiterai pas à le faire. » Déclara froidement Sasuke, rempli de haine.

Sakura pâlit face à la menace de Sasuke, j'espérais qu'elle ne s'évanouisse pas dû au choc. Elle tourna les talons, s'éloignant, très blessée et énervée. J'en avais presque de la peine pour elle. Je disais presque. Puis je soupirai de soulagement avant de sourire à mon cavalier. Ce dernier fit un rictus victorieux.

« Mission accomplie ! Peut-on rentrer maintenant ? Je veux manger un gros hamburger !

\- Certaines personnes nous ont aperçut, on est obligé d'y aller et d'au moins saluer mes parents. Et après cela, on partira. »

Je hochai doucement la tête. C'était malpoli de partir ainsi, mais je ne voulais pas rester. Heureusement que mon masque cachait mon anxiété et ma lassitude vis-à-vis de ce bal. Sasuke serra davantage mon bras, puis on commença à monter les marches du grand manoir, croisant certaines personnes qui nous saluèrent d'un hochement de tête.

« Prête à te lancer dans la gueule du loup ?

\- Non. » Lui répondis-je.

Il s'en fichait royalement puisqu'on fit notre entrée dans la salle de réception. C'était encore plus classe et raffiné que je l'avais imaginé. J'entendis un orchestre joué non loin, donnant une atmosphère encore plus solennel. Je ne me sentais pas vraiment à ma place. Je ravalai ma salive, je n'allai pas me laisser démonter. Ce n'était pas mon genre, j'allais rester polie et cordiale, arborant mon plus beau sourire, peut-être même qu'à la fin je m'amuserais. En entrant, on attirait des regards, ce que je n'appréciais pas particulièrement.

« Il y a mes parents là-bas, allons les voir. »

On s'avança dans la foule, je remarquai des regards curieux, d'autres envieux. Certaines personnes nous sourirent et hochèrent de la tête pour nous saluer. J'aperçus deux couples discutés au fond de la salle. Une femme nous aperçut à son tour, puis venir vers nous. Elle avait l'air très jeune, et était très belle. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Sasuke.

« Sasuke mon chéri. » Salua la femme.

« Tu ne me présentes pas à ta charmante cavalière ? Ou plus ?

\- Loin de là mère. Je te présente Naruko Uzumaki, une amie.

\- Enchanté madame.

\- De même ! Vous avez réussi à faire ramener mon fils à un de mes bals annuelles, j'en viens presque à vous admirer.

\- Croyez-le ou non mais c'est lui qui a insisté pour que je vienne. »

Je pris une pause avant de chuchoter, méfiante.

« Je suis ici contre ma volonté madame. »

Ma phrase fit rire la mère de Sasuke, à mon plus grand étonnement. Elle l'avait sans doute prit cela comme une blague venant de ma part. Je souris, suivant le mouvement, même si j'étais très sérieuse. Un homme d'une imposante carrure vint derrière la mère de Sasuke. Ce dernier fut le seul de la salle à ne pas porter de masque. Il me fixa d'un air dur, il était intimidant. Je compris que c'était le père de Sasuke, cet homme qui était contre les projets de ce dernier.

« Père, je vous présente Naruko Uzumaki, ma cavalière.

\- Enchanté de vous rencontrer monsieur Uchiwa. » Répondis-je, masquant mon appréhension.

Il était vraiment imposant, c'était comme si je m'étais retrouvé dans le bureau du directement de l'école et qu'il s'apprêtait à me donner une punition. Il me salua d'un simple hochement de tête. À première vue, je comprenais pourquoi Sasuke ne passait pas beaucoup de temps avec son père. La mère fit un sourire bienveillant à son mari. Sa mère était vraiment chaleureuse.

« On va vous laisser, amusez-vous bien les jeunes. » S'exclama sa mère. Sasuke fit simplement un hochement de tête, puis ils s'éloignèrent, allant parler à d'autres personnes.

« Bonsoir Sasuke. »

Ce dernier se retourna, j'en fis de même. On fit face à un homme, de très grand de taille. Ils serrèrent la main. L'homme me salua d'un hochement de tête, que je rendis :

« Naruko je te présente Jugo Sakaguchi, un ami de longue date. Et Jugo voici Naruko Uzumaki, cavalière et colocataire.

\- Ravie de faire votre connaissance.

\- Moi aussi. Excusez-moi mais il faudra que je vous emprunte votre cavalier, c'est important.

\- Je comprends, je vais aller par là. » Dis-je tout simplement, montrant du doigt au hasard la direction que j'allais prendre.

Je m'éloignai d'eux, voulant aller à l'autre bout de la salle. Ce n'était pas prévu que je reste seule dans un coin à attendre Sasuke, déjà que je pensais qu'on devait directement partir après sa confrontation avec Sakura. Accidentellement, je bousculai quelqu'un. Je me retournai aussitôt, voulant m'excuser. Mais ma phrase mourut en voyant la personne qui était face à moi : Tokuma Hyûga. Le cousin de Neji et également son meilleur ami. Ce dernier me reconnut aussi malgré mon masque, puis me lança un regard dédaigneux.

« Vas-tu longtemps me fixer la bouche entre-ouverte ? Je t'ai connu plus bavarde que ça. »

Je clignai des yeux, reprenant mes esprits.

« Pardon de t'avoir bousculé.

\- Ce n'est pas de cette excuse que je veux. »

Je fronçai les sourcils, sachant ce qu'il voulait dire. Je ne pouvais pas me mettre en colère contre lui, Neji n'avait probablement pas révélé les réelles raisons de notre rupture.

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu as laissé en plan mon cousin, et qu'il t'a attendu pendant presque quatre heures, debout, espérant que tu le rejoignes à l'autel.

\- Il m'a aussi détruit.

\- Pauvre de toi. Sauf que ce n'est pas toi qui s'est fait humilié devant plus de deux cents personnes. » Rétorqua-t-il, grinçant presque des dents, en colère, n'élevant pas la voix afin de ne pas attirer l'attention.

« Tu crois que ça m'a amusé de fuir de mon propre mariage ?! De rompre mes fiançailles avec l'homme qui était censé être l'homme de ma vie ? C'est lui qui a détruit notre histoire, c'est lui qui- »

Je me coupai dans mon élan. Pourquoi me justifiais-je auprès de lui ? Quelle satisfaction cela m'apporterai de dire la vérité maintenant, trois ans plus tard, mis à part fermer le clapet de Tokuma ? Rien du tout. J'avais fait le bon choix à l'époque. J'étais passée à autre chose, cela n'allait rien changer à ma vie. Mais cela allait changer la vie de Neji, l'opinion que les gens avaient de lui. Neji avait grandi dans une famille très stricte qui avait un code éthique des valeurs qui faisaient en sorte de respecter. Il serait très mal vu s'ils apprenaient qu'il m'avait trompé, et qu'il avait envisagé de le faire même après notre mariage.

« Alors pourquoi l'as-tu fait ?

\- Cela ne regarde que Neji et moi. » Lui avouai-je, très froide.

« Tiens, qui voilà. Naruko Uzumaki.. » Intervint une voix.

Je me retournai face à la personne qui avait dit la phrase, faisant face à Natsu Hyûga, la cousine de Neji. Décidément j'allais croiser tout son arbre généalogique à ce bal, et c'était ce que je redoutais. Je savais également que la famille Hyûga était très fidèle auprès des siens, et étaient rancuniers. On pouvait comparer leur famille à une mafia. Deux autres Hyûga, dont j'avais oublié le prénom, vinrent à leurs tours.

« La dernière fois que je t'ai vu c'était il y a trois ans, à notre dîner familiale, où tu disais aimer Neji et d'avoir hâte de l'épouser.

\- Avant Neji maintenant Sasuke.. Elle les aime riche.

\- Elle n'a aucune estime d'elle-même. » Chuchota l'une des filles, croyant que je ne l'avais pas entendu.

Je les écoutais que d'une oreille, me jugeaient et m'insultaient, car oui, ils m'insultaient, même s'ils n'employaient pas de gros mot. Ils me manquaient de respect, et moi je restai là, pantoise, à les laisser parler. Plus ils m'insultaient, plus je perdis patience. Je serrai les poings, de plus en plus agacée et en colère. Je n'étais pas de nature très patiente.

« Vous ne savez **RIEN** , mais absolument **RIEN** de mon histoire avec Neji. Et s'il ne vous a pas dit toute la vérité, ce n'est pas mon problème. Alors, foutez-moi la paix et allez vous faire foutre ! » M'écriai-je, en colère, attirant les regards de tout les gens présents de la salle.

De la gêne, voilà ce que je ressentais en voyant toutes les personnes ne dévisageaient, choqués et indignés. Puis l'agacement reprit le dessus. Je bousculai de nouveau Tokuma afin de passer, puis vit un grand balcon au fond de la salle. J'accourus presque à lui. J'avais besoin d'air, j'étouffais dans cette grande salle. J'allai dans le balcon, puis prit une grande inspiration, avant de souffler. L'air frais de la nuit me fit un peu de bien, mais je ne décolérais pas totalement. J'en avais plus que marre de ce foutu bal masqué, en plus de cela j'avais complètement perdu Sasuke. C'était sûr qu'il était parti sans moi cet enflure. Qu'est-ce-qui allait m'arriver de bien dans cette soirée ? Pourquoi même restais-je ? Je sentis quelqu'un me tapoter l'épaule et je me retournai, me demandant qui me dérangeais. À ma plus grande surprise, je vis un homme, plus grand que moi, avec un costume noir, portant un masque noir avec de fins détails doré. Je ne pouvais voir que ces yeux ébènes, ils étaient hypnotisant. J'en fus légèrement étonnée et troublée.

« J'ai été témoin ce qui c'était passé tout à l'heure.

\- Comme tout le monde, je ne suis pas vraiment passer inaperçue.. Avez-vous fait le déplacement pour me faire la morale ? Ou même me juger ? Allez-y, ma soirée est assez lamentable comme ça. » Lui avouai-je, excédée.

« Je ne suis pas là pour cela. » M'avoua-t-il avant de regarder l'intérieur.

Je suivis son regard et aperçus plusieurs personnes danser. Je tournai la tête pour le regarder et je tombai sur ces yeux. C'était bizarre et même très perturbant pour moi, mais j'aimais la façon dont il me regardait. On ne m'avait jamais regarder ainsi. Je ne pouvais pas mettre un nom sur ce regard. Malgré moi je rougissais, heureusement que je portait un masque. Il me tendit sa main.

« Voudriez-vous m'accorder une danse ? »

J'en fus très surprise, avant de hocher timidement la tête en guise de réponse. Je posai ma main sur sa main tendue. Il me guida jusqu'à la salle de bal. J'entendis des murmures derrière notre dos et remarquai que plusieurs personnes présentes me dévisageaient et chuchotaient. Je détestais cela. Il me serra davantage la main, comme s'il avait senti mon anxiété. Il me prit par la taille et on commença à danser.

« Ne regardez pas autour de vous, ne regardez que moi. » Me susurra-t-il à l'oreille pour me rassurer.

Je hochai la tête et ne le quitta pas des yeux, il fit de même. On dansa ainsi pendant plus d'une vingtaine de minutes. À vrai dire je n'en savais rien, c'était comme si le temps c'était arrêté, qu'il n'y avait que lui et moi dans la salle. C'était étrange de ressentir et partager un moment comme ça avec un homme dont je ne connaissais toujours pas son prénom, un inconnu dans le fond.

« Ne comptez-vous pas me dire votre nom ?

\- Gardons ce côté mystérieux.

\- Je n'aime pas les mystères.

\- Vous mentez. Tout le monde aime le mystère. C'est dans la nature de l'homme de chercher à savoir ce qu'il ne sait pas, de comprendre ce qu'il ne comprend pas et de vouloir ce qu'il ne peut pas avoir.

\- Et qu'est-ce-que vous voulez, vous ?

\- À vrai dire, je ne sais pas. Mais je sais qu'il me manque quelque chose..

\- J'espère que vous trouverez ce que vous recherchez.

\- Merci. Vous aussi. »

Je lui souris, ce fut mon premier vrai sourire de la soirée. On dansa ainsi durant plusieurs minutes. J'avais l'impression d'être Cendrillon, puis la musique cessa. Il se décala de moi et je pouvais deviner qu'à travers son masque, il me souriait. Mais je fus un peu déçue que ce moment ne dure pas un peu plus longtemps. Chaque belle chose avait une fin. Peut-être qu'au fond, il avait raison, qu'il valait mieux conserver ce mystère. Cela me fit m'interroger davantage sur lui, et ça serait un souvenir énigmatique d'une soirée monstrueuse.

« Je vous remercie de m'avoir accordé cette danse.

\- Avec plaisir, je voudrais aussi vous remercier d'avoir mit une touche positive à ma soirée. Au final je ne serais jamais comment vous vous appelez, mais j'ai passé un excellent moment avec vous.

\- Vous le serez plus vite que vous le croyez je pense. »

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de lui répondre qu'il me fit un chaste baiser sur le front et disparût dans la foule, me laissant dans la plus grande incompréhension au milieu de la salle. Je souris, puis décidai de quitter ce bal. Ma soirée avait terminé sur une bonne note, je n'avais plus rien à faire ici. Je décidai de rentrer à l'appartement à pied.

_« Cette année 2013 a été signe de beaucoup de changements pour moi. Je n'aimais pas les grands changements, il y a même eu un temps où je détestais ça. J'avais détesté ça car les conséquences qu'il y a eu avec m'avait beaucoup blessé. Comme la mort de vos grands-parents, ou de ma rupture avec Neji par exemple. À cause de la vie d'adulte, je ne voyais plus mes amis autant qu'avant. Mais chacun avait grandi et changé. Mais on avait trouvé une nouvelle dynamique face à tout ces changements. On doit s'adapter au changement, on n'a pas le choix, même si ça peut faire mal. Mais parfois, le changement a du bon. Oui parfois, le changement est tout ce dont on avait demandé, c'était un tout. Cela pouvait mettre de la lumière et de la gaieté dans nos vies.. »_

_**12 mai 2013** _

Tous mes amis et moi étions réunis autour de ma table à manger. Avec Ino, on avait préparé ce dîner. Ce dîner serait suivit d'une fête, une fête en hommage à l'amitié qui nous réunissais tous. Je fis le tour des yeux la table, dévisageant un à un mes amis, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Kiba parlait de sport avec Karui, cette dernière tenait timidement la main de Choji qui lui, terminait son plat. Lee était également devenu professeur, mais de sport dans mon ancien lycée. Il racontait son quotidien à Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata et Sasuke, qui ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille. Gaara manquait à l'appel, mais je fus également un peu attristé de voir Shikamaru venir seul. Temari refusait de me parler, et j'aurais voulu la voir ce soir. Il remarqua que mon regard s'était attardé sur lui puis me sourit faiblement, sourire que je rendis. Kiba se racla la gorge avant de se lever de sa chaise, tenant son verre.

« Je voudrais d'abord remercier Naruko et Ino, car sans elles on ne serait pas tous réunis autour de cette table et on aurait dû vous annoncer la nouvelle séparément par message ou autre.. » Commença Kiba, faisant grandir ma curiosité et celles des autres. Il fit durer le suspens, mettant ma patience et celle de Karui à dure épreuve.

« Allez ! » M'exclamai-je, à la hâte, l'encourageant à en dire plus.

« Crache le morceau Inuzuka ! » S'écria Karui, s'impatientant.

Hinata se leva également de sa chaise, puis se tint le ventre avant de faire un sourire bienveillant. Je mis automatiquement mes deux mains devant ma bouche, devinant la nouvelle qu'ils étaient en train de nous annoncer, trouvant cela dingue.

« Je suis enceinte de quatre mois. »

Lee hurla de joie, hurlant que c'était la consécration de la vie de couple. Karui, Ino et moi nous nous levâmes à la hâte, enlaçant Hinata. Sasuke fit un rictus, levant son verre à Kiba, qui lui sourit en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. On suivirent tous le mouvement de Sasuke et on leva nos verres pour les féliciter, fêtant la bonne nouvelle toute la nuit.

_« Je suis devenue la marraine de Masamune Inuzuka, né le 8 octobre 2013. Cela a été le plus bel événement de l'année. Je compris réellement qu'une mauvaise passe n'était qu'éphémère, et que le lendemain tout pouvait s'arranger et s'améliorer. Il fallait essayer de garder en tête que les beaux moments, comme celui. Ou comme ma rencontre, presque irréelle, avec votre père au bal masqué. Cette nuit là j'ai apprit que la vie avait un sens si on savait ce que l'on voulait. C'est ce que m'avait appris votre père en dansant avec moi. Parfois, juste en quelques secondes, en parlant ne serait-ce que quelques minutes avec une personne, notre perception des choses pouvaient changer. Moi je ne savais pas ce que je voulais mais lui avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait ce soir là : de la spontanéité. Et il avait raison sur un autre point, j'allai le revoir plus vite que je ne le pensais car un an plus tard.. »_

_**31 décembre 2014** _

Il était vingt trois heures cinquante six et le décompte allait bientôt avoir lieu. Je mettais perdue dans l'immense villa des Uchiwa. Tous les couloirs et les portes se ressemblaient, je n'arriverais probablement jamais à temps pour rejoindre les autres pour le décompte. Je courrais dans les couloirs du grand manoir, mes talons claquaient au sol. Puis fis face à la dernière grande porte en bois du couloir. Les portes dans ce manoir se ressemblaient toutes, je ne savais pas où il était et c'était agaçant. J'entrai sans demander mon reste et vis un homme, assis de dos à moi en regardant la baie vitrée qui donnait une vue sur Tokyo.

« Bonsoir, je suis désolée je me suis trompée de-

\- Ce n'est rien, entrez. »

Je masquai mon étonnement puis entrai, fermant derrière moi la porte tout doucement. J'avais l'impression de le déranger. L'homme se retourna et fit face à moi, me fixant. Ces cheveux ébènes lui tombèrent sur les épaules, mais ce qui attira mon attention étaient ses yeux d'un noir profond. Je pouvais reconnaître ce regard entre mille. Je souris malgré moi, reconnaissant l'homme du bal. J'admis également que c'était un bel homme. Cette part de mystère allait disparaître ce soir, je le compris aussitôt en le voyant faire un faible sourire.

« Bonsoir, vous devez sans doute être l'ancienne colocataire de Sasuke ?

\- C'est exact. Je m'appelle Naruko Uzumaki. » Me présentai-je, m'avançant dans la grande pièce. Il s'avança également vers moi.

« Et vous, vous êtes sûrement le grand frère de Sasuke ?

\- Itachi Uchiwa. Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance.

\- Le plaisir est partagé. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Au début je voulais faire de ce chapitre le dernier de cette fiction, mais les prochains chapitres mettront en scène l'évolution de l'histoire entre Naruko et Itachi, et des amis de Naruko. Car oui, d'autres aventures (bonnes et mauvaises) les attendent..
> 
> L'intégralité de la rencontre entre notre jeune héroïne et l'Uchiwa n'est pas dévoilée, je dois laisser un peu de mystère tout de même.


	10. Comment votre père m'a rencontré

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vous l'aurez comprit ce chapitre racontera l'histoire du père avant sa rencontre avec Naruko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Info n°1 : Naruko est née le dix octobre 1987.
> 
> #Info n°2 : Naruko a perdu ses parents dans un accident de voiture (j'en parlerai en détails dans l'un des chapitres) et a très mal vécu ses années passées à l'orphelinat.
> 
> #Info n°3 : Iruka est en couple avec Kakashi qu'il l'a rencontré lors de son premier voyage à l'étranger. Naruko ne l'a toujours pas rencontré.
> 
> #Info n°4 : C'est en 2033 que Naruko raconte l'histoire à ses enfants.

_« Votre père avait la vie dont tous les hommes rêvaient : La beauté, le succès, le pouvoir, l'argent, les belles voitures... À cette époque, il travaillait très dur pour être nommé comme futur PDG d'Uchiwa corp, l'une des entreprises d'informatique la plus puissante du Japon, et était fiancé à une ancienne mannequin et fille de l'un des hommes les plus riches du Japon, Konan Tanaka. Il avait tout pour être heureux, sauf qu'il ne l'était pas.. »_

_**10 décembre 2005** _

Un homme d'une grande carrure tapota sur le clavier de son ordinateur, finissant d'examiner et de vérifier les contrats de l'entreprise. En tant que futur PDG, il voulait vérifier de ses propres yeux les contrats avec ses partenaires, au cas où il devait en renouveler un autre, voir s'il y avait des failles. Il entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Il leva la tête, fronçant un peu les sourcils. De ses yeux ébènes il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre argentée, il était déjà dix-neuf heures passé. Il s'était enfermé dans son immense bureau depuis le début de l'après-midi et avait exigé que personne ne le dérange. Il se leva puis ouvrit la porte. Il masqua son étonnement en voyant Konan. Ils s'étaient mit d'accord pour ne pas mélanger travail et vie privée, aucun n'allait dans le travail de l'autre. Si elle était là, c'était qu'il y avait une urgence.

« Je te dérange ?

\- Un peu, mais entre. »

Konan entra puis s'assit avec une élégance sans nom sur le canapé du bureau qui se situait à l'autre bout de la grande pièce, près de l'entrée. Elle croisa ses jambes puis déposa son sac à main sur ses genoux avant de faire un sourire chaleureux à son fiancé. Ce dernier partit s'asseoir sur le fauteuil face à elle.

« Je suis désolée de passer à l'improviste mais nous devons faire une apparition publique ce soir.

\- Comment ça ? » Dit le brun en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, ne se souvenant pas de cet événement. Il n'oubliait jamais rien, on ne l'avait pas prévenu.

« C'est la secrétaire de ton père qui m'a appelé à la dernière minute, et vu que tu ne répondais pas à mes appels j'ai fait le déplacement.

\- Ça a lieu où et à quelle heure ? »

Konan jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son portable avant de tapoter dessus puis de le verrouiller.

« C'est à vingt et une heure à l'université de Konoha, nous faisons partis de leurs partenaires. Plusieurs personnes influentes seront présentes, nos parents ne pouvant pas faire le déplacement, ils nous envoient à leurs places pour les représenter. Ils pensent que si les collaborateurs nous voient ensemble cela renforcerait notre image. Je viens de te transférer le mail qu'on m'a envoyé.

\- Je vois..

\- À quelle heure termines-tu le travail ? Nous pourrions aller dîner avant d'y aller.

\- Tard. » Répondit-il sèchement.

Il put remarquer Konan faire une petite mine, déçue de sa réponse. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de vraiment affectueux ou démonstratif mais il allait faire un effort pour elle. Il enchérit.

« Mais je passerai te prendre à vingt-heure trente. »

Elle lui sourit puis se leva. Il se leva à son tour, la raccompagnant jusqu'à la porte. Elle lui embrassa tendrement la joue puis il lui ouvrit la porte du bureau. Il claqua la porte derrière elle puis soupira fortement en pensant à sa soirée.

**[...]**

Ils firent une entrée remarquée dans la salle de réception de l'université, ce qui exaspéra un peu le brun qu'il masqua avec une expression froide que seuls les Uchiwa avaient le secret. Ils avaient fait le tour de l'université, allant dans les différentes classes et expositions, parlant à plusieurs personnes. Ils entrèrent dans une autre pièce, qui ressemblait à une salle de réception.

« C'est quelle série ?

\- Celle des arts. »

Il remarqua plusieurs potentiels partenaires, d'hommes influents. Les gens les dévisagèrent avec admiration et envie. Ce que Itachi n'aimait pas dans son travail c'était les apparitions publiques car il était épié de partout, surtout s'il était accompagnée de Konan. Ils décidèrent d'abord de faire le tour de l'exposition avant d'aller parler affaires, Konan aimant cela, elle accrocha son bras à celui de son fiancé. Mais Konan pouvait clairement deviner que son fiancé s'ennuyait. Son fiancé regarda d'un air lasse les tableaux, les différentes sculptures, mais un tableau attira son attention. Il s'approcha doucement de celui-ci, ne le quittant pas des yeux.

« Ce tableau, je me demande ce que avait le peintre en tête. C'est assez désordonné je trouve. Ils n'auraient pas dû exposer cette peinture.. » Déclara froidement Konan, un peu déroutée.*

Le brun regarda davantage le tableau, le tableau était centré sur deux enfants, se faisant face. L'un était peint de toutes les couleurs, dans un décor sombre. Le deuxième enfant peint l'opposait, il était dans un décor coloré mais l'enfant était peint en noir. D'une certaine façon, il s'était reconnu. C'était la première fois qu'un tableau, ou même quelque chose, avait réussi à le fasciner. Il avait tout, et pouvait tout avoir, mais il savait que quelque chose lui manquait. Il se sentait juste vide, comme l'enfant peint en noir sur le tableau.

« Je veux acheter ce tableau.

\- Est-ce que tu plaisante ? »

Elle dévisagea Itachi, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait _ainsi_. Elle connaissait Itachi depuis l'enfance, et c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait cette expression sur son visage : de la fascination. Perturbée par la réaction d'Itachi, Konan se tût et se recula, puis appela la professeur des arts et le directeur. La professeur vint à eux.

« Bonsoir, je me présente je suis Kurenaï Yûhi, la professeur d'arts.

\- Bonsoir, je suis Konan Tanaka et voici mon fiancé, Itachi Uchiwa.

\- Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance. Que pensez-vous de l'exposition ?

\- Vos élèves sont vraiment tous talentueux, nous voudrions acheter un tableau.

\- Ah oui lequel ?

« Celui là. » Prit la parole Itachi en montrant le tableau qui se situait derrière lui.

« Je veux l'acheter au prix double.

\- Au prix double ?! » Répéta Kurenaï, un peu ahurie. Elle ne fût pas la seule à avoir eu cette réaction, Konan aussi avait l'air ahurie.

« Je.. D'accord. Cela fera très plaisir à cette élève, souhaitez-vous faire cet achat anonymement ?

\- Oui s'il vous plaît. » Répondit Konan à la place de son fiancé.

Ce soir Konan avait vraiment été surprit par l'attitude de son fiancé. C'était la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré qu'elle le voyait _ainsi_ , même elle n'avait jamais réussi à le mettre dans cet état. Elle ressentit de la jalousie envers le tableau, et de la personne qui l'avait peint. Elle prit une inspiration, secouant légèrement la tête avant de sourire, trouvant cela ridicule.

* * *

_**11 janvier 2010** _

« Quand est-ce-que votre mariage aura lieu ? » Demanda impatient, Fukagu Uchiwa.

Itachi, masquant parfaitement son agacement vis-à-vis de cette question, continuant de couper à l'aide de ses couverts en argent sa côte de veau. Ce soir il dînait avec ses parents avec Konan. Son petit frère n'avait pas pu être présent. Il aurait voulu que son frère soit là. Lui avait été contraint de venir. À chaque fois qu'il voyait ses parents ou même de la famille proche ils lui demandaient la date de mariage. Certains le harcelaient à ce sujet, surtout sa mère. Mais ils avaient encore le temps, rien ne pressait. Il faisait passer son travail à l'entreprise avant tout et après cela, ils se marieraient. De plus, ils étaient bien ainsi, ils n'avaient pas besoin de changer quoi que ce soit.

« Bientôt père, nous avons encore le temps.

\- Cela fait six ans que vous êtes fiancés, je pense que vous avez assez perdu de temps comme cela ! Les gens commencent à se poser des questions.. » Intervint sa mère, qui était restée silencieuse depuis le début du repas.

Itachi savait que c'était très important pour sa mère que ces fils se marient et aient des enfants, surtout une petite fille. Sa mère avait toujours rêvé d'avoir une fille. Elle n'était pas proche de Konan, donc elle espérait qu'il lui ramène de petits-enfants Uchiwa prochainement. Il remarqua Konan boire un autre verre de vin, gardant toujours le silence. Il la connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'elle avait l'alcool mauvais, et que si elle buvait c'était soit parce qu'elle était contrariée, soit mal à l'aise.

« Si vous nous avez invité à dîner pour nous parler et juger notre relation, nous partons dès-

\- Stop. » S'exclama Konan d'une voix ferme, interrompant Itachi, qui ne masqua pas son étonnement.

« Nous allons nous marier au mois de septembre, nous n'avons pas encore fixé de date. » Dit simplement Konan.

Mikoto applaudit, les félicitant et pleurant de joie tandis que Fugaku fit un rictus satisfait. Le dessert arriva, Itachi resta silencieux le reste du repas et très amer.

**[...]**

Le chemin jusqu'à leur appartement se fit en silence. Konan entra en première dans leur appartement. Elle jeta ses talons au sol. Itachi entra à son tour, avant de fermer la porte derrière lui. Il s'avança puis s'assit sur le canapé. Il croisa les bras et son regard s'assombrit de colère. Konan sursauta légèrement en voyant l'expression très froide. C'était au delà de la colère. Il détestait qu'on prenne des décisions à sa place.

« Pourquoi as-tu dit cela à mes parents ?

\- Nous sommes fiancés Itachi et tu sais ce que font les gens qui se fiancent ? Ils se marient ensuite ! » Hurla-t-elle, excédée.

« Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas le bon moment !

\- Ce n'est _jamais_ le bon moment pour toi Itachi, **_jamais_**! » Surenchérit Konan en hurlant.

« Je n'en peux plus ! J'en ai marre de devoir expliquer aux gens pourquoi je ne suis toujours pas mariée, des fiançailles ne durent pas aussi longtemps ! »

Elle poussa un cri, excédée et à bout, puis lâcha un sanglot. Itachi soupira, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Elle essuya rapidement ses larmes avant de reprendre, perdant pied. Konan contrôlait parfaitement ses émotions et faisait en sorte qu'il n'y ait aucun accrochage et désaccord entre eux, Itachi comprit que Konan contenait trop de choses en elle, qu'elle n'avait été qu'une bombe à retardement et qu'elle explosait aujourd'hui.

« J'aurais bientôt trente ans Itachi, mon horloge biologique tourne et je veux avoir des enfants ! Et la dernière étape pour en avoir c'est le mariage !

\- Je le sais très bien ! Toi et tout le monde vous me mettez la pression à ce sujet.

\- Et depuis quand Itachi Uchiwa ressent la pression hein ?

\- Depuis qu'on m'a élu futur président des entreprises ! » Hurla à son tour Itachi, qui avait gardé une voix calme tout le long de la discussion.

Il souffla de nouveau, lâchant ses longs cheveux ténébreux. C'était le genre de conflit qu'il détestait, il trouvait cela puéril et fatiguant. Konan faisait parti des très rares personnes à savoir pousser l'Uchiwa à bout. Il souffla de nouveau, voulant garder son calme, puis reprit.

« Je dois prouver à tous que je n'étais pas été élu par chance ou parce que je suis le « fils de. ». Je dois prouver constamment que je suis le meilleur à ce poste et gagner le respect des collaborateurs.

\- Je t'ai soutenu dans tout ce que tu faisais, j'ai toujours été à tes côtés et je me suis fais violence sur beaucoup de choses.. Mais se marier.. Ce n'est qu' _une_ journée. Je ne te demande qu' _une_ journée, puis après cela tu continueras ce que tu as à faire. »

Konan se passa les mains dans les cheveux, masquant de nouveau un sanglot. Il voyait réellement qu'il la blessait, et c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait. Il se leva du canapé puis se mit face à Konan. Il lui caressa lentement la joue, voulant la réconforter. Son regard noisette rempli de larmes et de désespoir le scrutait longuement. Elle enleva la main d'Itachi.

« Itachi.. Je veux que tu sois honnête avec moi..

\- Je l'ai toujours été.

\- Mais là.. Encore plus. Si tu as, ne serait-ce, un peu de respect et de considération pour moi, je veux que tu sois honnête au sujet de notre relation. »

Elle marqua une pause avant de reprendre :

« Juste sur notre relation, pas à notre image, nos familles, nos amis, nos partenaires... Juste notre relation, toi et moi. »

Elle se recula, trébuchant presque. Elle serra les points, son mascara coulait légèrement. Son regard se changea en un regard plus dure.

« Est-ce-que tu m'aimes ?

\- Oui.

\- Est-ce-que tu m'aimes au point de vouloir m'épouser ? De faire de moi la mère de tes enfants ? De vieillir avec moi jusqu'à que la mort nous sépare ? »

Itachi écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Il la connaissait depuis toujours, leurs parents étaient amis depuis l'université. Ils allaient à l'école ensemble enfant. Konan s'était confessée à lui au lycée, ça avait été logique pour lui de sortir avec elle. Et tout était allé dans l'ordre des choses, très rapidement. Itachi était quelqu'un de très rationnel, il ne croyait pas en l'amour éternel, ou à quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Il avait beaucoup d'affection envers Konan. Mais _l'aimer_ ? C'était vrai, s'il aimait de cette manière, il l'aurait déjà épousé, et ils auraient sans doute eu un enfant. Il resta interdit. Konan fit un rictus mauvais, prenant le silence de son fiancé comme un non.

« Si tu ne voulais pas de cela dès le départ, tu aurais dû être honnête avec moi afin qu'on n'en arrive pas là. La première chose que tu m'avais promis lorsqu'on a commencé à sortir ensemble c'était d'être honnête avec moi, même si ça me blesse. »

Konan partit dans leur chambre, tandis que Itachi était resté immobile. Il perdait le contrôle de la situation et cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Chaque jour, heures et minutes de sa journée était planifié, il avait toujours le contrôle de la situation, il avait le contrôle sur tout ce qui l'entourait. Cela ne devait pas se passer comme cela, il était dépassé et il détestait ce sentiment d'insécurité. Il l'aperçut porter un gros sac de voyage, puis elle prit les clefs de la voiture et remit ses talons. Konan partit, claquant la porte derrière elle.

« Konan ! »

L'inquiétude, voilà ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment là. Elle avait beaucoup bu, et que ce n'était pas prudent de conduire maintenant, surtout en pleine nuit. Juste ayant l'idée qu'il arrive quelque chose à Konan le terrifiait. C'était sa meilleure amie, malgré tous leurs problèmes. Il sortit à son tour de l'appartement, prenant ses clefs puis il prit l'ascenseur. Ils vivaient au dernier étage du grand immeuble et c'était impossible pour lui de la rattraper en descendant l'escalier. L'ascenseur arriva rapidement, il y entra, voulant aller accéder au parking. Il tapa du pied, impatientant. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait des heures qu'il était dans cette ascenseur. Il voulait lui dire qu'il tenait à elle, qu'il était désolé de la blesser de la sorte. Ce n'était pas son intention, aucunement. Il arriva au parking, et commença à courir.

« **Konan**! » Hurla-t-il de nouveau.

Il arriva à leur place de parking et la voiture de la brune n'était plus là. C'était trop tard, elle était déjà partie.

* * *

_**20 juillet 2010** _

Itachi, couvert par un parapluie et tenant fermement un bouquet de fleur de lys, les fleurs préférées de sa défunte ex-fiancée. Il entra dans le cimetière. Il marcha d'un pas ferme et décidé jusqu'à la pierre tombale de son ancienne fiancée, un peu éloignée des autres. Il déposa le bouquet de fleur de lys sur la tombe. Il scruta la tombe, ne croyant toujours pas qu'elle soit morte ce soir-là. Il n'était pas parti à l'enterrement, il n'en avait pas eu la force. Il était resté cloîtré chez lui depuis ce jour-là, ne voulant voir personne. Il n'allait plus travailler. Tout ce qu'il faisait de la journée c'était de réfléchir et culpabiliser. Il pensait sans cesse à cette soirée, à leur dernière conversation. Il y pensait constamment, voyant ce qu'il aurait dû faire différemment. C'était comme si en faisant autre chose cela pourrait changer les choses. Mais elle était morte, et rien ne changera ce fait. Il resta silencieux durant presque deux heures, restant devant la tombe, avant de prendre la parole :

« Cela va faire bientôt six mois que tu as eu cet accident. Depuis ce jour, je me lève chaque jour en me disant : « Et si je t'avais empêché de partir ? » ou « J'aurais peut-être dû- »... Tellement de suppositions, et je n'ai penser qu'à cela, à chercher une solution, un autre moyen de.. »

Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre.

« Mais rien ne changera, rien ne te fera revenir alors, j'espère que tu m'entends de là où tu es. Tu sais que je ne suis pas vraiment croyant mais.. J'ai besoin d'y croire, j'ai besoin de croire que tu m'écoutes. »

Il soupira fortement, puis révéla à voix haute tout ce qu'il gardait en lui depuis bien longtemps déjà. Il devait être honnête envers elle :

« Notre histoire.. Ne marchait pas. J'ai beaucoup d'affection pour toi, tu étais ma meilleure amie mais je ne te voyais pas autrement. Je m'étais persuadé de t'aimer de cette manière. Je suis désolé.. De t'avoir fait perdre ton temps, de ne pas avoir réussi à t'aimer comme toi tu m'aimais, et comme tu aurais voulu que je te traite. Je te demande pardon Konan. »

Il leva la tête, regardant le ciel. Une unique larme coula le long de sa joue. C'était la première fois qu'il pleurait depuis qu'elle était morte. Il l'essuya rapidement avant de reprendre, avec une expression plus dure au visage :

« Ce sera la dernière fois que tu me verras ici, je ne veux plus m'excuser ou.. M'en vouloir sur ce qui s'est passé. Peut-être est-ce une décision égoïste, mais cette décision est douloureuse pour moi aussi. C'est une décision que j'ai prit pour passer à autre chose, pour aller de l'avant. Notre histoire aurait dû se terminer depuis longtemps mais j'ai été trop égoïste pour te laisser partir. Mais je dois le faire. »

Itachi devait la laisser partir. Il n'avait pas été honnête avec elle, pas assez. Les choses étaient différentes maintenant, il devait laisser tout ses fantômes et erreurs du passé derrière lui.

« Adieu Konan. »

Il fit demi-tour, sortant du cimetière. Il marcha durant quelques minutes dans les rues pluvieuses, repensant à ce qu'il venait de faire, puis entendit son portable sonné dans la poche antérieur de sa veste. Il le prit des mains.

« Allô ?

_\- C'est Kisame. J'ai réussi à vous avoir un vol pour Paris demain matin à dix heure trente. Dois-je vous prendre un billet de retour ?_

\- Ce ne sera pas la peine. Je vais rester là-bas pour une durée indéterminée afin de développer l'entreprise informatique jusqu'en France. Merci. »

Puis il raccrocha. En rangeant son portable il sentit une charge lourde foncée sur son épaule. Son parapluie tomba au sol. La personne qui l'avait bousculé se recula avant de courir à nouveau. Itachi la suivit du regard. Cette dernière qui portait une robe de mariée courut jusqu'à la station de métro. Il fronça les sourcils, se remémorant rapidement ce qui venait de se passer. C'était une jolie mariée mais ce qui l'avait marqué c'était le regard bleuté de cette dernière rempli de tristesse et de larmes. Il n'était finalement pas le seul à passer une mauvaise journée. Il ramassa son parapluie au sol puis reprit sa route jusqu'à son appartement.

* * *

_**6 avril 2013** _

Itachi était resté en France pendant presque deux ans, habitant d'abord à la capitale puis au sud. Cela lui changeait du Japon, il vivrait probablement en France après avoir prit sa retraite jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il avait emménagé entre-temps à Amsterdam et s'était décidé à rentrer. Ces trois dernières années il n'avait fait que de travailler, il avait besoin de travailler, sinon il deviendrait fou. Il mit ses valises dans un chariot de bagage. Il souffla avant de commencer à pousser celui-ci. Le Japon ne l'avait pas si manqué que cela, mais il devait rentrer car c'était ici qu'était basé toutes les entreprises. En sortant de l'aéroport, il perçut son frère garé non-loin, s'appuyant contre sa voiture. Il alla à sa rencontre.

« Bon retour. » Dit Sasuke.

« Merci d'être venue me chercher petit frère. »

Ils se serrèrent la main puis Itachi donna une petite tape au front de son frère avant de mettre sa valise dans le coffre de la voiture de son jeune frère. Ils mirent toutes les valises dans le coffre, puis rendit le chariot avant de monter dans la voiture. Sasuke la démarra, conduisant prudemment. Itachi croisa les bras, il remarqua son frère faire un rictus amusé.

« Je sais que tu n'aime pas être passager mais c'est ma voiture, donc mes règles. »

La route se fit en silence. Le silence ne dérangeait aucun des frères, ils savaient que si l'un des deux parlaient ils le pourraient et que ce n'était pas nécessaires de parler des futilités. Itachi dévisageait d'un air lasse le paysage. Puis il reconnut les environs. Sasuke se gara rapidement devant l'immeuble où il vivait. Itachi scruta longuement l'immeuble, qui lui rappelait des bons et mauvais souvenir avant de se faire interrompre par Sasuke qui remarqua le malaise que son frère ressentait.

« Je peux rester si tu veux.

\- Non c'est bon. Merci. »

Son jeune frère hocha la tête. Itachi sortit de la voiture, prenant ses valises avec lui puis fit son entrée seul dans l'immeuble. Le portier le salua puis il prit l'ascenseur. Il soupira dans celui-ci, puis arriva rapidement à son étage. Il ouvrit la porte, avec une certain malaise. Cela faisait trois ans qu'il n'avait pas mit les pieds dans cet appartement. C'était Konan qui l'avait choisi car elle adorait la vue depuis l'immense balcon. Il ferma la porte de l'appartement derrière lui. Il fit le tour de l'appartement des yeux, rien n'avait changé tout était à sa place mais quelque chose manquait, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Il alla directement dans la chambre. Il alla dans l'immense dressing de Konan, ses affaires étaient toujours là. C'était comme si elle était toujours là, qu'elle allait rentrer du travail d'un moment ou un autre. C'était ces petites choses du quotidien qu'il partageait avec Konan qui lui manquait. Elle lui manquait. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de tout ses vêtements de marques, il les revendrait sûrement et donnerait l'argent récolté à des associations, c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu. Il secoua la tête puis sortit du dressing. Il se voyait mal continuer à vivre ici, il ne trouvait pas cela vraiment sain de rester. Il prit son portable dans sa poche puis appela son assistant, celui qu'il considérait comme son bras droit. Il répondit à la deuxième tonalité.

_« Allô ?_

\- Kisame, c'est moi.

_\- Bonjour, êtes-vous bien arrivé ?_

\- Oui merci. Je vous appelle car je veux que vous me trouviez un nouvel appartement pour la semaine prochaine,

\- D'accord, quels sont vos critères ?

\- Un loft ou un appartement qui soit proche du bureau, avec parking privé, spacieux, dans un quartier calme et privé.

_\- Dès la semaine prochaine ?! Bon, d'accord. Comptez sur moi je vais vous trouver l'appartement de vos rêves._

\- Merci beaucoup. » Puis il raccrocha avant de s'écrouler sur son lit, pensant au travail qu'il aurait à faire demain.

* * *

_**10 avril 2013** _

Comme prévu, Itachi emménagea rapidement dans son nouvel appartement : un loft dans une zone tranquille et proche de son lieu de travail. Il avait acheté de nouveaux meubles, tout ses vêtements et autres objets nécessaires avaient été installé très rapidement, il avait même trouvé un acheteur pour son ancien appartement. Il ne devait pas s'attarder sur le passé et culpabiliser. Il devait avancer et c'était quelqu'un d'avant-gardiste. Aller de l'avant et voir les choses avant tout le monde c'était ce qu'il savait faire de mieux. Il faisait en sorte d'être toujours occupé. Ce soir là, il avait dîné avec son petit frère. Avec l'aide de Sasuke, ils débarrassèrent les couverts de la table utilisée un peu plus tôt. Ils avaient fêté le retour d'Itachi et le nouveau contrat qu'il avait obtenu avec brio, mais aussi l'opportunité de Sasuke d'écrire un livre dans une maison d'édition célèbre à Osaka. C'était important pour lui de voir son frère. Ils étaient tout les deux très occupés et cette distance pouvait les éloigner l'un de l'autre.

« Je vais rentrer. » L'avertit Sasuke en s'étirant légèrement.

« Tu m'as dit que tu vivais en colocation, mais où et avec qui ?

\- Une femme que j'ai rencontré il y a deux ans. Cela me fait rappeler que tu n'as jamais vu mon appartement.

\- Allons-y maintenant alors. »

Sasuke et Itachi sortirent de la maison puis regagnèrent chacun leurs voitures. Itachi suivit la voiture de Sasuke devant lui, se demandant où vivait son jeune frère. Ce dernier était quelqu'un de très d'asocial et mystérieux, donc lorsqu'il avait apprit que son frère avait quitté son loft pour vivre en colocation avec une personne qui lui était totalement inconnu il avait été sceptique. Qui était cette inconnue ? Quels étaient ses buts ? Tout au long de sa vie il avait eu affaire à des gens qui s'approchaient de lui par intérêts, même des membres de sa propre famille. Lui c'était habitué à avoir ce genre de rapace mais était très protecteur envers son frère cadet. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant l'immeuble de Sasuke. Ils se garèrent dans le parking souterrain puis montèrent rapidement dans l'appartement. En entrant dans le salon il remarqua aussitôt divers photos accrochés au mur. Il les scruta, puis remarqua une blonde sourire sur chaque photo avec différentes personnes, dont Sasuke qui paraissait agacé sur la photo. Sasuke devait vraiment l'apprécier car il détestait être prit en photo. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu, et cette impression était sûrement vraie car il n'oubliait jamais un visage**. Puis il se rappela rapidement où il l'avait vu : C'était le jour où il était parti sur la tombe de Konan. Elle courrait en pleurant sous la pluie en robe de mariée. Sur ce moment il l'avait trouvé très ravissante et énigmatique. Mais en la voyant sourire sur ces photos, il la trouva encore plus jolie.

« Est-ce ta petite amie ?

\- Uniquement une amie. » Lui déclara Sasuke en s'asseyant sur le canapé, Itachi s'assit sur le fauteuil. Ils entendirent l'eau de la douche coulée.

« Elle est rentrée plus tôt aujourd'hui. » Fit remarquer Sasuke.

« Je ne te cache pas que j'ai été très surprit lorsque tu m'as annoncé que tu emménageais avec quelqu'un, surtout une personne que tu connaissais depuis pas plus d'un an.

\- C'est une histoire un peu plus compliqué que ça.. » Commença Sasuke avant de reprendre.

« Elle était une amie proche de l'ancienne fiancée de Suigetsu.

\- Je vois. » Dit simplement Itachi, sachant que le sujet Suigetsu était un sujet sensible. Ce dernier avait été le meilleur ami de Sasuke depuis ces seize ans, et il avait été beaucoup affecté par le suicide de son ami.

« Je n'ai pas été un bon ami. Après la mort de Suigetsu, Tayuya a coupé les ponts avec tout son entourage. Moi je n'ai pas essayé de la rechercher, je pensais que c'était une façon pour elle de faire son deuil. Je ne savais pas qu'elle était retombée dans la drogue et l'alcool. Peut-être que si je l'avais recherché, ou aider, elle serait encore parmi nous. Mais je ne peux rien changer et je ne peux plus m'en vouloir pour ça. J'ai rencontré ma colocataire au cimetière devant la tombe de Tayuya. On a beaucoup parlé et sympathisé et voilà où ça nous a mené. » Déclara Sasuke avant d'aller prendre une bouteille d'eau. Il en but une gorgée.

« Je la considère plus comme une sœur que comme une éventuelle conquête. Elle ne me met pas sur un piédestal, et je peux avoir des conversations banales comme inutiles ou importantes avec elle. Notre relation est bien comme telle, c'est quelqu'un de sincère dont la vie n'a pas été tendre. Toutes les choses que je te dis à son sujet je ne lui dirais jamais en face, il n'y a pas moyen.

\- Je suis heureux que tu es une personne aussi précieuse dans ta vie, c'est rare ce genre de personne surtout lorsqu'on est un Uchiwa. Je vais y aller, mère veux me voir tôt ce matin. »

Itachi se leva, Sasuke l'accompagna jusqu'à l'entrée. Itachi hocha simplement la tête puis prit les escaliers.***

* * *

_**11 avril 2013** _

La gouvernante de la demeure ouvrit les portes à Itachi. Il s'attarda un peu dans l'immense hall, scrutant le lustre. Ses parents investissaient également dans l'immobilier, et cette maison faisait parti de l'une des nombreuses demeures des Uchiwa. Lorsqu'il était adolescent, il venait souvent ici, seul, pour être tranquille. Cette villa était en hauteur à l'ouest de Tokyo, on pouvait avoir une magnifique vu sur la ville. Il trouva cela étrange que sa mère lui avait donné rendez-vous ici et non dans leur demeure principale. La gouvernante l'interrompit dans ses pensées.

« Monsieur, madame vous attend à l'étage, suivez-moi. »

Silencieux, il suivit la gouvernante. Il constata que la demeure n'avait pas réellement changé, c'était comme dans ses souvenirs. Ils arrivèrent face à une porte. Il savait quelle était cette pièce : C'était une salle de jeux, sa garçonnière. C'était sa pièce préférée, non par pour les jeux mais aussi avec la vue qu'elle pouvait avoir depuis la fenêtre. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit que c'était devenu un bureau. Tout avait été aménagé. Sa mère, Mikoto Uchiwa, était assise, lisant un livre. Elle le dévisagea à son tour puis referma doucement son livre.

« Vous pouvez nous laisser. »

La gouvernante s'inclina en signe de respect puis quitta la pièce en refermant la porte derrière Itachi. Ce dernier s'avança dans la pièce, masquant sa confusion et ses interrogations. Sa mère lui sourit tendrement, l'invitant à s'asseoir sur la chaise en cuir du bureau. Il exécuta, s'asseyant derrière le bureau et face à sa mère. Cette dernière fit le tour de la pièce des yeux avant de prendre la parole.

« Je voulais t'offrir cette villa après ton mariage avec Konan.. » Commença sa mère, faisant un faible sourire, se souvenant nostalgiquement de son ex-fiancée décédée.

« Je me suis beaucoup inquiétée pour toi, surtout après ton départ en Europe. Je suis vraiment heureuse de te revoir Itachi.

\- Moi aussi mère. » Elle lui sourit tendrement.

« Tu sais que je suis une personne très spirituelle, qu'il m'arrive parfois de ressentir des choses ou de deviner ce qui va se produire prochainement sans que je ne le sache comment ni pourquoi.

\- Hn. » Répondit simplement le fils aîné. Sa mère, comme elle se décrivait elle-même, était quelqu'un de très spirituelle. Elle croyait au paranormal, aux choses de l'au delà. Parfois ses intuitions étaient bonnes, mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui Itachi pensait qu'elle n'avait eu uniquement de la chance.

« Je veux t'offrir cette maison, mais je veux que tu me promettes une chose.

\- Laquelle ? Et pourquoi veux-tu me l'offrir ?

\- Cette maison était de base un refuge pour moi lorsque je voulais me couper du monde, mais j'ai bien remarqué que tu aimais venir ici lorsque tu étais adolescent. » Lui avoua sa mère en faisant un clin d'œil.

« Je veux que tu me promettes que tu emménageras ici avec la femme de ta vie et tes enfants.

\- Mère on en est encore loin-

\- Non, ne m'interromps pas avec ton scepticisme et ta négativité. » Le coupa sa mère en secouant la main avant de reprendre.

« Tu penses que tu n'arriveras jamais à aimer quelqu'un, ou que quelqu'un t'aime toi au lieu de tout ce que tu possèdes. Mais mon intuition me dit que tu la rencontreras bientôt, je ne peux pas te donner de date exacte, mais je le sens. »

Sa mère posa son bras sur le bureau, incitant son fils à prendre sa main, ce qu'il fit. Elle serra sa main, lui souriant tendrement. Il ne recherchait personne, mais si faire semblant d'y croire aux yeux de sa mère lui permettait à elle d'être soulagée et de ne plus s'inquiéter pour lui, il le ferait. C'était son rôle après tout.

* * *

_**10 mai 2013** _

Itachi se scruta dans le miroir de sa chambre, la chambre dans laquelle il avait grandi. Ce soir se passait le bal annuel que sa famille organisait chaque année. N'ayant pas le temps de rentrer chez lui pour se préparer, on lui avait ramené son costume directement ici afin qu'il puisse se préparer. Depuis l'entretien avec sa mère, il jonglait entre son bureau, son loft, et la villa que sa mère lui avait offert. Il commencerait à faire des travaux dans sa nouvelle maison dès le lendemain du bal. Il avait acheté de nouveaux meubles, il s'y projetait et savait exactement ce qu'il voulait. Il se regarda une nouvelle fois dans le miroir puis fit un regard satisfait. Il mit son masque blanc donc on ne pouvait percevoir uniquement ses yeux ébènes. Il quitta sa chambre, puis traversa les couloirs de la grande demeure avant d'arriver aux escaliers. Depuis la balustrade de l'escalier ils virent les invités entrer dans la grande pièce de la réception. Il descendit et en fit de même. En tant que futur président des entreprises des Uchiwa, il se devait de venir et de participer aux réceptions, surtout si c'était organisé par sa propre famille même si il aurait voulu être ailleurs. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'était de discuter avec des collaborateurs. En entrant il aperçut un potentiel futur partenaire, Onoki Nishimura. Il alla à sa rencontre puis lui parla de ses futurs idées afin d'améliorer les entreprises. Puis enchaîna avec un autre collaborateur. Cela faisait déjà plus de deux heures qu'il était là. Alors qu'il était sur le point d'aller saluer d'autres collaborateurs, il entendit une voix féminine s'écrier :

« Vous ne savez **RIEN** , mais absolument **RIEN** de mon histoire avec Neji. Et s'il ne vous a pas dit toute la vérité, ce n'est pas mon problème. Alors, foutez-moi la paix et allez vous faire foutre ! »

Itachi se retourna face à l'origine de la voix, très surprit. Dans ce genre de soirée, les scandales pouvaient exister mais c'était très rare. La jeune femme partit furibond jusqu'au grand balcon, sous le regards ahuris et scandalisés des invités. Par curiosité, il suivit la jeune femme. Il l'aperçut face à la balustrade prenant une grande inspiration. Il s'approcha d'elle puis lui tapota l'épaule. Elle sursauta, surprise. Il ne pouvait voir que la moitié de son visage à cause du masque qu'elle portait. Mais ce qui le frappa c'était ses grands yeux bleus qui le dévisagèrent. Il se reprit.

« J'ai vu ce qui c'était passé tout à l'heure.

\- Comme tout le monde, je ne suis pas vraiment passer inaperçue.. Avez-vous fait le déplacement pour me faire la morale ? Ou même me juger ? Allez-y, ma soirée est assez lamentable comme ça. » Répondit-t-elle exaspérée.

« Je ne suis pas là pour cela. »

De la musique venant de l'intérieur attira son attention, il remarqua plusieurs personnes danser puis dévisagea de nouveau la jeune femme. Il était fasciné par cette femme et ses yeux bleus. Ils étaient d'un bleu tellement profond qu'il avait l'impression de se noyer dedans. Il aimait son regard, tout simplement. Il lui tendit la main.

« Voudriez-vous m'accorder une danse ? »

Elle parut surprise par la proposition du brun puis hocha timidement la têteen guise de réponse. Elle posa sa main sur sa main tendue puis la guida jusqu'à la salle de bal. À leurs entrées en salle, il remarqua plusieurs personnes murmurer en les dévisageant. Il en avait l'habitude, mais elle non. Il remarqua que sa cavalière était mal à l'aise. Il serra davantage l'emprise de sa main afin de lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas toute seule. Elle sourit faiblement. Il la prit par la taille puis commencèrent à danser doucement.

« Ne regardez pas autour de vous, ne regardez que moi. »

Elle hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Ils dansèrent durant une vingtaine de minutes, à vrai dire Itachi n'en savait rien. Il ne faisait attention à rien d'autre qu'à elle et son regard si bleuté. Il appréciait ce moment en sa compagnie, c'était quelque chose de spontané et il ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment.

« Ne comptez-vous pas me dire votre nom ?

\- Gardons ce côté mystérieux.

\- Je n'aime pas les mystères.

\- Vous mentez. Tout le monde aime le mystère. C'est dans la nature de l'homme de chercher à savoir ce qu'il ne sait pas, de comprendre ce qu'il ne comprend pas et de vouloir ce qu'il ne peut pas avoir.

\- Et qu'est-ce-que vous voulez, vous ?

\- À vrai dire, je ne sais pas. Mais je sais qu'il me manque quelque chose..

\- J'espère que vous trouverez ce que vous recherchez.

\- Merci. Vous aussi. »

Sa cavalière lui sourit. Il constata qu'elle avait un beau sourire. Il lui rendit son sourire. C'était très rare pour lui de vivre de vrais instants de sincérité avec une personne qui ignorait quel était son nom et il ne voulait pas gâcher cela en le lui disant. Chaque personne qui s'approchait de lui avait une arrière pensée. Ce qui lui manquait dans sa vie c'était de la spontanéité. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée pour lui d'aller plus loin avec elle ce soir même s'il aimait sa compagnie. Il devait faire un travail sur lui-même avant. Mais il ne s'inquiétait pas, il savait qu'il la reverrait. Il la relâcha puis s'éloigna. Sa soirée avait été plus intéressante qu'il ne le pensait. Il décida à ce moment là de partir, un sourire léger aux lèvres.

* * *

_**27 mai 2013** _

Deux semaines était passée depuis le bal. Itachi avait reprit son quotidien habituell de chef d'entreprise : il travaillait, participer à des réceptions, rencontrer de nouveaux partenaires, voyageait, faisait des conférences. Chaque minute de ses journées étaient planifiées, et il aimait cela, avoir le contrôle sur tout. Il s'accordait toujours une journée de congé loin du travail. Durant ces deux semaines, il avait aménagé la maison que lui avait offerte sa mère. Tout était maintenant parfait, et c'était peut-être cela le problème. Puis soudainement il repensa au bal, lui dansant avec sa mystérieuse cavalière. Peut-être qu'il y pensait parce que cela lui avait rappelé qu'il n'avait rarement vécu de moments spontanés. Il allait avoir trente et un an dans une semaine, et il était incapable de dire ou même de se rappeler de la dernière fois où il avait été heureux ou de se rappeler d'un moment sincère et authentique. Cette rencontre l'avait secoué malgré lui. Il monta les escaliers de sa nouvelle demeure. Il parcourut le couloir, allant jusqu'à la dernière pièce qui était son futur bureau. Il entra dans son bureau puis referma la porte derrière lui. Il soupira de bien être puis alla jusqu'à la grande baie vitrée, qui avait une vue sur tout l'ouest de Tokyo. Puis il se retourna pour faire le tour de la pièce des yeux et quelque chose attira son attention. Il se mit face au tableau qu'il avait acheté en 2005**** représentant deux enfants, l'un dans la couleur et l'autre dans l'obscurité. Il sourit doucement, il avait de grands projets. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'était de se lancer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Relisez le premier chapitre, c'est la femme qui parlait devant le tableau.
> 
> ** Je suis comme Itachi, je n'oublie jamais un visage.
> 
> ***Cette scène précède la fin du chapitre 7 première partie. C'est à ce moment là que Naruko entre dans le salon et discute avec Sasuke avant de partir chez Gaara.
> 
> **** Le tableau de Naruko.


	11. Comment suis-je tombée amoureuse de votre père

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est un chapitre spéciale intitulé : Comment je suis tombée amoureuse de votre père. C'est un chapitre spéciale parce qu'il est raconté d'un point de vue externe, il se différencie de mes autres chapitres à cause de cela. Il réunit pleins de minis flash-back racontant le début de l'idylle de Naruko et Itachi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raiting : Légèrement M.
> 
> Note n°1 : En écrivant ce chapitre j'ai écouté en boucle Mirrors de Justin Timberlake.
> 
> Case infos/réponses/Spoil :
> 
> #Info n°1 : J'ai déjà écrit deux chapitres bonus pour cette fiction, j'ai très hâte de les publier.
> 
> #Info n°2 : Au début je voulais créer une love story entre Ino et Tayuya mais je ne savais pas quelle fin donner à leur histoire. :/ Je regrette un peu de ne pas avoir un peu plus explorer cette idée, peut-être le ferais-je dans une autre fiction qui sait.

**1er janvier 2015**

La blonde marmonna un truc incompréhensible, luttant contre le réveil. Elle était tellement bien, allongée dans ce grand lit. La couverture blanche recouvrait son corps nue, la protégeait du froid hivernal. Elle était comme dans un cocon. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, avant de les refermer aussi sec. La lumière du jour l'aveugla, et un mal de tête la submergea. Elle se vit violence pour ne pas grogner et se redressa. Elle frissonna, et remarqua qu'elle était nue. Mais elle ne put réfléchir davantage que son mal de crâne persista. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains puis se massa les tempes. Elle s'étira les bras, essayant de faire abstraction de son mal de crâne. Elle récapitula ce qui s'était passé la veille : C'était le réveillon, c'était une journée bordélique et elle avait fini par passer le reste de sa nuit avec le frère de Sasuke, Itachi Uchiwa. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes de coucher le premier soir avec un homme mais ça en valait la peine car rien qu'en repensant à sa nuit elle rougit aussitôt et ressentait une étrange et agréable sensation à son bas-ventre. Elle avait mal à la tête parce qu'elle avait beaucoup bu la veille, la preuve était qu'en tournant la tête elle vit une bouteille de champagne ouverte qui devait valoir son salaire de professeur posée sur une commode. En tirant la couverture elle remarqua qu'elle avait des suçons un peu partout sur son corps. Elle se leva, à la recherche de vêtement à se mettre lorsqu'elle aperçut une chemise, celle d'Itachi. Elle la mit puis partit en quête de ses vêtements de la veille, elle avait uniquement retrouvé ses sous-vêtements. Elle sortit de la chambre pieds-nus. En sortant elle remarqua qu'elle était à l'étage d'un appartement, ou plutôt d'un loft. Elle descendit les escaliers, de là où elle était ça sentait le café, puis arriva au rez-de-chaussée. En allant à la cuisine elle fit face à un spectacle qui ne la laissait pas indifférente. Le brun, vêtu uniquement d'un jogging de dos à elle et les cheveux détachés, en train de préparer du café.

« Bonjour. » Coupa-t-elle le silence timidement. Il se retourna, lui adressant un petit rictus.

« Bonjour. » Répondit-il en l'invitant à s'asseoir sur l'un des tabourets du bar, ce qu'elle fit. Il posa deux tasses face à elle et le récipient de la cafetière.

« Désolée je ne retrouvais pas mon haut de la veille alors je me suis permise de mettre ta chemise.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal, c'est vrai qu'on a eu une soirée assez agitée. »

Elle rougit malgré elle, sous le rictus amusé de Itachi. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et remarqua qu'il faisait jour. Elle était incapable de savoir quelle heure était-il, d'ailleurs elle ne savait même pas où était son sac et c'était la dernière des priorités. Itachi rempli sa tasse de café avant d'en boire. Naruko en profita pour le détailler. Il était encore plus séduisant avec les cheveux détachés, comment pouvait-elle encore respirer face à un homme aussi bien gaulé ? Cela devrait être interdit par la loi d'être aussi beau et attirant. Son regard glissa lentement sur son torse musclé où elle pouvait voir quatre suçons fait par ses soins, le rendant encore plus sexy. Itachi se racla la gorge, interrompant ses pensées perverses. Elle tourna la tête, ne remarquant pas le sourire amusé du brun.

« J'ai dormi longtemps ? » Demanda-t-elle masquant sa gêne d'avoir été surprit dans sa contemplation.

« Pas assez à mon avis.

\- Tu aurais autre chose que du café s'il te plaît ? J'essaie de me remettre doucement de la veille et le café ne m'aidera pas.

\- Fais comme chez toi. » L'invita-t-il d'un mouvement à la main pour fouiller dans ses placards.

Naruko se leva, contournant Itachi. Elle sentit le regard pesant d'Itachi sur son dos mais essayait d'en faire abstraction. En ouvrant le frigo elle remarqua qu'il était quasiment vide, il n'y avait que de l'eau, des bières et du jus d'orange. Elle prit le jus d'orange, refermant le frigo derrière elle. Elle se rassit à sa place face à Itachi.

« Tu vis réellement comme un célibataire. Tu ne cuisines jamais ? » Lui fit remarquer Naruko, un petit sourire espiègle aux lèvres en buvant son jus d'orange. Itachi haussa légèrement les épaules.

« Pas vraiment; je n'en ai pas le temps. J'ai l'habitude de manger à l'extérieur.

\- Une habitude que tu devrais changer, je suis étonnée que tu ne sois pas obèse.

\- J'ai juste de bons gênes. » Déclara-t-il, provoquant un roulement des yeux de la blonde, amusée.

« M'aideras-tu à changer mes mauvaises habitudes ? »

Naruko écarquilla légèrement les yeux, assez surprise par la question. Est-ce-que le brun venait de lui tendre une perche, ou plutôt lui demander indirectement s'ils pouvaient se revoir elle et lui ? Est-ce-qu'elle espérait qu'il se passe quelque chose entre elle et lui ? C'était une bonne chose, non ? Qu'il lui demandait ça. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de réfléchir de si bon matin, surtout en agréable compagnie et avec un mal de crâne. Elle lui adressa un grand sourire.

« Avec plaisir. »

Itachi alla vers elle, puis lui releva son menton avant de l'embrasser. Elle répondit à son baiser, sa main glissant sur la joue du brun. Ce baiser procura un immense frisson dans tout l'être de Naruko. Ce baiser devint très vite passionné. À bout de souffle, Itachi se recula de sa bouche pour aller titiller le lobe de la blonde, haletante et gémissant légèrement, puis descendit sur son cou. Naruko pencha sa tête sur le côté, lui laissant tout le libre arbitre sur son cou. Itachi mordilla le creux de son cou, lui faisant un nouveau suçon. Il souffla contre le cou de Naruko, la faisant frisonner de nouveau. Elle se retenait de gémir. Itachi sourit doucement, satisfait, avant de dévisager la blonde qui était un peu béat.

« Alors cela te dirait de passer un peu de temps avec moi aujourd'hui ? »

Naruko se contenta de hocher la tête. Itachi la porta, elle cria de stupeur avant de rire légèrement.

« Tu es fou ! »

Elle enroula ses jambes autour de la taille d'Itachi. Le regard espiègle du brun se changea en un regard de luxure. Il glissa sa main sous la chemise, caressant le dos de la blonde. Elle frissonna légèrement puis embrassa le cou de Itachi. Elle lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Dans la chambre ?

\- Hn. Mémorise bien l'itinéraire, cela pourrait te resservir... »

**[…]**

Naruko dévisagea longuement Itachi qui s'appuya contre la baignoire, posant ses bras sur chaque côté de celle-ci. Naruko en fit de même, assise face à lui, puis joua discrètement avec la mousse. Un sourire espiègle afficha les lèvres de la blonde. Elle s'approcha du brun, qui l'observait également. Elle prit un peu de mousse qu'elle mit sur la tête. Elle forma avec la mousse des petites cornes de diable, puis elle ria comme une enfant. Itachi haussa un sourcil, voyant la blonde s'amuser avec la mousse sur sa tête. Le brun lui donna une petite pichenette sur le front, la faisant légèrement reculer, puis mit à son tour de la mousse sur la tête. Il plaqua ses cheveux indomptable, puis lui fit une moustache avec de la mousse. Elle souffla, éclaboussant un peu Itachi.

« C'est dommage, tu étais vraiment mignonne avec cette grosse barbe en mousse.

\- Je ne veux pas être mignonne, mais sublime et incroyable !

\- Tu l'es déjà. »

Naruko rougit avant de lui adresser un sourire timide, le remerciant. Le brun lui frotta la tête. Ils rirent ensemble, s'éclaboussant, puis se calmèrent. Itachi afficha un air grave au visage.

« Quelle est ta date de naissance ? »

Naruko pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté de manière enfantine, assez surprise par la question et le sérieux qu'avait prit Itachi pour poser la question. Elle pouffa légèrement avant de répondre :

« Le 10 octobre 1987. Et toi ?

\- Le 6 juin 1982.

\- Hm... Cela nous fait cinq ans de différence. » Révéla-t-elle en montrant sa main et ses cinq doigts.

« Est-ce énorme pour toi cinq ans d'écart ?

\- Pas du tout ! » Répondit à la hâte Naruko, faisant un geste négatif de la main.

« Vieillard. » Dit-elle de manière espiègle.

En guise de réponse Itachi l'éclaboussa.

« Tu as le même âge que Sasuke...

\- Ne parle pas de lui alors qu'on est tout les deux nus dans ta baignoire. »

Ils rient ensemble puis ils s'étaient posés des tas de questions de ce genre pendant des heures, apprenant à faire connaissance. C'était vrai que ce n'était pas commun de discuter et d'apprendre à connaître quelqu'un nu et dans une baignoire, mais qu'importe le lieu où ils étaient Naruko ne s'ennuyait pas avec Itachi. Elle trouvait le brun fascinant, autant physiquement que dans sa personnalité. Quelque chose en lui l'attirait fortement, c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle avait l'irrésistiblement envie de l'embrasser. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle dévisageait les lèvres de l'Uchiwa depuis un moment déjà et que ce dernier avait terminé sa phrase. Un rictus s'afficha sur ses lèvres. La blonde s'approcha du brun, collant sa poitrine contre son torse. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, se rapprochant davantage de lui. Le regard que Itachi était trop intense pour elle, elle ne savait pas comment gérer la délicieuse chaleur qui parcourait son corps à cause de cela. Elle adorait son regard ténébreux, cela l'attirait beaucoup. Itachi franchit les millimètres qui les séparaient et l'embrassa.

* * *

**6 janvier 2015**

Malheureusement pour Naruko, elle devait rentrer chez elle. Retour brutale à la réalité, après tout c'était une adulte responsable avec un travail à temps plein, elle était professeur à l'université qui plus est, elle ne pouvait pas être indéfiniment enfermé dans cette magnifique bulle même si elle aurait aimé. Il avait insisté pour la conduire jusqu'à chez elle, ce qu'elle trouva très galant de sa part. Le trajet se fit en silence. La blonde détestait le silence mais ceci n'était pas un silence gênant au contraire, c'était reposant. Elle observait silencieusement Itachi, qui conduisait. Il avait un look décontracté, il portait une chemise blanche qui était légèrement déboutonnée. Puis elle tourna la tête, un peu gênée et réprimant la délicieuse chaleur qui parcourait son ventre. C'était étrange et aussi effrayant ce qu'elle ressentait. Cela ne faisait même pas une semaine qu'elle le connaissait et il la troublait tellement. Il se gara face à son immeuble.

« Alors... On se dit à bientôt ? » Demanda timidement Naruko tournant sa tête vers Itachi.

Itachi lui sourit, hochant la tête en guise de réponse. Son regard se planta dans le sien. Naruko s'avoua qu'elle aimait son regard si profond. Plonger dans ses yeux étaient comme se noyer dans des profondeurs inconnus. C'était à la fois effrayant et attrayant. Leur contact visuel leur sembla durer de longues minutes mais ils revirent à la réalité au bout de quelques secondes, interrompu par un klaxon non-loin. Elle était troublée. Itachi lui caressa lentement la joue, ce simple contact lui donna des frissons. Elle s'approcha de lui puis lui embrassa la joue.

« Alors... À bientôt. » Souffla-t-elle dans son oreille.

Elle lui sourit tendrement avant de sortir de la voiture. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la voiture d'Itachi avant de rentrer dans son immeuble. Elle monta les marches quatre par quatre puis arriva rapidement sur son palier. Naruko rentra chez elle, épuisée et secoua ses pieds pour jeter ses escarpins au sol. Elle était fatiguée mais aussi dans un état second, un état de plénitude absolue. Ces derniers jours avaient été tout simplement superbes. Ils n'avaient pas fait grand chose, uniquement de manger, parler, se doucher, dormir et baiser. Ces activités préférées si on y ajoutaient le dessin. En rentrant dans le salon elle vit Karui et Chôji assit sur le canapé, enfin Karui était presque assise sur Chôji, les jambes entremêlées et se tenant les mains. Ino était assit sur le fauteuil, les dévisageant avec dégoût. Elle remarqua la présence de Naruko.

« Enfin Naruko tu es là ! » S'écria Ino avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

« J'en avais marre de leur tenir la chandelle et de les voir se peloter ! Comment est-ce possible de se sentir mal à l'aise dans sa propre maison ?! »

Karui soupira en roulant des yeux, tandis que Chôji rit doucement face à la remarque. Ino reprit sa place et Naruko alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, ses jambes abattit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Karui éteignit la télévision, tous la scrutèrent avec curiosité. La dernière fois qu'elle les avait vu c'était le 31 décembre -pouvait-elle dire l'année dernière ?- et elle leur avait uniquement envoyé un message disant « je vais bien je ne rentre pas avant plusieurs jours ». Elle n'avait pas prévu de passer presque toute une semaine avec Itachi, non pas qu'elle le regrettait mais elle avait un peu perdu le sens des réalités.

« Quoi ?

\- On ne sait pas Naruko, on se demandait tous où tu étais passée. » Commença Karui avec un regard lourd de sous entendu. Chôji prit la parole :

« Hinata était la plus inquiète, je ne suis pas étonnée qu'elle ait appelé la police.

\- On a uniquement reçu un message de ta part, et c'était vague.

\- Attendez je le lis à voix haute : Ne me cherchez pas je vais bien ne vous inquiétez pas, je reviens que dans quelques jours. Et on a reçu ce message que le 3 janvier.

\- Alors la dévergondée tu as passé la semaine avec qui ? » Lui demanda toute excitée Ino, lui donnant un petit coup de coude. Naruko soupira et répondit :

« Avec un homme, et je n'en dirais pas plus.

\- Roooooooh rabat-joie ! » S'exclama Karui, lui lançant un coussin qu'elle esquiva.

\- Pourquoi garder le mystère ?

\- Tu en as honte ?

\- Ne sommes-nous pas tes meilleures amies Karui et moi ? -Désolé Chôji- » Ajouta Ino.

« Bon... On veut tout les détails !

\- Une question à la fois ! » S'écria Naruko, dépassée. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas révélé le nom de l'Uchiwa, sinon elle aurait eu encore plus de questions et de réactions disproportionnées.

« Je l'ai rencontré le 31 dans la demeure des Uchiwa. On a eu un très bon feeling et on a décidé de passer un peu de temps ensemble... » Révéla Naruko, ne voulant pas entrer dans les détails.

Ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Itachi ne pouvait pas être raconté, c'était un moment en dehors du temps et puis elle ne voulait ni partager ni même raconter cela, c'était un moment entre Naruko et Itachi. Chôji avait l'air un peu perdu, Ino fit un sourire espiègle, et Karui fit un sourire étrange.

« Oui un très bon feeling... » Dit seulement Ino, lourds de sous-entendus.

« Tellement bon que tu rentres chez toi une semaine plus tard... » Surenchérit Karui.

« Bon je vais aller me coucher, vous êtes agaçantes et je suis épuisée. » Révéla la blonde en s'étirant, puis elle se leva.

« On veut bien te croire lorsque tu dis ça. » Conclut Ino de nouveau lourd de sous-entendus.

En guise de réponse, Naruko leur fit un doigt d'honneur avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle s'allongea sur son lit en repensant à ces dernières quarante huit heures, elle s'endormit en y pensant.

* * *

**20 janvier 2015**

« Au revoir Naruko-senseï. » Salua le dernier élève sorti de la salle de cours.

La prénommée répondit en faisant signe de la main avant de fermer la porte derrière elle. Elle s'effondra presque sur sa chaise de bureau, elle était épuisée et allait bientôt devenir folle. Deux semaines, cela faisait quatorze jours qu'elle n'avait pas revu Itachi. Ils se parlaient tous les jours par message, ils s'appelaient presque tous les soirs, mais cela ne suffisait plus. Elle avait besoin de voir Itachi, de le toucher, de le sentir près d'elle, mais il était occupé par le travail, ce qu'elle comprenait parfaitement. Elle avait l'impression d'être en manque et cela l'effrayait. C'était la première fois qu'elle s'attachait aussi vite à quelqu'un, elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui mais il l'attirait tellement, c'était incompréhensible et inqualifiable ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle soupira puis leva la tête vers le plafond, leur relation était trop intense pour elle en si peu de temps. Elle ne savait même pas quel nom donner à leur relation. Étaient-ils en couple ? Amis ? Non pas amis, impossible ! Elle secoua la tête en supposant ceci. Trop de questions et de suppositions n'étaient pas bons. La sonnerie de son téléphone interrompit ses pensées.

« Allô ?

_\- Comment vas-tu en ce froid hivernal ?_ »

Naruko se leva de sa chaise en souriant, reconnaissant la voix. Elle se mit face à la fenêtre, observant la vue que lui donnait celle-ci. Le ciel était gris, presque blanc. Il n'y avait aucun nuage à l'horizon. Il allait bientôt faire nuit.

« Très bien, et toi ?

_\- Merveilleusement bien, je viens de terminer ma journée de travail. Et toi ?_

\- Pareillement.

_\- Alors je tombe bien, je t'attends devant l'entrée principale de l'université._ » Puis il raccrocha sans en dire plus.

Naruko rangea rapidement ses affaires dans sa mallette sans se poser de question puis enfila son manteau orange. Elle traversa précipitamment les couloirs, presque en courant. Elle arriva rapidement devant l'université, elle vit Itachi au loin devant la grille comme il lui avait indiqué. Elle alla à sa rencontre, il se retourna à ce moment là. Elle lui adressa un grand sourire.

« Hey, tu as attendu longtemps ?

\- Non. »

Itachi lui caressa lentement la joue, sa main était froide mais cela ne gênant aucunement Naruko. Elle sentit ses joues se chauffer face à ce contact. Naruko trembla légèrement, non pas à cause du vent hivernal, mais à cause d'Itachi. Son corps était en ébullition, elle était sûre que sa température corporelle avait augmenté juste à cause de ce simple toucher. Itachi pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, Naruko répondit activement à ce doux baiser. Elle comprit qu'elle avait aussi manqué à Itachi, elle sourit contre ses lèvres. Il se recula d'elle. Il lui prit délicatement la main puis marchèrent. Ils marchèrent en silence, mais ce n'était pas un silence gênant pour Naruko. Elle avait besoin d'assimiler ce qui venait de se passer. Elle se sentait bien en ce moment même.

« Tu es venu en voiture ?

\- Non en taxi, je me suis dit que cela nous ferait du bien de nous balader un peu, tout simplement.

\- C'est vrai que la ville est magnifique à cette période de l'année, dommage que la neige commence à fondre.

\- Hn, mais j'ai une surprise pour toi.

\- Et ne veux-tu pas m'en dire plus sur cette surprise ?

\- Non. » Lui répondit-il suivi d'un clin d'œil.

Ils prirent un taxi qui les amena dans le centre ville de Tokyo. Durant le trajet ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, Itachi lui raconta sa journée. Il travaillait beaucoup, elle se demandait même s'il se reposait, ou même s'il s'accordait des jours de congés, après tout c'était lui le patron. Le taxi s'arrêta au bout de trente minute de trajet, ils en sortirent pour faire face à une patinoire. Naruko haussa un sourcil, amusée. Ils avaient eu une conversation sur cela, elle lui avait affirmé que si un jour ils devaient y aller elle le battrait à la course.

« Est-ce que tu me défis Itachi Uchiwa ?

\- Oui.

\- Allons-y, j'ai hâte de te mettre une raclée ! » S'exclama la blonde, elle le prit par la main puis y entrèrent.

**[…]**

Ils enfilèrent rapidement leurs patins puis se mirent en sur la glace. Naruko essaya rapidement de se réadapter, cela faisait cinq ans qu'elle n'avait pas fait de patin. Itachi fit un tour rapide de la patinoire, tournant sur lui-même parfois. Il patinait extrêmement bien, elle avait l'impression qu'il flottait et se déplaçait sur l'air. Sa queue de cheval volait et bougeait à chacun de ses mouvements maîtrisés. Elle pouvait le regarder patiner pendant des heures sans s'en lasser. Il arriva à elle, tendant sa main.

« Mademoiselle a du mal ?

\- Prétentieux. » Répondit en grognant la blonde, faussement boudeuse.

Elle prit sa main puis ils patinèrent ensemble. À cause d'elle ils étaient tombés à deux reprises au sol en riant comme des enfants. Puis ils avaient fait une course que le brun emporta haut la main. Mais elle n'avait pas l'impression d'être une perdante à ce moment là au contraire, elle avait passé un bon moment avec Itachi. C'était leur premier rendez-vous.

**[…]**

Naruko avait passé une merveilleuse après-midi avec Itachi. Après la patinoire ils étaient allés dans un bar à ramens, Naruko n'avait pas réussi à cacher son grand amour pour les ramens et avait mangé quatre bols. Le soleil était déjà couché et il était vingt deux heures passés, l'heure était pour eux de rentrer. Ils descendirent du taxi, faisant face au bâtiment de la blonde. Il eut un petit moment de silence où chacun se remémorait cette après-midi, appréciant encore plus ce moment passé ensemble. Itachi coupa le silence :

« J'ai passé une très belle après-midi en ta compagnie, en espérant que toi aussi tu ais apprécié ce moment autant que moi. »

Elle l'embrassa tendrement, répondant à sa question. Il lui caressa la joue, elle posa sa main par dessus la sienne, accentuant le contact. Itachi lui sourit tendrement, elle rata un battement. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Itachi lui sourire ainsi, elle espérait revoir ce sourire, qu'il sourit ainsi grâce à elle. Elle aimait ce sourire.

« On peut aussi passer la soirée ensemble si tu le souhaite, ma colocataire est en séminaire. »

Ils entrèrent dans l'immeuble main dans la main.

* * *

_« Naruko et Itachi était dans la première phase de leur couple : La phase fusionnelle. Itachi était très occupé mais il faisait en sorte de voir Naruko le plus souvent possible. Ces simples efforts et ces simples moments passés ensemble étaient parfaits, sans s'en rendre compte Naruko s'attachait de plus en plus à Itachi. Et elle faisait en sorte de répondre à ses attentes. Tout était beau, tout était parfait. C'était le début de leur histoire, Naruko était aveuglée et trouvait Itachi parfait. Évidemment cette période ne durera pas… Leur première dispute était par rapport à la première exposition de Naruko, ils n'étaient pas d'accord sur certains détails... »_

**6 mars 2015**

Ce soir était une soirée spéciale. Naruko était également galeriste et aimerait pratiquer ce travail à plein temps lorsque son CDD de professeur serait terminé. Ce soir, fut la première fois qu'elle avait organisé une exposition dans la galerie de Sasori, qui fût un énorme succès. Les travaux de Deidara, Saï Hino, un ancien camarade de classe à la fac qui était devenu calligraphe et peintre de talent, Tobi, personne ne sait à quoi ressemble son visage car ce dernier portait toujours un masque orange, et des tas d'autres artistes reconnus avaient exposés ce soir. Elle avait eu beaucoup de pression, mais avait donné le meilleur d'elle-même pour que la soirée soit parfaite. Tout leurs tableaux, ou presque, avaient été vendu. C'était censé être une belle soirée, mais elle était déçue. Quelque chose manquait. C'était vrai qu'elle avait dit à Itachi de ne pas venir afin d'être reconnu comme Naruko Uzumaki la galeriste et non la petite-amie de Itachi Uchiwa. Elle ne voulait pas non plus qu'on pense qu'elle y est arrivée grâce à son argent ou même sa renommée. Elle repensait de nouveau à sa dispute, puis le fait qu'il soit parti aux États-Unis le lendemain de leur dispute n'arrangeait rien. Naruko sortit de la galerie par la sortie de derrière, ayant besoin de prendre l'air. Ils étaient tout les deux têtus et campés dans leurs positions. Aucun deux n'avait donné de nouvelles à l'autre, et elle n'aimait pas cette situation. Elle sortit de son petit sac son portable puis composa le numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

« _Allô_?

\- Salut... »

Un silence gênant s'abattit. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle avait besoin de l'entendre, de le voir maintenant.

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir vexé.. » S'excusa-t-elle dans un murmure. Elle n'arrivait même pas à articuler.

_« Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir essayé de comprendre ton ressenti, ne t'excuse pas d'avoir été honnête envers moi._

\- Je ne voulais pas que les gens sachent que j'étais avec toi de cette manière, je veux te présenter de façon officielle auprès de mes proches en premier. Mais j'aimerais tellement que tu sois là Itachi...

_\- Viens devant la galerie._ » Dit-il simplement avant de raccrocher.

Naruko exécuta, perplexe. C'était en serrant fortement son portable contre sa poitrine qu'elle alla devant la galerie. En sortant de cette dernière, Itachi l'attendait de l'autre côté de la route, un paquet de rose à la main. La blonde ouvrit légèrement la bouche. Itachi ouvrit les bras, l'invitant à venir à lui. Naruko pleura de joie, touchée, ce qu'elle faisait très rarement. Il avait le don de lui faire ressentir trop de choses incompréhensible en même temps. Elle accourut non sans grande difficulté avec ses talons jusqu'à lui et fonça se réfugier contre son torse. Itachi referma ses bras autour d'elle. Être dans les bras d'Itachi était l'endroit où elle préférait être le plus au monde, elle se sentait tellement protéger, elle se sentait tout simplement bien. Elle était touchée par son geste. Il avait fait le voyage juste pour la voir. Elle s'en voulait de l'avoir exclu et de lui avoir fait de la peine, c'était la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait.

« Je suis désolée..

\- Arrête de t'excuser et laisse-moi te féliciter pour ta première exposition en tant que galeriste. »

Ils se séparèrent puis Itachi lui donna le bouquet de fleur, qu'elle accepta. Il glissa ses mains sur ses joues, essuyant les larmes puis l'embrassa tendrement.

_« C'était leur premier désaccord mais aussi leur première réconciliation. Elle ne se souvenait plus des détails de leur dispute, pour elle ce n'était qu'un détail maintenant. Elle avait préféré retenir le meilleur : Leur première réconciliation. »_

* * *

**13 mars 2015**

Naruko avait mit la robe rouge qu'elle avait acheté la veille pour aller dîner chez Itachi, ce dernier l'avait invité à dîner dans un restaurant près de son travail et elle avait fait un gros effort vestimentaire pour l'occasion. Elle se demanda pourquoi Itachi l'avait invité au restaurant, d'habitude ils se retrouvaient chez lui pour passer du temps à deux. Peut-être avait-il une bonne nouvelle à lui annoncer et qu'il l'avait voulu partager cela dans un bel endroit. Naruko supposa beaucoup de choses en chemin, puis elle arriva rapidement devant l'hôtel qui faisait également restaurant. Elle siffla d'admiration en entrant dans le hall de l'hôtel puis arrivera rapidement dans le restaurant.

« Bonjour madame, avez-vous une réservation ?

\- Au mon nom de Itachi Uchiwa. » Intervint ce dernier, glissant son bras autour de la hanche de la blonde. Cette dernière sursauta légèrement, surprise.

« Suivez-moi. » Dit l'hôtesse avant de les guider à leur table. Cette dernière était un peu plus éloignée que les autres. Naruko remarqua que plusieurs personnes les dévisageaient avec curiosité et chuchotaient à leur passage. Elle savait que Itachi était quelqu'un d'important dans le monde de l'entreprise, mais pas au point d'être épié de la sorte.

« Voilà Madame, monsieur. Je vous laisse vous installer un serveur viendra prendre votre commande dans un instant. » Puis l'hôtesse partit en vitesse, presque en courant.

Naruko fronça légèrement les sourcils lorsqu'elle aperçut une troisième chaise. Itachi s'assit à la chaise d'en face.

« Pourquoi y-a-t'il une troisième chaise ?

\- J'aimerais te présenter de manière officielle à quelqu'un de très important pour moi.

\- L'un de tes parents va venir ? » Lui demanda Naruko, qui devint toute pâle. Itachi rit légèrement, amusé.

« Non ne t'inquiète pas, installe-toi près de moi. »

Naruko lui adressa un petit sourire puis exécuta. Ils prirent la carte, parlant des plats et des desserts. Naruko s'était beaucoup améliorée en cuisine depuis qu'elle sortait avec le brun. Ils aimaient préparer des plats à deux le week-end. Quelqu'un interrompit leurs échanges.

« Naruko ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

L'interpellée se retourna vivement, reconnaissant la voix : celle de Sasuke. Ce dernier ne cachait pas son étonnement de la voir. Elle voulut lui poser la même question, mais Sasuke était plus légitime de la poser après tout, Itachi était son frère. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Sasuke c'était au mois de janvier, elle ignorait qu'il était en ville. Naruko tourna son regard vers Itachi qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver dans un guet-apens.

« Assis-toi Sasuke. »

Ce dernier s'assit sur la dernière chaise libre, incertain. Naruko se disait que peut-être était-il un peu tôt pour l'annoncer à Sasuke. Itachi posa sa main sur celle de Naruko, elle sursauta légèrement.

« Je sors avec Naruko, je voulais te l'annoncer le temps que tu sois en ville. »

Naruko rougit face à l'annonce de Itachi, ce qui n'échappa pas à Sasuke. C'était la première fois qu'ils affirmaient officiellement leur couple. Il n'y avait pas eu ce moment gênant où l'un des deux avait demandé à sortir avec l'autre. C'était une évidence, ils étaient ensemble et n'avait pas eu besoin de le dire ou de le confirmer auprès de l'autre.

« Je t'admets que je suis très surpris... » Déclara simplement Sasuke.

Sasuke prit la carte des mains, voulant choisir un menu au plus vite. Le couple en fit de même, en silence. Un serveur vint à eux et commandèrent rapidement. Sasuke prit la parole, après avoir digéré correctement la nouvelle :

« Depuis quand... Êtes-vous ensemble ?

\- Depuis le nouvel an. » Répondit Naruko.

« Je vois.

\- Tu restes combien de temps en ville ? Et pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

\- Je voulais te faire la surprise demain, mais tu m'as devancé pour cela.

\- Alors Sasuke, nous donnes-tu ta bénédiction ? » Lui demanda Naruko, demandant cela de manière comique pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

« Même si je disais non vous en feriez qu'à votre tête, vous êtes tout les deux têtus.

\- Ton avis compte quand même Sasuke. » Intervint Itachi d'un voix solennelle et sérieuse. Le petit frère soupira puis répondit :

« Je suis très surpris, vous êtes un couple improbable... Mais je connais Naruko et c'est quelqu'un de bien, tant que vous ne me mêlez pas dans vos histoires de couple c'est bon.

\- Alors dois-je t'appeler grand frère ? » Plaisanta Naruko. Sasuke roula des yeux. Itachi serra de nouveau la main de Naruko, la blonde lui sourit de nouveau puis ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

« Il y a des hôtels pour cela, faîtes ça ailleurs et loin de mes yeux s'il vous plaît. »

* * *

_« Les jours suivants le dîner qu'elle avait eu avec Itachi et Sasuke, elle décida d'organiser un dîner afin de présenter Itachi à ses amis. Le dîner s'était très bien passé, à part le fait que ses amis racontaient des anecdotes gênantes à son sujet. Le mois suivant, ils avaient été encore plus inséparables. Ils se voyaient tous les soirs. Ils ne pouvaient pas se séparer l'un de l'autre très longtemps, ce qui effrayait parfois la blonde. Mais ce jour là, elle revoyait Itachi après une semaine d'absence car ce dernier était parti à Osaka... »_

**29 mars 2015**

Naruko sonna au loft de Itachi, bouteille de champagne à la main. Itachi lui ouvrit la porte.

« Hey, je t'ai apporté du champagne. »

Itachi la dévisagea silencieusement, puis se recula pour la laisser entrer. Il referma la porte derrière elle et prit la bouteille de champagne des mains, la déposant sur une table où il y avait une lampe non loin. Il l'attrapa par le bras, l'attirant vers lui. Une douce chaleur se propageait dans tout le corps de la blonde, son corps près d'elle l'avait manqué. C'était comme si elle revivait de nouveau. Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion, qu'elle aimait l'embrasser, elle ne pourrait jamais s'en lasser. Leur séparation en quête d'air ne se fit pas ressentir comme telle, elle respirait l'autre, lèvres contre lèvres, haletante et chancelante sous le poids insoupçonnable de ces sensations et de ce sentiment qui s'entremêlaient pour créer un véritable feu d'artifice dans son corps et son esprit.

« Je t'ai manqué à ce point là ? » Lui demanda Naruko, amusé.

Itachi lui sourit alors à nouveau avant de reprendre délicatement possession de sa bouche et Naruko ne put retenir le sourire de satisfaction qui se dessina sur son visage.

**[…]**

Naruko se réveilla doucement du lit, ils avaient passé toute l'après-midi sur celui-ci. Son corps et celui de Itachi étaient très compatibles, ils ne se fatiguaient jamais l'un l'autre. Elle se leva du lit puis mit des sous-vêtements, elle se demanda si elle devait sortir ainsi, elle ferait très plaisir à l'Uchiwa. Elle sortit de la chambre, allant directement dans le bureau du brun sachant qu'il serait là-bas. Elle ouvrit la porte sans toquer et s'appuyant de façon aguicheuse sur le seuil de celle-ci.

« Itachi décolle ton nez de tes documents et vient t'amuser avec moi.

\- Il faudra attendre un petit moment car il parle avec sa mère actuellement. » Répondit une voix féminine, se retournant face à elle. Naruko reconnut aussitôt la mère de Itachi et de Sasuke : Mikoto Uchiwa.

« Ah merde ! » S'écria-t-elle toute gênée.

Elle couvrit son corps avec ses mains mais cela était peine perdue. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire ou dire, elle voulait s'enterrer dans un trou, ou s'évanouir sur place afin d'éviter le regard de la mère d'Itachi. Cette dernière l'observa d'un regard neutre. C'était un cauchemar.

« Je vais vous laisser entre vous, au revoir. »

Elle lui lança un dernier regard puis s'éclipsa rapidement, passant à côté de la blonde et fermant la porte derrière elle.

« J'ai envie de mourir.. » Déclara-t-elle, s'effondrant à genoux, mettant ses mains pour couvrir son visage.

Itachi s'accroupit face à elle, un rictus amusé aux lèvres, retirant délicatement ses mains. Il embrassa ses dernières, faisant rougir la blonde. Puis il lui embrassa le cou, la faisant légèrement rire. Il avait vraiment le don de lui faire oublier tout ses tracas et ses problèmes. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui parler pour cela.

* * *

**31 mars 2015**

Naruko sortait de sa chambre, habillée sobrement d'une robe noir tailleur. Elle entra dans la cuisine puis se fit un thé. Ino sortit à son tour de sa chambre, vêtue d'un long tee-shirt gris uniquement.

« Désolée je t'ai réveillé ?

\- Non c'est bon. » Ino se fit un café avant de s'asseoir et d'observer la tenue de la blonde.

« T'es canon, qu'est-ce-que tu as à faire aujourd'hui ?

\- Je dois passer à la galerie de Sasori voir un client important, il veut m'acheter un tableau. Et puis je- »

Une petite sonnerie retentit, l'interrompant. Elle lut le message de son destinataire, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant de qui le message venait.

_« Bonjour je suis la mère de Itachi, j'aimerais vous rencontrer lors d'un déjeuner. Êtes-vous disponible aujourd'hui ? »_

« T'en fait une drôle de tête. C'est Itachi ?

\- Non... C'est la mère de Itachi.

\- Wow sa mère ?! » S'écria aussitôt Ino. « Il t'a déjà présenté à sa mère ?

\- Non... »

Elle lui raconta brièvement sa mésaventure de la veille. Ino toussa fortement, s'étouffant presque avec son café. Puis elle éclata de rire, Naruko croisa les bras blasée par la réaction de son amie. Naruko soupira, puis répondit au message, confirmant leur rendez-vous.

**[…]**

Naruko fit son entrée dans le manoir principale des Uchiwa. C'était la troisième fois qu'elle y venait, et elle était toujous autant mal à l'aise. La décoration des couloirs étaient sobrement noirs, blancs et rouges. Deux gouvernantes la guidèrent jusqu'à une double porte fermée. L'une d'elle était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte lorsque Naruko l'interrompit :

« Attendez ! » S'exclama la blonde.

Naruko prit une grande inspiration, essayant de relâcher la pression, amusant les gouvernantes. Elle n'avait pas fait une bonne impression, même pas du tout, elle était même vraiment embarrassée. Elle devait probablement la détester, peut-être même que la mère d'Itachi la voyait comme une femme facile. En plus elle n'avait pas averti Itachi de sa rencontre avec sa mère aujourd'hui.

« C'est bon. »

La gouvernante lui sourit puis toqua à la porte, annonçant sa présence. La porte s'ouvrit, elle entra timidement dans la pièce. Madame Uchiwa était assise, buvant une tasse de thé. Elle tourna la tête en sa direction.

« Bonjour. » Ne put dire que Naruko.

« Bonjour, asseyez-vous en face de moi. »

Naruko exécuta rapidement, s'asseyant face à elle. On leur servit rapidement, posant différents assiettes et plats sur la table. Elle prit comme assiette le plat de salade verte. Elle détestait vraiment les légumes verts, c'était pour cela qu'elle buvait du chlorophylle. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'appétit, mais ferait un effort pour manger les deux assiettes. Naruko prit la parole en première :

« Avant que vous m'annonciez que vous ne souhaitez pas que je fréquente votre fils je voulais m'excuser pour la dernière fois, j'ignorais que vous étiez là et j'en suis affreusement gênée. Je tiens beaucoup à votre fils, même si vous me demandiez de rompre et avec tout le respect que je vous dois je ne céderai pas à votre requête et je vous prouverai que je suis à la hauteur ! Je me battrai pour que vous m'acceptiez ! » S'exprima-t-elle avant de s'incliner légèrement.

Elle n'osait ni relever le regard vers la mère d'Itachi, ni même affronter son regard colérique. Elle se donna du courage mentalement et affronta son regard, quelle ne fut pas la stupeur lorsqu'elle vit Mikoto Uchiwa, une main devant la bouche, se retenant de rire. Elle pouffa légèrement avant de lui répondre :

« Ce n'est rien, c'est moi qui ai débarqué à l'improviste en pensant que mon fils serait seul chez lui. J'ai prit la mauvaise habitude de débarquer sans prévenir, cela ne se reproduira plus. »

Les épaules de Naruko s'abaissèrent, soulagée de constater que la mère d'Itachi ne la détestait pas.

« Je suis agréablement surprise de savoir que mon fils sort avec une personne qui a une personnalité aussi spontanée et amusante que la vôtre, cela change de... » Mikoto se tut, puis secoua légèrement la tête.

« J'ai remarqué du changement chez mon fils, il semble plus heureux, son regard brille plus qu'avant. Et cela c'est grâce à vous. Si je vous ai invité à déjeuner ce n'est pas pour vous demander de rompre avec mon fils mais pour apprendre à vous connaître. J'ai aussi entendu dire que vous avez été la colocataire de Sasuke. Je ne vous cache pas que j'avais beaucoup de réserve lorsque j'ai appris cela, cet enfant est plus taciturne que son frère aîné.

\- C'est vrai.. Mais c'est un ami loyal et on peut compter sur lui. »

Mikoto lui sourit tendrement puis elles parlèrent de tout et de rien, apprenant à faire connaissance. Naruko raconta comment elle avait rencontré ses fils, et racontait certaines anecdotes sur Itachi. Mikoto parlait peu, mais écoutait la blonde très attentivement. La fin du repas arriva assez rapidement, la mère de Itachi lui posa une question qui chamboulera Naruko pendant le reste de la journée :

« Que ressentez-vous pour Itachi ?

\- Je suis amoureuse de Itachi. » Dévoila-t-elle à l'aise puis elle se figea face à ce qu'elle venait de révéler. C'était si naturel et si évident à dire qu'elle en fut troublée et émotive, ce qui n'échappa pas madame Uchiwa qui sourit tendrement.

« Est-ce-que vous lui avez déjà avoué ?

\- Non...

\- Ne stressez pas pour cela, si c'est par rapport à moi je vous donne ma bénédiction et j'espère que cela se passera bien.

\- Merci beaucoup... »

L'horloge de la salle à manger sonna, annonçant qu'il était treize heures. Naruko pâlit légèrement en voyant l'heure, elle allait arriver en retard à l'université si elle ne partait pas maintenant. Elle se leva de sa chaise.

« Je suis désolée de vous quitter de manière brutale, mais je dois m'en aller. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir invité à déjeuner.

\- Ce n'est rien mon enfant, allez-y.

\- Encore merci, pour tout. Passez une excellente journée.

\- Également, au revoir. »

Naruko lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de quitter la pièce, la gouvernante ferma la porte derrière la blonde, restant dans la pièce avec Mikoto Uchiwa. Cette dernière sourit, très amusée et enchantée. Elle voulait applaudir sur place, son instinct ne la trompait jamais. Ce que Naruko n'entendra jamais c'était qu'elle déclara :

« C'est elle, c'est la bonne ! C'est cette femme qui me donnera des petits enfants Uchiwa. »

* * *

**12 avril 2015**

C'était un dimanche comme les autres. Naruko savait qu'Itachi se levait un peu plus tôt qu'elle pour travailler afin de lui consacrer du temps le reste de la journée. Et elle en attendant, elle prépara le petit-déjeuner. Ils étaient à un stade de leur relation où ils avaient leurs petites habitudes quotidiennes, que Naruko chérissait beaucoup. Chaque moment qu'elle passait avec Itachi était précieux à ses yeux. Elle avait terminé de tout mettre sur table. Elle monta à l'étage puis entra dans le bureau de Itachi. Ce dernier s'était endormi sur le canapé, son ordinateur était toujours allumé sur la table basse à côté de lui et des feuilles étaient posées sur son torse. Elle sourit, attendri. Itachi maintenait constamment cette image d'un homme parfait et que tout lui réussi, mais les gens ignoraient que oui il avait grandi avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche mais il travaillait très dur, jusqu'à l'épuisement parfois. Il faisait en sorte de ne montrer aucun signe de fatigue, il ne faisait aucun faux pas. Aux yeux des autres il n'avait aucun défaut, mais pas pour elle. Elle aimait découvrir ses imperfections chaque jour. Par exemple il était obsédé par le travail, il était perfectionniste et était très dur envers lui-même, elle le trouvait très têtu par certains moments. Une fois ils avaient débattu sur de la salade tomate mozzarella pendant presque deux heures, si elle n'avait pas mit fin à ce débat ils y seraient encore aujourd'hui. C'était un homme pacifique, elle le trouvait même naïf parfois. Il voudrait vivre dans un monde en paix et c'était pour cela qu'il était en association avec beaucoup de sociétés caritatives. Elle avait hâte d'en découvrir encore plus à son sujet. Mais ce dont elle en était persuadée c'était qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Ils ne s'étaient jamais dit « je t'aime » mais elle savait que ce sentiment était réciproque. Naruko s'approcha d'Itachi. Elle se pencha légèrement puis passa délicatement ses doigts dans ses cheveux avant de se pencher davantage vers lui et de lui embrasser le front. Tandis qu'elle se relevait pour laisser le brun se reposer davantage, Itachi, réveillé, saisit par la main le poignée de la blonde et la fit basculée sur lui. Elle tomba dans ses bras, il se redressa légèrement, enroulant ses bras autour d'elle.

« Itachi mais qu'est-ce-que- »

Il mit un doigt sur sa bouche, l'insinuant de se taire, ce qu'elle fit. Itachi ne fit qu'effleurer les lèvres de Naruko avec les siennes, un contact si doux. Elle ferma les yeux, sentant le souffle du brun sur sa peau. Ce moment était intense. Itachi renouvela la caresse de ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde qui lâcha un soupir de bien-être. Elle en voulait plus, cela en devenait frustrant. Itachi l'embrassa de nouveau, puis pointa le bout de sa langue et la passa sur la lèvre supérieure de Naruko. Cette dernière posa ses mains sur son torse, le caressant doucement. Sa langue s'insinua dans sa bouche, ce qui l'enflamma immédiatement et se laissa complètement emportée. Il se mit au dessus d'elle, inversant leur position. Il avait prit le contrôle de la situation et était au dessus d'elle. Elle plaça ses mains autour de son cou, répondant passionnément à son baiser. Ils interrompirent leur baiser, manquant de souffle. Ils se dévisagèrent longuement. Personne ne l'avait jamais embrassé comme Itachi le faisait, et ce regard qu'il lui lançait après chaque baiser la rendait spéciale, comme si c'était la personne la plus précieuse au monde.

« Je t'aime. » Dit-elle tout à coup, sans quitter le brun du regard.

Il la fixa pendant plusieurs minutes sans rien faire ni rien dire. Elle essayait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses émotions. Une unique larme coula. Elle était émue de se l'entendre dire. Il lui caressa la joue, essuyant sa larme. Elle remarqua Itachi rougir légèrement, chose qui était très rare. Elle venait de tomber amoureuse de cette expression. Elle tombait de plus en plus amoureuse de lui. Il l'embrassa de nouveau en guise de réponse. Elle n'attendait pas une réponse de sa part, elle le savait très pudique sur ses sentiments et elle ne voulait pas le presser. Ce jour là ils avaient fait l'amour toute la journée. Naruko avait trouvé un moyen de faire décrocher Itachi de son travail.

* * *

**17 avril 2015**

« Du coup je pense que Sasori le fera sans doute à ma place car je suis débordée. » Termina-t-elle sa phrase, en lui racontant sa journée, plaçant les couverts sur la table. Itachi mit les plats sur la table et Naruko partit à la cuisine pour aller chercher une assiette.

« Naruko. » Appela Itachi.

L'interpellée vint, elle remarqua Itachi lui sourire étrangement, elle se demanda quelle idée avait le brun derrière la tête. Elle lui rendit son sourire, se demandant ce qu'il voulait.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Naruko lâcha soudainement l'assiette qui se brisa au sol, choqué. Elle bigla légèrement, avait-elle bien entendu ? Ou hallucinait-elle parce qu'elle dormait très peu ces derniers jours ? Elle ne remarqua pas le rictus amusé du brun face à sa réaction.

« Ce n'est pas un rêve ? » Se demanda-t-elle à voix haute. Si c'était un rêve, elle ne voulait pas se réveiller, elle voulait savourer chaque instant et repasser ce qui se passait en boucle.

« Non. » Lui répondit Itachi en s'approchant d'elle, lui caressant la joue.

« Redis-le encore une fois s'il te plaît..

\- Je t'aime Naruko Uzumaki. »

\- Encore une fois- »

Il ne la laissa pas terminé sa phrase qu'il l'embrassa, elle répondit aussitôt à son baiser. Leur baiser est lent, doux, langoureux, aucune bestialité, juste de la douceur, de la tendresse et une enivrante sensation de flotter. Ce contact confirmait leurs sentiments respectifs. Il lui sourit tendrement. C'était vraiment beau à entendre, merde elle était vraiment heureuse là. Méritait-elle ce bonheur ? Si oui, elle trouvait que le destin avait été malin de les faire rencontrer car il était évident pour elle qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.


	12. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Case infos/réponses/Spoil :
> 
> #Info n°1 : Itachi est né le 6 juin 1982, il a donc cinq ans de plus que notre blonde préférée.
> 
> #Info n°2 : Tous les amis de Naruko sont de la même année qu'elle.
> 
> #Info n°3 : Je le répète encore une fois MAIS dans ma fiction Temari est plus jeune que Gaara ! C'est sa demi-sœur.
> 
> #Info n°4 : Le fils aîné de Naruko et d'Itachi, Akira Uchiwa, est né le 4 novembre 2016 et miss Mihoko Uchiwa est née le 9 juillet 2018.

_« Les enfants, je dois vous avouer que je suis le genre de personne à régler mes problèmes par moi-même. L'un de mes dictions est « confronte tes problèmes avant qu'ils ne deviennent plus grave » quitte à foncer dans le tas sans réellement réfléchir. Il y a dans mon comportement quelque chose de très paradoxale : J'aime aider les autres, leur apporter mon aide même lorsqu'ils ne me la demandent pas -ce qui m'avait valu beaucoup de reproches et de désagréments-. Je pense que les problèmes ne devraient pas être affronter seul. Mais moi, je n'aime pas parler de mes problèmes. J'ai toujours eu cette impression que si j'en disais trop, je dérangeais. Lorsque j'étais enfant, j'attirai la pitié des adultes et je détestais cela, je pense que c'est de là ce fait de ne pas vouloir en dire trop. »_

**07 septembre 2015**

Donc me voilà face à mon pire cauchemar : Samui Yono, thérapeute de renom à voir la plaque dorée mise en avant sur son bureau et des divers diplômes accrochés aux murs. Cette dernière me fixait de ses yeux bleus glacial, me mettant mal à l'aise. Tout était froid et glaciale venant de cette thérapeute : Son regard, ses cheveux blonds coupés au carré, sa tenue stricte noir, et même sa voix. La première fois que je l'avais vu, je pensais que c'était un mannequin. Non pas dans le sens péjoratif, mais elle était vraiment élégante et j'enviais sa poitrine généreuse. Je jouais nerveusement avec mes doigts, seul le bruit de l'horloge résonnait dans la grande pièce. Elle attendait sûrement que je parle, que je dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Mais pour une fois, je ne savais pas quoi dire. Que dire en vérité ?

« Mademoiselle Uzumaki, je vous trouve vraiment têtue.. » Dévoila-elle en soupirant, attirant un froncement de sourcil de ma part.

« C'est notre troisième séance et vous n'avez encore rien dit. Non pas que je déteste le silence...

\- L'important c'est que je sois là non ? C'est déjà un GRAND pas pour moi ! Juste le fait de venir ici en thérapie, m'asseoir, réfléchir dans le silence... Cela m'aide. » Répondis-je avec un faux sourire poli.

« C'est donc en gardant le silence que vous allez résoudre vos problèmes ?

\- Je n'ai pas de problèmes ! J'ai toujours réussi à affronter mes traumatismes et mes problèmes sans aide.. Médicale. Tout cela est nouveau pour moi.

\- Je ne suis pas un médecin.

\- Qu'est-ce-que vous êtes alors ?

\- Une personne qui veut juste voir si tout va bien..

\- Je-vais-bien. » M'écriai-je en citant un à un les mots.

« Alors si tout va bien, pourquoi êtes-vous là ? »

La garce ! C'était le seul mot qui me venait à l'esprit à l'instant, sûrement parce que je n'avais pas la réponse moi-même. Je n'aurais pu ne pas venir, être en train de peindre ou alors aider Sasori avec la nouvelle galerie qu'il montait sur Tokyo, ou même prendre de l'avance pour corriger les travaux de mes élèves. J'aurais pu être n'importe où, mais j'étais là. Je soupirai, puis avouai :

« Je n'aime pas vraiment parler de moi..

\- Mais vous allez devoir le faire si vous voulez ne plus me revoir. »

Elle n'avait pas tort, plus vite j'en finissais plus vite je partirais d'ici et je pourrais être de nouveau avec Itachi. C'était pour lui que je faisais cela. Je soupirai, baissant les bras.

« Je suppose que je dois commencer par vous raconter mon enfance, les gens qui m'entourent, comment j'en suis arrivée là.. Et... »

Je ne savais pas par quoi commencer, je n'avais pas eu une enfance facile, au contraire. Je pensais à un événement en particulier, c'était à partir de là que ma vie avait changé à jamais. Je ne voulais pas raconter cela, en tout cas pas maintenant.

« J'ai passé le reste de mon enfance à l'orphelinat. J'ai rencontré une fille, Karui, elle était à l'orphelinat car sa mère l'avait abandonné. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui je suis très amie avec elle, d'ailleurs j'étais avec elle avant de venir ici. Ses frères sont venus la récupérer deux ans plus tard. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'avais pleuré après son départ, je me retrouvais encore seule.

\- Vous n'aimiez pas la solitude ? N'aviez-vous pas d'autres amis en dehors d'elle ?

\- Je pense que la solitude est un choix, c'est bien parfois de se retrouver seul et de penser. Mais lorsqu'on se retrouve seul et que l'on n'a pas choisi de l'être.. C'est difficile. Je n'avais pas d'autres amis, les autres enfants se demandaient sans cesse pourquoi j'étais là. J'ai été harcelé et insulté. Ça a été une dure période, mais je suis restée forte malgré tout ! » Terminais-je en souriant, n'aimant pas être dramatique et attirer la pitié. Enfant je ne souriais que faussement après le départ de Karui.

« À cette époque j'ai rencontré un garçon de mon âge et qui est depuis mon meilleur ami, Gaara. Avant que je le rencontre, j'étais persuadée que le bonheur était dans le fait d'avoir ses parents et de l'argent, mais lui avait tout cela mais n'était pas heureux. J'avais aussi rencontré Iruka, qui était mon maître à l'école. Je n'avais que eux, et j'étais heureuse. J'aurais donné et je donnerai ma vie pour eux.

\- Pourriez-vous m'en dire plus sur Iruka ?

\- C'est le premier adulte à avoir cru en moi et à m'avoir tendu la main. Il m'a beaucoup aidé et m'a adopté. Il m'a beaucoup apporté et sans lui je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue. J'ai repris confiance en moi, je me suis fait de nouveaux amis du coup je n'avais plus de réelles raisons d'être triste. Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Chôji... » Finis-je la phrase dans un chuchotement dans le vague, qu'entendit la thérapeute.

« Eux aussi ont vécu beaucoup de choses. Mon amie Ino a avorté à l'âge de seize ans et ça été la décision la plus difficile qu'elle ait prise. Les parents de Kiba ont divorcé et il ne voyait son père que pendant les fêtes, et encore. La petite-amie de l'époque de Shikamaru est morte dans un accident alors qu'il n'avait que quinze ans. Chôji est hyperphagique*... On en a vécu des choses ensemble mais ces moments douloureux nous ont encore plus rapprochés. Je suis désolée je m'égare j'étais censée parler de moi. Je fais ça à chaque fois que je suis un peu nerveuse et tendue.

\- Non ne vous excusez pas. Ici vous n'avez pas à être nerveuse, vous pouvez parler de tout. Chaque chose, chaque détail est important. Là vous m'avez parlé de vos amis, chacun à un rôle très important dans votre vie actuelle. »

Une petite alarme retentit, signifiant que la séance était terminée. Le temps passait plus vite lorsqu'il y avait un dialogue. Je me levai de ma chaise puis sera la main de mon thérapeute.

« Je vous dis à vendredi Naruko. »

Je lui fis un dernier sourire avant de quitter la salle.

**[….]**

Je rentrai chez moi, lasse. La première chose que je fis avait été de me prendre une bière à la cuisine puis de m'affaler sur le canapé. Je bus seule ma bière, dans un silence religieux, repensant à tout ce qui se passait dans ma vie. Premièrement, la décoration de l'appartement avait changé, les murs autrefois beige étaient devenu blanc. Il y avait de plus en plus de photos accrochés sur le mur, qu'on avait baptisé le mur à photo : c'était sur cette partie du mur qu'Ino et moi accrochaient leurs photos. Mais une photo attira mon attention. Une photo, et j'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait exploser en détaillant au loin son visage. Je me levai puis m'approchai de la photo. C'était une photo de Itachi et moi à Séoul. Il avait un voyage d'affaire là-bas et je lui avais fait la surprise en le rejoignant là-bas. C'était l'un des plus beaux moments de ma vie. Tout ce que je vivais avec Itachi était beau, et c'était cela qui me faisait peur. Je n'y pensai pas davantage car j'avais été interrompu par la porte d'entrée qui claquait. Ma colocataire et très chère amie Ino me prit la bière des mains, puis s'affala sur le canapé en soupirant fortement. Je m'affalai à côté d'elle, attendant qu'elle parle. Au bout de vingt minutes de silence, qui en paraissait être une heure, elle parla :

« Naruko, j'ai vingt sept-ans ans, bientôt vingt-huit ans.

\- Je le sais, moi aussi Ino. Et ?

\- Au lycée je pensais qu'à mes vingt-cinq ans je serai mariée avec une brillante carrière, puis qu'à mes vingt-sept ans je tomberai enceinte de mon premier enfant, puis du deuxième à mes trente ans. Être célibataire, vivre avec toi -ne le prends pas mal- ne faisait pas parti de mes plans.

\- J'en conclus que ton rendez-vous de ce soir a été une catastrophe.

\- Tu n'as pas idée. Ce mec me disait sans cesse qu'il était médecin alors qu'il est DENTISTE ! Il s'est vanté toute la soirée d'avoir enlever les dents de sagesses de notre premier ministre. »

Je me retenais de rire, mais en même temps m'inquiétais pour Ino. Cela faisait deux mois qu'elle enchaînait les rendez-vous, et qu'elle rentrait toujours aussi déçue. Je savais que quelque chose s'était passé pour qu'elle ait un déclic de ce genre, mais elle refusait d'en parler ou évitait le sujet, alors je n'insistais pas. Je repris ma bière puis en bus également.

« Et toi avec Itachi ? Est-ce-que tu comptes l'appeler ?

\- Non, je ne peux pas le faire. »

Je ne voulais pas en parler. Je n'avais dit à personne, même pas à Gaara, que j'avais commencé une thérapie. Tout le monde connaissait mon opinion à ce sujet, je n'y croyais pas. Mais je n'avais pas le choix si je voulais arranger la situation avec Itachi. C'était à moi de changer, c'était donc pour cela que j'allais en thérapie et que je ne pouvais pas parler à Itachi. C'était de ma faute.

« Les break en couple c'est ce qu'il y a de pire. La distance t'éloigne de ton partenaire et c'est soit bénéfique soit une catastrophe, qui entraîne la rupture.

\- Je sais, mais c'est nécessaire dans notre cas. Si je ne tenais pas autant à lui j'aurais rompu..

\- Mais fais attention à ce que ce break ne perdure pas éternellement. Cela fait bientôt deux semaines quand même, et j'adore le Itaruko**.

\- Je le sais, moi aussi je l'adore.. » Répondis-je en riant légèrement du nom, puis me passai une main dans les cheveux. Je me levai puis la saluai de la main pour me réfugier dans ma chambre, masquant mes larmes naissantes. Pas deux semaines, mais dix jours. Cela faisait dix jours que je n'avais ni vu ni parlé à Itachi.

* * *

**18 septembre 2015**

La thérapeute me dévisageait avec curiosité, m'écoutant attentivement. Je parlais de tout et de n'importe quoi, cela me détendait de faire cela avant de parler des sujets sérieux. J'allais la voir trois jours par semaine : Le lundi, le mercredi et le vendredi. Je me surprenais même à parler autant et à être à l'aise. Non seulement je m'y habituais mais j'étais plus en confiance, heureusement que j'avais une bonne mutuelle. Je ne l'avais jamais vu prendre de note durant nos séances, chose qui me rassurait car sinon j'aurais eu l'impression d'être un rat de laboratoire, une expérience ratée de la vie.

« Jusqu'à cette année, je n'avais pas vraiment eu de chance en amour. Je suis nulle dans ce domaine mais personne ne s'y connaît réellement en amour, c'est tellement imprévisible ce truc. J'avais quatorze ans lorsque j'ai eu mon premier petit-ami, Karashi. Il sortait avec moi juste pour frimer, je l'ai surprit une fois à dire « je sors avec une orpheline, ce n'est pas si horrible et déprimant que ça ». Puis en seconde avec un garçon plus âgé, je ne me souviens plus de son prénom... » Avouais-je un peu honteuse et amusé avant de reprendre.

« J'ai eu deux ou trois coup de cœur au lycée avant de sortir avec un garçon en terminale pendant plusieurs mois, il s'appelait Kozuchi. On a rompu d'un commun accord parce qu'il allait déménagé à l'autre bout de la métropole. Même s'il serait resté sur Tokyo je ne pense pas qu'on serait resté longtemps ensemble. Puis... » Je m'arrêtai. L'histoire avec Neji était compliquée, je ne savais pas par ou commencer. Puis je m'étais dit autant tout lui raconter.

« Pendant le mariage de Kiba avec Hinata, j'ai rencontré l'un des témoin, qui n'était d'autre que le cousin d'Hinata, Neji. Lorsque j'ai commencé à le fréquenter j'ai reçu des retours assez négatifs à son sujet.

\- De quels types ?

\- Il y avait eu plusieurs rumeurs comme quoi il enchaînait les relations sans lendemain, que c'était un vrai playboy. Mais d'autres comme Gaara par exemple qui ne le sentait pas. Mais je n'avais pas prit en compte l'avertissement de Gaara alors que c'était mon meilleur ami, je l'écoutais et je prenais son avis en considération à chaque fois. Mais pas cette fois-ci. Je n'écoutais pas les bruits de couloirs, j'en avais été victime enfant. Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui, c'était comme être sur un petit nuage.. Je l'aimais et lui aussi enfin.. Tout cela n'a pas suffit. Plus le temps passait, moins je le voyais. Parfois il ne dormait pas chez nous à cause du travail. Il avait loué un appartement, ou plutôt une garçonnière, à côté de son travail. Je sentais que notre couple n'allait pas, alors un soir... Je voulais réanimer la flamme, j'avais décidé de lui faire la surprise car je le voyais de moins en moins. Je suis allé à son appartement et je l'ai surprend avec quelqu'un que je pensais être mon amie, en pleine.. Jouissance.. » Révélai-je en crachant presque sur le dernier mot avec dégoût.

« Je peux vous dire que je suis vite tombée de mon nuage et que l'atterrissage a été dure.

\- Comment s'est terminé cette histoire ?

\- Même en ayant apprit son infidélité, je suis restée avec lui pour sauver notre couple. Tout est allé très vite ensuite : Il m'a demandé en mariage devant tout mes proches. Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre à ce moment là, je l'aimais et je me disais que cela faisait parti de nombreuses épreuves à surmonter lorsqu'on était en couple, rien n'est parfait après tout. Le mariage serait la preuve que notre couple était solide, quelle conne j'ai été à ce moment là... »

Je soufflai avec un sourire mauvais sur le visage, me rendant réellement compte à quel point j'ai été naïve, puis reprit :

« Je l'ai surpris le jour même de notre mariage avec elle. Ils voulaient continuer leur liaison même après le mariage. Il pensait que j'étais assez bête pour ne jamais me rendre compte qu'il me trompait ou que je n'allais jamais le découvrir. On ne m'avait jamais autant manqué de respect. J'avais même l'impression que je m'avais trahi moi-même en continuant cette histoire. J'ai fui mon propre mariage. » Révélai-je avant de rire légèrement en surprenant ma thérapeute être surprit de la chute de l'histoire.

« Je ne l'ai plus jamais revu depuis et je me suis jurée que plus jamais je ne pardonnerai la tromperie. Je ne me rabaisserais plus mes critères et mes valeurs pour un homme. J'ai beaucoup souffert de cette rupture. J'avais perdu mon identité, j'étais malheureuse, triste, je me sentais indésirable. J'ai vécu dans une chambre d'hôtel sans y sortir pendant deux mois, coupant tout contact avec mes amis. Parfois je voulais en finir et abandonner tout simplement. Je voulais tout simplement disparaître, je me demandais sans cesse pourquoi j'étais là. Un jour j'ai reçu un appel de Neji, cela m'avait mis dans une telle colère que je me suis coupée les cheveux. Pour moi c'était une façon de couper définitivement les ponts avec lui et avec le passé. Ça avait été le déclic, de me dire que je valais mieux que tout cela et qu'il fallait que je surmonte cela. Mais j'avais également comprit que j'avais de la chance d'être encore en vie et je ne voulais pas gâcher cette chance. C'est surtout grâce à Tayuya que j'ai comprit cela, elle m'a beaucoup soutenu.

\- Qui est Tayuya ? Vous ne m'avez jamais parlé de cette personne. » Me fit remarquer ma thérapeute.

« C'était une amie très proche. Elle m'a beaucoup soutenu durant cette sombre période. Elle est morte d'une overdose. »

Je secouais la tête, ne voulant pas me mettre à pleurer. C'était toujours douloureux pour moi de parler d'elle.

« Cela fait cinq ans que mon histoire avec Neji est finie, et même après tout cela je ressens toujours du dégoût et une certaine colère vis-à-vis de lui.

\- Vous pensez que vous avez besoin de le revoir une dernière fois ?

\- Je ne ressens pas ce besoin de le voir et je suis bien ainsi.

\- De mon point de vue, vous êtes passé à autre chose. La preuve vous m'avez raconté cette histoire au passé. »

Ce fut la première fois que je vis ma thérapeute sourire, je lui souris également. L'un des rares vrais sourires que j'ai pu faire depuis vingt-et-un jours.

* * *

**20 septembre 2015**

J'avais passé mon week-end enfermé chez moi. J'avais passé mon dimanche matin à corriger des copies. C'était fatiguant d'être professeur, mais ce n'était pas cela qui me ruinait le moral. Normalement les vendredis soirs et les week-end je les passais avec Itachi. Cela était devenu notre habitude. Il travaillait beaucoup en semaine alors je le voyais peu, voir pas du tout sauf le week-end. On s'appelait tous les jours, on parlait par messages. Ces week-end là on se coupait du monde, ce monde pouvait tourner sans moi, il pouvait s'arrêter même cela m'était égale, tant que Itachi était là, dans mon monde à moi. Mais il n'était pas là, et cela faisait exactement vingt-trois jours que je n'avais ni de nouvelles ni l'avait vu. Je me passai les mains sur le visage, soupirant fortement. Je ne savais même pas où il était. Qu'est-ce-qu'il faisait ? Est-ce-que je lui manquais ? Parce que à moi il me manquait terriblement, je me sentais seule et déprimée. C'était sûr que je lui manquais, ce n'était pas juste si cela n'était pas le cas, non ? Sa voix me manquait, c'était horrible. Je pris mon portable des mains, prête à l'appeler lorsque je revins à la raison, me rappelant de la dernière phrase qu'il m'ait dit.

_« Lorsque tu seras où tu en es tu m'appelleras, tu sauras où me trouver. »_

Je soupirai un énième fois plus fort, je ne voulais pas passer mon après-midi toute seule. Il fallait que je me change les idées et que je parte de cet appartement surtout qu'Ino ne serait pas là. Je savais exactement qui appeler. Elle répondit au bout de la deuxième tonalité.

_« Allô Naruko ?_

\- Hinata, est-ce-que je pourrais venir voir mon neveu préféré maintenant ? S'il te plaiiiiiiiiiit. » Insistai-je de manière dramatique.

_« Je t'attends alors._

\- À toute ! » Puis raccrochai, enthousiasme.

**[. . .]**

J'avais passé toute mon après-midi avec Hinata et le petit Masamune. Ce dernier ressemblait étrangement à son père sauf qu'il avait hérité des cheveux de jais de sa mère. Il était âgé de seulement un an et demi. Il grandissait tellement vite, c'était impressionnant et me faisait aussi sentir très vieille. Il marchait et courait d'une drôle de façon, épuisant sa pauvre mère. Hinata avait décidé de prendre deux ans de congé de maternité afin de s'occuper à plein temps de son fils.:J'étais assise sur le canapé, attendant que Hinata couche Masamune. Elle revint au bout de vingt minutes, puis s'assit à côté de moi en soufflant de soulagement.

« Masamune est encore plus agité que d'habitude lorsque tu es là.

\- Je ne sais si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ce que tu me dis là.

\- Un peu des deux. Il est fils unique, il n'a pas l'occasion de voir beaucoup d'enfants de son âge. Ça a été une bonne journée, merci d'être venu nous voir Naruko.

\- Merci à toi.

\- Tu manges ici ce soir ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? » Lui répondis-je en lui souriant. Je pris mon téléphone afin de passer commande pour dîner, Kiba rentra à ce moment là du travail.

« Bonsoir, femmes ! » S'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire, jetant le courrier sur la table basse. Je le regardai faire, mais une lettre rouge attira mon attention, qui fut aussi le cas pour Hinata. Cette dernière prit la lettre et l'ouvrit, c'était un faire-part de mariage. Hinata le lit à voix haute :

« Vous êtes conviés au mariage de Amaru et d'Omoï qui aura lieu le 1er novembre 2015 à 15h à Shinagawa*... »

Je ne l'écoutais même plus, abasourdie et très énervée. Omoï était parti du jour au lendemain vivre au Kenya, laissant seule Ino. Il l'avait fait souffrir mon amie à distance, il lui avait demandé le divorce via courrier. Il ne l'avait même pas appelé, rien. Il s'était évaporé. Ino ne l'admettra jamais mais moi je sais qu'elle avait beaucoup souffert de cette rupture. Personne ne méritait de se faire ignorer de la sorte, surtout par son propre mari.

« Tu savais qu'il était revenu au Japon Kiba ?

\- Non.. » M'avoua le brun en haussant les épaules avant de poursuivre.

« J'ai très peu de nouvelles de lui, mais je savais qu'il fréquentait quelqu'un là-bas.

\- Vous comptez aller à son mariage ?

\- Non. » Répondit Hinata, catégorique. Puis Kiba enchaîna :

« Omoï est un ami mais je suis l'ami de Ino avant tout, même si elle a une façon assez spéciale de le montrer.

\- Tu penses qu'elle est au courant ? Elle enchaîne les rendez-vous depuis plusieurs semaines...

\- À mon avis ? Oui. On parle d'Ino quand même. »

Je soupirai fortement, Kiba n'avait pas tort.

« Je dois y aller, elle est peut-être rentrée. »

**[…]**

En franchissant la porte de notre appartement, j'espérais tomber sur Ino. Je ne savais pas comment lui dire. Après tout, comment dire à l'une de ses meilleures amies que son ex-mari qui lui a demandé le divorce par carte postale, qu'il allait,se marier dans deux semaines. Je pensais aussi à Karui, elle était sûrement au courant. Je devais être celle qui devait annoncer la nouvelle à Ino. C'était en pensant à ce que j'allai dire à mon amie que je rentrai dans le salon. Je tombai sur Ino qui dévisageait l'enveloppe rouge sur la table, identique à celle de chez Kiba. Elle n'était ni triste, ni en colère. C'était la première fois que je voyais une expression aussi froide et déçue venant d'elle. Je lui lançai un regard navré, elle leva la tête à ce moment là :

« Tu le savais depuis longtemps qu'il était rentré au Japon n'est-ce-pas ? » Lui demandai-je sans réellement attendre une réponse de sa part, car elle le savait.

« Il a reprit contact avec moi. Je l'ai revu il y a deux mois. » Commença Ino, étrangement calme, en se levant puis reprit.

« J'ai accepté de le revoir. Je ne savais pas pourquoi après quatre ans d'absence et de silence il voulait me parler. Une part de moi voulait qu'il regrette, qu'il voulait me voir pour me récupérer. Mais... Il s'est juste excusé sans être réellement sincère. Il n'avait aucun regret sur la manière dont ça s'est fini entre lui et moi. Il m'a demandé de lui rendre la bague qui appartenait à sa grand-mère. Cette foutue bague que je portais toujours autour du cou parce que... Je savais qu'elle était importante pour lui. Il était heureux, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme cela, même avec moi. Il avait l'air d'être... Plus détendu. Il souhaite même que l'on redevienne ami car malgré tout « on avait une belle complicité ». J'ai toujours su que c'était un homme désinvolte mais là.. ». M'avoua-t-elle en riant jaune.

Ino était restée immobile. Je n'osais pas bouger, ou dire quoi que ce soit. Le rire jaune d'Ino s'intensifia, puis elle se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle fit les cents pas dans la pièce. Ino prit son verre posée sur la table basse près de l'enveloppe puis le jeta contre le mur en hurlant, me faisant sursauter.

« Ce n'est pas juste ! » S'écria-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. « J'ai tout fait pour lui, j'étais toujours là pour lui dans les bons et les mauvais moments ! Je ne me suis jamais plainte auprès de personne ! Lorsqu'il disparaissait pendant des jours et qu'il revenait en sentant l'alcool à plein nez, lorsqu'il perdait des patients, lorsqu'il doutait de lui c'était moi qui était à ses côtés pour l'encourager et rebooster sa fierté. Qu'est-ce-que j'ai fait de mal ? »

Ino commença légèrement à gratter ses cheveux lâchés, les secouant légèrement. Je la regardai faire, triste, impuissante et compatissante.

« Il m'invite à son mariage, il a invité mes amis à son mariage... Qu'est-ce-que je lui ai fait de mal pour qu'il veuille m'humilier de la sorte ? »

La blonde se mit de dos à moi et s'effondra au sol, j'accourus vers elle puis la pris dans mes bras. Son dos était posé contre mon buste. Je la regardais s'effondrer, impuissante et triste. On resta ainsi pendant presque deux heures, seul les pleurs de Ino résonnaient dans la pièce.

* * *

**23 septembre 2015**

« Quel est le réel problème Naruko ?

\- Je ne contrôle pas tout ce qui se passe dans ma vie non pas que ça soit dérangeant au contraire, je pense qu'il est important de vivre des choses de manière spontanée. Mais parfois il y a des choses qui m'échappent, et je ne peux rien y faire et ce n'est pas dépendant de ma volonté.

\- Quelles choses vous échappent ?

\- Par exemple voir mes amis souffrir et ne rien pouvoir faire pour les aider à part être là. Ou même en amour..

\- C'est-à-dire ? » Demanda la thérapeute, m'encourageant à en dire plus.

« L'amour que l'on ressent pour une personne peut-être tellement...

\- Fort ? »

Je hochai la tête, pensant immédiatement à Itachi. Cela faisait aujourd'hui vingt-six jours.

« Je sors avec cette homme depuis bientôt neuf mois. Tout se passe bien mais... »

**28 août 2015**

_Huit mois. Cela faisait huit mois que je sortais avec Itachi. Huit mois que ma vie changeait petit à petit. Quatre mois que je lui avais dit je t'aime pendant l'acte, sous l'émotion. Il m'avait déstabilisé. Il n'avait pas parlé pendant plusieurs minutes, qui paraissaient être des heures pour moi, avant qu'il ne m'embrasse. Il m'a embrassé passionnément avant de me répondre une semaine plus tard lorsque je mettais à table les couverts pour notre dîner, j'avais cassé une assiette sous le choc. Itachi exprimait ses sentiments à travers les gestes, il n'était pas vraiment expressif._

_Je dînais, comme tout les vendredis soirs, avec Itachi. Je le retrouvais le vendredi soir, passais mon week-end chez lui et repartais chez moi le dimanche soir, parfois le lundi matin. Lorsque je passais les week-ends en sa compagnie je me coupai littéralement du monde, mon monde était Itachi dans ces moments-là. On se racontait nos journées, parlant de tout et de rien. Parfois on sortait, mais on préférait rester que tous les deux, seuls. Je chérissais toutes nos petites habitudes et les petites choses que l'on faisait avec spontanéité. Itachi avait besoin de lâcher prise, disons que je lui apprenais à le faire. J'étais dans la cuisine à terminer de laver mon assiette lorsque je sentis deux bras m'enrouler la taille, un torse se colla à mon dos. Je soufflai de bien-être avant de sourire._

_« J'ai quelque chose à te donner. »_

_Je me retournai, faisant face à Itachi, curieuse. Il me prit la main puis y mit un petit objet que je reconnus immédiatement dans la paume de ma main avant de la refermer._

_« Une clé ?_

_\- Pas seulement. J'aimerais te voir tous les soirs lorsque je rentre le soir, je veux que tu sois la première chose que je vois lorsque je me réveille._

_\- Tu me demandes de vivre avec toi ? » Demandai-je dans un souffle, sous le choc._

_« Oui. » Répondit-il avant de se reculer, sûrement pour analyser ma réaction. « Alors, Naruko, veux-tu vivre avec moi ? »_

_J'ouvris la bouche en o, incapable de lui fournir une réponse. Je le voulais, mais une part de moi me hurler non. Comment dire à l'homme qu'on aime sans le vexer qu'on ne voulait pas vivre avec lui ? C'était en me posant la question que je me rendis compte que j'avais surtout des doutes sur notre relation. Tout allait trop vite, cela ne faisait même pas un an qu'on se connaissait et j'avais l'impression qu'on était en couple depuis six ans._

_« On n'est pas bien comme cela ?_

_\- C'est-à-dire ?_

_\- J'aime passer du temps avec toi, on passe de merveilleux moments ensemble mais nous allons trop vite là je- »_

_Je me coupai, me rendant compte que le regard d'Itachi s'était assombri. Je l'avais blessé. Je voulus attraper sa main mais il se recula davantage. Je baissai légèrement la tête, culpabilisant._

_« On n'est pas sûr la même longueur d'onde Naruko._

_\- Je suis d'accord. » Approuvai-je ce qu'il ait dit dans un murmure._

_« On devrait peut-être prendre une pause, réfléchir chacun de notre côté._

_\- Itachi, je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire que-_

_\- Si, tu en as besoin. » Me coupa-t-il doucement avant de reprendre._

_« Tu as peut-être raison notre histoire va sans doute trop vite mais je sais ce que je veux. J'aime passer du temps avec toi, j'aime imaginer le fait que tous les matins et tous les soirs je te verrais. Peut-être que tu n'es pas prête pour tout ça ou même pour une relation sérieuse plus poussée. Peut-être que moi aussi j'ai besoin de cette pause pour ralentir un peu le rythme._

_\- Je ne veux pas te blesser ou te faire souffrir, c'est la dernière chose que je veux faire._

_\- Je le sais. » Il me sourit faiblement._

_« C'est ton ressenti et je respecte totalement cela. Je préfère que tu sois honnête avec moi quitte à me blesser plutôt que tu me mens. Je veux que tu acceptes de vivre avec moi non pas pour me faire plaisir mais parce que tu en as autant envie que moi. »_

_Il s'approcha de moi puis m'embrassa le front et me confia quand même la clé de son appartement._

_« Je ne veux pas te brusquer ou te mettre la pression. Lorsque tu seras où tu en es tu m'appelleras, tu sauras où me trouver. »_

« Alors, de quoi avez-vous peur ?

\- Je ne sais pas, et c'est pour cela que j'ai commencé cette thérapie : Pour avoir des réponses et y voir plus clair là-dedans.

\- Et pensez-vous trouver des réponses jusque là ?

\- Non, mais ce dont j'en suis sûre c'est que je ne veux pas le perdre car je suis amoureuse de lui. »

**[…]**

En arrivant sur mon palier, je remarquai quelqu'un devant ma porte. Je fronçai aussitôt les sourcils avant de reconnaître Karui. C'était sûrement l'une des dernières personnes avec qui Ino voudrait parler, j'étais même un peu agacée de savoir que tout le monde, ou presque, était au courant du retour d'Omoï sauf moi. Personne ne m'avait mit au courant.

« Tu es devant la porte depuis combien de temps ? » Lui demandai-je en cherchant mes clés dans mon sac.

« Une bonne heure. Je t'ai appelé à plusieurs reprises mais tu ne répondais pas. D'ailleurs où étais-tu ?

\- À l'université. » Mentis-je, masquant mon malaise, avant de continuer. « Désolée j'avais éteint mon portable. »

Karui m'attrapa par l'épaule alors que j'étais sur le point d'insérer la clé dans la serrure. Elle m'arrêta dans mon élan.

« Je voulais te dire quelque chose avant de le dire à Ino. Chôji m'a demandé en mariage hier soir et j'ai dit oui. »

Je mis mes mains devant la bouche, trop choquée et heureuse pour moi amie. Je lui sautai dans les bras en riant et la félicitant tout en chuchotant. Karui me sourit, émue, avant que son sourire ne se fane.

« Je ne sais pas comment l'annoncer à Ino, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit d'humeur à entendre ce genre de nouvelles.

\- Je ne sais pas non plus. Elle n'est pas complètement elle-même depuis qu'elle a reçu le faire-part du mariage de ton cher cousin.

\- Attends pause... Il lui a envoyé une invitation ?! Tu me fais marcher ?

\- Si seulement.. »

Karui était agacée. J'ouvris la porte puis entrai en première dans l'appartement, suivi de Karui qui ferma la porte derrière elle. Ino était assise au sol, en train de disséquer une grenouille sur notre table à manger. Je me retins de crier de dégoût. Étant biologiste médical sur une nouvelle thèse, elle faisait souvent cela, mais à son travail mais non ici. Je compris qu'Ino avait encore plus mal que je le pensais : Elle n'était pas allée à son boulot alors qu'elle était passionnée par ce qu'elle faisait. Elle n'avait jamais manqué un seul jour de travail sauf lorsqu'on était parti en voyage en 2012.

« Ino je- »

\- If you want my future, forget my past. If you wanna get with me, better make it fast » L'interrompit Ino en commençant à chanter, couvrant la voix de Karui qui essayait de parler.

Cela faisait des jours depuis qu'on avait reçu le faire-part du mariage elle s'était enfermée dans l'appartement. Le plus inquiétant là-dedans c'était qu'elle chantait. Elle chantait en faisant le ménage, elle chantait lorsqu'elle cuisinait, elle chantait constamment. Elle n'était pas censée chanter, je savais qu'elle allait mal. Lorsque je commençais à lui parler du sujet Omoï elle chantait encore plus fort, me faisant clairement comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas parler ni m'écouter. Et elle chantait la même chanson à chaque, Wannabe des Spice Girls.

« Ino j'ignorai que Omoï était revenu, je ne l'ai apprit que ce matin. Je ne lui adresse plus la parole depuis que-

« I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want. So tell me what you want, what you really, really want.. »

Karui soupira, frustrée et perdant patience. Elle s'assit face à Ino, qui continuait de chanter tout en dédaignant de ne pas nous regarder.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous, j'ignore si tu l'as revu ou non depuis qu'il est revenu, mais parle-moi Ino.

\- If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends...

\- Je n'irais pas à son mariage foireux, pas après tout ce qu'il t'a fait. Et il regrettera tôt ou tard de t'avoir quitté crois-moi !

\- If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give. Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is... »

C'était comme faire la conversation avec un mur, ou devant sa radio. Karui s'arrêta de parler. C'était insupportable d'essayer d'avoir une conversation avec Ino à ces moments-là. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire pour qu'elle arrête de faire cela et qu'elle communique, comme elle savait si bien le faire. Alors Karui s'écria d'une seule traite, la voix presque brisée :

« Je vais me marier ! Je panique complètement et c'est ton rôle de me remettre les idées en place, c'est toi la romantique perfectionniste du groupe ! »

Ino se tut aussitôt et releva la tête vers Karui, très étonnée. Ino et Karui étaient opposées sur beaucoup de choses, comme par exemple pour la question du mariage. Ino aimait les grands mariages traditionnelles, avec une réception, les mariés ouvrants le bal et tout ces détails tandis que Karui trouvait cela inutile de se marier, pour elle c'était gaspiller son argent pour une journée, et elle refusait catégoriquement d'être uniquement considéré comme la « femme de ». Pour elle le mariage n'était qu'un bout de papier et une pression en plus pour le couple. Elle nous jurait même que l'homme qui réussira à lui faire changer d'avis là-dessus n'était pas né.

« Je ne cautionne pas que tu déprimes et deviennes folle à cause de ce lâche et con qui me sert de cousin ! J'ai besoin que Naruko et toi comme demoiselles d'honneurs et je ne pourrais pas aller jusqu'à l'autel sans toi.. » Reprit-elle, plus calme.

Ino ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, mais restait toujours silencieuse.

« Puisqu'on en est au confidence.. Je suis une thérapie, d'ailleurs je viens d'en revenir. » Avouais-je à mon tour.

Leurs regards se tournèrent vers moi, et l'expression de surprise qu'affichait Ino sur son visage s'accentua.

« J'y vais car si je n'arrive pas à surmonter cette peur et ce blocage, si je ne les surmonte pas je risque de perdre l'homme que j'aime. Donc le rôle de la dépressive et de la folle me revient. »

Ino sourit légèrement avant de se lever. Elle prit Karui dans ses bras avant de me faire signe de la main pour que je les rejoigne, ce que je fis.

« Merci, je me sens un peu mieux maintenant.

\- La morale de cette histoire : On ne sors plus jamais avec les cousins des copines. » Ajoutai-je pour faire rire mes amies, ce que je réussis.

* * *

**30 septembre 2015**

« Ce fût une bonne semaine. »

J'essayais de rester positif. Ma thérapeute hocha la tête puis soupira. Elle enleva ses lunettes avant de me dévisager d'un air grave.

« Écoutez je vais vous dire cela car va faire bientôt un mois que nous nous voyons, deux fois par semaine qui plus est et j'ai l'impression qu'il faut aller droit au but avec vous.

\- Je vous écoute. » Dis-je avec un petit sourire.

« Vous ne racontez que des bêtises. Ce n'était pas une bonne semaine, ni un bon mois pour vous.

\- Mais qu'est-ce-que vous racontez ? » Mon sourire se fana aussitôt.

« Vous essayez de vous persuader que vous allez bien.

\- Oui mais-

\- Vous êtes seule. » Déclara aussitôt la thérapeute.

« Non je-

\- Vous êtes toute seule. » Répéta de nouveau la thérapeute, m'interrompant.

« Pourquoi me répétez-vous cela ?

\- Parce que peut-être qu'en le répétant vous verrez que cela ne va pas et que vous trouverez le problème. Vous êtes seule et effrayée, et plus le temps passe plus vous vous éloignez de l'homme que vous aimez et je suis sûre que vous faites le décompte des jours depuis la dernière fois que vous l'avez vu. Ne voyez-vous pas un problème là-dedans ?

\- On a décidé de faire une pause d'un commun accord, c'est pour cela que je suis là !

\- Vous êtes terrifiée. Si vous ne voyez pas le problème par vous-même, votre couple avec Itachi risque d'en périr. »

Énervée, je me levai puis pris mes affaires avant de claquer la porte derrière moi, laissant ma thérapeute pantoise. Je savais que commencer une thérapie était une mauvaise idée.

**[…]**

Je rentrais chez moi, sachant que je ne trouverai personne à l'appartement. Depuis notre fameuse conversation avec Karui, Ino reprenait du poil de la bête, elle avait arrêté les rendez-vous foireux et mettait toute son énergie à la finition de sa thèse pour obtenir son doctorat. Elle n'était donc pas là pour m'écouter me plaindre. Je me réfugiai dans ma chambre, allumai mon ordinateur pour appeler mon meilleur ami qui vivait à l'autre bout de la planète. Malgré la distance j'appelai Gaara tous les deux jours. Au japon il était treize heure huit, à New-York sûrement trois heures du matin. C'était en plus le moment idéal pour l'appeler car il dormait peu, ce qui m'inquiétait. Le visage de Gaara, portant des lunettes, s'afficha sur l'écran de mon ordinateur.

« Gaara... » Commençai-je en gémissant comme une enfant

« Tu penses que je suis une trouillarde ?

_\- Pourquoi ? Est-ce une question piège ? Une question rhétorique ?_

\- Aucune.

_\- Alors je peux te demander pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?_

\- Je suis une thérapie, que je compte arrêter d'ailleurs. Elle m'agace et me elle me prend de haut. »

Gaara ne masqua pas sa surprise avant de froncer les sourcils.

_« Depuis combien de temps ?_

\- Depuis que mon couple fait un break.

 _\- Je vois._ » Il réfléchit un instant avant de me répondre. _« Dans ce cas-là oui._

\- Tu es censé être de mon côté !

_\- Pas lorsque tu as tort et que tu me poses cette question. »_

Je soupirai fortement, passant mes mains sur mon visage.

_« Regarde, tu veux arrêter la thérapie parce que ta thérapeute a sans doute dit quelque chose que tu ne voulais pas entendre, ou t'as fait comprendre un point que tu essaies d'ignorer. Tu fuis._

\- N'as-tu jamais envisager d'être psy ?

_\- Naruko... Ne te cache pas derrière tes faux sourires, tes mauvaises blagues et ton sarcasme._

\- Alors je dois me cacher derrière quoi ? Et mes blagues sont hilarantes !

_\- Tu vois tu recommences... Tu dois juste faire face. Tu es en thérapie sans doute pour cela. Je suis aussi en thérapie pour cela._

\- J'ignorai que tu suivais en thérapie.

_\- Moi aussi j'ignorais que tu y allais, et je ne comptais pas te le dire après t'avoir entendu dire maintes fois que la thérapie c'était des conneries._

\- Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis. »

Ce fût au tour de Gaara de soupirer puis il reprit :

_« Et toi, penses-tu être une trouillarde ?_ _»_

Je ne répondis pas, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. J'étais censée répondre du tac au tac non, je n'avais peur de rien, j'étais Naruko Uzumaki. J'avais tout affronté et surmonter seule, sans l'aide de personne. À ce moment-là je compris un point important : J'affrontais tout toute seule et c'était peut-être ça le problème.

« Gaara je te rappellerai, j'ai besoin de réfléchir et de dormir. Merci.

_\- Il n'y a pas de quoi._

\- Et va dormir ! » Gaara grogna avant de raccrocher.

* * *

**1er octobre 2015**

Je retournai d'un pas déterminée au cabinet du docteur Samui Yono. j'y avais réfléchi toute la nuit, je n'avais peu dormi à cause de trop penser. Je toquais à la porte de son bureau puis entrai sans attendre une quelconque autorisation. Elle leva la tête de son ordinateur avant de se lever et de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil, à sa place habituelle. Je pus percevoir un rictus victorieux de sa part. Je refermai la porte derrière moi puis m'assit face à elle. On resta dans le silence pendant plusieurs minutes avant de le briser :

« J'avais sept ans lorsque mes parents sont morts. »

Elle me lança un regard navré, m'incitant à continuer d'en parler, ce que je fis.

« La voiture de mes parents est entrée en collision avec un camion. Je me souviens de ce jour comme si c'était hier.. »

Je soufflai légèrement, me remémorant de ce pénible moment. C'était moins difficile d'en parler. Le temps ne guérissait pas les blessures, et je ne pense pas être capable de faire le deuil de mes parents un jour. Juste que la douleur dans la poitrine était moins douloureuse avec le temps. Le temps avait seulement soulagé ma blessure, mais ne l'avait pas guéri.

« Ils venaient tout les deux me chercher à l'école ce jour là. Mon père avait prit sa journée afin qu'on aille nous trois au parc d'attraction, j'avais beaucoup insisté -même supplié- mes parents pour qu'on y aille ensemble. On était sur la route, il neigeait donc mon père conduisait très lentement. Un camion nous a foncé dessus, il a dérapé sur la route glissante. Je ne me souviens pas du reste, mais j'ai entendu les médecins dirent que mon père était mort sur le coup et ma mère à l'hôpital. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance d'être en vie.

\- Êtes-vous déjà sentie coupable d'être en vie ?

\- Oui, j'ai lu dans un livre qu'on appelait cela la culpabilité du survivant. Parfois j'avais envie d'abandonner, mais je ne pouvais pas.. Pas après la façon dont j'ai survécu à l'accident et que mes parents ont perdu la vie. J'avais ce sentiment d'être abandonné et ignoré par le monde entier. J'étais devenue la petite orpheline qui méritait de disparaître.

\- Personne ne devrait ressentir ni vouloir souhaiter disparaître juste parce que cette personne n'éveille pas passez d'intérêt selon les autres, surtout à un âge aussi jeune. Vous avez beaucoup de ténacité Naruko. »

Une larme incontrôlable coula le long de ma joue. Ma thérapeute me tendit une boîte de mouchoir, sûrement habituée aux crises de larmes de ses patients, puis j'en pris un pour essuyer rapidement la larme.

« Mais plus maintenant, je ne ressens plus cela.

\- Qu'est-ce-que vous ressentez maintenant Naruko ? »

Je me tournai vers elle, surprise par la question. Je ne savais pas exactement.

« Beaucoup de doutes, de la tristesse, et un manque... J'ai peur de ressentir cette même douleur que celle de la mort de mes parents.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Itachi me manque. » Répondis-je naturellement, me surprenant.

« Alors pourquoi n'allez-vous pas le voir ? Y a t-il un rapport avec votre histoire passée avec Neji qui vous fait douter de celle-ci ? Celle que vous vivez actuellement ?

\- Non.

 _-_ Alors pourquoi ?

\- Parce que..

\- Parce que ? » Me demanda-t-elle en me poussant à bout, ce qui fonctionna.

« Tout va trop vite ! » M'écriai-je malgré moi. Puis reprit plus calmement :

« Je n'ai jamais autant aimé quelqu'un en si peu de temps, aussi vite et aussi passionnément. J'ai besoin de lui, à chaque fois que je le vois j'ai envie de l'embrasser. Je pense à lui constamment, c'est comme si j'étais enchaînée à lui. Lorsqu'il m'arrive quelque chose même la chose la plus inutile en soi c'est à lui que je veux en parler en premier. Cela me fait peur parce que s'il me brise le cœur, ou si notre histoire ne fonctionne pas, je n'arriverai pas à me relever. Je ne pourrais pas me relever... Ni aimer quelqu'un d'autre comme cela... Je ne pourrais pas.

\- Mais ne vaux-t-il pas vivre une histoire d'amour sans regret plutôt que de vivre ainsi, dans le doute et la tristesse ? »

Je la regardai longuement, elle avait raison.

« J'ai peur qu'il m'abandonne et de me retrouver seule à surmonter cela encore une fois. J'ai peur de dépendre de lui.

\- Vous avez trouvé la réponse à votre question. Qu'est-ce-que vous attendez pour le retrouver maintenant ? »

Je lui souris faiblement, me sentant mieux, avant de m'en aller.

**[. . .]**

Un mois et quatre jours. Cela faisait trente trois jours que je n'avais pas vu Itachi. J'étais devant la porte de son appartement depuis plus d'une trentaine de minutes déjà. Je soufflai puis insérai la clé dans la serrure avant de faire mon entrée dans l'appartement. Il était grand, lumineux et propre comme à son habitude. Je refermai la porte derrière moi puis m'aventurai davantage dans l'appartement, comme si je le découvrais pour la première fois. À vrai dire, je le découvrais sous un nouveau jour. L'appartement paraissait plus grand, plus vide sans la présence d'Itachi. Il était au travail à l'heure actuelle et il ignorait que j'étais chez lui. Il finissait bientôt le travail et allait rentrer dans une bonne heure. Je connaissais cet appartement -ou presque- par cœur. Je fis le tour de l'appartement. Chaque pièce me rappelait un souvenir que je partageais Itachi. On avait fait l'amour dans toutes les pièces de l'appartement, je rougis aussitôt en mettant mes mains sur mon visage, gênée et amusée à la fois. Puis remarquai certains petits détails. Dans la salle de bain en tirant le deuxième tiroir j'ai pu retrouver l'une de mes brosses à cheveux, l'une de mes brosses à dent, trois de mes rouges à lèvres, du mascara. Tout ces objets m'appartenaient. J'entrai dans la pièce la plus intéressante, là où j'ai passé le plus de temps avec Itachi : sa chambre. Le lit n'était pas fait, un costume était posé, ou plutôt jeté, au pied du lit, à mon plus grand étonnement car Itachi était quelqu'un de très ordonné et organisé. J'ouvris automatiquement l'un des tiroirs de la commode, il y avait les vêtements que j'avais oublié, ou ramener au cas-où je restais plus longtemps dans l'appartement. Je souris malgré moi en me rendant compte d'une évidence : j'emménageais petit à petit inconsciemment dans cet appartement car je m'y sentais bien, car Itachi était là. Je sortis de la chambre puis au moment de regagner le salon Itachi fit son entrée dans son appartement. L'expression de surprise d'Itachi ne dura que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne reprenne cet air impassible.

« Bonsoir.

\- Bonsoir. » Me répondit-il simplement.

On se regarda pendant de longues minutes, aucun de nous deux ne savaient quoi faire ou dire par peur de faire fuir l'autre. J'en avais marre de réfléchir, j'en pouvais plus de me poser toutes ses questions. Il fallait que je montre honnête avec lui et que je lui déclare ce que je ressentais, même si je n'utilisais pas des mots. C'était le seul moyen d'en finir avec cette situation horrible et incompréhensible. J'accourus presque à lui avant de l'embrasser. Ahuri, il ne répondit pas au baiser. Je m'éloignai de lui, ce n'était pas réellement un baiser mais il avait comprit ce que je ressentais, c'était le plus important.

« J'ai eu peur, et j'ai encore peur. Peur que tu t'éloignes de moi, peur que tu me quittes, peur de ce que je ressens pour toi, peur que cette relation me détruit parce que ce que l'on vit depuis neuf mois c'est quelque chose de fort, de puissant, de passionnée et d'authentique. C'est la première fois que je ressens cela pour quelqu'un. C'est comme si je m'apprêtais à faire du saut à l'élastique. »

Je remarquai Itachi sourire légèrement à ma comparaison puis poursuivis :

« J'ai peur de sauter dans le vide, ça me terrifie même. Mais je ressens aussi beaucoup d'émotions comme à la fois l'adrénaline, le plaisir, la liberté et j'aime ça. J'aime le danger et la spontanéité, j'ai juste peur de me cracher sur le sol, que tout s'arrête et qu'il me reste seulement des souvenirs. Cette peur a prit le dessus sur tout le reste et je ne veux pas de ça. C'est toi que je veux et rien d'autre. Je sais que je reviens un mois après, j'ai commencé une thérapie pour mettre un peu d'ordre sur ce que je ressens pour toi, tu me- »

Je n'avais pas eu le temps d'en dire plus que les lèvres d'Itachi se pressèrent contre les miennes. Une main était sur mon dos, me pressant davantage à son torse et l'autre sur ma nuque, afin d'approfondir ce baiser. Mes mains se glissaient dans sa chevelure ébènes. J'entrouvris mes lèvres laissant sa langue accédé à ma bouche. Ce baiser était passionné et désespéré en même temps. Je compris à ce moment là que je lui avais manqué aussi. On se séparait à bout de souffle. Je soupirai de soulagement avant de lui sourire, sourire qu'il me rendit. Je ratai un battement en voyant son sourire, ce sourire qui apparaissait rarement et que je ferais en sorte qu'il apparaisse plus souvent. Il fit un baiser chaste sur mes lèvres, posa son front contre le mien sans me quitter des yeux avant de prendre la parole.

« Tu m'as manqué.

\- Je suis désolée d'avoir prit autant de temps. Tu me pardonnes ?

\- Pas complètement. » M'avoua-t-il avec ce petit rictus que je connaissais si bien. Je posais mes mains sur son torse avant de me coller davantage à lui, faisant mon sourire le plus aguicheur.

« Je saurais me faire pardonner.

\- Tu devrais vraiment arrêter de m'allumer comme ça. » Me réprimanda-t-il avant de m'embrasser de nouveau.

_« J'étais prête à commencer ma nouvelle vie avec lui car j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui. Mon amour pour lui avait primé sur ma peur. J'étais prête à partager ma vie avec lui, à me donner à lui à 100% sans aucun regret. »_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Hyperphagique : C'est un trouble du comportement alimentaire. Elle est semblable à la boulimie dans le sens qu'elle implique à consommer en quantité importante de la nourriture dans une courte période de temps. Sauf que contrairement à la boulimie, la personne souffrant d'hyperphagie consomme de la nourriture même si elle ne ressent pas de faim et ne se fait pas vomir. La prise alimentaire hyperphagique est suivie d'un sentiment de honte et de culpabilité, encore amplifié car le patient souffre souvent d'obésité.
> 
> ** Nom de couple entre Naruko et Itachi, un mixte de leur deux prénom quoi (Comme le Brandgélina)
> 
> * Shinagawa : C'est l'un des 23 arrondissements de Tokyo.  
> __________________________
> 
> Je sais je sais u_u On n'a pas vu beaucoup de Ita/Naru dans ce chapitre mais c'était important pour l'histoire de cette fiction de vous faire comprendre que Naruko est prête pour une nouvelle relation, voulant rendre cela plus vrai et authentique. Mais je vous promets que vous allez


	13. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est mon chapitre préférée de cette fiction.

_« La vie peut vraiment être surprenante à tout point de vue. On peut tomber sur des situations horribles juste après avoir connu un moment de joie, ou inversement. Chaque chose, chaque événement... On n'est jamais réellement préparé à ce que nous réserve la vie. »_

**17 Février 2016**

« C'est la catastrophe ! » Hurla presque Ino.

Mercredi. Il était dix heure dix-huit du matin. C'était mon jour de congé, l'un des rares jours où je pouvais dormir jusqu'à pas d'heures sans culpabiliser. Mais au lieu de dormir, j'étais dans l'immense salon des Yamanaka, où avait lieu en ce moment même la « réunion de planning » comme l'appelait si bien Ino. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je faisais là puisque c'était Ino qui avait organisé le mariage de Karui d'une poignée de maître. Cette dernière était plutôt soulagée car cela lui enlevait « une épine du pied » comme elle le disait si bien et à de nombreuses occasions. Étaient réunis dans le salon les mariés, Karui et Chôjo, les témoins de ce dernier, Kiba et Shino Aburame -dont je n'avais pas revu depuis le lycée-. Deux témoins manquaient à l'appel : Shikamaru et Lee. Personne n'avait vraiment eu de ses nouvelles, nous savions juste qu'il était vivant quelque part dans ce vaste monde en compagnie de Temari. Depuis qu'ils avaient officialisé leur relation aux yeux de tous ils étaient parti faire le tour du monde. On le verrait uniquement au mariage et connaissant Ino elle ne le lâcherai pas. Et Lee travaillait aujourd'hui. Dans la pièce était également présents les frères aînés de Karui : A et Killer Bee qui étaient installés sur l'un des canapés près de la cheminée, paraît-ils ils avaient des prénoms trop compliqué à prononcer et donc qu'il valait mieux qu'on les nomme ainsi. Et enfin les demoiselles d'honneurs comptant Ino, la cousine de Karui, Hinata et de moi-même. Je ne comptais plus le nombre de réunions organisées dans ce salon, ces réunions avaient pour but que Ino et ses subordonnés aboyaient des ordres afin que tout soit parfait. Non pas que je ne sois pas heureuse que l'une de mes meilleures amies se marie, mais connaître le programme à la minute près du mariage n'était vraiment pas comme cela que je comptais passer ma matinée. Le mariage était dans deux semaines, soit le cinq mars à Okinawa*. Ino faisait les dernières préparatifs du mariage, et nous faisait un récapitulatif du mariage. J'admets avoir décroché au moment où elle avait commencé à parler des décorations de fleurs et des différents types de fleurs -elle avait même ramené un glossaire des fleurs bon sang !- et de tout ce qui s'ensuit.

« Bon la réunion est terminée, notre dernière réunion se déroulera à Okinawa, et vous avez intérêt à y être au moins une semaine en avance. Sur ce, au revoir. »

Tout le monde se leva et quitta la pièce petit à petit. Alors que j'étais sur le point de faire exactement la même chose lorsque Ino m'attrapa par l'épaule, puis attrapa Hinata par le bras. Je lui lançai un regard curieux. Elle nous attira dans son ancienne chambre, je ne savais même plus c'était quand la dernière fois que j'y étais entrée, on avait beaucoup de souvenirs dans cette chambre, oh mon Dieu je commençais à être nostalgique du lycée. Elle referma la porte derrière elle.

« On a un enterrement de vie de jeune fille à organiser ! » S'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Elle fouilla dans l'une de ses commodes puis y sortit deux gros classeurs et un cahier. Je haussai un sourcil, Ino était vraiment cinglée. Si ce qu'elle organisait ou faisait ne correspondait pas à ses attentes, c'était la débandade. Et je ne voulais en aucun cas en être spectatrice. Elle s'assit au pied de son lit, Hinata et elle s'asseyons face à elle.

« J'en conclus que tu as déjà tout planifié ?

\- Pas vraiment, je voulais qu'on le fasse toutes les trois. Nous sommes les demoiselles d'honneurs et les meilleures amies de Karui. »

Je lui fis un léger sourire, touchée. Puis Hinata poursuivit :

« On devrait organiser ça ici avant de partir à Okinawa.

\- Donc il nous reste une semaine pour tout préparer ?! C'est la catastrophe !

\- Zen Ino ! » M'écriai-je en l'attrapant par les épaules. Elle se calma.

« Karui n'est pas quelqu'un de compliqué, déjà juste le fait qu'on organise un truc en son honneur elle sera contente.

\- Mais ce n'est pas QU'UN SIMPLE truc Naruko, c'est un enterrement de vie de jeune fille ! Il faut que la journée soit épique et que ça soit l'une des meilleures soirées de sa vie, après son mariage bien sûr.

\- Tu te mets trop de pression Ino.

\- Hinata a raison, relax. » Lui répondis-je avec un grand sourire, puis je pris l'un des classeurs, Hinata le feuilletai avec moi. Ino avait rassemblé toutes ses idées pour l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille en deux classeurs, elle avait trop d'idées. Mais le peu que j'avais lu n'allait pas, ces activités comme les cours de pôle danse ou une séance shopping ne correspondaient pas à la personnalité de Karui, cette dernière était plutôt un garçon manqué.

« Ino, puis-je être honnête avec toi sans que tu flippes ni que tu pètes une crise ?

\- Je ne peux rien te promettre. »

Je soufflai puis déclarai :

« Tout ça ce n'est pas le genre de Karui. »

Hinata hocha la tête pour confirmer mes dires, désolée pour Ino. Cette dernière se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Je le sais. » Soupira-t-elle, lasse. « Tout ce que j'aime faire Karui déteste.

\- Tu vois ? On a déjà une piste ! Qu'est-ce que tu as horreur de faire ?

\- Les activités en plein air et transpirer...

\- On pourrait l'emmener camper, elle adore ça !

\- Mais pas moi... Ok je capitule, amenons la dans les bois. » soupira-t-elle, défaitiste. Puis on parlait et organisait l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Karui pendant des heures. Le camping se passera pendant le week-end prochain, on voulait organiser quelque chose de parfait pour elle, et on avait pleins d'idées...

**[…]**

On avait entièrement organisé l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Karui en une journée, il ne manquait plus que les amies de cette dernière confirmaient leurs présences. La nuit était déjà tombée lorsque j'entrai dans l'appartement puis refermai la porte derrière moi. Une chose me frappa aussitôt en entrant : Je sentis une bonne odeur venant de la cuisine et la suivit instinctivement, attirée par celle-ci. Je vis mon petit-ami coupé des tomates en rondelles sur le plan de travail. Il était tellement concentré qu'il ne m'avait sans doute pas entendu rentrer. Il posa son couteau pour laver la salade, je décidai de le surprendre. J'enroulai mes bras autour de lui, me collant à son dos. Il sursauta légèrement puis je fis persuadée qu'il souriait.

« Je suis rentrée.

\- Bienvenue.

\- Ça sent tellement bon... Qu'est-ce-qu'on mange ce soir ?

\- En entrée salade tomate mozzarella et en plat principale des lasagnes.

\- Pas de dessert ?

\- C'est toi mon dessert. » Déclara Itachi en se retournant et m'embrassant tendrement sur les lèvres puis de m'embrasser au creux du cou, me faisant légèrement rire.

« Tellement cliché mon cher.

\- Mais c'est ce que tu aimes. »

Je me décollai de lui puis allai installer les couverts sur la table. L'odeur du plat, qui paraissait tellement délicieux, était encore plus forte, tellement forte que cela me donnai le tournis. Je mis aussitôt mes deux mains devant la bouche puis accourus aussi vite, sentant ce que j'avais mangé un peu plus tôt remonter dans mon œsophage. Je vomis tout ce que j'avais mangé dans la journée dans les toilettes. Je sentis Itachi me relever les cheveux pendant que je vomissais, c'était vraiment embarrassant qu'il me voit ainsi, ce n'était ni glamour ni sexy, mais pas du tout. Cela faisait bientôt une semaine que je vomissais ainsi, à n'importe quelle heure de la journée. J'étais incapable de manger le matin sans vomir. J'avais réussi à cacher cela à Itachi jusqu'à maintenait. Je me relevai puis tirai la chasse d'eau. Je rinçai ma bouche avec un bain de bouche et de l'eau. Je remarquai Itachi me dévisager d'un air inquiet.

« Est-ce-que tu vas bien ? Tu veux qu'on aille aux urgences ?

\- Non c'est bon ce n'est rien, j'avais juste mal digérer les hors d'oeuvres que m'a fait goûté Ino dans l'après-midi.

\- Va t'allonger sur le lit, tu veux que je t'apporte le dîner au lit ?

\- Non merci, je pense aller me coucher directement.. Je suis désolée de gâcher notre soirée romantique et érotique.

\- La santé avant tout. » Répondit Itachi avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il me souleva, me portant comme une princesse jusqu'au lit.

_« Les jours suivants je n'allais pas mieux, je vomissais beaucoup et j'avais des douleurs au ventre. J'étais incapable de manger sans vomir quelques heures plus tard. Je suis allé voir un médecin et il m'a dit que j'avais une intoxication alimentaire, il m'a demandé d'aller à l'hôpital pour aller faire des tests plus approfondi mais j'avais refusé, je détestais les hôpitaux, j'irais là-bas uniquement si c'était une question de vie ou de mort et j'avais déjà surmonté pire dans la vie. J'avais été tellement malade que j'avais raté l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Karui, j'avais raté l'un des moments les plus importants de la vie de mon amie et je m'en voulais pour cela. Du coup pour me faire pardonner j'avais organisé un dîner chez moi. J'avais également invité à dîner Ino et Hinata. Itachi était en voyage en Chine et j'avais l'appartement pour moi pendant quatre jours. Cette journée là, j'avais beaucoup à faire... »_

**24 Février 2016**

J'avais organisé ce dîner à la dernière minute, il fallait que tout soit parfait. Kisame m'avait donné certaines adresses -dont celle-ci- pour m'aider et m'organiser au mieux. J'avais beaucoup à faire aujourd'hui : organiser ce dîner mais je devais également assister à une réunion de dernière minute dans la galerie de Sasori cette après-midi. J'étais déjà habillée pour la réunion, il fallait juste que je récupère ce gâteau, puis que je passe chez moi pour le poser et ensuite repartir pour la galerie. Depuis que mon contrat en tant qu'enseignante d'art dans le supérieur avait expiré j'étais devenue l'une des employés de Sasori, j'étais devenue galeriste. La seule chose que je détestais dans mon travail c'était mes tenus : petits talons obligatoire et tenue soignée (robe longue, tailleur, blazer etc), pour mes coiffures je n'avais pas trop de choix : C'était soit la queue de cheval ou le chignon. Au moins lorsque j'étais enseignante j'étais libre de m'habiller comme je le voulais. Avoir une belle apparence était important dans le monde du travail. Les escarpins que je portais me faisaient souffrir, mais les jupes crayons m'allaient à ravir, ce qui ne déplaisait pas à Itachi. J'étais la Victoria Beckham de mon domaine. J'entrai dans la pâtisserie pour récupérer le fraisier que j'avais commandé pour le dîner en pensant à tout ce que j'avais à faire aujourd'hui.

« Madame bonjour, bienvenue, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Bonjour, c'est pour récupérer une commande. » Dis-je à la caisse en montrant le ticket.

La caissière me sourit avant d'aller chercher mon gâteau à l'arrière de la boutique. J'étais un peu en avance, j'étais censée le récupérer à quatorze heure mais j'étais venue à onze heure. Je récupérai le gâteau puis sortit de la pâtisserie. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler :

« Naruko ? »

Je me retournai et je vis la dernière personne que je pensais voir aujourd'hui et même du restant de ma vie. Je ne pus que dire dans un souffle, très abasourdie :

« Neji ?

\- C'est bien moi. » Confirma-t-il avec un petit sourire, sans doute pour détendre l'atmosphère. Il relança de nouveau la conversation.

« Cela faisait longtemps..

\- Hn. Bientôt six ans. Je suis désolée mais il faut que j'y aille. » dis-je à la hâte. Sauf qu'il était têtu et il me suivit. Il me rattrapa.

« Tu ne penses pas qu'il faudrait qu'on en parle..

\- Je n'ai rien de particulier à te dire.

\- Peut-être pas toi mais moi oui. Tu m'as quitté sans même me voir, tu m'as abandonné devant l'autel le jour de notre mariage devant ma famille et nos amis-

\- J'avais de très bonnes raisons de le faire ! » Commençai-je à m'écrier dans la rue, attirant le regard curieux des passants, puis soufflait et m'arrêtai face à lui.

« Est-ce que tu voudrais bien m'accorder un peu de ton temps et prendre un café avec moi ?

Il n'allait pas me lâcher si je refusais son invitation mais en même temps, d'une certaine manière, j'allais peut-être avoir les réponses aux questions que je m'étais posée à l'époque. Si je voulais vraiment tourner définitivement et sans aucun regret la page, il fallait que je l'affrontes. Je hochai la tête, acceptant sa proposition. On alla dans un petit restaurant qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la rue. On s'installa à une table pour deux à l'écart des regards et oreilles curieux. On prit rapidement commande avant de nous servir. J'avais commandé une tasse de thé tandis que lui uniquement du café. Un silence de plomb régnait, je ne savais pas quoi dire. Si je l'avais croisé il y avait quelques années je l'aurais sans doute étrangler avec sa cravate, mais aujourd'hui je ne ressentais plus rien : Ni d'amour, ni de tristesse, ni de colère, ni même de rancoeur. Il prit la parole en premier :

« J'aimerais m'excuser. C'était quelque chose que je voulais faire depuis longtemps mais comme tu ne répondais jamais à mes appels..

\- Tu ne peux pas me blâmer pour ça.

\- Ce n'est pas un reproche que je te fais, juste une constatation. Tu penses que je ne t'ai jamais aimé mais c'est faux, je t'aimais et je t'aimerais toujours.

\- Mais tu aimais aussi Tenten.

\- Je le pensais aussi à l'époque, mais après notre rupture j'ai réalisé que je ne l'aimais pas d'un même amour que toi. J'étais reconnaissant envers elle, c'était une amie de longue date qui m'avait toujours soutenu et avait toujours été là pour moi. J'étais vraiment amoureux de toi mais je ne me suis rendu compte que trop tard malheureusement... »

Il reprit, me fixant de nouveau de ses yeux clairs :

« Je n'attends pas à ce que tu me pardonnes car ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable mais juste... Je tenais à m'excuser. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait du mal, t'avoir trompé a été l'une des pires erreurs de ma vie. Je n'ai aucune excuse pour justifier mes actes, je les assume entièrement et je ne peux pas revenir en arrière, ce qui est fait est fait. Je te demande pardon Naruko.

\- Écoute, je ne t'en veux plus, c'est du passé. Cette épreuve m'a rendu plus forte, encore plus que je ne l'étais avant. J'ai survécu, et je suis épanouie et heureuse maintenant, et cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi bien.

Je ne lui en voulais plus, je n'avais plus aucune rancœur. Ses excuses m'avaient touché et il avait l'air sincèrement navré, alors pourquoi je le ferai encore plus culpabiliser ? Je n'y gagnerai rien et agir ainsi ça serait comme si je n'avais pas surmonter cette douleur. C'était du passé, j'aimais la vie que je menais actuellement et je n'avais aucun regret.

« Je te pardonne Neji.

\- Je suis désolé Naruko. Et merci de m'avoir accordé un peu de ton temps. »

La rancune ne servait à rien, sauf à te ronger l'esprit. Et j'étais heureuse, alors pourquoi penser à cette période sombre et désorientée de ma vie ? Neji soupira de soulagement, je lui adressai un petit sourire, qu'il me rendit.

« Tu n'es plus avec Tenten donc ?

\- Non, c'est terminé depuis longtemps. La culpabilité avait prit le dessus sur notre histoire.

\- Je vois..

\- Sinon, qu'est-ce-qui se passe de beau dans ta vie ?

\- Eh bien j'étais professeur d'art à l'université de Tokyo.

\- C'est surprenant, je ne pensais pas que l'enseignement t'intéressait.

\- Cela m'est tombée dessus un peu par hasard, mais j'ai vraiment aimé enseigner, encore plus que d'être conservatrice de musée. Cela m'a apporté une grande satisfaction, je me sentais utile dans que j'aime et ce que je sais faire de mieux. Maintenant je suis galeriste, je travaille pour Sasori, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de lui.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Tu m'as emmené dans cette station de métro pleins d'artistes lors de notre cinquième rendez-vous.

\- Ahah oui je me souviens. » Déclarai-je avec un grand sourire.

« C'est dommage que cette station n'existe plus... Et toi quoi de neuf dans ta vie ?

\- Je viens d'avoir une promotion, je vais être magistrat dans la cours suprême du Japon.

\- Félicitation ! Je sais que tu as toujours voulu faire ça !

\- Merci beaucoup. »

La sonnerie de mon téléphone interrompit notre conversation. C'était Sasori, j'avais rendez-vous avec lui dans quelques heures pour une exposition.

« Je suis désolée. » M'excusai-je avant de répondre.

« Allô ?

_\- Je suis désolée de te prévenir à la dernière minute, mais cela te dérangerait de venir à la galerie au plus vite possible ?_

\- Oui d'accord, je dois d'abord passer chez moi puis j'arrive dans une heure.

_\- Ok merci beaucoup, à tout à l'heure !_

\- À plus. » Dis-je en raccrochant.

« Je suis désolée je dois y aller.

\- Je comprends, merci de m'avoir accordé du temps.

\- Je t'en prie, à une prochaine fois peut-être. » Déclarai-je sans vraiment le penser avant de déposer ma carte de visite sur la table, de prendre le gâteau, payer ma part d'addition puis sortir du restaurant. Cela avait été vraiment étrange de le revoir...

[…]

J'installai les derniers couverts en place. J'étais rentrée assez tard à l'appartement et j'étais un peu en retard dans les préparatifs. J'entendis quelqu'un sonner à la porte. Je me hâtai pour aller ouvrir. Hinata, Karui et Ino arrivaient en même temps.

« Salut meuf. » Salua en première Karui, suivit de Hinata :

« Bonsoir.

\- Hey, moi j'ai apporté le champagne ! » S'écria Ino, montrant fièrement la bouteille de vin. Je les laissai entrer, amusée et heureuse de les voir. J'avais vraiment été déçu de rater l'enterrement de vie de jeune de fille de Karui mais j'avais hâte qu'elles me racontent tout ce qui s'était passé. On s'installa toutes à table, les plats étant déjà posés. Ino se leva avec sa bouteille de vin à la main.

« Bon, qui veut boire ce soir ?

\- Rempli mon verre s'il te plaît, la mère de Chôji m'a stressé toute la journée j'ai VRAAAAIMENT besoin de boire ! » S'exclama Karui, se lamentant.

Ino exécuta et lui rempli son verre, satisfaite et abordant un grand sourire, puis remplit le sien.

« À qui le tour ?

\- Non merci. » Déclina poliment Hinata, secouant légèrement la main.

« Je passe mon tour Ino, je suis encore malade. »

J'étais toujours malade, je vomissais moins que les précédents jours mais avant de rentrer j'avais vomi. Je préférais ne rien boire tant que je n'étais pas complètement guérie. Ino se rassit, déçue que seulement Karui et elle boivent ce soir. Hinata se leva, puis prit à son tour la parole :

« Je voulais vous annoncer quelque chose avant le mariage de Karui.

\- Ne me dis pas que t'es enceinte et que c'est pour cela que tu ne bois pas ? » Demanda Ino sous le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- Si, c'est exactement ça. » Confirma la brune, souriant timidement.

« Ino tu lui as gâché son moment ! » Râla amusée Karui.

Je me levai de ma chaise puis allai enlacer Hinata, la félicitant et criant de joie. Suivi de Karui et de Ino. On la félicita, heureuses d'être à nouveau tatas. On se rassit toutes puis posèrent des questions à Hinata :

« De combien de semaines ?

\- De quatorze semaines.

\- Vous connaissez le sexe du bébé ?

\- Pas encore, on attend la prochaine écho. Mais je pense que c'est une fille, cette grossesse est différente de ma précédente grossesse. Lorsque j'étais enceinte de Masamune mon ventre était plus arrondi.

\- Ah l'instinct maternelle.. »

On parlait de tout et de rien, des futurs prénoms que l'on donnerait à nos enfants. Cela serait amusant que nous tombions enceintes toutes les quatre en même temps, nos enfants seraient tous amis. Itachi et moi on en parlait parfois, on n'était pas encore à cette étape de notre relation mais on n'était pas contre, on voulait profiter pour l'instant de nos moments à deux. Mais j'aimerais un jour porter l'enfant d'Itachi. On parla de tout et de rien durant ce dîner. Karui me raconta comment c'était passé le camping et nous remercia pour avoir organisé tout cela. Ino avait détesté y aller, mais Karui avait apprécié les efforts de cette dernière. Puis on se raconta comment c'était passé notre journée. Chacune raconta sa journée puis vint mon tour.

« Et toi Naruko ?

\- J'ai été occupé toute la journée à la galerie. Mais ce n'est pas le truc le plus bizarre que j'ai fait aujourd'hui.

\- Et c'était quoi ? » Demanda Ino, très attentive à ce que je disais.

« J'ai croisé Neji aujourd'hui. Et on a bu un café ensemble.

\- Hein ? » Ne put dire Ino.

« Quoi ? » S'écria Karui.

Hinata écarquilla les yeux, abasourdie. Depuis notre rupture, Neji et elle se voyait moins qu'avant. Elle m'avait avoué qu'elle avait été déçu du comportement de son cousin et que quelque chose s'était brisé entre eux depuis. Karui avait elle plus de nouvelles de Tenten, c'était cette dernière qui s'était éloignée de Karui. Je repris la parole :

« Je sortais de la pâtisserie et il m'a vu au loin, il est venu me saluer. Il m'a demandé si on pouvait aller boire un café et j'ai accepté.

\- Mais pourquoi as-tu accepté ? » Demanda Ino.

« Moi non plus je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi tu as accepté.. » Lui avoua Hinata.

« Il voulait s'excuser auprès de moi depuis des années déjà, je lui ai pardonné ce qu'il avait fait et j'ai fait le deuil de notre relation depuis longtemps. Lorsque je lui ai dit que je le pardonnais il avait l'air vraiment soulagé.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu as ressenti en le voyant et en parlant avec lui ? » Posa à son tour une question Karui.

« Cela n'a pas été étrange pour toi de le revoir ? » Surenchérit Hinata.

« Ne me dis pas que tu vas nous annoncer que tu envisages de quitter Itachi pour lui ? » Demanda Ino, presque effrayé par sa question. Je riais légèrement, amusée, puis répondis.

« Non je ne vais pas quitter Itachi pour Neji.

\- Tu vas en parler à Itachi ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas très important. Cela confirme juste le fait que je suis définitivement passée à autre chose.

\- T'en parle de manière complètement détachée. » Me fit la remarque Ino.

« Je pense que tu devrais en parler à Itachi.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Karui. » Intervint Hinata, puis reprit.

« Imagine que Itachi l'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre que toi, cela pourrait créer un gros malentendu.

\- Okay je lui en parlerai. »

_« Sauf que j'avais oublié de lui en parler, et cela avait été une erreur pour moi de penser ainsi.. »_

* * *

**27 février 2016**

_**(Une semaine avant le mariage de Karui et de Chôji)** _

Je regardai depuis la fenêtre du restaurant d'un air distrait la rue bondée. Je mélangeai le sucre que j'avais mit dans mon thé. Itachi revenait demain, et j'avais tellement hâte de le voir. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi j'aurais prit un billet d'avion et je serais allée le voir, mais il m'avait dissuadé de le faire et voulait que je me repose au maximum. Une femme que je connaissais très bien s'assit devant moi. Elle me sourit.

« Tu m'as attendu longtemps ?

\- Non pas du tout. »

Mikoto Uchiwa me sourit tendrement puis prit à son tour sa commande. Depuis le premier déjeuner que j'avais prit avec la mère de Itachi, je la voyais très souvent ce qui avait étonné mon petit-ami. Je m'entendais bien avec elle, et j'en étais la première surprise. Nos commandes arrivèrent très rapidement, je n'avais uniquement prit d'une petite entrée au grand étonnement de cette dernière car elle savait que j'avais un grand appétit.

« Est-ce-que tu vas bien ?

\- Oui ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai juste pas beaucoup d'appétit, le travail m'épuise beaucoup. » Mentis-je, ne voulant pas l'inquiéter.

« Tu devrais prendre un peu de temps pour toi et te reposer, j'ai l'impression que tu as perdu des couleurs depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu.

\- J'essayerai de prendre quelques jours de congé après le mariage de Karui. »

Puis on commença à manger, parlant de tout et de rien. Je mangeai lentement ma salade, me forçant à manger. Une envie me prit soudainement lorsque j'avalai une bouchée de mon entrée. Je mis automatiquement mes mains devant la bouche et courut jusqu'au toilettes du restaurant, attirant le regard des gens présents dans la salle. J'y vomis ce que j'avais mangé un peu plus tôt dans la première cuvette à porter de main, à ce rythme je ne pourrais plus rien manger. Mikoto me rejoignit au moment où je tirai la chasse.

« Ma fille ça ne va pas ?

\- Si si. » dis-je en levant ma tête de la cuvette.

Je me relevai puis je partis me rincer la bouche et les mains. Je me sentais vraiment sale et c'était vraiment embarrassant et dégoûtant, je commençais presque à m'habituer à mes vomissements. Mikoto fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de faire un sourire malicieux.

« Dis.. Est-ce-que tu vomis souvent ces derniers temps ?

\- Oui, cela va faire bientôt deux semaines que je suis malade. Je pensais que j'allais un peu mieux mais non... J'irais à l'hôpital tout à l'heure je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Hn. Est-ce-que tu as eu tes règles ce mois-ci ?

\- En y repensant non... Je suis en retard de deux semaines mais je n'ai pas mes règles de manière régulière donc.. »

Le sourire malicieux de Mikoto s'agrandit, je ne l'avais jamais vu sourire ainsi. Je me demandai à ce moment là en quoi le fait que je sois malade pouvait la rendre aussi heureuse.

« Oh la la, je vais être grand-mère ! » S'exclama-t-elle en tapant des mains, abordant un grand sourire.

Je rougis tout d'un coup, sursautant presque face à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle me toucha le ventre.

« Ces symptômes, ma fille, sont ceux d'une femme enceinte !

\- Moi ? Enceinte ? » Répétais-je nerveusement en riant.

Ce n'était pas possible, je ne pouvais pas être enceinte. Mais en y réfléchissant un peu, c'était vrai qu'il arrivait parfois qu'on ne se protégeait pas. On avait une vie sexuelle très active et on ne faisait pas vraiment attention, après tout cela faisait presque deux ans que l'on était ensemble et on s'aimait. Tout ce que j'avais vécu ces dernières semaines et l'hypothèse de Mikoko m'avait comme réveillé, je n'avais jamais été malade ainsi ni même ressenti ce genre de douleur au ventre même lorsque j'avais mes règles.

« Il faut que tu fasses un test de grossesse ! Allons prendre rendez-vous à l'hôpital dès maintenant ils t'en donneront sans doute un la semaine prochaine !

\- Attendez ! » Ne puis-je que dire encore sous le choc.

« Il faut que j'en parle d'abord à Itachi. Je prendrai un rendez-vous pour la semaine prochaine après le mariage de Karui et de Chôji, promis !

\- D'accord.. Mais je ne pourrais pas patienter comme ça pendant une semaine !

\- N'en parlez à personne tant que ce n'est pas sûr ! S'il vous plaît.. »

Elle soupira avant de hocher la tête, lasse, puis on sortit des toilettes. On était parti à l'hôpital pour prendre rendez-vous pour la semaine prochaine, on m'avait conseillé de faire un test de grossesse avant. Cette histoire me trotta dans la tête. Moi enceinte ? Je souriais en y pensant à chaque fois. J'avais hâte que Itachi rentre pour lui raconter tout cela.

* * *

**28 février 2016**

Aujourd'hui Itachi revenait de voyage. Je n'avais pas pu aller l'accueillir à l'aéroport car j'avais une réunion importante avec Sasori et Deidara très tôt ce matin. C'était à moi d'organiser la prochaine grande exposition de Deidara, il faisait son come back après trois ans d'absence. J'avais beaucoup de pression sur les épaules. L'exposition était dans deux semaines, je ne serais pas là pendant cinq jours, il me restait moins de neuf jours pour tout organiser. On visitait le lieu d'exposition, ils furent surprit de la décoration des lieux. En temps normal les murs lors des expositions étaient blancs, mais j'avais décidé de les peindre en noir. On fit un rapide tour des lieux, silencieux. Une fois la visite terminée, je leur demandais :

« Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je voulais mettre les murs tout en noir pour faire ressortir tes tableaux de couleur. Les couleurs les plus utilisées dans tes travaux sont le blanc et le rouge. Ils ressortiront plus ainsi et les gens ne s'attendront pas à voir les murs en noir. Le but c'est de surprendre les invités, boom comme une explosion ! » Expliquai-je très enthousiasme.

« On ajoutera des petites lumières autour des tableaux, ça sera principalement ces lumières là qui illumineront la pièce.

\- C'est un concept très original Naruko, qui n'a jamais été fait. Tu n'as pas du tout jouer la carte de la sécurité. » Me fit remarquer Sasori. J'hochai la tête pour confirmer ses dires.

« C'est le grand retour de Deidara, je voulais vraiment que l'exposition soit original et marque les esprits. »

\- C'est parfait Naruko. » Déclara le blond qui était resté silencieux.

Avant que j'ai eu le temps d'en dire plus, je sentis quelqu'un m'enlacer. J'enroulai mes bras autour de Deidara, surprise et contente qu'il appréciait ce que j'avais fait. Cette exposition était très importante pour lui, je voulais que tout soit parfait pour lui et qu'il aime.

[…]

Une fois la réunion avec Sasori et d'autres investisseurs terminée, je rejoignis Itachi directement à son bureau, sifflotant et sautillant légèrement, pensant à ce que je devais annoncer à Itachi. Je n'avais pas encore acheté le test de grossesse, je voulais vraiment lui en parler avant de faire quoi que ce soit. On avait déjà évoqué le sujet, on voulait tous les deux des enfants après le mariage, quatre enfants maximum. Peut-être que ce moment arrivait plus tôt que prévu. Et l'idée d'avoir un enfant avec Itachi, de porter son enfant, me remplissait de joie. Il fallait que je lui en parle. On avait convenu de se voir en fin de journée et de dîner ensemble. En arrivant au dernier étage du bâtiment, je n'y vis ni sa secrétaire, ni Kisame, personne, ce que je trouvais étonnant. Je ne m'y attardai pas et traversai les couloirs avant de toquer à la porte du bureau de Itachi et d'y entrer. Sa tête se leva de son ordinateur et je vis son regard s'obscurcir en me voyant, il était en colère.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? » Me demanda-t-il froidement.

« C'est comme cela que tu m'accueille après quatre jours d'absence ? » J'étais très étonnée de sa réaction, je pensais qu'il allait me sauter dans les bras, enfin je m'attendais à tout sauf à cette réaction. Pourquoi était-il en colère d'ailleurs ?

« Parce qu'une certaine personne m'a dit de passer le chercher à son bureau pour qu'on aille dîner.

\- Et tu n'as rien à me dire dans tout les hasards.. ?

\- Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? » Demandai-je, un peu perplexe et paniquée. Mikoto avait-elle vendu la mèche ? Était-il au courant que j'étais -peut-être- enceinte et cela ne lui faisait pas plaisir ? Cela m'attrista. Il tapota sur son téléphone.

_« Salut Naruko, c'est Neji. Je.. C'était sympa de te revoir l'autre fois et j'aimerais qu'on remette ça si tu es d'accord. Rappelle-moi. »_

Je me tapai mentalement le front. Je lui avais passé ma carte de visite par politesse, mais je ne pensais réellement pas qu'il allait m'appeler. Mon regard ne quitta pas celui d'Itachi qui me fixait durement. C'était la première fois qu'il me lançait un tel regard. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire.

« Pourquoi me l'as-tu caché ?

\- Je ne te l'ai pas caché, j'ai juste oublié de te le dire c'est tout.

\- Oublié ?! » Commença-t-il en serrant les points, ne me croyant pas une seule seconde.

« Et comment peux-tu oublier de me dire que tu as déjeuner avec ton ex-fiancé ?

\- Parce que ce n'est pas important.

\- Si ça l'est. » Répondit-il froidement.

« Puisqu'il t'appelle sur _NOTRE_ numéro de fixe.

\- Je t'assure que j'ai vraiment oublié, j'avais d'autres choses à penser dont je voulais te parler ce soir ! » Lui avouai-je en haussant la voix, sur la défensive.

Il soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux, avant de se tourner face à la grande vitre.

« Sors de mon bureau.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je t'ai dis de sortir de mon bureau.

\- Tu me mets à la porte ? » Demandai-je, ayant du mal à le croire, en pouffant.

« Oui. Ne m'attends pas pour dîner je rentrerai tard ce soir. »

Et là je tombai des nues. Tellement que j'en perdis ma voix. Je le regardai, la bouche entre-ouverte, abasourdie, avant de faire volte-face, furieuse. J'ouvris la porte et la claquai derrière moi. Il était culotté. Il me virait moi, Naruko Uzumaki, sa petite amie depuis bientôt deux ans et peut-être enceinte de son futur enfant de son bureau ? Le pire c'était qu'il m'avait tourné le dos. C'était furieuse que je regagnai l'appartement.

* * *

**3 mars 2016**

Le lendemain de notre dispute, Itachi était parti en Corée du Sud. J'étais tellement en colère contre lui, je l'avais appelé plusieurs fois mais sans résultat. Il était parti comme ça, sans vraiment m'en parler. Mais quel genre de petit-ami faisait cela ? J'attendais Sasuke devant l'entrée de l'immeuble depuis plus de vingt minutes, valise à la main. On était censé partir à Okinawa Itachi, Sasuke et moi aujourd'hui, ensemble. Les autres étaient déjà là-bas depuis hier. Alors que je m'apprêtai à appeler un taxi, une voiture s'arrêta devant moi. Sasuke sortit de celle-ci. Je l'attendais en croisant les bras.

« Tu es en retard.

\- Désolé mais je devais faire un truc avant.

\- Je vois.. » Dis-je en mettant ma valise dans le coffre, n'insistant pas et m'en moquant.

J'étais partie à la pharmacie un peu plus tôt acheter un test de grossesse. Je rejoins Sasuke dans la voiture. Je mis ma ceinture de sécurité puis la voiture démarra. J'avais essayé d'appeler une nouvelle fois Itachi mais sans succès. J'avais également appelé Kisame et c'était lui qui m'avait annoncé que Itachi s'était envolé pour la Corée du Sud. Mais bordel qu'est-ce-qu'il foutait là-bas ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il avait à faire d'urgent là-bas ? Allait-il venir au mariage ? Le trajet fut silencieux jusqu'à que Sasuke le rompt.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Pourquoi cette question ?

\- De un parce que tu n'as pas prononcé un mot depuis que tu es montée. De deux parce que Itachi n'est pas là et de trois parce que tu n'as pas prononcé un mot depuis que tu es montée.

\- Tu l'as dis deux fois déjà..

\- C'est pour te montrer à quel point c'est grave et que la situation n'est pas habituelle.. Alors, qu'est-ce-qui ne vas pas ? »

Je soupirai en m'enfonçant dans le siège en cuir. J'avais besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un.

« J'ai croisé Neji la semaine dernière, j'ai prit un café avec lui sauf que j'ai oublié d'en parler à Itachi et il l'a apprit parce que Neji a appelé sur notre fixe...

\- Oublié ? Sérieusement Naruko ? » Répéta le brun en haussant un sourcil.

« Oui j'ai réellement oublié, ça arrive à tout le monde ! J'ai eu une semaine chargée et des choses plus importantes à penser. En plus je vais devoir me taper trois heures d'avion toute seule pendant que monsieur est parti en Corée du Sud à faire je-ne-sais-quoi ! » M'écriai-je en serrant les points avant de me calmer.

« Désolée..

\- Comprends-le un peu, comment aurais-tu réagi à sa place ?

\- Bah pour commencer je l'aurais écouté ! »

Sasuke me dévisagea longuement, ne me croyant pas une seule seconde. Je soupirai.

« Ok j'avoue j'aurais fais une scène.. Il refuse de me parler, j'ai même peur qu'il me pose un lapin le jour du mariage.

\- Il est en colère certes, mais il ne te ferait jamais un coup pareil.

\- Il a bien quitté le territoire sans m'en avertir, c'est Kisame qui m'a prévenu dans la matinée. Alors je m'attends à tout venant de lui. » Déclarai-je, sentant les larmes coulées. J'étais vraiment à fleur de peau, oui j'étais en colère mais j'avais aussi peur, et j'étais désolée d'avoir fait de la peine à Itachi.

« Tu penses qu'il va rompre avec moi à cause de ça ? Je n'ai rien fait, je l'ai croisé par hasard et j'ai juste accepté d'aller boire un café avec lui, notre échange n'a même pas duré vingt minutes et en le voyant je n'ai rien ressenti, je suis vraiment guérie de mon histoire avec Neji. »

Puis j'éclatai en sanglot d'un coup sans que je ne contrôle réellement. Je sentis Sasuke me tapoter l'épaule pour me consoler, il n'était pas doué pour consoler les gens mais j'appréciais l'effort. Je pleurai ainsi jusqu'à l'aéroport. Je m'étais calmée, j'essuyais mes anciennes larmes avec une petite lingette. Alors que j'étais sur le point de sortir de la voiture, Sasuke me retint par l'épaule.

« Il ne va pas rompre avec toi, laisse-lui juste un peu de temps. D'accord ? »

J'hochai simplement la tête avant de sortir de la voiture. On rentrait dans l'aéroport, je me sentais vraiment mal.

« Je dois aller aux toilettes ! » M'exclamai-je rapidement avant d'accourir jusqu'aux toilettes, entendant au loin Sasuke crier mon nom.

Je vomissais dans la cuvette, attirant un regard de dégoût venant d'une femme qui était également là. Je commençais à avoir de plus en plus de doute. Et si j'étais tout simplement malade ? Peut-être que j'avais une intoxication alimentaire. Il fallait que j'ai le cœur net. Je ferai le test une fois arrivé à Okinawa.

* * *

**4 mars 2016**

J'étais épuisée et stressée. À peine on était arrivé à Okinawa la veille qu'on avait dû aidé Ino dans les derniers préparatifs du mariage. Ce matin il y avait une répétition de mariage, j'avais eu aussi une discussion skype avec Gaara pendant deux heures. Je n'étais pas en pleine forme, ce qui se voyait fortement malheureusement. Mais surtout, Itachi n'était pas là. Il m'avait uniquement envoyé un message en me disant qu'il serait là pour le mariage, mais j'ignorais à quelle heure il allait arriver. Ce soir il y aurait un dîner en honneur des mariés. J'étais dans ma chambre d'hôtel. C'était le seul moment où j'étais réellement seule. Je posai le test de grossesse sur le rebord du lavabo en attendant le résultat. Il était posé de dos à moi, je ne voulais pas voir les résultats pour l'instant. J'entendis quelqu'un claquer la porte de la suite. Mon premier réflexe fut de jeter le test de grossesse dans la corbeille vide et de sortir en courant de la salle de bain. Je vis Itachi, posé sa valise avant de détacher ses cheveux. Je lui en voulais d'être parti hors du territoire japonais sans me l'avoir dit et en plus m'avoir viré de son bureau. Je soupirai et il se retourna, avant de me dévisager. On ne se quitta pas des yeux pendant plusieurs minutes, aucun de nous deux ne voulaient céder. Puis son portable retentit et il quitta la chambre. Je m'enfermai de nouveau dans la salle de bain. J'avais le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure. Je voulais m'effondrer et pleurer, je pris plusieurs inspiration avant de récupérer le test de grossesse dans la poubelle. Je m'assis contre le bord de la baignoire, fermant les yeux. Si c'était positive, il y aurait deux barres et si c'était négatif, une barre seulement. J'ouvris doucement les yeux et vis le résultat. Je soufflai un grand coup avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Itachi était sur le lit, en train de lire, m'ignorant.

« Il faudra bien qu'on parle un moment ou un autre Itachi.. »

Il soupira et posa son livre sur ses genoux. Je m'assis sur le bord du lit. On était têtu tout les deux, personne ne voulait admettre ses torts. Mais il fallait qu'on règle ça.

« Pour commencer, je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir dit que j'avais vu Neji. Ce n'était pas prévu, je l'ai croisé par hasard. Mais j'avais réellement oublié, il se passe tellement de choses ces derniers temps.. » Commençai-je en posant ma main sur la sienne, sans le quitter des yeux.

« Je suis réellement désolée Itachi.. »

Il soupira avant de se rapprocher de moi. Je me réfugiai automatiquement dans ses bras, je sentis ses bras m'enrouler. Je pleurai de soulagement, j'étais réellement soulagée. Il me caressa le haut de la tête en m'embrassant le sommet du crâne, me consolant. Je me décollai de lui, calmée. Il m'embrassa chastement sur la bouche.

« Pardonné. Et je suis désolé de t'avoir viré de mon bureau et de ne pas t'avoir dit que je devais partir d'urgence en Corée.

\- Oui ça je l'ai toujours en travers de la gorge.. » Puis lui donna un coup au torse.

« J'étais inquiète ! Je n'ai fait que de pleurer par ta faute !

\- Sasuke m'a raconté, je suis désolé. Est-ce-que tu veux bien me pardonner ?

\- Je te pardonne. Et j'ai autre chose à te dire, je n'ai pensé qu'à cela depuis plusieurs jours.. »

Itachi me dévisagea, m'invitant à en dire plus. J'essayai tant bien que mal à masquer mon sourire et mon excitation.

« Et je voulais t'en parler le jour où tu m'as viré de ton bureau..

\- Pourquoi tant de mystère ? Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?

\- Je suis enceinte. » Lui annonçais-je en lui montrant le test de grossesse qui affichait deux barres.

« C'était pour cela que je vomissais et que j'étais aussi malade, j'ai rendez-vous à l'hôpital la semaine prochaine pour confirmer tout cela et- »

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase que Itachi réfugia sa tête dans mon cou, enroulant ses bras autour de ma taille. Je le sentais trembler légèrement. Il était heureux. J'étais heureuse. On était heureux.

* * *

**5 mars 2016**

« Faites un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour nos jeunes mariés ! » S'écria le DJ dans son micro.

Karui et Chôji entrèrent dans la salle de bal sous les applaudissements de tous y comprit les miens. Karui était splendide dans sa robe de mariée, elle était tellement belle. Ino pleurait à chaudes larmes à côté de moi, heureuse pour son amie mais également fière d'avoir aidé la mariée à avoir organisé tout cela. Tout cela me donne envie aussi de me marier, peut-être un jour. Je dévisageai Itachi en souriant, il me rendit mon sourire. Il s'approcha de moi :

« Un jour peut-être.

\- Qui sait ? » lui répondis-je en rougissant légèrement. Il m'embrassa sur la joue.

« Naruko ! » S'exclama Temari en venant à nous et en me prenant dans ses bras. Cela faisait un an que je ne les avais pas vu.

Itachi et Shikamaru se saluèrent avec un hochement de tête. On parla un peu, ils avaient visité beaucoup de pays cette année à deux, et c'était beaucoup rapprochés. La musique battait son plein, Itachi et moi saluèrent un peu tout le monde. En tournant la tête, je vis au loin Ino discuter avec Saï, un ancien camarade de classe et un bon ami de Karui. Je souris en les voyant ensemble. Itachi me sourit.

« Veux-tu m'accorder cette danse ?

\- Avec plaisir. »

Je me levai puis on dansa un peu éloigné de la piste de danse à deux. Ce fut une excellente soirée pour nous tous. Je n'oublierai jamais ces moments passés à Okinawa, les plus tristes comme les moments les plus heureux.

* * *

**30 septembre 2016**

Je me regardais dans le miroir avec un petit sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Mes seins avaient doublé de volume, j'avais toujours rêvé d'avoir des seins de cette taille, je faisais maintenant un bonnet E. Je les touchai, m'amusant presque avec. Puis je touchai mon ventre, le petit bonhomme à l'intérieur bougeait très peu, ce qui m'inquiétait parfois. Cet enfant allait être aussi calme que son père j'en étais persuadée. J'en étais à mon huitième mois de grossesse. Je n'en revenais toujours pas d'être enceinte, le temps passait tellement vite.

« Tu n'as pas fini de te regarder ? » M'interrompit Sasuke, exaspéré par mon attitude.

« Ne gâche pas ma joie ! J'en ai rêvé toute ma vie..

\- D'être enceinte ?

\- Non de faire un bonnet E ! »

Sasuke soupira face à ma réponse. Il se plaça face au miroir à côté de moi et remit sa cravate en place. Je le voyais très stressé, c'était drôle et inhabituel à voir.

« Tu es prête ?

\- Non.. » Soupirai-je en me regardant, mon ventre était vraiment gros et j'avais galéré pour trouver une robe qui me rentrait et qui me mettait ne serait-ce un peu en valeur. J'avais vraiment hâte de accoucher. Hinata elle, avait accouché le 30 août d'une petite fille nommée Jun. Hinata et moi on s'était beaucoup vu ces derniers mois, vu qu'on était enceinte en même temps.

« Et toi, t'es prêt ?

\- Oui. »

\- Ton livre est un best seller, tu peux être fier de toi. Itachi et moi on est fiers, on est tes plus grands fans ! Compte sur nous pour le crier à tout va durant la cérémonie.

\- Merci.

\- Bon je te laisse te préparer, je te dis à tout à l'heure et encore félicitation pour ton prix. »

Je lui souris tendrement, lui donnant une tape dans l'épaule avant de quitter la pièce. En fermant la porte je soufflai fortement, je m'épuisais facilement je n'avais qu'une seule hâte : m'asseoir.

J'entrai rapidement dans la salle. Les invités étaient déjà tous arrivés, parlant entre eux. Je reconnus beaucoup de auteurs célèbres, cette réception était bondée de monde. Je m'avançai en direction de ma table, observant mes amis assis au loin. Ino était assise à côté de Saï, discutant et se tenant sa main. Depuis le mariage de Karui ces derniers s'étaient mit ensemble. Je fus triste de voir une place vide dans la table à côté de celle de Mikoto, son père n'était pas venu, n'étant toujours pas d'accord sur le choix de carrière de Sasuke. Gaara, très ami avec le brun, était également présent. Ce dernier se tourna puis m'aperçut à son tour et me sourit, sourire que je rendis. Je rejoignis la table assez rapidement, m'asseyant à côté de Itachi. Il m'embrassa sur le front, agrandissant mon sourire. Cette soirée était très importante pour Sasuke, son livre fut un énorme succès au Japon et en Asie de l'est. Oui, tout était parfait pour tout le monde.

* * *

**3 novembre 2016**

« Je dois faire une conférence vidéo avec des associés maintenant, je sais que les hormones jouent beaucoup...

\- Mais ?

\- Tu es insupportable. » Déclara calmement Itachi, me caressant les cheveux.

Je fis mine d'être abasourdie, m'enfonçant davantage contre mon oreiller. Il n'avait pas tord, je m'excuserai lorsque j'accoucherai mais en attendant non. Je m'ennuyais depuis que j'avais prit mon congé de maternité, en plus de cela dès que je faisais quelque chose je m'épuisais facilement, n'arrangeant en rien mon humeur. J'étais heureuse d'être enceinte, mais je détestais être inactive.

« Mais je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi. On est lié à vie maintenant. » Dis-je lourd de sous-entendu en touchant mon ventre. « Je ne te dérangerai plus, je me débrouillerai.. »

Itachi me sourit, m'embrassa le front puis quitta la chambre. C'était mon dernier mois de grossesse, j'avais vraiment hâte d'accoucher et de rencontrer mon petit garçon, mon petit Akira. On s'était souvent chamaillé par rapport au prénom que l'on allait choisir pour notre premier enfant, mais également pour le nom de famille. J'aurais voulu que mes enfants portent également mon nom mais ils porteront uniquement le nom Uchiwa. Je m'endormis sans que je m'en rendis compte.

_**Quelques heures plus tard...** _

Je me réveillai en sursaut et en criant. Je sentis une grosse douleur dans le ventre, une contraction ! Je me crispai et gémit de douleur. Je voulais me lever pour voir mais remarqua que mes jambes et les draps étaient trempés : Je venais de perdre les os.

« Oh oh.. » Ne puis-je que dire.

Je sentis une autre contraction. Elle était encore plus douloureuse et me faisait davantage gémir de douleur. C'était le moment, il fallait que j'aille à l'hôpital, je voulais aller à l'hôpital. Maintenant !

« Itachi ! » Criai-je.

J'avais oublié qu'il était dans son bureau. Itachi était sans doute encore en vidéo conférence, mais tant pis notre enfant passait avant le travail. C'était vrai je lui avais dis que je ne le dérangerais pas mais là on ne jouait plus, j'allais accoucher. Je m'en foutais d'interrompre la conférence de Itachi et que ses collaborateurs me voient perdre les os. Je voulais simplement aller à l'hôpital, et puis c'était de sa faute si j'étais enceinte. Je me levai difficilement du lit, tenant mon ventre et haletant. Je marchai en direction de son bureau qui était de l'autre bout du couloir. C'était de plus en plus douloureux.

« Itachi.. »

J'ouvris la porte et il leva sa tête en ma direction. Puis il fronça les sourcils.

« Hôpital.. Tout de suite !

\- Il faut que je raccroche nous continuerons notre conversation une autre fois. » Conclut à la hâte sa conversation Itachi

Il ferma immédiatement le capot de son ordinateur, alors que je pouvais entendre la voix de son interlocuteur de l'ordinateur. Il m'aida à aller jusqu'à la voiture, il prit mes affaires pour l'hôpital et roula le plus rapidement possible jusqu'à là-bas.

_« Il y a eu plus de peur que de mal ce jour là et heureusement. J'avais accouché le_ _4 novembre_ _en fin de matinée. Le jour où je t'ai accouché Akira fut le commencement de ma nouvelle vie_ _. L'année 2016 a été l'une des plus belles années de ma vie. Je pouvais crier haut et fort que j'étais une femme heureuse et comblée. »_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Okinawa : c'est une île au sud du Japon.


	14. Chapter 10

_« 2017 et 2018 ont été des années à la fois heureuses mais aussi terriblement triste pour moi.. »_

**10 avril 2017**

Je descendis les escaliers de l'immense appartement où Itachi et moi avions emménagé après la naissance de Akira. L'ancien loft avait uniquement qu'une chambre, on avait décidé de déménager dans un quatre pièce. Grâce à l'argent que je gagnais dans les expositions, expositions qui devenait de plus en plus prestigieuse, je gagnais bien ma vie, assez pour payer ma part de loyer sans toucher à l'héritage laissé par mes parents. Je ne voulais pas que Itachi paye et assume tout. Akira avait maintenant cinq mois et il ressemblait beaucoup à son père, la seule chose qu'il tenait de moi c'était ses grands yeux bleus. Je scrutai le visage endormi de mon enfant. Il était magnifique, et je ne disais pas cela uniquement parce que c'était mon enfant. Il s'était endormi, il se réveillera dans quatre heures. Je sortis de sa chambre puis j'entrai dans la salle à manger où Ino, Karui et Hinata discutaient joyeusement. J'interrompis leurs conversations en m'asseyant à côté d'Ino, soufflant fortement.

« Hinata comment fais-tu pour être aussi rayonnant avec tes deux enfants ? Moi j'en ai juste un seul et cet enfant draine toute mon énergie.

\- Je m'occupe des enfants la journée et Kiba la nuit, sinon je ressemblerai à un zombie. Jun ne fait toujours pas ses nuits, Kiba est plus épuisé que moi le pauvre..

\- Ne te sens pas coupable ! » S'écria Ino, poursuivant :

« C'est toi qui as fait le plus dur, tu as porté ses enfants et tu les a mis au monde. S'en occuper la nuit est la moindre des choses !

\- J'ai hâte de te voir mère. » intervint Karui, amusée par la réaction de notre amie.

« Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Saï a emménagé à l'appartement il y a seulement une semaine, on apprend vraiment à connaître quelqu'un lorsqu'on vit avec. Et puis pas d'enfants avant le mariage ! »

Je toussai bruyamment, attirant son attention sur le fait que j'avais eu un enfant hors mariage. Elle s'excusa en souriant de gêne. Non pas que cela soit dérangeant, les plus belles surprises de la vie étaient toujours inattendues.

« Quand est-ce que Itachi va te demander en mariage ?

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il va me demander en mariage dans l'immédiat, on est très occupé lui et moi.

\- Vous venez d'avoir un enfant ensemble, ta relation avec lui a changé et ce n'est plus la même dynamique qu'avant. Mais il ne faut pas que vous oubliez de passer du temps à deux. » Me conseilla Hinata, parlant sûrement par expérience. Puis Karui me demanda :

« Quand est-ce fut la dernière fois que vous avez passé du temps rien que tout les deux ? »

Je réfléchis longuement, je n'en avais aucune idée. Peut-être avant la naissance de Akira. On avait été très débordé après mon accouchement. Déménager avec un nouveau né n'avait pas été évident mais on avait réussi. Itachi essayait de travailler qu'en journée et de rentrer à vingt et une heure. Dès qu'il arrivait j'allais me coucher. La nuit on avait peu de temps pour nous, on était tout les deux épuisés.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée.

\- Avez-vous une nounou ? » Me demanda Ino.

« Non et il en est hors de question. » M'écriai-je, catégorique.

Je ne voulais pas engager de nounou, je pouvais m'occuper de mon enfant moi-même. Je ressentais cette culpabilité à chaque fois que je pensais, ou même envisager, d'engager une nounou pour s'occuper d'Akira. Mais surtout, j'avais peur de le confier à une nounou. J'avais vu et lu trop d'articles sur les nounous négligentes, qui frappaient les enfants par manque de patience, les enfants retrouvés noyer dans la baignoire... J'en avais réellement peur.

« Je peux m'occuper d'Akira moi-même. Itachi prend le relai dès qu'il rentre du travail. On gère ça va !

\- Passez au moins une soirée romantique ensemble.

\- Sans Akira ? » Demandai-je, presque effrayé. Ino ria légèrement :

« Oui sans Akira, Karui s'occupera de lui pendant votre absence.

\- Hein ? » Ne put dire cette dernière.

« Karui est l'une de tes meilleures amies, tu as confiance en elle. C'est la personne idéale pour s'occuper de ton enfant le temps que Itachi et toi passiez une soirée romantique. Et peut-être même, qui sait, Itachi fera ta demande en mariage.

\- Je m'en fiche un peu qu'il me fasse sa demande ce soir là ou même dans un an, je veux juste passer un peu de temps avec lui.

\- Attendez, pause ! Pourquoi ça serait à moi de m'occuper d'Akira ? J'adore ton gosse Naruko mais je ne sais pas si me le confier est la meilleure des idées..

\- Parce que Hinata s'occupe déjà de deux enfants, mon appartement est trop petit et je travaille la nuit au labo. Tu vis dans un bel et grand appartement, Chôji adore les enfants et puis cela pourrait te faire un bon entraînement pour plus tard qui sait. » Répondit Ino lourds de sous-entendus, lui adressant un clin d'oeil.

« Karui tu n'es pas forcée, je vais-

\- Naruko, non ! Allez Karui s'il te plaît, pour ton amie... En plus Akira est adorable il ne pleure très rarement.

\- Tu fais parti des personnes auxquels Naruko a le plus confiance c'est pour cela que l'on te le demande. » Surenchérit Hinata. Karui et moi soupirâmes puis coopérâmes. Elle s'occupera de Akira durant tout le week-end..

**[…]**

Après le départ des filles, Akira s'était réveillé en pleurant. J'avais réussi à le calmer, j'avais installé une couverture sur le sol au milieu du salon. Akira bougeait beaucoup : lorsque je l'allongeais sur le dos il se tournait sur le ventre, il s'amusait à lever les pieds en l'air. Il arrivait à s'asseoir s'il avait un appui, mais pas complètement alors je lui mettais un coussin derrière son dos. Il était allongé à côté de moi, essayant de lever les jambes. Je lui faisais des papouilles et imitais des bruits de pet contre son ventre, ce qui le faisait rire. Je pouvais jouer ainsi avec lui pendant des heures. J'adorais entendre son rire.

« Mon petit Aki ! Tu es tellement mignon et sage. Demain on ira voir tonton Sasori d'accord ? »

Je continuais à travailler pour Sasori. Je faisais moins de choses qu'avant mais je ne voulais pas rester inactive alors je travaillais depuis la maison. Akira me sourit en riant légèrement, parfois j'avais l'impression qu'il comprenait ce que je lui disais. Il babillait pour me répondre, ce que je trouvais adorable. Cet enfant était tout simplement adorable. Il pleurait peu, il avait fait ses nuits très tôt, le seul problème c'était qu'il avait le sommeil léger le moindre bruit pouvait le réveiller. C'était un enfant calme et aussi dynamique, il était aussi têtu que son père. Je me souvins qu'une fois pendant presque une heure lorsque j'étais avec Hinata et sa fille June, âgée de huit mois, il voulait s'asseoir seul et sans appui comme alors il jetait constamment le coussin que je lui mettais derrière son dos. Cet enfant aura le même caractère que son père j'en étais persuadé. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer.

« Tiens en pensant au graaaaaaand loup ! » M'exclamai-je en levant les bras, faisant sourire de nouveau mon fils.

« Papa est là !

\- Je suis rentré. » Annonça le prénommé papa, m'embrassant chastement sur la bouche avant d'aller porter notre fils.

« Tu as été sage Akira aujourd'hui ?

\- Bien sûr ! » Répondis-je, amusée.

Akira babillait et gazouillait, on avait vraiment l'impression que Akira racontait sa journée à son père. Ce dernier fut amusé de l'entendre, l'écoutant attentivement. Akira était assit sur les cuisses de son père, son dos appuyé contre le torse d'Itachi face à moi, jouant avec son doudou en tissus.

« Tu as beaucoup de travail le week-end prochain ?

\- Non pas spécialement. Pourquoi ? » Me répondit Itachi,, caressant les cheveux de notre fils.

« J'aurais voulu qu'on fasse une escapade romantique, sans Akira.

\- Qui va s'occuper d'Akira pendant notre absence ?

\- Karui et Chôji s'occuperont de lui. Hinata et Kiba les aideront.

\- D'accord... Et toi es-tu prête à confier notre enfant à quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Non... Mais j'ai confiance en mes amis, je sais qu'ils prendront soin de lui. Et puis je veux passer du temps avec toi. »

Itachi porta Akira dans ses bras puis s'approcha de moi pour m'embrasser.

* * *

**15 avril 2017**

On était parti tôt le matin, on avait déposé Akira chez Karui avant de prendre la route. J'ignorai où on allait, Itachi avait tenu à garder le secret. C'était la première fois que je me séparais d'aussi longtemps d'Akira. Cela ne faisait même pas dix heures que j'étais séparée de lui qu'il me manquait déjà. J'envoyais un message à Karui, lui demandant si Akira dormait car il était déjà quatorze heure. Itachi posa sa main sur ma cuisse.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on les appellera une fois arrivé. On devrait partir en week-end comme cela une fois par mois.

\- C'est une bonne idée. Mais tu comptes vraiment pas me dire où est-ce-qu'on va ?

\- Non, mais tu vas adorer l'endroit.

\- Je te fais confiance donc.. Mais cela ne change rien au fait que je veux savoir. »

Au bout de quelques minutes, je m'étais endormis. Je manquais beaucoup de sommeil car dès qu'Akira dormait, je travaillais. Je détestais réellement être inactive, et avoir un enfant n'allait pas freiner mon ascension professionnelle.

**[…]**

Je sentis quelqu'un me caresser les cheveux. J'ouvris lentement les yeux pour les poser sur Itachi, qui me sourit tendrement. Je lui rendis son sourire puis il me donna une petite tape sur le front, je grommelai puis gonflai mes joues.

« On est arrivé. » M'annonça-t-il en m'embrassant chastement sur le front puis sur les lèvres.

Il se recula puis je m'étirai les bras avant de descendre de la voiture. Je fis face à une magnifique villa. Je sifflai d'admiration face à cette immense maison. Elle n'était pas immense comme la demeure principale des Uchiwa, mais cette maison dégageait quelque chose d'unique. C'était la maison idéale pour élever ses enfants et y passer sa retraite. Je m'imaginais bien ici, avec Akira courir partout, Itachi portant des versions miniatures de lui avec des yeux bleus. Je secouai légèrement la tête, je me projetais un peu trop dans l'avenir mais s'imaginer cette vie avec Itachi m'amusait et me rendait heureuse.

« C'est magnifique.. »

Il me tint la main puis on monta ensemble les marches du perron. Itachi ouvrit la double porte de la villa, on entra. La décoration du hall d'entrée me coupa le souffle. C'était blanc, un lustre illuminait parfaitement la pièce. En décoration il y avait des plantes et un tableau coloré. J'aimais beaucoup.

« Je vais te faire visiter le reste de la maison. »

On visita toutes les pièces de la demeure, chaque pièce était parfaitement décoré et me scotchait sur place. Une pièce me marqua plus que les autres : Le bureau de Itachi. On entra, la première chose qui me frappa c'était le premier tableau que j'avais peint, à mon plus grand étonnement.

« Cette villa m'appartient. Je l'ai depuis maintenant quatre ans, elle a été en travaux pendant trois ans. Je voulais te la montrer. » Me révéla-t-il avant de continuer.

« Ce tableau était au départ ici, puis je l'ai déplacé dans mon bureau à la demeure principale des Uchiwa le temps de terminer les travaux, finalement j'ai réellement comprit que c'était ici sa place.

\- Cette maison est magnifique Itachi. » Il me sourit en guise de réponse, puis on quitta la pièce.

**[…]**

On s'amusa à cuisiner ensemble comme autrefois. Ces moments qu'on passait à deux me manquaient énormément, on avait vraiment besoin de ce week-end pour nous retrouver entre nous deux. On s'était donné comme objectif de faire une paëlla. On s'était partagé les tâches et on avait réussi à le cuisiner avec brio. Depuis que je sortais avec Itachi, je m'étais beaucoup améliorée en cuisine, et lui aussi. Dès nos premiers mois ensemble on s'était donné comme objectif de cuisiner plus et de manger moins de plats industriels. Il avait terminé de faire les desserts, moi je lavais les ustensiles lorsque je sentis des bras musclés m'enrouler la taille. Il colla son torse contre mon dos et je sentis son souffle sur mon cou, j'eus aussitôt des frissons.

« Attends... » Dis-je, amusée.

« Il faut qu'on mange avant que ça refroidisse.. » L'avertis-je, sentant ses mains passés sous mon pull. Il m'embrassa le cou avant de le mordiller.

« Je veux d'abord te manger. » Me répondit-il. Je me retournai puis l'embrassai, enlaçant mes bras autour de son cou pour approfondir le baiser.

**[…]**

On avait terminé notre dîner. On regardait un film, ma tête était posée sur les cuisses d'Itachi. Ce dernier me caressait lentement les cheveux, concentré dans le film. C'était une soirée parfaite. Je tournai la tête face à lui, me rendant compte de la chance que j'avais d'avoir un homme comme Itachi dans ma vie, qui m'aimait telle que j'étais, qui me traitait avec respect, il me rassurait à chaque fois que j'avais une insécurité. C'était dans des moments comme cela que je voulais épouser Itachi, l'appeler fièrement mon mari. Je lui caressai lentement la joue.

« Tu es la première personne que j'invite ici depuis que j'ai terminé les travaux. » Déclara Itachi.

Je me relevai, plaçant mes jambes sur ses cuisses, l'écoutant attentivement.

« Cette maison... C'est ici que j'aimerais vieillir avec ma femme et élever mes enfants. Il y a encore des aménagements à faire avant que cela soit parfait. J'aimerais y vivre avec Akira et toi. Est-ce-que tu aimerais vivre ici à partir de l'année prochaine ?

\- Oui je le veux. » Lui répondis-je en lui souriant tendrement. Il m'embrassa puis se tourna complètement face à moi, me dévisageant un air sérieux. Je lui caressai lentement la joue.

« Je suis amoureux de toi, je veux vivre de nouvelles choses et partager de nouveaux souvenirs avec toi. Ce n'est pas complètement parfait pour l'instant mais je t'aime... Et j'espère que cela suffira à te convaincre de rester encore longtemps à mes côtés.

\- Je t'aime et tu m'aimes, tout est déjà parfait Itachi. »

* * *

**19 avril 2017**

« Pourquoi ne vois-je toujours pas de bague à ton annuaire gauche ? » Me demanda d'un ton réprobateur Mikoto, assise sur le canapé et portant Akira contre sa poitrine.

Ma seule réponse fut de soupirer, lasse. Depuis que j'avais accouché d'Akira elle me posait constamment cette question. À chaque dîner familiale organisé par les Uchiwa certains anciens nous faisaient la remarque, de manière indirecte et lourde. Personne n'oserait faire une critique de manière directe. Certains avaient été même très mal à l'aise lorsqu'ils avaient apprit qu'on avait eu un enfant hors mariage. Beaucoup de membres de la famille Uchiwa étaient très croyants, conservateurs et catégorique : pas d'enfant avant le mariage. Certains voyaient déjà Akira comme le futur héritier des entreprises d'Uchiwa corp, j'étais contre cela. Mon enfant fera ce qu'il souhaitera de faire et je savais que ce sujet sera une source de conflit à l'avenir. Heureusement que je n'avais à faire à eux que rarement, ils m'énervaient tellement et je les trouvais tellement hypocrites.

« Je ne veux pas presser Itachi. En plus on n'y pense pas réellement.

\- Souhaitez-vous d'autres enfants ?

\- Oui, mais pas dans l'immédiat.

\- Mère, vous la mettez mal à l'aise. » Intervint Sasuke, avant de boire sa tasse de café et de s'asseoir sur le canapé. Sa mère souffla, puis borda Akira.

« Tout le monde me pose cette question _« quand est-ce-que Itachi et Naruko vont se marier ? Ils ont un enfant ensemble après tout. »_ c'est épuisant.. » Se plaint Mikoto.

« Vous savez que l'on n'est pas obligé de se marier maintenant ou même plus tard, on est très bien ainsi. » Déclarai-je de manière nonchalante, choquant la mère de Sasuke et d'Itachi.

« Ah la la... Y'a-t-il que moi qui m'inquiète pour ce genre de chose ? Le mariage va solidifier votre couple et votre famille ! Et toi Sasuke qu'attends-tu pour te trouver une belle jeune femme et te marier à l'église ?

\- Je déteste les mariages et je suis athé. » Déclara Sasuke sans émotion, je pouffais légèrement face à sa réponse.

« Les jeunes de nos jours... C'est de votre faute si je commence à avoir des cheveux blancs et des rides ! Vous me donnez encore plus de désagréments et d'inquiétudes ! Partons dans ta chambre Akira, n'écoutons plus leurs bêtises. »

Mon enfant toucha la joue de sa grand-mère en guise de réponse, sûrement amusé par sa réaction puis quittèrent la pièce, me laissant seule avec Sasuke.

« J'ai grandi avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche, mais cela n'a pas été facile pour autant.

\- Désolée de t'avoir jugé et de m'être moqué de toi dans le passé. Quelle enfance malheureuse et difficile tu as dû avoir... » Lui dis-je tout simplement avec sarcasme et amusement. Il roula des yeux.

« Vous ne comptez vraiment pas vous marier ?

\- Ce n'est pas notre priorité.

\- Mais tu aimerais bien te marier.

\- Bien sûr que oui. Mais je ne veux pas être le genre de femme qui lui met la corde au cou pour avoir une bague hors de prix à l'annuaire, je ne veux pas paraître superficielle et je ne veux pas que notre couple se base uniquement sur ça. On est bien ainsi, on s'habitue à cette nouvelle routine et à vivre à trois comme une famille. Et toi Sasuke ? Ne veux-tu pas avoir d'enfants ou même partager ta vie avec quelqu'un ?

\- Avoir des enfants et en être responsable fait peur et c'est fatiguant. Être oncle me suffit amplement.

\- Tu changeras peut-être d'avis à l'avenir.

\- Non. » Répondit-il catégorique.

Mon portable sonna, interrompant notre conversation. Je répondis en fronçant les sourcils, ne reconnaissant pas le numéro de téléphone.

« Allô, Naruko Uzumaki à l'appareil ?

 _\- C'est Karui..._ _Est-ce que tu peux venir me chercher à mon travail s'il te plaît._ » Répondit-elle d'une voix faible, m'inquiétant aussitôt.

« Qu'est-ce-qui t'arrives ?

 _\- Je t'expliquerai tout..._ _Il faut que j'aille à l'hôpital, Chôji est à Kyoto et je suis incapable de conduire._

\- J'arrive tout de suite ! » Je raccrochais puis rangeai mon portable dans ma poche. Mikoto entra dans la pièce à ce moment là.

« C'est vraiment urgent... Est-ce que cela vous dérangeait de surveiller Aki pendant deux heures le temps qu'Itachi rentre du travail s'il vous plaît ?

\- D'accord ça a l'air urgent... Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je dois accompagner Karui à l'hôpital, je vous expliquerai tout lorsque je rentrerai. » M'exclamai-je dans la hâte avant d'aller prendre mes clés de voiture et de claquer la porte derrière moi.

**[…]**

Je me garai rapidement devant le musée municipale de Tokyo puis je l'appelai pour lui faire signaler ma présence. Elle sortit du musée avec beaucoup de difficulté. Il était déjà vingt heure et je me demandais ce qu'elle faisait dans le musée à une heure aussi tardive. Elle entra dans ma voiture, silencieusement. Elle était pâle, semblait malade et transpirait à grande goutte.

« Karui est-ce-que ça va ?

\- Ramène-moi à l'hôpital s'il te plaît.. J'ai peur... »

J'exécutais aussitôt et conduisis, inquiète pour mon amie. Elle grimaçait, et elle pleurait silencieusement en se tenant le ventre. Je m'inquiétais davantage pour elle. Elle commença à gémir de douleur. Je fis au plus vite.

« Karui ne t'inquiète pas on est bientôt arrivées à l'hôpital !

\- Merci.. Naruko. » Puis elle s'évanouit de douleur.

J'arrivai aux urgences les larmes aux yeux, paniqué. Je sortis de la voiture puis essayai de porter Karui. Je n'avais pas correctement fermé ma voiture derrière moi mais je m'en fichais, l'important c'était mon amie. J'entrai dans le hall des urgences.

« Aidez-moi ! » Hurlai-je attirant l'attention d'un urgentiste qui m'aida à la porter jusqu'à un lit disponible. Il vérifia son pouls et souffla de soulagement. Des infirmiers arrivèrent pour l'aider.

« Madame pouvez-vous me dire ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Elle m'a appelé pour que je l'amène aux urgences car elle se sentait mal. Elle s'est évanouie dans la voiture. Elle tenait son ventre lorsque je l'ai amené.

\- D'accord on doit l'emmener faire une échographie, réservez une chambre. »

Les infirmiers obéirent et poussèrent le lit dans lequel Karui était allongée, me laissant seule dans les urgences.

**[…]**

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que j'attendais des nouvelles de mon amie. Il était vingt-trois heures et j'étais toujours à l'hôpital. J'avais téléphoné une heure plus tôt à la mère d'Itachi et Sasuke pour les prévenir que j'allais rentrer plus tard que prévu, Itachi n'allait pas tarder à rentrer. Je m'en voulais de leur imposer la garde de mon enfant, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Chôji n'était pas là, et c'était moi que Karui avait appelé à la place de n'importe qui d'autre. J'espérais qu'elle n'avait rien de grave, elle m'avait même avoué dans la voiture qu'elle avait peur, ce qu'elle faisait jamais. Elle ne disait jamais ses faiblesses ou même lorsqu'elle avait mal à voix haute, elle avait une fierté mal placé. Un infirmier vint à moi :

« Bonjour madame, êtes-vous de la famille de madame Akimichi ?

« Oui je suis sa cousine. » Mentis-je pour avoir le plus d'informations possible.

« Son mari est en voyage actuellement, je suis sa seule famille proche qui vit dans la région.

\- D'accord. Votre cousine va bien. Elle s'est évanouie à cause de la douleur, elle avait des crampes douloureuses au niveau des membres inférieurs et un début d'hémorragie au niveau du bassin mais heureusement il y a eu plus de peur que de mal. L'opération s'est très bien passé et elle est actuellement en salle de réveil. Le bébé va parfaitement bien.

\- Le... Bébé ? » Répétai-je doucement, confuse, ce que l'infirmier n'avait pas entendu.

\- Suivez-moi vous pouvez aller la voir maintenant. »

Je le suivis en silence, toujours abasourdi par ce qui venait de m'annoncer. Personne n'était au courant de cela, surtout qu'on n'avait pas remarqué de changement dans son attitude ou même physiquement. On arriva face à une porte, il toqua avant de l'ouvrir et d'annoncer ma présence :

« Bonsoir, votre cousine est là. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. » Déclara-t-il avant de me laisser entrer dans la pièce et de refermer la porte derrière moi.

Je m'assis sur la chaise la plus proche du lit, silencieuse comme une tombe. Quelques minutes passèrent où elle me dévisageait avec une expression neutre avant que je le coupe :

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

\- Tu sais que je suis quelqu'un de très superstitieuse, j'attendais d'atteindre le quatrième mois pour l'annoncer à tout le monde. On vient de m'annoncer que j'allais avoir une grossesse à risque, qu'il fallait que je sois suivi de près par un gynéco. Les douleurs que j'avais... C'était les premiers symptômes d'une fausse couche. Ils m'ont dit que j'avais beaucoup de chance d'être arrivé à temps. » Me révéla-t-elle, émue.

Je lui attrapai la main, montrant tout mon soutien.

« Je sais que tu aurais sans doute que je te dise cela dans un autre lieu et dans un contexte plus festif, mais félicitation Karui.

\- Merci beaucoup Naruko. » Puis elle me sourit avant de s'endormir lentement.

 _« Malheureusement quelques mois plus tard..._ »

**29 Juillet 2017**

Chôji était assit face à la porte, joignant ses deux mains, faisant une prière silencieuse. Shikamaru était assit à côté de lui, le tenant fermement par l'épaule pour lui montrer tout son soutien. Kiba était debout face à eux, abordant une expression dure au visage. Hinata était à côté de Ino, cette dernière essuyait les traces de larmes qu'il y avait sur ses joues. Moi j'étais là, les dévisageant tous un à un, ne sachant pas quoi faire et inquiète pour Karui. Nous étions en train de dîner tous ensemble lorsque Karui s'était évanouie, elle avait mal au ventre et elle ne sentait plus le bébé. Cela faisait presque deux heures que nous attendions tous en silence, inquiets. Karui avait eu une grossesse difficile, elle avait fait beaucoup d'allers et venues à l'hôpital dû à cela. Ce n'était pas sa première visite, mais cette visite était plus effrayante que les autres. Le médecin sortit de la pièce et prit Chôji à part. On n'entendait pas ce que le médecin lui disait mais ce fut la première fois que je vis Chôij pleurer. Ce dernier vint vers nous, sachant malheureusement ce qu'il allait nous annoncer :

« Le bébé est mort.. Karui va devoir accoucher de notre enfant maintenant. Je suis désolé de vous laisser comme cela. »

Puis il revint auprès du médecin. Ce dernier et lui entrèrent dans la pièce qui nous était interdit. On s'en approcha tous un peu en silence. On entendit Karui crier et pleurer de douleur. L'entendre hurler et pleurer me fit automatiquement pleurer. Ino et Hinata pleurèrent également. Karui était quelqu'un de très forte psychologiquement, elle pleurait que très rarement. Je ne savais ni quoi dire, ni comment réagir. Je devais juste être là pour elle, tout simplement.

_« Le temps passait à une vitesse, il n'attendait personne. Le temps aidait à guérir les blessures, le temps nous volait des moments précieux, des gens précieux. Le temps nous accordaient aussi des moments heureux qu'on espérait qu'ils durent pour l'éternité... »_

**1er octobre 2017**

J'entrai dans le salon après avoir endormi Akira, puis m'assit à côté de Itachi. Ce dernier était concentré dans sa lecture. Je passai une main sur sa joue, la caressant doucement. Il ferma son livre et le posa sur la table basse, avant de se tourner face à moi. Je lui souris.

« Est-ce que notre petit ange s'est endormi ?

\- Hn. Est-ce-que tu t'en rends compte ? Il va bientôt avoir un an. » Je soupirai en souriant, nostalgique, puis continuai :

« Le temps passe tellement vite. Il grandit tellement vite.

\- Et cela va faire bientôt trois ans que nous sommes ensemble.

\- J'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis bien plus longtemps que cela.

\- On s'est bien trouvé.

\- C'est vrai et j'en suis tellement heureuse.

\- Alors épouse-moi.

\- Qu-quoi ? » Dis-je en croyant avoir mal entendu. J'écarquillai les yeux, ahurie. Itachi m'adressa un tendre sourire, je sentis mon cœur battre plus fort en le voyant. J'aimais son sourire, je pouvais tout donner et tout sacrifier pour le voir sourire.

« Je voulais te demander en mariage lorsqu'on devait partir en Espagne, mais avec ce qui est arrivé à Karui ce n'était pas le moment idéal pour. »

Mon regard s'assombrit légèrement à l'entente du nom de mon amie. Karui avait été très brisé par la perte de son enfant. Elle n'était pas sortie de chez elle depuis, elle était toujours en congé. Le pire, c'était que les médecins lui avaient annoncé qu'elle aurait dû mal à tomber enceinte. Elle devait suivre un traitement hormonal. Je faisais en sorte d'aller la voir tous les deux jours, si cela ne tenait qu'à moi j'aurais été la voir tous les jours mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente étouffer par ma constante présence. Itachi me caressa lentement la joue, me faisant sortir de ma torpeur. Puis il me donna une légère petite tape sur le front. Je pris une mine boudeuse et amusée.

« Je voulais te demander en mariage au moment tu t'y attenderais le moins.

\- C'est réussi ! » Déclarai-je, me passant une main dans les cheveux, troublée et amusée malgré tout.

« Je veux t'épouser, qu'on ait d'autres enfants ensemble, des tas d'enfants. Grâce à nous ils deviendront des personnes extraordinaires. Puis qu'on vieillisse dans une maison au sud de la France près de la mer Méditerranée. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps... Alors, quelle est ta réponse ?

\- Oui idiot ! »

Je m'assis sur ses genoux, enroulant mes bras autour de son cou avant de l'embrasser. Je sentis les mains de mon fiancé enrouler ma taille et se faufiler sous mon tee-shirt, caressant mon dos et me procurant des frissons. Je rompis notre baiser, à bout de souffle. Itachi m'embrassa tendrement le front. Je m'exclamai, amusé.

« Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarques !

\- Tant qu'on est ensemble, rien ne me fait peur.

\- Je t'aime Itachi.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, madame Uchiwa. » Puis il m'embrassa.

* * *

**1er décembre 2017**

Je mis ma robe de mariée dont j'étais tellement fière. Elle était vraiment sublime, je me demandais même si j'étais assez digne de la porter. C'était la robe parfaite, la plus belle robe que j'ai pu voir dans ma vie, mais vraiment. Je la mis en faisant attention à mon maquillage et ma coiffure, mes cheveux descendaient en cascade derrière ma nuque. Cela avait prit beaucoup de temps à le faire. J'essayais de mettre mon voile sur la tête lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un toquer à la porte.

« Qui est-ce ?

\- Devine ? »

Mon sourire s'élargit, reconnaissant la voix et lui dit d'entrer. Iruka entra avec le bouquet de fleur que j'allais jeter dans quelques heures.

« Je pensais que tu étais en Espagne.. » Dis-je avant de le prendre dans mes bras. « Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir !

\- Je ne raterai ça pour rien au monde et tu le sais. Tiens. »

Il me tendit le bouquet de fleurs. Elles étaient magnifiques. Je reniflai légèrement le bouquet et elles sentaient bons.

« Je te remercie de m'avoir acheter le bouquet, j'avais complètement oublié !

\- Je suis là pour cela après tout : Te protéger et surveiller tes arrières. Mais quelqu'un d'autre le fera aussi. »

Je le pris de nouveau dans mes bras, le remerciant pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi ces dernières années. Sans lui, je ne sais pas ce que je serai devenue, je ne serai probablement pas _ici_. Je retenais mes larmes, émue. Je ne devais pas pleurer, en tout cas pas tout de suite. Il me détailla, fier. J'étais comblée.

« Je suis tellement fière de toi Naruko. Je tenais à te le dire. Tu te rappelle du premier jour où tu as emménagé chez moi lorsque je t'ai adopté ?

\- Comme si c'était hier.

\- Tu m'avais demandé pourquoi je t'avais adopté. Pourquoi t'avais-je choisi toi ? À l'époque, je ne t'avais pas répondu mais aujourd'hui je vais le faire. La première fois que je t'ai vu tu étais assise sur une balançoire au fond de la cour, toute seule, à l'ombre. Tu regardais avec tristesse les autres enfants en train de jouer au ballon sous ce temps qui était magnifique. C'est à ce moment là que je me suis promis que j'allais tout faire pour que toi aussi tu sois aussi dans _cette_ lumière, souriante, que tu ne serais jamais oublié par les autres. En te connaissant davantage, je savais que tu allais faire de grandes choses. La route a été difficile mais tu y es arrivée et je suis fière de toi, Naruko Uzumaki. »

Je le regardai, les larmes aux yeux. J'étais tellement heureuse qu'il me dise qu'il était fière de moi, j'ai toujours voulu le rendre fière afin qu'il ne regrette pas la chance qu'il m'avait donné, la chance _d'exister_. Je le serrai encore une fois dans mes bras avant d'entendre le carillon de la pièce.

« Bon, il est l'heure d'y aller. Je vais aller m'asseoir, on t'attend tous. J'ai hâte de te voir faire ton entrée.

\- Attends j'ai quelque chose à te demander ! » M'écriai-je, à la hâte.

« Tu es la personne qui se rapproche le plus d'un parent pour moi.. Est-ce-que tu voudrais bien m'accompagner jusqu'à l'autel s'il te plaît ? »

Il fut très abasourdi par ma demande. Il balaya de sa manche ses larmes naissantes. Je lui devais beaucoup, et je voulais qu'il m'accompagne. Il hocha la tête en guise de réponse, puis je glissai mon bras sous le sien. On sortit de la salle et on s'avança jusqu'à la salle. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur nous, tout les invités se levèrent, me regardant. On n'avait pas invité beaucoup de personnes, pas plus de cinquante personnes, il y n'avait que les proches. Tous avait fait l'effort de venir malgré leurs emplois du temps chargés et leurs problèmes. Mon regard n'allait vers qu'une seule personne : Itachi, qui m'attendait au bout de l'allée. Il était beau avec son costume noir. Il me regarda également. C'était comme si il n'y avait que lui et moi. On ne se quitta pas du regard. On arriva devant lui et Iruka me prit une dernière fois dans ses bras avant de serrer la main à Itachi. Je me mis face à Itachi, il me souriait et son regard était pétillant. Il était aussi ému et heureux que moi. Tellement de sentiments me submergeaient.

« Tu es magnifique Naruko.

\- Tu l'es également Itachi. »

Mon sourire s'agrandit. Le maire se racla la gorge.

« Nous sommes réunis ici aujourd'hui pour réunir deux personnes.. »

_« C'était le plus beau jour de ma vie en 2017, m'unir à l'homme que j'aimais devant les personnes les plus importantes pour moi. Lui promettre d'être fidèle, de l'aimer peu importe ce qui se passerait. Itachi était l'homme de ma vie, mon âme-soeur, c'était auprès de cette personne que je voulais passer le reste de ma vie, pour toujours et cela j'en étais persuadée. Je l'aimerai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. »_


	15. Chapter 11

**8 février 2018**

J'entrai dans la galerie de Sasori hâtivement. J'avais reçu un coup de fil inquiétant venant de sa part et j'avais quitté précipitamment le musée où j'aidais Karui pour une expertise, elle qui était mécène. Je montai quatre par quatre les marches puis toquai avant d'entendre Sasori lui dire « entrez ». En entrant plusieurs personnes surgissent, en criant en cœur et me faisant sursauter :

« Félicitations ! »

Je mis une main sur le cœur, vraiment surprise et ne comprenant ni ce qui se passait, ni pourquoi tout ces gens étaient là à me féliciter. Sasori s'approcha de moi, puis mit son bras autour de mes épaules. Deidara me servit un verre de jus puis me fit un clin d'oeil, devinant sûrement que je ne pouvais pas boire d'alcool.

« Levons nos verres à Naruko Uzumaki-Uchiwa, ma nouvelle collaboratrice et partenaire dans cette galerie. Mais également la nouvelle consultante d'art pour le patrimoine d'art japonais de Tokyo.

\- Qu-quoi ? » M'écriai-je sous le choc.

Il y a plusieurs mois de cela j'avais postulé pour ce poste, mais n'ayant pas eu de réponses de leur part je pensais ne pas avoir été prise. Je mis mes mains devant sa bouche, j'étais à deux doigts d'hurler de joie mais je devais me contenir et avoir un peu de retenu devant tout ces gens. C'était une grande opportunité pour moi, des milliers de personne avait postulé pour ce poste. J'avais toujours rêvé d'être consultante d'art, et je pourrais également exercer mon métier actuelle de galeriste car j'aimais découvrir de nouveaux artistes en herbe. Je pouvais aussi profiter de certaines expositions caritatif pour peindre et exposer mes travaux. J'enlaçais Sasori que je considérais comme mon grand frère et un mentor, sans lui je n'aurais jamais eu ces opportunités dans l'art.

« À la nouvelle consultante d'art pour le gouvernement japonais.

\- Merci à tous ! »

Suite à cette annonce tous crièrent de nouveau de joie, levant leurs verres. Je levai mon verre de jus de fruit avec un peu d'hésitation. J'avais eu une promotion, c'était super, mais j'appréhendais la suite des évènements.

**[…]**

Je me garai puis rentrai rapidement dans notre nouvelle maison à l'ouest de Tokyo, la villa pour laquelle Itachi avait travaillé si dur pour la rendre parfaite. Elle l'était, ma vie était parfaite en ce moment. Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse et un nouvel événement allait combler mon bonheur. Je fermai la porte derrière moi, enlevant mes chaussures avant de rentrer au salon où Itachi rangeait les jouets d'Akira éparpillé au sol. Ce dernier était sans doute en train de dormir.

« Bonsoir.

\- Hey, je suis désolée de rentrer aussi tard. »

En guise de réponse Itachi m'embrassa sur le front puis on s'assit sur le canapé. Je déboutonnais les premiers boutons de ma chemise blanche avant de lui raconter ce qui m'étais arrivée aujourd'hui.

« J'ai eu le job, celui de consultante d'art pour le patrimoine d'art japonais de Tokyo.

\- Félicitations ! » Me félicita-t-il en m'enlaçant. « Tu le mérites tellement, tu as travaillé tellement dur pour y arriver. » On mit fin à notre échange.

« Merci, mais je suis un peu inquiète pour les mois à venir. Comment vais-je faire pour tout gérer ?

\- Tu es Naruko Uzumaki-Uchiwa, rien ne t'est impossible. Et je serais là pour t'aider. » Me rassura-t-il avant de me caresser le ventre et de mettre sa tête contre mon ventre, me faisant rougir face à ce geste inattendu.

« Tu entends ? Ta mère s'inquiète. On va faire de notre mieux pour ne pas qu'elle s'en fasse d'accord ? » Dit-il en caressant mon ventre et le regardant. Je ris. Il m'avait soulagé un peu et j'étais moins inquiète.

« Je ne suis enceinte que de huit semaines. On va bientôt devoir l'annoncer à nos proches.

\- Je n'en ai pas envie, peut-on garder le secret jusqu'à la naissance du bébé ?

\- Au fil des semaines cela se verra. En plus je pense que Deidara a deviné, en même temps c'est une personne très perspicace.

\- Hmm. On devrait organiser un grand dîner pour l'annoncer, cela fait longtemps en plus que tu n'as pas vu tout tes amis n'est-ce-pas ? »

J'hochai la tête. La dernière fois que j'avais vu mes amis c'était lors de mon mariage. Tous était très occupé. Hinata et Kiba étaient en plein déménagement, ils avaient emménagé à dix minutes de chez nous en voiture. Ino vivait avec Saï, ces derniers partaient très souvent en voyage ensemble et étaient actuellement en Indonésie. Temari et Shikamaru étaient de nouveau en voyage, ils étaient actuellement à Okinawa. Gaara ouvrait un nouvel hôtel en Amérique du sud, il vivait au Mexique depuis quatre mois. Depuis sa fausse couche Karui prenait un traitement hormonal pour tomber enceinte, Chôji la soutenait et ouvrait un nouveau restaurant à Tokyo. Ce n'était pas un combat facile, je la trouvais très forte psychologiquement. J'appréhendais de lui annoncer ma grossesse, j'ignorais qu'elle serait sa réaction. Je soufflai, puis Itachi m'embrassa tendrement dans le cou avant de m'embrasser sur la bouche. Il me fit doucement basculer sur le canapé, m'allongeant. Il se mit au dessus de moi, s'appuyant sur son coude et faisant attention à ne pas m'écraser, avant de reprendre possession de mes lèvres. Ce baiser chaste devint vite passionné, on passa le reste de la nuit sur notre canapé.

* * *

**27** **février** **2018**

Je fixais l'immense immeuble auquel je faisais face, poussant la poussette où Akira jouait avec ses doigts. Gaara habitait de nouveau dans cet immeuble. La dernière fois que j'étais venue ici j'avais vingt et un an, Gaara m'avait annoncé qu'il allait déménager à New York pour une durée indéterminée, j'étais à ce moment là avec Neji, je travaillais dur pour devenir conservatrice de musée. Il y a dix ans, je m'imaginais une vie complètement différente de maintenant. La vie que je menais actuellement était encore plus belle, passionnante que celle que je m'imaginais avoir il y a dix ans. La vie était surprenante et belle, tout simplement. Je souris doucement puis entrai dans l'immeuble. J'arrivai rapidement au dernier étage du bâtiment puis sonnai. Gaara m'ouvrit la porte, un rictus s'afficha sur son visage :

« T'es en retard.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, j'ai un enfant qui m'accompagne désormais.

\- Vas-tu ressortir cette excuse à chaque fois ?

\- Autant de fois que possible oui. » Lui dis-je avec un sourire espiègle.

Il se recula pour me laisser entrer puis ferma la porte derrière moi. Nous faisons notre entrée dans le salon, je pris Akira dans mes bras l'enlevant de sa poussette. Il s'agitait dans mes bras, voulant être au sol.

« Tu devrais le poser par terre.

\- Ton appartement n'est pas sécurisée, un accident peut vite arriver.

\- Tu es devenue parano depuis que tu es devenue mère.

\- Ce petit être est toute ma vie, mon rôle est de m'assurer qu'il reste en vie et de faire en sorte qu'il soit heureux dans ce monde. Tu comprendras lorsque tu seras père.

\- Cela ne risque pas d'arriver tout de suite. Pose-le par terre, de toute façon on est deux à le surveiller et il n'ira pas loin. »

Je soupirai puis le posai au sol. Il se déplaça rapidement à quatre pattes, étonnant son oncle assit sur le fauteuil, jusqu'à la table basse puis s'appuya dessus pour tenir debout. Il fit quelques pas avant de tomber la fesse la première au sol. Il se leva de nouveau, fronçant légèrement les sourcils, puis reproduit la même action, finissant toujours au sol. Gaara et moi le regardons faire pendant dix minutes, amusés.

« Cet enfant est aussi obstiné que toi.

\- Je prends ça pour un compliment. »

Puis j'annonçai aussitôt :

« Je suis enceinte.

\- Je le sais et félicitation.

\- Hein ? » ne puis-je que dire, assez surpris. Puis je souris légèrement, il me connaissait vraiment bien.

« Tu es la première personne à qui je l'annonce.

\- Je suis flatté. Je vais être tonton de deux enfants cette année.

\- C'est marrant que Temari et moi soyons enceinte au même moment, nos enfants auront le même âge. Je suis censée arrivée à terme le seize août et son enfant fin mars. »

Gaara soupira, exaspéré. Temari m'avait annoncé il y a une semaine qu'elle était enceinte, je ne lui avais pas encore dit pour ma grossesse, je voulais vraiment prévenir Gaara en premier, après tout c'était mon meilleur ami.

« Y'a-t-il un _mais_?

\- Karui. »

À l'entende de ce simple nom, Gaara fit une mine crispée, sachant tout ce qu'elle avait traversé ces derniers mois. Elle avait prit un traitement hormonal pour tomber enceinte, elle avait fait une fausse couche quelques jours après Noël. Je m'inquiétais beaucoup pour elle et je culpabilisais de tomber enceinte avant elle, surtout que pour moi cette grossesse avait été une magnifique surprise : Itachi et moi vivons au jour le jour. Je ne savais pas qu'elle serait sa réaction si je lui annonçais ma grossesse.

« Elle sera contente pour toi.

\- Je le sais, mais je n'ai pas envie de lui rappeler tout ce qu'elle endure ces derniers mois.

\- Tu devrais en parler avec elle en tête à tête et lui en parler avant de l'annoncer de manière officielle à tout le monde.

\- Tu as sans doute raison, je vais essayer d'aller la voir dans la semaine.

\- J'ai raison. » Répondit-il de manière radicale, m'amusant.

Akira continuait toujours de prendre appui sur la table pour marcher, mais ce fut de nouveau un échec. Je le portai et le mit sur mes genoux

« Ton enfant est inépuisable. » Fit la remarque Gaara en faisant un rictus.

* * *

**5 mars 2018**

Je sonnai devant la porte de mon amie, on avait convenu que je la retrouverai chez elle après le travail. C'était mon premier jour en tant que consultante d'art pour le patrimoine et j'étais épuisée, la suite s'annonçait encore plus épuisante. À chaque fois j'étais enceinte je me fatiguais plus facilement, j'appréhendais la suite car lorsque j'avais postulé je leur avais dit que je serai disponible dans l'immédiat sans savoir que j'étais enceinte. J'allais devoir prendre un congé de maternité. Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage à cela que Karui m'ouvrit la porte. J'entrai puis fermai la porte derrière moi. Je m'installai sur le canapé et elle sur le fauteuil. Je mis carte sur table immédiatement.

« Je suis enceinte, et je m'inquiète pour toi. » lui avouai-je.

Elle écarquilla légèrement les yeux puis son regard s'assombrit, voulant que j'en dise plus.

« On ne te voit plus, tu es toujours enfermée dans ton appartement et ce n'est pas sain. Tu nous manques Karui... »

Il eut un moment de silence pour aucune de nous ne savaient quoi dire. Elle soupira légèrement puis elle me déclara en souriant, embarrassée :

« Je... Je suis désolée. J'avais juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour moi, d'être un peu seule chez moi et de m'isoler, peut-être que ce n'est pas une manière saine de faire mais c'est la mienne. Hey Naruko, tu pensais réellement que je n'allais pas être heureuse pour toi ?

\- Non juste... Je ne voulais pas te faire rappeler tout _ça_. »

Karui secoua la tête avant de dire en souriant :

« Je sais qu'un jour viendra mon tour, je serais mère un jour et je me battrai pour ça. En attendant, félicitation Naruko. »

Elle me sourit tendrement avant de me prendre dans les bras. Inconsciemment je commençais à pleurer, j'avais l'impression d'être une enfant.

_« Je m'inquiétais pour rien pour elle car le 8 août 2019 elle mit au monde Chôchô Akimichi. J'envisageais bien l'avenir pour tout le monde. À la surprise de tout le monde, Temari accoucha le 23 mars d'un petit garçon appelé Shikadai. Je pensais que cela serait une année tranquille, avec une grossesse tranquille comme cela l'avait été avec Akira. Mais cette année, qui commençait si bien pour nous tous, prit un horrible tournant... »_

* * *

**07 mai 2018**

Je tirai la poussette où Akira était assit, silencieux, dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Je détestais réellement les hôpitaux, je n'avais que des mauvais souvenirs dans ce genre de lieu et j'en ajoutai un de plus à la liste. On fit face à une porte qui se trouvait au fond du couloir. Je toquai puis j'entrai timidement dans la chambre d'hôpital. Akira se leva de la poussette et essaya de marcher vite, d'une drôle de manière, jusqu'au lit où reposait Mikoto qui nous souriait tendrement. Elle se pencha puis le prit sur ses genoux.

« Salut mon grand !

\- Obaa-san !

\- Je t'ai dis de ne pas m'appeler ainsi jeune insolent ! » Dit Mikoto en prenant une mine faussement fâchée. Akira gonfla ses joues, l'imitant, puis ils rirent ensemble. J'aimais les voir ensemble.

Je m'assis sur la chaise la plus proche du lit, tenant mon ventre qui avait prit beaucoup de volume. Je masquai la douleur que je ressentis en m'asseyant. Cette grossesse était difficile. J'avais arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où j'ai dû venir à l'hôpital en urgence car j'avais eu de grosse douleur au ventre. On m'avait annoncé il y a un mois que si je souhaitais un troisième enfant, mon corps ne le supporterai pas et que je devais envisager une mère porteuse, j'avais beaucoup pleuré. Itachi et moi voulions quatre enfants, mais on essayait de voir le côté positif : C'était mieux d'en avoir deux que zéro. Mais je ne voulais pas en parler à Mikoto.

« J'ai les résultats. »

\- Alors ? Ne me fais pas attendre plus longtemps !

\- C'est une fille. »

Itachi et moi voulions connaître le sexe du bébé à sa naissance, mais dû aux problèmes de santé de Mikoto on avait décidé de prendre nos résultats et de lui dire. Elle avait toujours voulu d'une fille, elle aimait ses garçons, mais elle rêvait de pouvoir gâter une fille.

« Une fille ! J'ai pleins de vêtements que j'ai rangé dans un coin et elle sera magnifique ! J'ai hâte de la rencontrer et la voir dedans.

\- Et moi donc ! » Répondis-je en souriant.

 _« Elle décéda un mois avant la naissance de sa petite-fille, elle n'a jamais pu la rencontrer._ »

* * *

**07 juillet 2018**

« Tu es sûr que ça ira avec Akira ?

\- Bien sûr. C'est un garçon très calme pas vrai Akira ? »

Mon petit bout de chou, âgé de bientôt deux ans, hocha la tête avant de me sourire. Il écarta les bras pour me faire un câlin et je précipitai vers lui. Je le serrai fort dans mes bras. Itachi et lui partaient pour la France car Itachi avait une urgence là-bas. Je ne pouvais pas voyager avec eux car j'étais enceinte de huit mois, prendre l'avion m'était interdit surtout que j'avais eu une grossesse difficile.

« Tu vas adorer Phuket mon chéri !

\- Y'a la plage et bateau ?

\- Oui ! Ton père t'y emmènera, tu vas adorer !

La voiture se gara devant notre maison. Akira me fit un bisou sur le front puis courut dans les bras de son père. Ce dernier vint vers moi et m'embrassa :

« Appelle-moi lorsque vous arrivez.

\- Promis. Tu vas nous manquer.

\- Vous aussi ! »

Ils rentrèrent dans la voiture noire puis s'éloignèrent. Je restai sur le perron jusqu'à ne plus les voir dans mon champ de vision.

* * *

**9 juillet 2018**

Durant la nuit, les douleurs que je ressentais au ventre étaient encore plus douloureuses. C'était tellement douloureux que j'en pleurais et haletais. J'essayai de me redresser mais une douleur, plus grande que les autres, me prit. J'en hurlai tellement que c'était douloureux. Je retentais de me redresser de nouveau, toujours en hurlant. C'était différent qu'avec Akira, les contractions étaient moins douloureuses et j'avais Itachi à mes côtés. En me redressant, je remarquai que j'avais taché les draps avec mon sang. Déchirure. Ce fut le seul mot auquel je pensais. Je perdais beaucoup de sang, me donnant des vertiges. Cette douleur me tuait de l'intérieur, j'avais peur pour mon bébé. Souffrait-elle elle aussi ? Je rassemblai mes dernières forces pour prendre avec beaucoup de difficulté mon portable posé sur la table de chevet et appela un contact au hasard. J'avais juste besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un, et vite.

 _« Pourquoi m'appelles-tu à trois heures du matin ?_ » Grogna Sasuke, la voix presque cassée. Je devinai aisément que je l'avais réveillé.

« C'est vraiment.. Important là. » Dis-je difficilement et en pleurant. Il le comprit au son de ma voix.

_« Naruko, qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas ?_

\- Le bébé.. J'ai mal... Je perds... Du sang...

_\- Naruko ! Ne raccroche pas j'arrive tout de suite !_

\- Aide-moi... Mon bébé. »

La voix au téléphone me paraissait tellement lointaine. J'avais l'impression que d'avoir donné ce coup de téléphone avait été un effort surhumain. J'avais peur, extrêmement peur, pas pour moi mais pour mon bébé. La douleur fut tellement insupportable que je perdis connaissance. Lutter était épuisant.

**[…]**

J'ouvris lentement les yeux, j'avais l'impression que mon corps était secoué dans tout les sens et à cause de la douleur j'étais incapable de bouger ni de savoir ce qui se passait autour de moi. J'étais dans le brouillard, tout tournait autour de moi. J'entendais des voix, elles paraissaient tellement lointaine. Une voix résonna plus que les autres, voix que je reconnus :

« Naruko, tiens bon on est bientôt arriver à l'hôpital ! »

Je pus reconnaître la voix de Sasuke, il avait l'air réellement inquiet. Puis je me souvins. Du sang, trop de sang sur mon lit. Mon bébé, mon enfant, j'avais horriblement mal. J'avais peur, je souffrais, la douleur était insoutenable. Je voulus crier, leur supplier de sortir mon enfant de mon ventre, de sauver mon enfant. On essaya de me calmer en me maintenant contre la civière. Étais-ce moi ou mon enfant qui mourrait ? J'espérais que ça soit moi, que mon enfant ne souffre pas. Mais je ne voulais pas mourir et les laisser, elle, Akira, Itachi. Si je souffrais, que je ressentais toute cette douleur cela voulait dire que j'étais bien vivante. Il n'y avait rien de plus vivant que la douleur. Je restais optimiste malgré tout. Étrangement j'avais moins mal, j'entendais clairement ce qui se passait autour de moi. J'étais allongée, et on me déplaçait. J'avais un masque à oxygène, j'étais incapable de parler.

« Naruko, on est arrivé à l'hôpital !

\- Monsieur reculez on va devoir l'opérer de toute urgence ! »

Itachi, Akira.. Je voulais les voir maintenant. Une lumière m'aveugla, je fermai automatiquement les yeux.

« Madame Uchiwa je suis le docteur Nawaza et on va devoir faire une césarienne.

\- Docteur l'anesthésie fait effet. »

J'avais complètement perdu le sens de la réalité, j'étais là sans être là. Endurer, m'accrocher, c'était tout ce que j'avais à faire pour mon enfant. Je ne pus penser davantage que je m'endormis.

**[…]**

« -Aruko, Naruko... » Chuchota une personne en caressant lentement mes cheveux.

« Sasuke..? » Ma voix était grave et rouillée.

Sasuke était assit à côté de moi. Il me sourit tendrement, c'était la première fois qu'il me souriait ainsi, il avait l'air soulagé. J'aurais voulu faire une remarque et le taquiner mais je sentais que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour.

« Mon bébé...

\- Elle est sous couveuse, elle va bien. Itachi arrive ce soir avec Akira. Tu m'as beaucoup inquiété.

\- Tant.. Mieux. »

Puis sans me rendre compte je m'endormis, soulagée.

**[…]**

Quelques heures plus tard j'étais installée sur une chaise roulante, une infirmière me poussait pour me déplacer. On entra dans la nurserie. Elle était née cinq semaines plus tôt, les médecins avaient décidé de la mettre dans une couveuse. J'avais tellement hâte de la voir, de la toucher, de l'avoir contre moi. L'infirmière ouvrit la couveuse puis porta mon enfant. Elle le plaça dans mes bras. Elle était tellement petite, tellement fragile, j'avais peur de l'avoir dans mes bras, peur de lui faire mal. Elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux.

« Tu es magnifique.. » Chuchotai-je en la bordant un peu contre ma poitrine.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, qui paraissaient tellement court pour moi, l'infirmière l'installa de nouveau dans la couveuse. C'était horrible de ne pas pouvoir tenir son propre enfant dans les bras aussi longtemps que je le souhaitais. Mais je souris en la voyant respirer. C'était ça le plus important : Qu'elle respirait et qu'elle soit en vie.

« Mihoko Uchiwa.. Tu m'as fait une sacrée peur bleue. »

* * *

**31 décembre 2018**

Tout les gens auxquels je tenais étaient là, autour de cette grande table. Kiba et Hinata discutaient avec Shikamaru qui lui, tenait discrètement la main de Temari. Gaara jetait des regards en leur direction de temps en temps, méfiant et surveillant sa sœur ce qui m'amusa. Il était devenu un tonton gaga. Karui donna un coup à Lee sous le regard un peu effrayé de Chôji. Ino regardait, les joues rougis Saï qui lui, buvait un verre en discutant avec Sasuke. Iruka et Kakashi discutaient avec Itachi. Les autres invités discutèrent entre eux. Itachi et moi avons décidé d'organiser un réveillon chez nous. L'année avait été longue pour tout le monde, avec des hauts et des bas.

« Votre attention s'il vous plaît. »

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers Itachi, qui levait son verre. J'étais un peu étonné qu'il prenne la parole.

« Je tiens à porter un toast à une femme qui a toujours été là pour moi, et pour son prochain. À une femme qui a traversé tellement d'épreuves sans jamais abandonner, qui même malgré tout ça a toujours gardé le sourire, à la recherche du bonheur et essayant de rendre heureux ses amis. C'est la personne qui à la plus grande force émotionnelle que je connaisse, sincèrement. Aujourd'hui cela fait quatre ans qu'elle fait parti de ma vie, elle l'a littéralement changé en quelque chose de meilleure. Cela a été une longue route pour moi mais je suis tellement reconnaissant que nos routes se soient enfin croisées. Santé à tous et en particulier à toi Naruko. »

Tous crièrent à l'unisson santé. On leva tous nos verres et trinquèrent. Il s'assit de nouveau à côté de moi et m'embrassa.

« _C'était vrai, cela a été une longue et difficile route. Mais je n'avais aucun regret, sans tout ces malheurs et cette tristesse je ne serais jamais devenue la personne que je suis aujourd'hui. Chaque jour que je passais avec votre père était un beau présent précieux. Le jour de notre mariage je m'étais promis d'aimer votre père aussi longtemps que possible, à chaque seconde, à chaque dispute, à chaque crise de jalousie, à chaque anniversaire, à chaque mauvaise passe, à chaque célébration, tout le temps je me rappelais. Même lorsqu'il est tombé malade. »_

* * *

**08 février 2024**

J'avais reçu un appel de l'hôpital et je devais y aller le plus tôt possible. Si je le pouvais, j'aurais passé toutes mes journées à l'hôpital. Je préparai mes affaires et celle d'Itachi, retenant mes larmes, sous les yeux curieux de Akira qui me dévisageait depuis le seuil de la porte. Il était très intelligent et mature pour son jeune âge, il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son père mais n'osait pas demander. Je ne voulais pas leur en parler. Peu importe si je souffrais, mes enfants ne méritaient pas de ressentir cette souffrance, ils n'étaient que des enfants et ce n'était pas juste.

« Maman qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?

\- Je fais les valises de ton père..

\- Papa part encore en voyage ? Quand est-ce qu'il revient ? »

Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre, il n'avait que huit ans. Comment dire à son enfant de huit ans que son père allait bientôt mourir, qu'il n'allait plus jamais le revoir ? Surtout que ce dernier ne voulait pas que ses enfants le voient à l'hôpital _faible_ et _malade_ selon ses dires. Il ne voulait pas que le dernier souvenir de Mihoko et Akira aient de lui, mourant sur un lit d'hôpital. C'était l'une de ses dernières volontés, je comprenais et respectais sa décision, même si c'était dur.

« Oui. » Finis-je par lui répondre en fermant la valise.

« Papa me manque beaucoup maman..

\- À moi aussi mon cœur. » avouai-je en le prenant dans mes bras.

« C'est pour cela que je vous filme tout le temps, comme ça il voit ce que nous faisons.. »

Et c'était à ce moment là que je commençais à pleurer. Il manquait tellement de choses dans la vie de ses enfants, des souvenirs précieux que je partageais avec les enfants et que j'aurais voulu qu'il partage avec nous. Une larme coula le long de ma joue. Akira l'essuya à l'aide de sa main.

« Ne pleure pas maman, papa reviendra bientôt. »

Je le pris dans mes bras et restais ainsi pendant plus de dix minutes avant de me calmer. Il me regarda d'un air triste, s'inquiétant pour moi.

« Merci de m'avoir consolé Aki..

\- Je ne veux pas te voir triste, s'il te plaît.. »

Je hochai la tête en lui souriant, lui promettant. Je lui caressai lentement ses cheveux bruns. Il sourit.

« J'ai appelé ta tante Hinata et ton oncle Kiba, vous allez dormir chez eux cette semaine.

\- C'est.. C'est vrai ?! » s'écria-t-il en rougissant.

« Oui.

\- Je vais aller le dire à Miho. »

Je riais légèrement en le voyant surexcitée et nerveux, chose très rare lui qui était si calme. J'aimais le voir ainsi. Il quitta la penderie en courant. J'allai rester à l'hôpital cette semaine. L'état de Itachi s'était empiré et je devais rester à ses côtés. Je préparai également les affaires des enfants. En descendant ils m'attendaient devant la porte. Une fois tous prêts je les conduisit chez Kiba et Hinata. On arriva très rapidement. Je sonnai à la porte de leur grande demeure et elle s'ouvrit sur Kiba.

« Bonsoir Kiba.

\- Bonsoir Naruko.

\- Salut les enfants !

\- Bonsoir tonton Kiba ! » saluèrent-ils en cœur.

Il se recula pour nous laisser passer. Il ferma la porte derrière nous puis on alla au salon où il y avait Hinata et ses trois enfants : L'aîné, Masanume, bientôt âgé de onze ans, regardait la télévision. Il était le portrait de son père sauf qu'il avait la même couleur de cheveux de sa mère. Leur chiot, un petit labrador noir du nom de Ikki essaya d'attirer l'attention de cadette, Jun, du même âge que Akira, caressait leur golden retriever, Hatchi. Ses cheveux châtains lui arrivaient jusqu'au cou et sa frange masqua légèrement ses yeux gris. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa tante, Hanabi. Le regard de Jun se tourna vers Akira, elle lui sourit les joues rosies. Et la plus petite, Saki, âgée de quatre ans, était assise sur les genoux de sa mère à côté de leur chat persan blanc, Yuki. Elle essayait de toucher le ventre arrondi de sa mère. Cette petite était le portrait craché de Hinata, sauf qu'elle avait la peau mâte.

« Bonsoir.

\- Bonsoir Naruko. » répondit Hinata en se levant, tenant son ventre arrondi.

« Bonsoir les enfants.

\- Bonsoir tante Naruko ! » répondirent-ils en cœur.

Mes enfants et ceux de Hinata et Kiba coururent automatiquement en haut en riant, suivit des chiens. Le chat resta sur le canapé, se léchant une patte avant de s'endormir. J'étais heureuse de voir que mes enfants et ceux de mes meilleurs amis étaient également amis et s'entendaient très bien. Je souris faiblement. Je m'assis à côté de Hinata et Kiba s'assit sur le fauteuil.

« Comment va le petit gars dans ton ventre ?

\- Il va bien, si tout ce passe bien il verra le jour dans deux mois.

\- Le temps passe vite..

\- Hn. » répondit-elle d'un hochement de tête.

« Comment va Itachi ?

\- Son état a empiré.. » dis-je ne marquant une pause.

« Les médecins disent que ses jours sont comptés et qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire. »

En disant cela, Hinata posa sa main sur la mienne, compatissante. Je pouvais voir que Kiba avait serré les poings face à mon annonce. Les médecins nous avaient annoncé cette nouvelle il y a deux semaines.

« Je vous remercie d'avoir accepté de surveiller les petits cette semaine.

\- Tu rigoles ?! J'adore tes gosses et on s'amuse beaucoup avec eux ! »

Je souris en entendant sa phrase. Je ne voulais embêter personne avec mes problèmes mais je devais laisser mes enfants à des personnes de confiance, et puis ils adoraient venir chez eux.

« Il faut que j'y aille, j'ai promit à Itachi de passer ce soir.

\- Je comprends. »

Je me levai et allai en haut pour dire au revoir aux enfants. Je montai les escaliers quatre par quatre et arrivai dans la salle de jeux. Dès qu'ils me virent ils accoururent vers moi.

« Promettez-moi de rester sage ?

\- Promis ! » répondirent mes deux petits bouts de choux en cœur.

« Miho ne pleure pas, je te téléphonerai demain d'accord ? Vous allez pouvoir parler à papa aussi. »

Elle hocha la tête, retenant ses larmes. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir chez des gens sans pleurer et demander son père ou moi. Je leur fis un chaste bisou sur le front avant de quitter la demeure.

**[…]**

J'arrivai devant l'hôpital une heure plus tard. Je dis bonjour à la réceptionniste qui avait maintenant l'habitude de me voir tous les jours avant de prendre l'ascenseur pour aller au dernier étage du bâtiment. Je traversai le couloir et arrivai face à la porte de sa chambre. Je soufflai un grand coup avant de toquer et entrer dans la chambre. J'entrai et le vit, en train de lire le livre que je lui avais acheté.

« Bonsoir, je vois que le livre que je t'ai acheté te plaît.

\- Hn. Sasuke s'est amélioré. »

Je lui souris, il fit de même. Il était beaucoup plus pâle et avait maigrit. Cela me faisait mal au cœur et me détruisait de l'intérieur de le voir ainsi mais je m'étais jurée pour lui et moi de ne pas pleurer devant lui. Il ferma le livre et le posa sur la table de chevet.

« J'ai laissé les enfants chez Kiba et Hinata. Ils aiment beaucoup aller là-bas, surtout Akira !

\- Moi je pense savoir pourquoi.. » dit-il lourd de sous-entendu avant de tousser.

Je m'assis à son chevet, lui prit sa main et le regarda pour qu'il m'en dise plus. Ce qu'il comprit.

« Notre Akira est amoureux de Jun. Je te parie que plus tard, il se mariera avec elle.

\- Tu as l'air sûr de toi Uchiwa ! On verra cela dans quelques années.

\- C'est mon fils après tout. Je ne pourrais pas voir cela de mes propres yeux.. » Dit-il avant de se perdre dans ses pensées. Je devais lui faire changer les idées. Je fouillai dans mon gros sac et en sortis mon ordinateur portable avec une feuille. Je mis les vidéos des enfants et lui donna.

« J'ai filmé les enfants cette semaine. Akira a eu la meilleure note de sa classe, comme d'habitude. Oh et tiens Miho t'as fais un dessin ! »

Il sourit en regardant le dessin fait par notre fille et je m'allongeai à côté de lui, lui tenant la main. J'installai l'ordinateur sur mes cuisses puis on regardait les vidéos de nos enfants. Cette semaine on était parti au zoo. Miho voulait absolument voir des pandas et Akira des lions, leurs animaux préférés. Miho s'amusait à faire des grimaces aux singes sous le regard exaspéré de Akira et sous mes rires. Ils avaient nourri des moutons et des canards. Miho avait pleuré car un coq l'avait coursé. Akira scrutait avec admiration le lion. Durant la vidéo, je jetais des coups d'œils à Itachi. Une larme coula. C'était la première fois que Miho allait au zoo et je savais qu'il n'aurait voulu manquer ça pour rien au monde, il voulait être présent pour ses enfants. La vidéo finit, je lui racontai ce qui s'était passé au travail et racontai les nouvelles comme je le faisais d'habitude, dans les moindres détails. Je le voyais qu'il était préoccupé. Je me levai et fouillai dans mon sac pour lui donner un livre que j'avais acheté ce matin.

« Naruko.

\- Oui ?

\- Je sais que cela te fais mal de venir ici, je ne veux te forcer à rien..

\- Tu ne me forces à rien, je veux venir ici pour te voir.

\- Mais pourquoi venir si cela te fais mal ?! Je ne serais plus de ce monde à la fin du mois ! » Hurla-t-il avant de tousser et de se calmer, serrant les points. Il me fit sursauter.

« Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir après mon départ.. Je ne veux pas te voir seule. Je veux que tu recommences ta vie, si tu en as besoin oublie-moi pour avancer car tout ce que je veux c'est ton bonheur. Tout ce que je veux c'est votre bonheur.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas compris.. » Commençai-je en retenant mes larmes et en serrant les poings à mon tour.

« C'est parce que je t'aime bon sang ! Lorsqu'on s'est marié je t'ai promis de t'aimer dans les meilleurs et pires moments, dans la santé et dans la maladie. C'est parce que je t'aime que je viens tous les jours, que je garde espoir pour que tu restes et que tu sois en meilleur santé. C'est parce que je t'aime, que je me fais violence à chaque fois.. »

Il se leva difficilement du lit et me prit dans ses bras. Je commençai à pleurer sans le vouloir. J'ai failli à ma promesse. Je n'avais pas pleuré quand on m'avait annoncé qu'il était malade, ou lorsque Itachi avait été contraint de vivre à l'hôpital, ou lorsqu'on m'avait annoncé que les chimiothérapies, les opérations, et j'en passe, n'étaient plus efficace, ou même lorsque on m'avait annoncé que ces jours étaient comptés, qu'il me quitterait les enfants et moi. J'accumulai beaucoup trop de choses. Il me berça, posant une main sur mon dos et l'autre sur ma tête, me caressant lentement les cheveux. J'étais désolée de pleurer, de craquer devant lui, ce n'était pas juste pour lui.

« C'est parce que je t'aime Itachi et rien de tout ce que tu me diras ne changera ça, je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier car sinon, ça ne serait pas de l'amour.. »

Je le tenais désespérément. Il posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Il tremblait. J'ignorai durant combien de temps on était resté ainsi mais je m'endormis. Je n'arrivais plus à dormir correctement depuis qu'il avait quitté la maison pour aller vivre à l'hôpital. Je me sentais faible, il avait toujours été là pour moi et c'était à mon tour d'être là pour lui. Mais même là, j'avais toujours besoin de lui. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte, je voulais qu'il reste avec moi, qu'on voit nos enfants grandir, qu'on s'amuse avec nos futurs petits-enfants, qu'on vieillisse ensemble au bord de la mer Méditerranée au sud de la France. Ce n'était pas juste..

« _Vous savez, lorsque j'ai appris que votre père était malade, j'étais en colère. Je me suis demandée pourquoi cet univers était aussi tordu, mauvais et horrible. J'avais l'impression que chaque chose que j'aimais partait mais j'ai dû accepter cette dure réalité et j'ai remercié tout les Dieux de cette Terre, l'univers, tout ce que je pouvais, de m'être trompé de salle, d'être entré sans toquer dans cette pièce... De m'avoir fait rencontré votre père_.. »

* * *

**31 décembre 2014**

La demeure des Uchiwa était immense, j'étais persuadée que même Sasuke ne la connaissait pas par cœur. Des gens tueraient pour être à ma place actuellement, j'avais été invité au réveillon annuel qu'organisait les Uchiwa. Il avait également invité nos amis au réveillon annuel. Sasuke avait intégré notre cercle d'amis, mes amis étaient devenus également les siens, il était surtout proche de Hinata, Shikamaru et Ino, cette dernière était sa meilleure amie. Il était vingt-trois heure cinquante-six et le décompte allait bientôt avoir lieu. Tout ce que je voulais c'était d'aller aux toilettes pour me refaire une beauté, mes cheveux avaient frisés. Je fis maintenant face à une grande porte en bois. Les portes dans ce manoir se ressemblaient toutes, je m'étais perdue. J'entrai sans demander mon reste et vis un homme, assis de dos à moi regardant la baie vitrée qui donnait une vue sur Tokyo.

« Bonsoir, je suis désolée je me suis trompée de-

\- Ce n'est rien, entrez. »

Je masquai mon étonnement puis entrai, fermant derrière moi la porte tout doucement. J'avais l'impression de le déranger. L'homme se retourna et fit face à moi, me fixant. Ces cheveux ébènes lui tombèrent sur les épaules, mais ce qui attira mon attention étaient ses yeux d'un noir profond. Je pouvais reconnaître ce regard entre mille. Je souris malgré moi, reconnaissant l'homme du bal. J'admis également que c'était un bel homme. Cette part de mystère allait disparaître ce soir, je le compris aussitôt en le voyant faire un faible sourire.

« Bonsoir, vous devez sans doute être l'ancienne colocataire de Sasuke ?

\- C'est exact. Je m'appelle Naruko Uzumaki. » Me présentai-je, m'avançant dans la grande pièce. Il s'avança également vers moi.

« Et vous, vous êtes sûrement le grand frère de Sasuke ?

\- Itachi Uchiwa. Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance.

\- Le plaisir est partagé. »

Je jetai un coup d'œil à la pièce, qui était spacieuse et lumineuse. Je tournai ma tête vers ma gauche et quelque chose attira mon attention. Quelle ne fut pas mon étonnement en voyant un de mes tableaux accroché au mur. C'était le premier tableau que j'avais exposé en 2005. Je croyais ne plus jamais le revoir de ma vie. Je m'approchai à pas de loup de lui, ahurie, et vit que c'était bel et bien lui, ma signature d'artiste était en dessous.

« Ce tableau..

\- Vous aimez ? » Me demanda-t-il en se tenant derrière moi. En entendant sa voix, je frissonnai, c'était perturbant.

« C'est la première fois qu'un tableau me fascine autant. Je me vois dans ce tableau. »

Je rougis automatiquement en entendant ce compliment. C'était la première fois que l'on me disait cela sur l'une de mes œuvres avec autant de spontanéité. C'était grâce à cet achat que j'avais pris confiance en moi et que j'avais continué. C'était grâce à cet achat que mon amour pour la peinture avait augmenté. C'était grâce à lui.

« Ce tableau.. C'est moi qui l'ai peins en 2005.

\- Pour une exposition organisé par l'université Konoha.

\- Mon ancienne université, l'achat a été anonyme..

\- Et vous pensiez ne plus jamais le revoir.

\- Et je pensais ne plus jamais le revoir. » Répétai-je pour affirmer ces dires.

Je souris et me tournai vers lui, qui lui, souriait également.

« C'est bizarre, la façon on retrouve des choses que l'on pensait avoir perdu.. »

On se regarda longuement. C'était comme s'il me comprenait, c'était étrange cette sensation. J'avais l'impression de l'avoir toujours connu.

« C'est marrant, j'ai l'impression de vous connaître..

\- Peut être dans une vie antérieur.

\- Qui sait. » Répondis-je en souriant, amusé.

Je ne savais pas ce que je ressentais à ce moment là. C'était bizarre, mais vraiment bizarre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la grande horloge.

« C'est bientôt l'heure du décompte, il est vingt trois heure cinquante neuf.

\- On n'aura jamais le temps de descendre et-

\- Est-ce-que cela vous dirait qu'on fasse le décompte ensemble ? Enfin si cela ne vous dérange pas.

\- Oui, avec plaisir. »

Mon regard se tourna vers la grande horloge. On attendait dans le silence les dix dernières secondes de cette dernière heure de l'année 2013.

« 9.. 8.. 7.. 6.. 5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1.. 0. »

On pouvait voir de la baie vitrée des feux d'artifices, c'était vraiment magnifique. Je regardai la baie, admirative. Puis je me tournai vers Itachi, le sourire aux lèvres. C'était une belle manière de commencer l'année.

« Bonne année à vous ! » M'exclamai-je, heureuse.

« À vous aussi. »

Son visage se rapprocha du mien, je ne me reculais aucunement. Je voulais l'embrasser, et ça depuis que je l'avais rencontré au bal. Il y avait une attirance entre nous c'était indéniable. Il posa ses lèvres contre les miennes, puis entrouvrit mes lèvres pour approfondir le baiser. Ses mains enroulèrent ma taille, me rapprochant encore plus de lui. Mes mains se posèrent sur son torse. J'en voulais plus, et il le comprit.

« Allons-nous en d'ici.

\- Je vous suis. » Conclu-je avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Il tint ma main, nos doigts s'entrelacèrent. Il éteignit la lumière puis referma la porte de la pièce derrière nous.

**21 juin 2033**

La mère scruta ses enfants un à un. Elle fut soulagée de leur raconter cette histoire, son histoire. C'était l'histoire de sa vie. Elle espérait qu'ils comprendraient certains des choix qu'elle avait dû faire, qu'ils comprendraient également comment elle était devenue la personne qu'elle était actuellement. Le plus grand soutenait son regard et la plus petite baissa la tête, attristée et gênée.

« Voilà les enfants comment j'ai rencontré votre père. _»_

Il eut un long moment de silence dans la pièce où chacun était perdu dans ses pensées. Jusqu'à que Mihoko prit la parole.

« 'Man.. » Naruko regarda sa fille, l'écoutant. « Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir organisé ce rencard..

\- Mais ?

\- Cela fait neuf ans que papa est parti.

\- On ne voulait plus te voir malheureuse..

\- Qu'est-ce-qui vous fait croire que je suis malheureuse ?

\- Il y a deux semaines c'était l'anniversaire de papa. Je t'ai vu pleurer dans la salle cinéma en regardant les vieilles vidéos de nous et de papa.. Et je les ai regardé à mon tour, tu étais tellement heureuse dessus.. Je voulais te revoir comme _ça_. »

La blonde regarda le cadre photo qui était posé sur le bureau, où y figurait Itachi, elle et ses deux enfants enfant. Elle se rappela très bien de ce jour, c'était un jour heureux.

« Vous savez, lorsque c'est l'anniversaire de votre père j'aime regarder des vielles vidéos me remémorant des souvenirs passés avec lui. Il aurait eu cinquante et un ans cette année..

\- On ne veut pas que tu vis dans le passé et que tu ais des regrets.

\- Je n'ai aucun regret. Il m'a donné tout l'amour qu'il pouvait me donner, il m'a aimé de toutes ses forces et m'a donné deux enfants qui sont les fruits de notre amour. J'aime et j'aimerais toujours votre père. À vrai dire, j'ai déjà eu des rencards, trois pour être précise depuis qu'il est _parti_. » Avoua-t-elle avant de soupirer.

« Mais votre père est mon âme-soeur, l'amour de ma vie. Un amour aussi précieux et unique.. Cela n'arrive qu'une fois dans une vie. Je ne pourrais jamais revivre ça avec une autre personne. Comment le pourrais-je ? »

Elle marqua une pause pour reprit :

« Je ne veux pas que vous vous inquiétez pour moi, pour moi le plus important c'est vous.

\- Maman, on s'inquiétera toujours pour toi comme toi pour nous. »

Elle sourit en entendant la phrase de sa fille. Akira hocha la tête pour affirmer les dires de sa sœur, leur mère sourit à son tour. Naruko ne pouvait pas aimer quelqu'un d'autre que Itachi, ce qu'ils avaient vécu était unique. C'était l'amour de sa vie, le seul et unique. Elle avait essayé de passer à autre chose, tous ses amis disaient qu'elle pouvait rencontrer quelqu'un si elle le voulait, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Pour elle, l'important c'était ses enfants.

« Je vous aime.

\- Nous aussi on t'aime. »

Ils se levèrent et s'enlacèrent. Ils séparèrent et le sourire de Naruko s'agrandit. Ses enfants, elle les aimait de tout son cœur, c'était les plus beaux cadeaux de Itachi. Ils avaient tellement grandi, ils s'épanouissaient, ils allaient devenir des gens bien. Elle les avait élevé pour qu'ils deviennent des gens biens, honnêtes et forts. Elle ne savait pas encore si elle avait réussi parfaitement, mais elle n'en s'inquiétait pas. Elle était fière d'eux.

« Je vais aller me coucher, j'ai un examen de maths dès la première heure demain et Jun va me tuer si je me réveille encore en retard. »

Naruko hocha la tête puis le brun quitta la pièce avant de sourire à sa mère et de leur souhaiter bonne nuit.

« Je suis désolée maman, tu me pardonnes ?

\- Pardonnée.

\- Assez pour lever ma punition ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« Non petite teigne. » Répondit-elle en donnant une petite tape sur le front de sa fille, elle avait prit la mauvaise attitude de Itachi.

« Pendant les vacances tu seras la stagiaire d'Ino, elle travaillera à l'hôpital pour aider un chirurgien dans son essai clinique contre l'Alzheimer.

\- C'est vrai ?! » Demanda-t-elle, surexcitée, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

Sa fille voulait devenir chirurgien. Son rêve depuis qu'elle avait huit ans était de créer des essais cliniques contre le cancer des poumons et contre la tuberculose. Elle travaillait très dure pour cela.

« Hn. Ça ne sera pas facile je te préviens !

\- La difficulté ne me fait pas peur ! Merci maman ! » Miho fit un chaste bisou sur la joue de sa mère. « Bonne nuit maman !

\- Bonne nuit Mihoko. »

Cette dernière lui sourit avant de quitter la pièce, laissant sa mère plongée dans ses pensées. Elle tourna la chaise de son bureau, dévisageant de la grande baie vitrée la vue qu'elle avait. Son défunt mari aimait cette vue, il aimait la contempler pour se vider la tête. Malgré elle, elle se rappela de la semaine la plus horrible de sa vie, qui l'avait anéantit et presque tué. Après la mort d'Itachi, cela avait été trop dur de rester dans leur maison de rêve, chaque objet, mur, parcelles de la maison lui faisait rappeler Itachi. Elle avait loué un appartement en ville et y avait vécu pendant presque quatre ans avant d'être de nouveau capable de vivre dans cette maison. Elle avait même failli vendre cette maison, mais elle ne pouvait pas. C'était la maison de leur famille.

« C'est dur parfois mais j'y arriverai Itachi. Je peux le faire, pour eux.. » Murmura-t-elle dans la pièce, espérant que son mari défunt l'entende de là où il était, en souriant, avant d'éteindre les lumières et de quitter la pièce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, c'est la fin. Je n'aime pas vraiment les fins heureuses sans une leçon de vie et j'ai été heureuse d'écrire cette fiction. Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont lu, et pour vos encouragements !


	16. Comment faire son deuil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre est, comme vous l'aurez deviné en lisant le titre, assez triste, il va aborder des sujets telle que la mort donc les âmes sensibles abstenez-vous de lire ce chapitre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Cinq personnages viennent de mon imagination mais sinon les autres personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**26 février 2024**

« Heure du décès : une heure seize du matin. »

À l'entende de cette phrase, Naruko stoppa tout mouvement et fit tomber son café au sol. La blonde garda le silence, immobilisé, au seuil de la porte de la chambre de son mari. Le temps s'était arrêté autour d'elle. Elle sentit son cœur se briser. Tout son être se brisait. Elle n'entendait plus rien, excepté le bip du électrocardiogramme qui était strident et en continue. Elle n'y croyait pas, elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Elle ne s'était absentée que seulement pendant trente minutes, seulement trente minutes. Il était parti, parti sans dire ni au revoir à ses enfants, ni à elle. Il ne pouvait pas partir, pas maintenant. Des infirmières commencèrent à éteindre les machines, à les débrancher d'Itachi. Il était tellement malade qu'il avait besoin d'une machine pour l'aider à respirer. Itachi avait refusé la réanimation, donc il était mort sans que personne ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

« Je suis désolé madame.

\- La ferme, pour vous ce n'était qu'un patient de plus.. » Déclara-t-elle d'une voix cassante.

Aucune larme, elle était toujours sous le choc. C'était comme si tout s'était stoppé autour d'elle. Son monde s'était stoppé. Elle resta immobile, scrutant toujours le corps inerte de son mari, de son confident, de son partenaire, de l'amour de sa vie. Elle n'osa pas s'approcher de lui, de son corps. Pour elle faire cela rendait la chose encore plus réelle. Les infirmières quittèrent la pièce à l'exception d'une. Elle ne savait ni quoi faire, ni comment réagir. Elle était déboussolée et complètement désorientée. Qu'est-ce-qu'elle devait faire ? Comment pouvait-elle accepter cette horrible réalité qui lui faisait face ? Elle n'en savait rien, comment le pourrait-elle ?

**[...]**

Naruko avait conduit durant presque deux heures sans s'arrêter. Elle avait peu dormi depuis presque une semaine, elle s'était refusée à le faire. La santé d'Itachi s'était détériorée de jour en jour, il pouvait partir à tout moment, c'était ce que les médecins lui disaient. Elle avait prié et espéré chaque jour que les médecins lui annonceraient qu'ils avaient trouvé le moyen de combattre la maladie, qu'il n'allait pas mourir, qu'il vivrait de nouveau dans la demeure familiale et qu'il verrait ses enfants grandir, en vain. Ses prières, ses supplications, ses négociations avec les êtres supérieurs de l'univers n'avaient pas suffit à le faire rester. Elle était en colère et dans le déni. Pour elle ce n'était pas possible, il n'était pas parti. Elle conduisait dans les routes sombres sur le point de quitter la ville. Puis elle freina au milieu de la route déserte. Elle pensa à ses enfants, elle fit demi-tour en tournant le volant très rapidement. Elle voulait voir ses enfants. Elle devait les voir, elle avait besoin de les voir, de s'assurer que eux étaient toujours là, maintenant, avec elle. Ses deux petits anges dormaient à cette heure tardive, mais le besoin irrationnel de les voir prenait le dessus sur tout le reste. Elle conduisit très vite, manquant de griller des feux. Elle se gara devant la maison de ses amis. Elle resta longuement devant le volant, scrutant les rues illuminées par les lampadaires. Elle descendit lentement de sa voiture avant de claquer la porte derrière elle. Elle sonna à la porte de ses amis de manière insistante. Son ami ouvrit vivement la porte, visiblement très agacé et encore à moitié endormi.

« Naruko ? » Dit simplement Kiba. La colère de son ami se fit aussitôt place par une expression de surprise, très étonné de la voir à cette heure-ci.

« Itachi est mort. »

L'expression de surprise qu'il abordait se fit aussitôt remplacer par la tristesse. Il lui lança un regard navré, sans doute ne sachant pas quoi dire. Elle détestait ce regard, ce regard rempli de pitié et de peine envers elle. Tous avaient ce même regard, elle avait grandi avec et ils lui lanceront ce même regard pour le restant de sa vie. Peut-être était-elle réellement maudite. Elle sentit Kiba la prendre dans ses bras. Ce câlin ne lui fit rien, elle ne ressentait plus rien. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir perdu toute sensation. Elle vivait, mais sans rien ressentir. Il se défit de son étreinte.

« Je viens chercher mes enfants.

\- Naruko ils peuvent dormir ici-

\- Je viens.. Chercher mes enfants. » Répéta Naruko avec une voix éraillée, plus difficilement.

Kiba se recula pour la laisser entrer, n'insistant pas. Hinata descendit les escaliers, venant de s'être fait réveiller. Naruko continua à monter les escaliers sans lui adresser un regard. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était de voir ses enfants et personne ne lui en empêcherait. Elle alluma la lumière du couloir, puis entra dans la chambre de Masamune, l'enfant aîné de Kiba. Elle vit son petit garçon endormi profondément sur un futon. Naruko s'accroupit à côté de lui, puis caressa lentement ses cheveux ébènes, ne voulant pas le réveiller brusquement. Ce dernier ouvrit lentement les yeux. Puis il fronça les sourcils en la reconnaissant dans l'obscurité.

« Maman ?

\- Salut mon petit gars.. Prends ton sac et attends-moi en bas. »

La blonde lui embrassa le front puis se leva, laissant son petit garçon prendre son sac. Elle entra ensuite dans la chambre de Saki et Jun, les filles cadettes de ses amis. Elle aperçut son fils fermer la porte de la chambre derrière lui et descendre, comme elle lui avait demandé de faire. Elle entra dans la chambre. Sa fille dormait avec Jun car elle avait peur de dormir loin de la maison. Elle perçut le sac de sa fille et le porta à l'épaule. Puis elle porta sa fille profondément dormi. Il était difficile de la réveiller lorsqu'elle dormait ainsi. Sa fille reposa automatiquement sa tête sur son épaule.

« Papa.. » Murmura-t-elle dans son sommeil.

La mère lui caressa lentement les cheveux, puis descendit les escaliers. Hinata pleurait silencieusement dans la cuisine, tandis que Kiba aida Akira à mettre son manteau. Elle sentit sa fille bouger, puis elle bâilla avant de se frotter les yeux. La petite fille se rendit compte que sa mère la portait. Elle se tapa les joues, une mauvaise habitude qu'elle avait prit, afin de bien se réveiller. Elle lui adressa un grand sourire. Elle avait perdu une dent de lait, Naruko trouvait son sourire adorable. Ses grands yeux bleus presque ténébreux la dévisageaient, enjouée. Elle était complètement réveillée.

« Maman t'as les yeux tout rouge ! » Lui fit remarquer sa fille en lui touchant les joues de sa mère de ses petites mains. Naruko lui embrassa le front.

« Papa est rentré ?! » Lui demanda Mihoko, surexcitée.

Naruko la déposa au sol à côté de Akira. Ce dernier gardait le silence, comprenant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Itachi lui avait fait promettre de ne rien dire à leurs enfants jusqu'au dernier moment, au moment où leurs enfants devaient lui dire au revoir. Ils étaient censés le voir aujourd'hui, elle leur avait promis. Mais ce moment leur avait été enlevé. Ils n'auront jamais l'occasion et l'opportunité de voir leur père une dernière fois. Comment allait-elle leurs annoncer cela ? Comment dire à ces enfants innocents et heureux que leur père était mort ? Qu'ils n'allaient plus jamais le revoir ? Qu'elle leur avait menti durant presque un an en disant qu'il était en voyage alors qu'il était à l'hôpital ? Peu importe si elle souffrait, peu importe si elle était seule, ses enfants étaient le plus importants pour elle comme ils l'étaient pour Itachi.

« Maman tu sais j'ai été très sage ! J'ai même pas pleuré avant d'aller dormir ! J'ai promit à maman et pa' de ne pas pleurer et d'être sage ! Demande à tonton Kiba ! »

Naruko allait briser ce sourire, ce magnifique sourire innocent rempli de malice. Elle s'accroupit face à ses enfants, les scrutant un à un. Ils ressemblaient tellement à leur père que ça en était douloureux. Elle prit ses enfants dans ses bras, les serrant tellement fort contre elle. Elle était soulagée, ils étaient là, en bonne santé. Ils étaient _là_ , avec elle. Elle les serrait désespérément, retenant un sanglot.

« Maman tu m'fais mal.. »

Elle se recula légèrement, essuyant rapidement ses larmes naissantes. Elle souffla puis se redressa. Hinata vint à eux, ses yeux étaient rougis. Hinata s'avança en silence, rejoignant son mari. Ce dernier restait interdit, ne sachant pas quoi dire ni faire.

« Nous pouvons prévenir les autres si tu veux, comme tu veux. » Surenchérit Kiba à son tour. Naruko se tourna face au couple.

« Non je vais le faire, vous en avez déjà fait beaucoup pour moi. Merci d'avoir veillé sur eux, merci pour _tout_. »

Kiba hocha la tête tandis que Hinata lui sourit faiblement. Ils avaient fait bien plus que leur devoir d'amis ces derniers mois, elle leur en serait éternellement reconnaissante. Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée puis tint la main de ses enfants.

« On rentre à la maison. »

**[...]**

Naruko gara sa voiture dans son garage, à côté de la voiture de son mari. Elle coupa le contact, puis s'appuya davantage contre son siège en cuir. Elle regarda son reflet sur le rétroviseur. Elle semblait épuisée, elle se contenait de pleurer et de hurler. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses enfants. Ces derniers détachaient leurs ceintures. Naruko ouvrit la portière, descendant de la voiture. Puis elle ouvrit la portière arrière pour les laisser sortir. Ils entrèrent dans la maison par le garage. Ses enfants déposèrent leur sac dans le couloir. Ses enfants entrèrent dans le salon, tandis qu'elle restait sur le seuil. Mihoko alla en courant à son mini parc à jeu que son père lui avait offert pour son cinquième anniversaire, Akira la rejoignit en marchant.

_La petite blonde était toute seule sur le lit d'hôpital, silencieuse. Elle fit le tour de la chambre d'hôpital de ses yeux bleus. Puis elle scruta son plâtre rose au bras et toucha son ventre qui lui faisait mal. Elle voulait voir ses parents. Ils étaient venue la chercher à l'école car ils lui avaient promit d'aller à la patinoire ensemble. Mais ça ne s'était pas passé comme cela. Elle revoyait encore tout ce sang dans la voiture, elle qui n'arrivait pas à bouger ni à entendre sa mère gémir de douleur. Son père n'avait pas bougé, comme si il dormait paisiblement. Elle entendait les adultes chuchotaient dans les couloirs._

_« Perdre ses parents si jeune et dans de telles circonstances._

_\- Elle n'a que sept ans la pauvre.. Elle n'a aucune famille proche. »_

_Naruko n'avait pas quitté son plâtre rose des yeux, restant immobile. Elle entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Un homme en blouse blanche se tint devant elle, lui faisant un sourire bienveillant. Où étaient ses parents ? Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas là pour la rassurer ? Mais surtout, est-ce qu'ils allaient bien ?_

_« Bonjour, comment vas-tu Naruko ? » Lui demanda-t-il._

_« Je veux voir mes parents. »_

_Le médecin garda le silence face à sa requête, gêné, elle répéta sa phrase en hurlant, les yeux bleus remplis de larmes._

_« JE VEUX VOIR MES PARENTS !_ _» Hurla-t-elle à pleins poumons._

_Elle leva la tête vers le médecin, serrant les poings. Ce dernier lui lança un regard compatissant et rempli de pitié. Ce regard qu'elle commençait à détester. Elle comprit aussitôt ce qui se passait, mais elle voulait l'entendre à haute voix. Tant qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu, elle n'y croirait pas. Elle espérait avoir tort. Elle ne devait pas avoir raison. Le médecin s'assit sur le bord du lit, puis lui prit la main._

_« Je suis désolé, tes parents sont morts dans l'accident. »_

La blonde secoua légèrement la tête, se reprenant. Elle entra à son tour dans le salon. Elle avait une sensation bizarre en y entrant, quelque chose manquait. Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

« Les enfants.. Il faut que je vous parle. Asseyez-vous sur le canapé. »

Ils exécutèrent puis s'assirent sur le canapé en cuir. Elle s'assit face à eux sur la petite table basse en verre. Akira appréhendait tandis que Mihoko était enjouée, n'ayant pas remarqué l'ambiance tendue qui régnait dans la pièce. Elle enviait cette innocence, se soucier de rien et voir que ce qu'il y avait de beau dans ce monde. Et elle allait briser cette innocence. Elle devait être honnête avec eux. C'était injuste pour eux, mais ils méritaient de savoir. Elle espérait que lorsqu'ils seront plus grands, en âge de comprendre les choses, ils n'en voudront ni à leur père ni à elle de les avoir menti. Naruko garda le silence face à ses enfants, retenant ses larmes. La petite fille prit la parole.

« Papa va bientôt arriver ? »

\- Non. Papa.. Était très malade. Il n'était pas en voyage mais à l'hôpital. Je suis désolée de vous avoir menti, mais on ne voulait pas vous inquiéter. »

Akira baissa la tête, comprenant ce qui se passait et ce que leur mère allait leur annoncer. Naruko posa sa main sur la sienne, la caressant lentement avec son pouce. Elle le sentit légèrement trembler. Naruko souffla, elle ne devait pas s'effondrer et pleurer devant eux. Elle devait être forte. Le sourire de Mihoko se fana un peu. Elle commença à s'inquiéter, surtout en voyant sa mère aussi triste. La mère lui caressa lentement la joue, voulant la rassurer.

« C'est grave ? Il va bien ?

\- Non.. » Répondit la mère, commençant à avoir les larmes aux yeux, hochant la tête de gauche à droite.

« Mais les médecins vont le guérir hein ? On doit aller le voir à l'hôpital !

\- Mihoko...

\- Je veux voir papa ! » Surenchérit sa fille.

« Les médecins ne peuvent pas le guérir Miho car... Papa est mort. »

Le visage de Mihoko, sa fille de six ans, se décomposa. C'était comme si le monde sous ses petits pieds s'était effondré. Naruko souffla, retenant un sanglot. Akira se leva, puis enlaça sa mère. Mihoko se leva à son tour, commençant à pleurer et hurler, puis enlaça sa mère. Ils restèrent ainsi dans les bras pendant presque une heure, le temps s'était suspendu autour d'eux. Naruko se promit qu'elle n'allait pas s'effondrer, elle ne devait pas s'effondrer. Pour eux.

* * *

**2 mars 2024**

Naruko tenait fermement les mains de ses enfants, regardant le cercueil de son mari être mit sous terre. Elle n'écoutait ni les discours d'adieux, ou même les sanglots. Ses oreilles sifflaient. Elle ne pleurait pas, elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle serrait fortement les mains de ses enfants, elle avait peur qu'en lâchant leurs mains ils disparaitront à leur tour. Ils étaient au premier rang pour voir Itachi se faire enterrer. Devoir organiser les funérailles, devoir appeler tous ces gens un à un pour leur annoncer la nouvelle, sans pleurer ou même hurler, avait été la pire des tortures pour elle.

_« Je peux vivre sans toi.. Mais je fais le choix de ne pas le faire Naruko, je ne le veux plus. »_

Mais elle, arriverait-elle à vivre sans lui ? Est-ce-qu'elle pourrait vivre sans lui ? Depuis qu'il était parti, tout était différent, tellement différent. Elle l'avait perdu à jamais. Maintenant elle devait juste l'accepter, mais c'était dur et douloureux à accepter. Il était parti, et il ne reviendra jamais : C'était la phrase qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête pour faire face à la réalité. Il était parti, il ne reviendra jamais et elle devait l'accepter.

_« Non tu ne comprends pas ! Nous n'avons pas surmonter les mêmes choses. Tu ne sais à quel point cela peut te détruire de pleurer sur le corps de la personne que tu aimais le plus dans ce monde. »_

Elle comprenait mieux la douleur de Tayuya. L'amour d'un enfant à l'égard de ses parents et l'amour que l'on ressent lorsqu'on tombait amoureux d'une personne étaient différents. C'était une douleur insupportable qui lui comprimait la poitrine, elle avait l'impression de suffoquer. Elle n'arrivait pas à gérer cette douleur. Qu'est-ce-qu'elle devait faire ? Elle entendait le bip strident et en continue du électrocardiogramme dans sa tête, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle prit une grand inspiration.

_« Je suis amoureux de toi, je veux vivre de nouvelles choses et partager de nouveaux souvenirs avec toi. Ce n'est pas complètement parfait pour l'instant mais je t'aime... Et j'espère que cela suffira à te convaincre de rester encore longtemps à mes côtés._

_\- Je t'aime et tu m'aimes, tout est déjà parfait Itachi. »_

« Naruko. »

Elle sursauta légèrement, son regard se tourna vers Sasuke. Ses yeux étaient rouges, et abordait de grosses cernes sous les yeux. Il l'avait aidé avec ses enfants ces derniers jours, elle l'entendait pleurer tard la nuit lorsqu'elle errait dans les couloirs de la maison. Il ne montrait jamais ce qu'il ressentait, donc elle avait ressenti beaucoup de peine lorsqu'elle l'entendait pleurer. Il faisait en sorte de se montrer fort devant eux. Il hocha simplement la tête, comprenant qu'elle souhaitait rester seule.

« Je vais les prendre avec moi, ne t'inquiète pas. Akira, Mihoko. »

Elle sentit ses enfants lui lâchaient la main. Elle n'arrivait pas à les regarder, elle ne pouvait pas les regarder, voir leurs visages tristes et abattus. Elle ne pouvait pas, elle n'en avait pas la force. Elle entendit les gens partir autour d'elle. Elle entendit des gens lui présentaient leur condoléances, d'autres lui tapotèrent à l'épaule ou l'enlaçaient. Tous ses amis étaient présents, chacun avait essayé de la réconforter à sa manière mais en vain. Elle ne voulait pas être réconforter, elle voulait Itachi. Elle voulait passer plus de temps avec lui, plus qu'elle en avait fait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière, le temps filait à toute vitesse. Le temps n'attendait personne, il prenait des personnes. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était plus de temps avec Itachi.

_« Tu es mon âme-sœur !_

_\- Ton âme-sœur ? » Répéta Itachi, amusé. Naruko lui balança un coussin, faisant une fausse mine boudeuse._

_« Hé ne te moque pas ! Je sais que c'est cucul ce que je dis mais c'est vrai. Et puis c'est à cause de toi que je suis devenue aussi cucul !_

_\- Je ne me moque pas, je pense simplement la même chose. » Puis Itachi enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, la collant davantage contre lui._

Naruko prit de nouveau une grande inspiration, perdant toutes notions du temps et de la réalité, le regard vide.

_« Je veux t'épouser, qu'on ait d'autres enfants ensemble, des tas d'enfants. Grâce à nous ils deviendront des personnes extraordinaires. Puis qu'on vieillisse dans une maison au sud de la France près de la mer Méditerranée. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps... Alors, quelle est ta réponse ?_

_\- Oui idiot ! »_

Je m'assis sur ses genoux, enroulant mes bras autour de son cou avant de l'embrasser. Je sentis les mains de mon fiancé enrouler ma taille et se faufiler sous mon tee-shirt, caressant mon dos et me procurant des frissons. Je rompis notre baiser, à bout de souffle. Itachi m'embrassa tendrement le front. Je m'exclamai, amusé.

« Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarques !

\- Tant qu'on est ensemble, rien ne me fait peur. »

_« Je veux t'épouser, qu'on ait des enfants ensemble, des tas d'enfants. Grâce à nous ils deviendront des personnes extraordinaires. Puis qu'on vieillisse dans une maison au sud de la France près de la mer Méditerranée. Je veux que tu sois la dernière chose que je verrais lorsque je mourrais à cent ans. Alors, quelle est ta réponse ?_

_\- Oui ! »_

_Elle lui sauta dessus avant de l'embrasser. Elle sentit les mains d'Itachi l'entourer sa taille et remonter jusqu'à son dos. Itachi rompit leur baiser, à bout de souffle. Naruko lui embrassa tendrement le front. Itachi déclara :_

_« Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarques !_

_\- Qu'importe ce qui arrivera, tant que tu es avec moi. »_

La blonde ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était ici à scruter la tombe d'Itachi, mais remarqua que le soleil commençait doucement à se coucher. Tout les plus beaux souvenirs qu'elle avait avec Itachi, tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, promit, confiés, elle le repassait dans sa tête comme un beau présent. Elle sentit quelqu'un lui tenir la main. C'était une grande main chaude. Elle ne voulait pas savoir qui c'était, qui tentait encore une fois de la réconforter.

« Naruko. » Dit simplement Iruka.

_« J'ai encore tellement de choses à te dire, tellement de choses à faire avec toi, Akira et Mihoko. Je ne sais même pas quand sera le dernier baiser qu'on échangera. Je pensais avoir toute la vie devant moi mais.. Je meurs à petit feu. »_

« Il est parti. Maintenant tout ce qu'il me reste à faire c'est de l'accepter n'est-ce pas ? Mais je ne peux pas.. Je ne veux pas me dire que tout est fini. Je sais ce que je devrais faire mais je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas.. » Termina-t-elle sa phrase, chamboulée.

L'emprise de la main de Iruka se resserra, lui montrant qu'il était là pour elle. Naruko serra davantage la main, tremblant presque. Ses émotions prirent le dessus en disant à vive voix ce qu'elle pensait. Elle pleura, elle pleura comme jamais elle l'avait fait ces derniers jours. La dernière fois qu'elle avait pleuré ainsi c'était lorsque ses parents se faisaient enterrer.

**[...]**

Naruko était assise sur son canapé. Elle était restée assise dessus depuis des heures, fixant le feu de la cheminée. Le seul moment où elle s'était levée c'était pour aller coucher ses enfants. Mihoko ne voulait dormir qu'avec Akira. Elle ne voulait pas dormir avec elle parce que ça lui rappelait que son père n'était pas là. Elle était attristée que sa fille lui dise cela, mais comprenait. Sasuke était également là, dormant dans la chambre d'ami, s'assurant que tout allait bien. Ses amis étaient restés tard avant qu'un à un partent, rentrant chez eux. Gaara fut le dernier à partir, il lui avait même proposé de rester mais elle avait refusé. Elle, elle était là, attendant que le temps passe. La journée avait été très courte pour la blonde. Tout allait très vite, les gens autour d'elle allaient très vite. Tout était rapide, trop rapide pour elle. Elle regarda l'heure de l'horloge en bois et vit qu'il allait bientôt être trois heures du matin. Elle se leva de son canapé, puis monta les escaliers. Elle passa d'abord devant la chambre d'Akira, ouvrant doucement la porte. Ses enfants dormaient à point fermé. Elle referma la porte doucement derrière elle puis alla dans sa chambre. Elle ouvrit la porte puis alluma la lumière. Elle fit le tour de la pièce des yeux, détaillant chaque objet présent. Elle soupira, puis ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle se changea rapidement, jetant ses vêtement au sol, éteignit la lumière, se glissa sous ses couvertures. Elle agissait de manière automatique. Elle resta sur le côté droit du lit, _son_ côté. Elle resta sur le dos, contemplant le plafond, voulant que Morphée vienne à elle. C'était difficile pour elle de dormir dans ce grand lit depuis qu'Itachi avait dû quitter la maison pour vivre à l'hôpital pour recevoir ses soins. Elle se sentait seule dans son lit, elle n'arrivait plus à dormir seule.

* * *

**19 mai 2024**

Naruko était la première réveillée, comme chaque matin. Elle plaça les assiettes de crêpes et de gaufrettes, c'était le petit-déjeuner de rêve pour ses enfants. Hier Akira lui avait demandé s'il pouvait y retourner à l'école, il en avait marre de rester cloîtrer dans cette maison, ce qu'elle pouvait comprendre. Elle entendit ses enfants descendre les escaliers, elle remarqua qu'Akira était prêt pour aller à l'école. Mihoko, elle, était en pyjama. Cette dernière ne voulait pas y retourner, elle ne voulait pas voir ses camarades de classe et suivait Akira partout car elle ne voulait pas être seule. Sasuke descendit les escaliers. Ce dernier s'était limite installé chez elle.

« Je les ai réveillé. »

Naruko garda le silence, coupant des morceaux de pommes, agacée. Elle avait des sauts d'humeurs, elle pouvait aller bien comme elle pouvait aller mal, mais faisait en sorte de ne pas le montrer devant ses enfants. Elle n'avait pas le temps de s'effondrer, elle devait s'occuper de ses enfants et faire en sorte qu'ils aillent bien, son bien-être passait après. Akira et Mihoko s'installèrent, puis commencèrent à manger. Naruko alla les rejoindre, puis s'assit à son tour, mangeant des morceaux de pommes. Sasuke s'assit à son tour.

« Akira. » Commença la blonde.

« Tes camarades de classe te poseront sans doute des questions. Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre à leurs questions, mais reste poli car ils ne comprennent pas sûrement pas. Et remercie-les lorsqu'ils te présenterons leurs condoléances. D'accord chéri ? »

Ce dernier hocha la tête, silencieux, mangeant ses gaufrettes. Ses enfants faisaient l'école à domicile depuis le décès d'Itachi. Elle ne voulait pas les brusquer, elle voulait qu'ils prennent leurs temps pour faire leurs deuils. Akira voulait retourner à l'école. Elle trouvait que c'était trop tôt pour qu'il y retourne mais c'était son choix, et elle devait le respecter si cela l'aidait à aller mieux.

« Tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller, je-

\- Je veux y aller. Je veux retourner à l'école maman. » Le coupa son fils, avant de reprendre son petit-déjeuner.

« Si tu veux je peux l'accompagner à l'école.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée qu'il y aille seul-

\- Je te répète que ce n'est pas la peine. Il a bientôt huit ans et peut aller à l'école seul. De plus, il rejoint Jun en route. » Répéta froidement la blonde avant de jeter un œil à la grande horloge.

« Akira tu devrais y aller maintenant si tu ne veux pas arriver en retard. »

Il hocha la tête, puis alla débarrasser son assiette. Mihoko mangea à peine son plat. Naruko s'inquiétait beaucoup pour elle. Elle parlait peu, souriait moins, ne jouait plus dans son parc à jeux depuis l'annonce du décès de son père. Elle ne voulait pas voir ses amis, elle ne voulait jouer avec personne sauf avec Akira et Sasuke. Elle refusait même de jouer avec sa propre mère. Elle devait remédier à cela, sa fille ne devait pas s'éloigner d'elle et des autres. Naruko savait ce que l'on ressentait lorsqu'on perdait ses parents jeune, et s'isoler n'était pas la solution même si elle comprenait son ressenti.

« Mihoko on va passer la journée ensemble d'accord ? On passera au travail de maman puis on ira au parc. »

La petite fille hocha seulement la tête, puis but son verre de jus d'orange d'une traite, silencieuse. Sasuke commença à débarrasser les assiettes.

« Tu n'es pas obligée d'aller travailler-

\- Sasuke **STOP**! » Hurla Naruko, à cran. Elle fit sursauter sa fille. Elle se calma, ne voulant pas s'emporter devant elle.

« Tu es toujours là. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être _constamment_ là ! » Déclara Naruko calmement, à bout. Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

« Je vais bien d'accord ? J'ai perdu mon mari et le père de mes enfants mais je suis encore capable de prendre des décisions. J'essaie de trouver un nouvel équilibre dans ma famille, et le fait que tu remettes sans cesse en question mon autorité et mes décisions ne m'aide pas. Je suis indépendante depuis l'âge de huit ans, je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir quelqu'un sur mon dos ni de ton aide.

\- Excuse-moi de vouloir être présent pour la seule famille qu'il me reste, même si elle me met de côté !

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire par là ? » Lui demanda Naruko, se retournant pour faire face au brun. Ce dernier semblait être en colère.

« Tu aurais dû me le dire qu'il ne lui restait peu de temps, mais tu ne l'as pas fait ! Tu nous as juste dit qu'il était malade et qu'il faisait de la chimio, pas qu'il était condamné !

\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix ! C'était le choix de Itachi et je l'ai respecté ! C'était l'une de ses dernières volontés !

\- Arrêtez de vous disputez ! » Hurla Mihoko avant de partir en courant dans sa chambre.

« Mihoko ! » S'écria Naruko avant de soupirer fortement et de passer ses mains au visage.

« Je partirai ce soir. »

Naruko se leva à son tour, exaspérée par l'attitude du brun. Elle accourut à son tour, montant les escaliers quatre par quatre. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte de sa fille, puis toqua avant d'y entrer. Cette dernière était sous ses couettes. Naruko remarqua qu'elle tremblait et l'entendait pleurer. Elle ferma doucement la porte derrière elle, puis s'allongea à côté de la masse de couverture où sa fille se cachait.

« Toi aussi tu me boudes Miho ?

\- Non.. »

Elle renifla, calmant ses pleurs, puis reprit :

« J'aime pas quand vous vous disputez tonton Sas'ke et toi.

\- Ce n'est rien. Tu sais parfois lorsque les adultes sont en désaccord, ils crient pour se faire entendre plus que l'autre. Et ce n'est pas la solution.

\- Oui mais normalement c'est papa qui vous réconcilie. Et papa n'est plus là.. Donc toi et tonton Sas'ke vous z'allez plus jamais vous parler. »

Naruko retira doucement les couvertures sous lesquelles sa fille se cachait. Cette dernière se retourna, son regard bleuté était voilé par les larmes. La mère essuya les larmes de sa fille, lui caressant lentement la joue.

« Ton oncle et moi on va se réconcilier, ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, et tu continueras à le voir quand tu le voudras.

\- Oui.. Mais plus papa.. »

Mihoko pleura de plus bel. Mihoko nicha sa tête contre la poitrine de sa mère, cette dernière lui caressa lentement les cheveux, enroulant ses bras autour d'elle.

« Tu sais.. Tu es assez grande pour entendre ce que je vais te dire. Je suis très inquiète pour toi, tu ne joues plus dans le parc à jeux que papa t'as offert, tu ne veux pas jouer avec tes amis. Je sais que ça fait mal, que tu ressens beaucoup de choses.. »

Elle sentit sa fille se calmer au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait. Elle lui caressa lentement ses cheveux ténébreux. Elle espérait que sa fille comprenne, elle devait expliquer à sa fille ce que c'était le deuil. Elle lui expliqua en repensant à sa propre expérience.

« Mais je te promets qu'avec le temps, à chaque que tu penseras à papa ça te fera moins mal. Et il est important d'en parler, que ce soit à moi ou même à un autre adulte. Je serais la première à t'écouter, d'accord ? »

Sa fille hocha la tête contre sa poitrine puis s'endormit au bout de quelques minutes, et Naruko en fit de même.

**[...]**

Naruko, tenant fermement la main de Mihoko, entra dans la galerie de Sasori. Elle monta à son atelier et ce dernier était en train de nouer des fils de laine reliant une marionnette à une croix d'attelle. Il leva la tête et leur sourit faiblement. La petite fille regarda la pièce, presque fasciné. Naruko sourit en voyant sa fille ainsi.

« Hey, salut princesse. »

Mihoko lui sourit légèrement, se cachant un peu derrière sa mère. Sasori se leva, prenant sa marionnette. Il s'accroupit face à Mihoko, puis lui tendit la marionnette à l'effigie d'une petite bergère rousse. La petite fille dévisagea avec curiosité la marionnette. Le roux lui sourit. Elle se rapprocha légèrement du roux.

« Elle s'appelle Maï-Chan, tu veux bien jouer avec elle le temps que je parle avec ta maman ? »

La petite brune hocha timidement la tête, puis Sasori lui donna la petite marionnette. Mihoko la prit avant de faire un sourire radieux à Sasori. Naruko écarquilla les yeux en voyant son sourire, son magnifique sourire. Elle fut heureuse de voir sa fille sourire de nouveau. Mihoko s'assit sur le fauteuil tournant au fond de la pièce, tandis que Naruko et Sasori s'assirent face à son bureau, afin que sa fille n'entende pas la conversation. Naruko jeta un coup d'œil à sa fille puis Sasori prit la parole.

« Comment vas-tu ? Et les enfants ? Je vois qu'Akira n'est pas avec vous.

\- Il y a des jours avec et des jours sans. Akira a reprit l'école aujourd'hui mais Mihoko refuse d'y retourner. Elle ne veut pas en parler, elle ne veut pas jouer avec ses amis. Elle est jeune et.. Je m'inquiète pour elle. Je devrais peut-être prendre un rendez-vous avec un psychologue pour elle.

\- Je la comprends. »

Sasori marqua une pause, jetant un coup d'œil à la petite fille six ans.

« Lorsque j'ai perdu mes parents, j'avais son âge. Je n'ai parlé à personne pendant presque un an.

\- Je l'ignorais.. »

Sasori lui sourit faiblement puis reprit.

« Mon refuge c'était le dessin, puis je me suis intéressé aux différentes formes de l'art et j'en suis là où j'en suis. Le refuge d'Akira c'est d'aller à l'école et de travailler. Mihoko n'a toujours pas trouver son refuge, ce qui lui fera du bien et l'aidera à avoir moins de peine.

\- Lorsque tu lui as donné la marionnette, c'était la première fois que je la voyais sourire depuis le décès de son père. Peut-être que ce sont les marionnettes son refuge.

\- Elle peut venir ici quand elle le veut, n'hésitez pas.

\- Merci beaucoup. »

Naruko lui sourit faiblement. Sa fille essayait de manier la marionnette, les fils entremêlaient les doigts. Elle essaya de se débattre mais sans succès. Sasori et Naruko sourirent, amusé.

« Je voulais aussi te voir pour m'excuser. Je suis désolée de te laisser dans un moment aussi important mais je dois faire passer ma famille avant tout le reste.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Reviens travailler dès que tu te sens prête à le faire.

\- Merci beaucoup. »

**[...]**

Mihoko glissa dans le grand toboggan du parc, désert car les enfants étaient à l'école à cette heure-ci. Naruko s'assit sur un banc en face, la regardant jouer. Elle remarqua un autre enfant la rejoindre, qu'elle n'en fut pas sa surprise en reconnaissant Shikadaï. Ce dernier la salua de la main, elle en fit de même, puis rejoignit sa fille. Une ombre apparut sur sa gauche, elle se tourna face à celle-ci. Elle sourit faiblement.

« Yo.

\- Salut. Je suis étonnée de vous voir.

\- Moi aussi. Shikadaï avait rendez-vous chez le dentiste. Pour le réconforter je l'ai ramené ici.

\- Je vois. »

Shikamaru s'assit à côté d'elle. Ils dévisagèrent leur enfants jouer aux balançoires, s'aidant chacun et l'autre de se pousser. Naruko eut un petit sourire en voyant sa fille s'amuser. Elle fut heureuse de voir Mihoko jouer avec Shikadaï, peut-être que ça aidera Mihoko à plus s'ouvrir et éviter la thérapie. Ils avaient le même âge et c'était l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Shikamaru soupira de bien-être puis prit la parole, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« On est devenus de _vrais_ adultes.

\- Des parents qui plus est.

\- Des parents exemplaires. On emmène nos enfants jouer au parc.

\- Et nos enfants sont amis et ont le même âge !

\- Cela ne nous rajeunit pas.

\- S'il te plaît ne me rappelle pas le fait que j'aurais trente neuf ans cette année. » Surenchérit Naruko, souriante, avant que son sourire ne se fane. Shikamaru reprit la parole.

« Sasuke m'a raconté votre altercation.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un sermon. »

Naruko se leva, voulant partir. C'était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait entendre, qu'on lui fasse un serment sur son comportement. Mais Shikamaru prit de nouveau la parole :

« Tout semble différent depuis qu'il est parti n'est-ce pas ? » Déclara Shikamaru. Naruko s'arrêta dans son élan, restant debout.

« Mêmes ces petites choses que tu ne remarquais pas. Il y a sans cesse cette douleur envahissante, tu as l'impression qu'elle est sans fond. Tu n'arrives pas à évacuer cette douleur en pleurant, à vrai dire il n'y a aucune larme qui vient, tout est bloqué à l'intérieur. Tu réfléchis, tu repasses sans cesse le fait qu'il soit parti dans ta tête. Tu n'y crois pas alors tu penses, tu ressasses.. Comme si en y repensant, c'était le seul moyen de faire face à la réalité et de ne pas sombrer dans la folie. »

Naruko se rappela de Shino, la première petite amie de Shikamaru au lycée, depuis qu'ils avaient douze ans. Elle s'était faite renversée par une chauffard en rentrant de ses cours facultatifs lorsqu'ils étaient en première au lycée. Elle et les autres n'avaient pas vu Shikamaru pendant presque trois mois, et ce dernier n'avait adressé la parole à personne durant presque une année entière. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer, il n'était pas venu à l'enterrement. Il n'avait parlé à personne de ce qu'il ressentait, ni même à Ino et Choji, qui étaient ses meilleurs amis. Naruko se rassit aux côtés de son ami. Ce dernier ne quittait pas des yeux leurs enfants en train de jouer dans le petit parc. Naruko tourna à son tour son regard en leur direction.

« J'ai ressenti tout cela lorsque j'ai perdu Shino, mais ce sentiment doit être encore plus horrible pour toi, tu as perdu ton mari et le père de ses enfants.

\- Comment as-tu fais ? Tu semblais si calme et posé, c'était comme si.. Tu maîtrisais la situation. Je ne sais pas... Il doit y avoir un moyen de laisser tous mes fantômes derrière moi. »

Shikamaru sortit son paquet de cigarette, il tendit une cigarette à Naruko qu'elle refusa. Il la mit entre ses lèvres puis l'alluma. Il expira de la fumée avant de continuer.

« Tu es en colère, tu es une bombe à retardement. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que tu exploses. Ce qui s'est passé avec Sasuke n'en est qu'un petit aperçu. On ressent tous les choses différemment, toi tu es la première touchée par ce qui est arrivé. »

Naruko tendit la main. Shikamaru sourit faiblement puis lui tendit son paquet de cigarette et son briquet. Elle les prit puis alluma une cigarette avant de la mettre en bouche. Après sa première expiration elle ressentait déjà les effets de la nicotine.

« Le pardon Naruko. Il ne sert pas seulement à soulager une personne, mais pour avancer et être en paix avec toi-même. Tu ne dois pas en vouloir à Sasuke de ne pas être le _bon_ Uchiwa, d'être celui qui te fait rappeler que Itachi te manque et que tu ne peux rien faire pour le ramener. »

C'était le premier à dire son prénom depuis le décès de ce dernier. À croire que dire son prénom était quelque chose d'interdit à dire devant elle. Il expira de nouveau de la fumée, puis reprit.

« Pardonne à Sasuke d'être en colère. On a tous une façon différente de voir les choses et de faire son deuil. Pardonne aux médecins présents dans la pièce et que malgré leur effort, cela a coûté la vie à ton mari. Pardonne à Itachi.. »

Il marqua une pause, puis reprit :

« D'être parti trop tôt, te laissant ses deux enfants et toi derrière lui. Pardonne-toi de le détester d'être mort trop tôt. Pardonne.. Pas seulement pour les autres, mais pour te guérir. »

Shikamaru écrasa sa cigarette, tandis que Naruko expira de la fumée, le regard lointain et écoutant son ami.

« Le pardon est un choix, c'est le choix que j'ai fait il y a vingt-trois ans. C'est un choix douloureux à faire, car tu acceptes d'aller de l'avant et de reprendre le cours de ta vie sans la personne. Si à mes seize ans on m'aurait dit la vie que je mènerais serait celle-ci, je ne l'aurais jamais cru et j'aurais probablement insulté cette personne. Mais c'est _ton_ choix, c'est à toi de décider. »

**[...]**

Naruko rentra chez elle, accompagnée de Mihoko et d'Akira, elle était partie le chercher un peu plus tôt. Elle referma la porte derrière eux, ses enfants partirent en courant dans leur chambre, manquant de se pousser.

« Sans courir. » S'écria Naruko avant d'aller au salon.

Elle remarqua les valises de Sasuke posées à côté de la porte d'entrée. La blonde alla la cuisine. Elle aperçut Sasuke faire la vaisselle. Elle s'assit sur un tabouret face au bar de la cuisine. Elle sortit deux verres avec du jus et du whisky, la boisson préférée de son ami. Sasuke soupira puis s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle se servit un verre de jus tandis que lui un verre d'alcool. Ils restèrent silencieux, sirotant leurs verres. Naruko repassa en boucle leur dispute qui a faillit dégénérer. Si Mihoko n'avait pas crié, elle lui aurait dit des choses qu'elle aurait regretter par la suite. Sasuke prit la parole.

« Si je suis ici.. C'est parce que je sais que si je reste seul chez moi je vais péter les plombs. J'ai besoin de me sentir utile.. J'ai besoin de faire quelque chose, et je pense que Itachi aurait voulu que je reste à vos côtés.

\- Tu sais.. J'ai été contre le choix que Itachi a fait, mais je l'ai comprit et respecté, c'était ses dernières volontés et je ne voulais pas me disputer avec lui. On n'avait plus ce temps, ce temps pour se disputer puis pour se réconcilier. Les enfants devaient lui dire au revoir le jour de sa mort... »

Elle se resservit un verre de jus, ne pouvant pas boire d'alcool à cause des enfants. Elle scruta le verre de jus d'orange, continuant à parler. Elle connaissait Sasuke depuis très longtemps, et voyait un nouvel aspect de sa personne. Mais cela ne devait pas le consumer.

« Jouer les femmes aux foyers avec moi ne te va pas. Toi tu écris des best-sellers, tu voyages, tu fais des remarques sarcastiques. J'ai même l'impression que ton rôle principal dans ma vie c'est de m'agacer.

\- Tu m'exaspères aussi. »

Naruko sourit, pouffant légèrement.

« Lire tes livres a beaucoup aidé Itachi à l'hôpital, il n'arrêtait pas de se vanter auprès des infirmières d'être le « frère du génie qui a écrit ces chefs d'œuvres. ». Il était très fier de toi. ».

Sasuke feint un sourire, puis reposa son verre.

« Tu as raison.

\- Excuse-moi mais j'ai mal entendu ce que tu as dit.

\- Je ne le répéterais pas. Je vais partir ce soir.

\- Tu es toujours le bienvenue ici, c'est pour cela que l'on t'a donné le double des clés. »

Sasuke lui sourit faiblement, Naruko lui rendit son sourire puis lui révéla.

« Je vais déménager. »

Sasuke ne masqua pas son étonnement, sachant que cette maison était la maison de rêve de Itachi et elle. Elle marqua une pause, puis continua :

« Cette maison est trop grande, trop silencieuse.. Je ne supporterai pas d'être seule ici pendant que les enfants seront à l'école. Lorsque je suis ici.. J'ai l'impression qu'Itachi peut entrer à tout moment dans la pièce, me saluer, m'embrasser sur le front puis me demander comment s'est passé ma journée. Tout ici me fait rappeler Itachi. Il faut que je parte d'ici durant quelques temps et lorsque je serais prête.. Je reviendrai et peut-être que la douleur que je ressens à la poitrine sera moins douloureuse. »

* * *

**19 juin 2024**

Naruko ouvrit la porte de l'appartement. Il était assez grand pour les enfants, elle aurait un garage à elle et ce n'était pas trop loin de l'école. Elle se recula pour laisser entrer ses enfants. C'était la première fois qu'elle les emmenait ici. Avec Gaara ils avaient visité plusieurs appartements dans le centre-ville, celui-là était le bon. Ses enfants n'avaient pas réellement comprit pourquoi ils devaient subitement déménagés mais n'avaient pas posé plus de questions que cela.

« Vos chambres sont à l'étage, pas de bêtise. »

Mihoko et Akira lui sourirent puis montèrent à l'étage. Gaara entra à son tour dans l'appartement, l'aidant à porter le dernier carton. Heureusement que l'appartement était déjà meublé, elle se voyait mal de transporter certains meubles de leur maison ici ou même acheter de nouveaux meubles. La blonde lui sourit, sourire qu'il rendit.

« Tu as tout ce dont tu as besoin ?

\- Oui, c'est parfait. Merci pour ton aide, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait sans toi. Surtout que ton fils doit t'attendre..

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier et Shinki est avec sa nourrice. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

\- Je le ferais. »

Elle raccompagna Gaara jusqu'à l'entrée de l'appartement. Ils se dévisagèrent longuement puis se prirent dans les bras. Gaara quitta l'appartement, elle referma la porte derrière elle. Elle regagna le salon, faisant le tour de la pièce des yeux. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle allait rester ici, mais elle avait besoin de s'éloigner de cette maison qui lui faisait tellement rappeler sa vie d'avant avec Itachi. Elle devait s'éloigner et prendre du recul pour pardonner et guérir. C'était son choix. Elle devait penser que c'était possible, qu'il devait avoir un moyen de tout recommencer, de ne plus ressentir autant ce mal. Ça n'allait pas être facile, mais elle devait prendre un nouveau départ pour y arriver. Et lorsqu'elle sera assez forte, qu'elle ne ressentira plus autant cette douleur, elle reviendra dans sa maison, _leur_ maison de rêve. Une phrase que Iruka lui avait dit des années avant lui vint en tête.

_« Tu as subit beaucoup de pertes dans ta vie, beaucoup de déceptions, et tu en connaîtras d'autres malheureusement car la vie est faite ainsi. Mais chaque déception te rendra plus forte, tu dois te relever comme tu l'as toujours fait. Avec ton plus beau sourire. »_

« Tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est de me lancer. »


End file.
